Welcome to the Heart Pirates, Nami-ya
by anubislover
Summary: Trafalgar Law was a Supernova, a rockstar in the black market organ trade, reknown for his sadism, and potentially one of the most dangerous men Nami had ever met. She wasn't going to let a man like that hold a life debt over Luffy. So he makes her a deal; if she wants to pay him back, Nami must sail with the Heart Pirates for one year.
1. The Deal

I know the Law x Nami fandom has died down a bit, but this idea wouldn't leave my head, so I'm writing it. Hopefully there will be enough interest to encourage me to continue, so please remember to leave me a review as encouragement.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 1: The Deal

If someone had told Nami a week ago that she'd willingly seek out Trafalgar Law, she would have called them an even bigger liar than Usopp. The rest of her crew might have only paid attention to their own bounties, but since entering the Grand Line, the brilliant navigator had kept tabs on who was who in the pirate world. In particular, the Surgeon of Death's reputation had chilled her to the bone. He was a rockstar in the criminal underworld, especially where the black market organ trade was concerned. Rumors of his cruelty, intelligence, and abilities were whispered in bars and back alleys, all with a tone of reverence and fear. Some of them had to be hyperbole; there was no way that the hearts he sold were still beating, right?

Still, she doubted his reputation was exaggerated to the extent of Luffy's. Pirates, in general, were still self-serving scum willing to kill, exploit, and pillage. Her captain—that kind-hearted, trusting, ridiculous fool—was the exception, and that was why Nami was willing to confront the Dark Doctor. News of what happened during the War of the Best had reached even Weatheria, and though Haredas had tried to discourage her, she'd demanded he help her track down the Supernova that had saved her captain's life. Perhaps the old man felt guilty over the tears she'd shed over not being there for Luffy—not all of them had been fake. It had helped that one of the other wizards had spotted the _Polar Tang_ not far from the floating island, so he'd allowed her the use of a Weather Ball to go down for an audience with the Surgeon of Death.

"I saved your captain on a whim. I'm not interested in your thanks." Leaning against the side of his yellow submarine, Law hardly spared her a glance, seeming more focused on studying the DEATH tattoos across his fingers. Nami knew it was a ruse, though; he wouldn't have agreed with her demands to meet if he hadn't been interested in what she had to say.

Stubborn and scowling, she crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. Short, orange hair brushed her cheeks as the soft ocean breeze caressed her. She wore the same tight t-shirt and white shorts she'd donned at Sabaody, and the high heels of her tan sandals gave an echoing _tap_ when she'd landed on the metal deck. Part of her wished she could have dressed a little sexier in case she needed to use her feminine wiles in this meeting, but her options had been limited, and even if she'd had her full wardrobe, it was probably safer not to attract this strange and deadly man's attention too much; she didn't have her crew to bail her out if she got in trouble, after all.

As she glared at the bored-looking man leaning against the submarine's steel hull, Nami started to wonder if she'd made a mistake. It was too late to turn back, though, so she took a steadying breath and stated, "Whim or not, I don't like the idea of Luffy being in anyone's debt; especially not a rival's. I want that squared before we head to the New World. So, if you don't want thanks, what do you want?"

Interest piqued, Trafalgar Law finally graced her with his full attention. Nami had to admit, at first glance, he didn't fit the image of a pirate captain. His skin was a warm olive tone; she could lay in the sun for hours and never achieve a tan like that. Midnight blue hair, sideburns, and goatee framed his angular face, and the dark circles under his eyes implied he rarely got a decent night's sleep. His clothing was casual, consisting of spotted jeans, black boots, and a yellow hoodie; hardly the apparel of a feared warrior. Atop his head rested a spotted, furry hat, and she wondered if it had sentimental value like Luffy's did; she really couldn't imagine why someone of Law's reputation would wear such a silly accessory otherwise.

Being a pirate was about more than just looks, however. Up close like this, Nami could tell he was dangerous. Taller than even Zoro, though far leaner, the muscles of Law's exposed forearms showed he wasn't some skinny weakling. It was intimidating, to say the least, especially when the nodachi propped on his shoulder was nearly as long as she was tall, and her hand itched to use the Clima-Tact strapped to her thigh to turn herself invisible and run away. She keenly recalled seeing the vivisected pieces of navy soldiers that had littered the battlefield at Sabaody. Even if there hadn't been any blood, the gruesome scene was like something out of a horror story. The sunny yellow of his sweatshirt seemed too cheerful for a man of his reputation, yet it easily enhanced the intensity of his calculating gold eyes.

Eyes that were locked on her. Assessing. Calculating. Appraising.

"That depends on what you're offering," he replied, not bothering to hide his lecherous grin as he gave her curvy figure a slow, penetrating once-over.

She shuddered. Of course he'd suggest that; men—especially pirates—were all the same. "Not what you're thinking, that's for sure. Look, I know medicine and the like ain't cheap, and assuming you fed Luffy at some point, that's a hell of a grocery bill. I'm here to pay you back so you can't hold anything over his head in the New World." Squaring her shoulders, she met his gaze unflinchingly. Much as she loved money, she knew the importance of paying one's debts. More specifically, she knew the power debts could have over a person. "Just name your price. It might take me some time to get it, but I'm not called 'Cat Thief' for nothing. You'll get your belli."

Pushing away from the wall, Law slowly circled her, studying her like she was a new and unusual specimen he was eager to dissect. "You think I want money?" he asked, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. "The hearts I sell on the black market are worth ten times your bounty. I can empty a safe of its contents without opening the door. Moreover, I saved your captain's life, not his wallet. If you want to pay me back, you're going to have to give me something more valuable than belli, gold, or jewels."

"And what is that?" she asked, twisting around so she could keep him in her sightline. There was no way she trusted him enough to take her eyes off him. She'd feel more comfortable being stalked by a hungry leopard than the lanky surgeon.

One final circle and he stopped in front of her, looming over and blocking out the sun like the Grim Reaper himself. "Time. Your crew agreed to meet up in Sabaody in two years, right? Then spend one year as a member of the Heart Pirates."

"Are you crazy?" she shouted, stepping back. "I'm not joining your crew! I need to spend that time training!"

He shrugged. "You can train aboard my ship. There's no better vessel to study ocean currents with, which will be beneficial for getting to Fishman Island, among others. Besides that, I saw your fight at the Auction House; you desperately need combat training. And I'm sure your captain would hate for your thieving skills to get rusty. Can you do all that on Weatheria?"

It was infuriating how logical his argument was, mainly because his smile was uncomfortably smug. "My combat techniques rely on my knowledge of weather science. I can't give up the opportunity Heradas is giving me," she argued.

"You'll still have a full year to learn from him once your debt is paid, Nami-ya. Surely the weather wizards understand how important your captain is to you; otherwise they never would have brought you here."

Small fists clenched, nails digging into her palms. She hated how easily Law had backed her into a corner. He was cunning, calculating, and knew exactly how to manipulate the situation in his favor. She'd actually admire him if it weren't focused on her. There was no way she was giving up without a fight, though. "That sounds like I'm getting the better end of the deal, which doesn't translate to paying off a debt. What's in it for you? If your skills are as impressive as you claim, surely you're not in need of a cat burglar?"

"As my subordinate, you'll use your numerous skills to aid me and my crew. I know you're a talented navigator and cartographer on top of your infamous thieving abilities. Perhaps you could even help me run some cons with that incredible beauty and high alcohol tolerance of yours." He chuckled at her shocked expression. "Mugiwara-ya talked extensively about you all; mostly in his sleep. Anesthesia has a fascinating side effect of acting as a truth serum, and I had to keep him under quite a bit so he wouldn't rage about and tear open his wounds."

_Damn you, Luffy!_ Nami screamed mentally. She should have known he'd be an idiotic blabbermouth, even on death's door.

Still, this needed to be done. It was too great a risk, letting someone like Trafalgar Law, the sadistic Surgeon of Death, hold a life debt over her _nakama_. He may claim he'd acted on a whim, but Nami knew pirates like him never did things out of the goodness of their hearts. Maybe he'd intended on calling in a favor at a later time, using her good-hearted captain for his own plans. Luffy would agree in a heartbeat, too, since he'd probably assume anyone who had saved his life was his friend. Thinking like that could get him killed.

That's exactly why he needed someone like her.

The Cat Thief couldn't fight like Sanji and Zoro, but she could protect her captain from the machinations of a rival. They had the strength, but she had the brains and survival instincts they lacked. She'd promised she'd make Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King, and if she had to spend a year working for another crew to do it, she would. At the very least, she might be able to discover Trafalgar Law's weaknesses.

And maybe—just _maybe_—she'd run into Luffy. She knew he'd fulfill his promise to meet them in Sabaody, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about him. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot, and if she had the chance to at least check on him, she'd take it. Law had saved his life; perhaps he knew where the rubber captain had disappeared to.

"So, do we have a deal?" Law asked, gold eyes bright and smile too wide for his narrow face. He could see the gears turning in her mind, grinding and processing until she came to the conclusion he desired.

A small voice in her head whispered that this was a mistake, that this was sounding too much like her deal with Arlong, but she pushed it away. Guilt at not being there for her captain far outweighed her distrust at making pacts with pirates. Swallowing down her fear and doubts, the beautiful navigator stuck out her hand, brown eyes meeting amber with determination. "Deal. I work with your crew for one year; not a day more."

His calloused, tattooed hand engulfed hers, shaking firmly. Like a leopard that had trapped his prey and was eager to pounce and gobble her up, his expression was triumphant and hungry.

"Welcome to the Heart Pirates, Nami-ya."


	2. Check-Up

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Piece_.

Chapter 2: Check-Up

"I never agreed to this," Nami insisted, hands on her hips as she stood her ground.

"You agreed the moment you signed onto my crew."

"I agreed to work with you, not take off my clothes so you could ogle me like a pervert!"

It hadn't even been a day, and the fiery thief was already regretting her decision. After finalizing plans with Haredas, ensuring the old man knew where and when to retrieve her in a year, Law briefly showed her around the _Polar Tang_ before ushering her into the infirmary. It was nothing like Chopper's sickbay; steel, sterile equipment gleamed ominously under the bright lights. The aroma of antiseptic and other cleaning materials hung heavily in the air, stinging her nose. Nothing looked warm or comfortable or pleasant, and she suddenly missed her reindeer friend. It was hard to feel nervous when a cute little guy like him was your doctor.

Unfortunately, instead of sweet, caring Chopper, she was under the penetrating scrutiny of the Surgeon of Death.

Slipping on a crisp, white lab coat and placing his hat on the counter, Law looked unimpressed at her defiance. "I'm both your doctor and captain now, Nami-ya; I have to ensure my newest subordinate is healthy, especially since we spend so much time underwater. For that, I need to give you a full examination, and for _that_, I need you to strip."

Nami sniffed in disdain, then wrinkled her nose at the overpowering scent of latex and chemicals. Briefly, she wondered if Luffy had been just as disgusted by the smell. "A likely excuse. You just want to see me naked!"

Annoyance crept into his voice at the accusation. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping things professional. Surely this wasn't a problem with your old doctor?"

"My old doctor was a talking reindeer!"

"…Maybe I should give you a psychological examination instead."

Pink dusted her cheeks at his comment. It had been a long time since she'd considered just how unusual her crewmates were, but Law's tone certainly made her feel like an idiot. "Oh, shut up. I'm still not stripping; you can easily check me over fully-dressed."

Blue, latex surgical gloves encased his tattooed hands with a resounding _snap_. "I can also easily use my powers to remove your clothes without your consent."

She blanched at the threat. Maybe he was bluffing, but she didn't trust Law enough to believe he couldn't and wouldn't do it. Most of what she knew about him was through rumors and news articles, and none of them painted a pretty picture. Pirates—with the notable exception of her crew—were unscrupulous bastards, and the ones with Devil Fruits especially so. Besides that, men always seemed to find a way to use those weird powers for perverted purposes, so with how little she knew of Law's particular abilities, it was better to err on the side of caution.

Teeth sinking into her lip, she hesitantly peeled off her shorts and top before kicking off her sandals, leaving her in nothing but her lacy white bra and panties. The infirmary's cold air made goosebumps raise across her exposed flesh, or maybe it was the way the Dark Doctor studied her. It was at least comforting that his expression was serious and clinical; had there been even a hint of lust in his gold eyes, she would have slapped him, Supernova or not. "Try to cop a feel and I'll not only bash your head in, but charge you 1 million belli," she warned.

"Violent tendencies and delusions. Perhaps I've made a mistake recruiting you," he said blandly, picking up a clipboard and beginning to fill in a chart.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she replied, "Then how about we consider the debt squared and you let me go?"

Lips curling upwards, he stalked forward, long legs invading her personal space in only a few strides. Brown eyes widening, Nami instinctively backed away, but soon found herself trapped against the wall with no choice but to look up at the imposing man before her. This close, there was no escaping his scrutiny, and she held her breath, waiting for him to attack.

"Unlucky for you, your pros far outweigh your cons. Now stand up straight; I'm trying to check your height."

She blinked, then glanced to her left to find she was indeed next to a height chart. "Oh."

With an amused chuckle, he backed off, jotting her measurements in his notebook. "You have nothing to fear in my infirmary, Nami-ya; in here, you're my patient first and foremost. The Pirate Empress herself could be standing naked in front of me and I'd see her as nothing more than a body to examine."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she challenged, even as she released the air from her strained lungs.

Bruskly and efficiently, the tattooed doctor proceeded to check her vitals, peering into her ears and mouth, observing the dilation of her eyes, and pressing along her throat in search of any irregularities or swelling. Though she tensed every time his hands touched her, they never lingered or strayed anywhere they shouldn't. It helped that, while she could feel body heat through the material, the latex gloves provided a thin barrier between his fingers and her skin, making everything more impersonal. His expression, too, never changed, remaining stoic and professional. There was no evidence of his hungry stare from earlier, and though trust was still a long way off, Nami slowly started to give him the benefit of the doubt. That didn't mean she wasn't on her guard, though; the first inappropriate touch or innuendo, and she'd teach the man why even the Straw Hats' Monster Trio feared her.

Wrapping the strap of a blood pressure gauge around her bicep, Law asked, "What's your blood type?"

"X."

"Good. Mugiwara-ya and Jinbei used up most of my type-F reserves, so if you got injured and needed a transfusion, you'd be shit out of luck until I can restock. Type-X is far more common, but I'll still ask you to donate a pint of blood as a precaution."

Orange eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "You're not going to do anything weird with it, right?"

"Damn, you've caught on to my plan to use your blood to ritualistically summon a hell-beast to help me take over the Grand Line," he replied sarcastically, not looking up from the little pressure gauge as he steadily pumped.

Her cheeks puffed in indignation. "Hey, I travel with a talking skeleton, room with a woman who can sprout body parts anywhere, and regularly watch my captain's body defy the laws of physics thanks to Devil Fruit. I may not believe in any of that superstitious crap, but that doesn't mean your abilities couldn't somehow use my blood against me."

Removing the gauge and writing on her chart, he snorted. "I assure you, the Ope-Ope Fruit can't use your blood like that. At least, not in any way I've tried, and I've experimented extensively." Taking out a thermometer, he motioned for her to open her mouth. "Its powers revolve around space manipulation. Once I activate my _Room_, everything inside it is in my control. For example, say you were pointing a gun at me; I could switch the gun with whatever I had in my hand and shoot you instead. That's not really my style, though; so anti-climactic. I'd rather remove your organs and replace them with bombs. Or perhaps rearrange your limbs so your legs are on your shoulders and your arms backwards on your hips. And of course, there's always the old standby; ripping out your still-beating heart."

She let out a squeak of fear around the thermometer, which coaxed a chuckle from the doctor. A glint of his old sadism had returned to his eyes, though it quickly vanished as he resumed his work. "Lucky for you, I save such things for my enemies, not my crew or patients." His brow furrowed as her studied her temperature. "You run a little hot, Nami-ya, but you don't seem to have a fever, so I'll assume this is your norm."

Jerking her head back, she mumbled, "You do that."

Moving the stethoscope to her chest, he sighed. "Your heart's pounding. I'd hoped you would have calmed down by this point so I could check it properly."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told me about all the horrible ways you could kill me with your powers!" she snapped. She was seriously second-guessing the doctor's sanity; of course her heart was racing like a cornered rabbit's, especially considering she now had terrifying confirmation that those horror stories about gruesome deaths weren't just hearsay. The images he'd conjured sent a shiver down her spine. She'd always rivaled Usopp in terms of coming up with horrible scenarios, but Law's sick creativity put even her worst nightmares to shame. She really hoped he was serious about not seeing her as an enemy.

"Please, that's not even the worst of what I can do. But I suppose you have a point; I'll endeavor to avoid such topics next time I give you a check-up." Backing off a few paces, he made another note on his chart. "And now for the personal questions; any hereditary diseases or illness-related deaths in your family history?"

Nami grimaced, rubbing her arms. She really didn't want to discuss her past with the likes of Trafalgar Law, but she understood the necessity of the question. "I wouldn't know; I was found as a baby by a Marine in a ruined village. I have no clue who my birth parents are, and I've never really cared to find out. My adopted mother and sister were enough."

That seemed to catch his interest, as amber eyes studied her closely. "Do you at least know what island you were found on?" When she shook her head, he made another note. "I'll have to take a blood sample to run some tests on, then. It's possible everyone was wiped out in a war or some natural disaster, I've also known of a city or two that the World Government that razed to the ground under the claim that the people carried infectious diseases," he said, surprising her with the bitterness in his voice.

"You think I might be carrying something?"

"No, I'm just curious if you're from one of them. If your village had succumbed to plague, I doubt any Marine would have risked relocating you and spreading it, baby or not."

The scratch of his pen was the only sound between them for a few moments, the air tense—Nami could tell she'd stumbled onto a sensitive topic, and though she was curious, she knew better than to pry. Finally, the deep furrow on his brow smoothed out, professionalism resuming. "Your weather attacks—are those the result of eating a Devil Fruit?"

"No, I'm a normal human. If you don't believe me, I'm happy to swim a few laps outside."

"That won't be necessary. Any notable past illnesses?"

"Nearly died from a Kestia bite."

He actually paused, looking up from his clipboard. "Those went extinct over a hundred years ago."

"Not on Little Garden they didn't. Luckily Dr. Kureha still had some antibiotics for it."

"Dr. Kureha? From Drum Island?" He sounded genuinely impressed, and Nami had to chuckle at how pleased Chopper would be to know that even the Surgeon of Death admired his old mentor.

"Yeah, she treated me and was the one who trained our ship's doctor."

"Well, you're just getting more intriguing by the minute, Nami-ya," he said with a small, sly grin, posture relaxing as he crossed his long legs. "A mysterious past, the ability to manipulate the weather in battle without a Devil Fruit, surviving prehistoric diseases, treatment from one of the most acclaimed and infamous doctors on the Grand Line—you're definitely more than a pretty face."

Unbidden, a proud smirk lifted the corner of her pink lips. "And don't you forget it."

"Oh, trust me, I won't." The amusement on his face vanished as he looked at the next page of his chart, his mouth twisting into a grimace. "In the interest of you not slapping me, you should know I'm about to ask some rather…delicate questions."

"Taking the warnings of asking a lady's weight seriously?" she joked weakly, rubbing her arms. For the most part, she'd gotten used to the infirmary's chill, but Law's gaze somehow continued to raise goosebumps along her arms.

"More like a rundown of your sexual history." At her aghast expression, he held up his hands placatingly. "I need to know if I should check you for sexually transmitted diseases and what kind of birth control you take. Believe me, I've had to have this conversation with everyone on my crew, male and female. Now—and I'm going to need you to be honest—how sexually active are you?"

"I'm not."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that, making her blush. "I know I flirt and tease, but I've never let a guy get past third base!" Somehow, she found herself embarrassed and feeling defensive; there was nothing wrong with being a virgin, and she had plenty of reasons for it, and what right did Law have to judge her? Before she could stop herself, nerves took over, and she continued, "When you're as good as I am, you don't need to do more than bat your eyelashes to con a guy, so sex has never been necessary. It's not exactly easy to have a relationship while travelling the Grand Line, either, and I'm not the kind of girl who likes one-night stands. Most of the guys that come onto me are gross, anyway. You ever have a creep with a lion's muzzle sewed on his face try to force you to marry him? Stuff like that makes abstinence real appealing."

"I'm not judging, Nami-ya; just surprised," he said, interrupting her tirade. A severe frown darkened his face. "Though I now have to ask—"

Her fury cooled at his implication. "Sanji-kun saved me before anything could happen. I even had Chopper do an examination to make sure I wasn't assaulted while unconscious." She shuddered at the memory. Absalom might have been soundly trounced by the amorous cook, but that near-miss had been a stark reminder of how dangerous it was being a beautiful woman on the high seas. Not all her admirers were going to be good-natured, relatively harmless perverts like Sanji and Brook. Nor would she always find herself at the mercy of creatures who would never be physically attracted to her, like the Fishman Pirates.

So as proud as she was of her body, and as much as she loved using her looks to her advantage, the danger of attracting the wrong kind of attention was never far from her mind.

Nodding in confirmation, Law scribbled another note on her chart. "Are you on any form of birth control?"

"Chopper always made me some, but I couldn't tell you exactly what he gave me. I haven't been able to take it since Sabaody, anyway."

"I've got a few options we can work with but notify me if you find yourself having any side effects or unusual symptoms. Once we know exactly what your body can handle, I can give you an injection that'll last you at least a year; that way, you won't have to worry about taking a pill every day or missing doses. You might not be sexually active, but a woman can never be too careful."

Pleasantly surprised at how professional and forward-thinking he was being, Nami allowed herself to relax just the slightest bit. With his thinly veiled request for sexual favors up on the deck, she'd written him off as another creep, but maybe he'd just been testing her resolve? The Law she was dealing with now was far less intimidating, and while he was certainly cold and sarcastic, if he kept treating her like this, perhaps working for him for the next year wouldn't be so bad after all.

The Surgeon of Death was dangerous, not just because of his abilities and status as a Supernova, but because he was, in his own way, quite attractive. Questionable fashion choices aside, he was the epitome of tall, dark, and sexy. His irises glittered like treasure, his voice was smooth and deep, and his perfectly groomed sideburns and goatee showed he took pride in his appearance. He was long and lean and walked with a sure, predatory grace. It was his confidence that pulled her in like a magnet, though; it was quiet assurance of his own ability, that easy smirk proclaiming he knew he was far above everyone else's level as loudly as Luffy would scream about becoming the Pirate King.

Despite his appeal, Nami refused to let herself give in to physical desire. For her, rule number one was not to mix business with pleasure. Thus, she hoped his earlier flirting had just been a test, because spending a year under his command could end up being a test to her iron-clad control. If he managed to get under her skin, earn even a fraction of her trust, it would be so much harder to resist.

Another note was made on her chart before Law ushered her towards the center of the room. "Now that we've got that unpleasantness out of the way, turn around and touch your toes; I want to check your back for scoliosis and spinal irregularities."

Instinct told her he just wanted to check out her ass, but she found it was easier for her rational mind to calm her nerves. Not that she wasn't immediately put on edge when she felt his gloved fingers run down her spine, though it felt different from her usual fight-or-flight reaction. The shiver that rocked through her she desperately wanted to say was due to the cold, but the heat that lingered on her skin said otherwise.

"Spine looks good, Nami-ya, and I'm impressed at how flexible you are. I'm sure it's advantageous in a fight or sneaking around." The muscles of her back jumped as the icy head of the stethoscope pressed against them. "Take a deep breath."

She did so, forcing her heart to remain steady. If she panicked again they'd be at this all day, and even if she no longer believed Law was looking to jump her the second she gave him an opening, she still had better things to do than stand around in her underwear.

"Glad to hear your heart isn't about to beat out of your chest anymore. Good lung capacity, too." Coaxing her to straighten up, she could feel his calculating gaze on her arm. "Who did your tattoo?"

"Dr. Nako of Cocoyashi Village, about a year ago."

"Was he also the one who sewed up these cuts?" he asked, thumb trailing over one of the pale scars on her shoulder. The heat of his touch was instantly snuffed out as his fingers inadvertently traced the invisible pattern of Arlong's Jolly Roger, and the Fishman's cruel laugh echoed in her mind.

Flinching away, Nami grabbed her arm instinctively. "H-he did."

Sensing they were straying from the comfortable bubble they'd built, Law simply nodded, again going back to his chart. She suspected he wanted to ask how she got such an injury; any decent doctor could tell it was self-inflicted just from the angle, but instead he stated, "I'll assume the tattoo was done with sterile equipment, then, and I won't have to check you for tetanus and the like. I've seen more than a few back-alley tattoos turn septic. I commend his work; very neat, and you could almost miss the scars if you're not looking for them."

"Who does yours?" she asked, eager to change the subject. Thoughts of her past were floating far too close to the surface for her taste. Hoping to banish her former captain's ghost, cocoa eyes focused on Law's fingers, easily imagining the bold, black letters beneath the blue latex. "Considering how a surgeon's hands are his most valuable tool, I'm surprised you even took the risk. Was looking edgy really worth it?"

Leading her over to the table, he helped her hop up, smirking at the verbal jab. "Oh, it was absolutely worth it; the look on people's faces when they see a doctor with DEATH on his hands is priceless. Ikkaku does all my tattoos. You'll meet her soon; she'll be your roommate during your stay. I think she'll be happy to have another woman aboard."

Nami sighed in relief. She hadn't sailed with an all-male crew since entering the Grand Line, and she hadn't been really looking forward to doing it again. Perhaps this Ikkaku woman would make her miss Robin a little less. "I certainly will be."

"And here I assumed you'd want a ship full of men you could easily manipulate," he said, grin widening.

Winking, she replied, "Oh, I do, but that gets boring after a while. I need someone who can talk to me without staring at my breasts."

"What makes you think she won't?"

That actually coaxed a small laugh out of her. "Then at least it's someone I can hopefully borrow clothes from. I'm not looking forward to wearing the same outfit every day, and before you say it—no, I'm not wearing your crew's uniform. They're not cute, and bulky jumpsuits like that are terrible for sneaking around." Secretly, it wasn't even the ugliness of the suits that repelled her—it was the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger she'd seen emblazoned across the front and back. She may have agreed to a partnership, but she refused to wear another crew's insignia. It made her think too much of Arlong, and how he'd forced her to walk around with that horrible tattoo. He might as well have branded her like cattle, showing how little he thought of humans.

It was one of the reasons she respected Luffy as her captain—he'd never even considered placing such a mark of ownership on his crew.

Nami had expected a fight, but the doctor merely thought it over before nodding. "I suppose I can give you that freedom; with your high internal body temp, I'd be concerned about you overheating. The sub gets pretty hot when we've been underwater too long, and Bepo certainly suffers for it. I'll supply you a uniform for when we're on islands with colder climates, but otherwise, I won't hold you to the normal dress code."

Pleasantly surprised at his leniency, she allowed him to gently push her back so she lay on the table, arms positioned above her head. Again, she blanched at how provocative the position was, but Law completely ignored the way her chest was thrust out, his hands instead poking and prodding at her stomach, carefully checking for any unusual lumps or organ placement. The muscles twitched slightly at his ministrations, and Law gave her a considering look. "Sensitive, Nami-ya?"

"Maybe a little ticklish," she said, eyebrow raised, daring him to make an off-color comment.

A non-committal hum was her only response. Part of the fiery cartographer wanted to be insulted at how unaffected he seemed to be at having a beautiful woman like herself sprawled out before him clad only in her underwear. He hadn't even given her a breast exam! She swiftly shoved that feeling down, though. How irrational could she get? Just ten minutes ago she saw him as a threat, and now she actually _wanted_ him to lust after her? Clearly, the stress of the day was getting to her.

Upon finishing his inspection, Law held out a hand, helping her off the table. "Seems I can give you a clean bill of health," he said, scratching a few more notes on her chart before handing over her clothes.

As she quickly dressed, the Supernova busied himself with filing her information away, giving her a small semblance of privacy.

"Just so you know, the majority of the crew knows basic first aid, but I'll still expect you to report any injuries or illness to me. We're in close quarters and sickness spreads quickly, so if you get so much as a cold, you're quarantined until I give the all-clear. I take my crew's well-being very seriously, so this is non-negotiable. In fact, most of my rules are. Uniform aside, I'm not in the habit of giving out special privileges without good reason. I want you to be aware that I won't tolerate reckless defiance or ignoring my orders. As your doctor and captain, it's in your best interest to do as I say without question. Do you understand?" he asked, turning to frown at her sternly.

"Absolutely," she agreed, holding up her hands in surrender. She couldn't guarantee she wouldn't argue if she found a rule stupid, or try to get around them, but she understood there were limits, and it was best to pick her battles. Once she had a better understanding of the captain and crew, she'd have more wiggle-room and loopholes to work with.

She was momentarily distracted by the sight of the Dark Doctor's white teeth gripping the edge of one of his surgical gloves, carefully pulling the tight latex off his hand. It was surprisingly arousing, seeing the tattooed, olive skin slowly emerge back into the light, his lips lightly brushing the newly-exposed flesh.

An image of him taking her clothes off like that popped into her mind, and she nearly slapped herself. _Keep it together, girl!_ Nami scolded herself. _Remember rule number one!_

Not noticing her staring, or possibly just ignoring it, he tossed the gloves into the trash. "Good. I watched Mugiwara-ya nearly undo all my hard work, running around like a madman after I'd spent hours saving his life. I'd like to think you're a bit more sensible."

"A rock is more sensible than Luffy," she said dryly, which earned her a slight smirk. Shrugging off his lab coat, he led her out of the infirmary, chuckling when she took a deep breath of the antiseptic-free air in the hallway.

A large, warm hand rested on the small of her back, and Nami jumped at the contact, turning to look up at the Heart Captain. His grin was lazy but confident, gold eyes once more regarding her with interest. No longer contained by the latex gloves, the heat of his palm radiated through the thin cotton of her shirt, seeping into her flesh.

"Shall I introduce you to the rest of the crew, Nami-ya?" he asked, long fingers curling around her waist when she instinctively attempted to step away. As if she were no more than a misbehaving kitten, he pulled her close, leaving little more than an inch of space between them. "They'd be heartbroken if they thought I was keeping you all to myself."

Nami swallowed, pulse quickening as she realized something; Law had promised she had nothing to fear while in his infirmary.

He'd never said anything about outside it.


	3. Meet the Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Piece_.

Chapter 3: Meet the Crew

The submarine's grey steel walls, despite their immense size, felt claustrophobic and oppressive to Nami as Law led her towards the galley. Each step resulted in an echoing _clank_, the portholes peered out into the dark ocean, and the bright overhead lights felt artificial and stifling. It was nothing like the _Thousand Sunny's_ cheery design, with wide windows letting in sunlight, comfortingly creaking wooden floors, and lamps that gave off a warm glow.

Her discomfort wasn't helped by the fact that Law's rough hand was still on her back, despite her not-so-subtle attempts to dislodge it. It should have been easy; his palm was simply resting between her shoulder blades, not even gripping her, yet every time she shifted, squirmed, or tried to shake him off, he matched her movements precisely so he never lost contact for more than a second. It was almost irrational how much it bothered her. It was just a hand, but the way he'd gone from touching her no more than was professionally required to lingering physical contact had completely thrown her for a loop, and she didn't like it. She prided herself for being able to read people and get a handle on anyone's intentions, but the surgeon's erratic shifts kept her guessing.

On top of that, his hand was just so _warm_. The heat seemed to seep into her spine and travel through her nervous system, flooding her with awareness of just how close he was. She was beginning to notice other things, too—the sharp tang of whatever soap he used, the fact that he was a full head taller than her despite her heels, the sharp lines of his profile, the way the gold hoops in his ears caught the light…

It was all very distracting, and Nami had to force herself to face forward so he wouldn't catch her staring.

Calm and collected as anything, Law strolled through the hall at a leisurely pace, explaining, "My crew is twenty-strong—twenty-one if we include you—and they'll all be eager to show you the ropes. They're a lively bunch, and admirably loyal, so I'm sure you'll feel right at home."

"Hm," she replied, tensing further at the number. Twenty men under the command of a dangerous Supernova sounded horrible. Sure, it wasn't a massive number—Arlong's crew had been larger than that—but she had no idea what kind of powers they had, their temperament, or what they'd think of sailing with a woman from a rival crew. Words like "lively" and "loyal" weren't as comforting as he might think, either. Blackbeard was pretty lively, and his crew was certainly loyal to him—that didn't make them any less a group of vicious monsters responsible for Whitebeard and Ace's deaths.

Though they probably weren't as bad as those bastards, the Heart Pirates still willingly followed a sadistic madman with his own list of sins. At Law's command they killed, raided ships and islands, sold human organs on the black market, and more. For all she knew they would cheer him on if the surgeon decided to slice her to bits for his own amusement. On top of that, twenty men who spent their days at sea, stuck in close quarters with little female company might have…_urges_.

Swallowing hard, she refused to think like that; she and the Surgeon of Death had agreed to work together, and sexual services were definitely not part of the deal. Still, it was hard not to assume the worst—in the past she'd had the displeasure of witnessing a pirate crew mistreating female prisoners. It had been one of the very few times she'd been grateful to be part of the Fishman Pirates, as none of them even considered using her in such a manner, and Arlong had refused to prostitute her, despite his criminal contacts' numerous suggestions once she started developing her womanly figure. Nami's heart quickened as she vividly remembered the way the saw-nosed shark had ripped apart a crime lord who had insinuated she was the crew's sex slave.

_Crimson blood, hot and sticky, dripped from Arlong's hand as the man's mangled corpse collapsed at his feet, his skull brutally crushed by the Fishman's monstrous strength._

"_Wh—why did you do that?" she asked, trembling slightly. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever seen her captain do, but such a violent explosion of temper was rare. She wasn't upset that the crime lord was dead; even at fourteen she knew what his leers and innuendos had meant. It was just…startling._

_Turning towards his cartographer, Arlong gave her a sharp-toothed grin. "You didn't think I'd let that scum disrespect you like that, did you?" With a strange gentleness, he patted her head like a kitten, chuckling when her orange hair stuck to the splotches of blood. "You may be part of an inferior species, but you're my talented cartographer—not some whore to be passed around. I've seen the way men look at you, and I can promise, I'll kill _anyone_ who thinks about touching you." _

_She swallowed hard. "Anyone?"_

_His piercing eyes gleamed as he playfully patted her cheek just hard enough to sting, the stench of blood making Nami's stomach churn in disgust. "Of course! You've got a whole world's worth of ocean charts to draw. I can't let you get distracted by a lover. He might get some foolish idea about taking you away, and then who would raise the money to buy your village?" His grin was cruel and cheerful as he spoke, his voice amiable as he insistently led her back to her chart room. "I'm just looking out for your best interests. After all, we're shipmates."_

Likely feeling just how taut her back muscles had become, Law's molten palm retreated slightly, fingers instead rubbing small circles against her spine. "I don't blame you for being distrustful, but you have nothing to fear from my men; for the next year, you're one of us, remember?"

Fists clenched at her sides at his words, polished nails digging into her palms. "We may be working together, but I'm still a Straw Hat, so don't get all chummy," she replied tersely.

"I'll tolerate that answer for now, Nami-ya, but I'm expecting a change in tone once you've settled in. We have a deal—"

Her voice was pure sass as she stated, "Pretty sure my exact words were 'I work _with_ your crew for one year; not a day more.' I never said anything about actually _joining_ the Heart Pirates."

Upon realizing she spoke the truth, he scowled. "Sneaky minx," he grumbled, halting their progress so he could grab her chin, lifting it so she had no choice but to meet his arctic stare. "Then let's clarify things; you work _with_ my crew and _for_ me. Even if you don't call us shipmates, it's in your best interest to banish any thoughts of betrayal or manipulation. If I think you're plotting against me and mine, I'll deliver you to the nearest Marine base in pieces. Your bounty's not much, and you're more useful to me as a partner than a prisoner, but I won't hesitate if you bring any harm to my crew. Are we clear?"

Pulse thundering in her ears, she swallowed harshly. His tone had been even and soft, but those eyes promised unimaginable pain should she cross him. "Crystal."

Releasing her chin, he resumed leading her down the hall. "Good. That being said, so long as you cooperate, you can count on our protection. We look after our own here, and whether you like it or not, they'll probably see you as one of us quickly enough."

_But I don't want to be one of you,_ she thought sourly. What right did Law even have to call her part of his crew? Luffy'd had to earn that loyalty by defeating the terror of the East Blue and saving her village. Then again, he'd declared her his _nakama_ long before she'd officially joined, despite her protestations. It was startling to think that he and Law had anything in common personality-wise, but perhaps that blind stubbornness was a necessary trait for a Supernova.

Arriving at the galley, Nami knew she had no choice but to put on a brave face and hope she could worm her way out of trouble. Stomach twisting, she could easily imagine a band of gruff, ugly men in identical jumpsuits leering at her like she was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. Her feet itched to run away, but the hand on her back made it clear there was no way to go but forward. Taking a deep breath, the navigator braced herself for whatever monsters she was about to encounter as Law opened the steel door.

The pair froze as they entered the mess hall, gob smacked at the huge, hanging banner proclaiming "Welcome Cat Thief Nami!" in bold, orange letters, cute little cartoon cats drawn in each corner. Sparkly streamers dangled from the ceiling while black and yellow balloons floated about the room. Colorful confetti fluttered through the air as the whole crew struck elaborate poses. Some stood on tables, others were sprawled across the floor, and one was even hanging upside down from a ceiling lamp.

"Welcome to the crew!" they shouted in unison, ecstatic grins splitting their cheerful faces.

Law facepalmed. "They always go overboard," he muttered, though there was an undertone of begrudging affection in his voice.

"When did they even have time to plan this?" Nami asked, utterly flabbergasted at the joyous, energetic greeting. It felt like something Luffy and Franky would set up, not the murderous followers of the Surgeon of Death. Really, they seemed less like pirates and more like a band of goofy dorks. It was…kind of a relief, if she were honest. She could feel the cold dread from before dissolving, gradually being replaced by mild amusement. "Lively" was definitely an apt word for them.

"I'm guessing during your check-up. Word of you joining traveled fast. Not every day we get a defector from another crew."

She glared at him. "I'm not—"

Ignoring her anger, he slung a lanky arm around her shoulders. "Everyone, though you clearly already know, I'd like to formally introduce you to Nami-ya. She'll be sailing with us for the next year, so you should all start keeping a closer eye on your wallets."

The thief continued to scowl at the captain, who merely glanced down at her with a smug smirk.

All at once, his crew began shouting.

"This is awesome!"

"Why's she only with us for a year?"

"Thank the gods, we've finally got a woman aboard!"

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver?!" an angry, feminine voice responded.

"Man, Captain got _the_ Cat Thief Nami to join our crew! Talk about amazing!"

"That's Captain Law for you!"

"Think she'll sign her wanted poster for me?"

"Is she single?!"

Mentally rolling her eyes at that last question, Nami shrugged off Law's arm and gave them all her most charming grin, clasping her hands together in a way she knew artfully enhanced her cleavage. Their joyful greeting made her feel less wary, and she decided to test the waters with her feminine wiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! Please take care of me," she said, fluttering her eyelashes demurely.

Instantly, she could see several of the men blush and swoon, a few muttering about how pretty she was. One even had hearts in his eyes, and it reminded her so much of Sanji her chest clenched. Annoying as the cook's fawning could sometimes be, it was also something she'd come to find comfortably familiar, and she knew the affection was genuine—as it was with every woman he laid eyes on.

_Two years,_ she reminded herself. _I'll see them all again in just two years._

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned for find Law slowly shaking his head. "It's like Amazon Lily all over again," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Nami cocked her eyebrow at that. Of course she'd heard of Amazon Lily; it was one of the few charted islands in the Calm Belt, the home of the infamous Pirate Empress, and, admittedly, a place she'd once imagined running away to as a little girl. Belle-mere fascinated her and Nojiko with tales of the women-only island, sometimes even joining in their games when they'd pretended to be those fierce and beautiful warriors. After her death, it had seemed like a good place to escape the Fishmen, but the knowledge that Cocoyashi would suffer for the young navigator's selfishness had quickly halted such thoughts.

The implication that the Heart Pirates had actually been to the island and lived definitely caught her interest, though. From what she'd heard about Boa Handcock, the _shikibukai_ would never allow a man to so much as set foot on the beach. Even the Marines were said to only send female officers to deliver orders and negotiations.

Feeling her gaze, Law's gold eyes flicked to her face, a lazy, confident grin once again settling on his lips. "Let's sit you down and get you acclimated, Nami-ya."

The mess hall was a decent size, with a large, rectangular table in the middle surrounded by four smaller round ones. All the furniture was metal, probably to avoid decay from the damp conditions, but the chairs sported black and yellow vinyl padding. At the head of the main table was a more elaborate seat, clearly the captain's, the arms, back, and seat upholstered in black, studded leather. In the back was a shiny, chrome kitchen, the oven, refrigerator, and other appliances gleaming. Sitting prominently on the counter was a frankly enormous coffee machine, and Nami got the feeling it was the most-revered appliance in the room.

A large, white bear immediately rushed over to the offer her the spot to the left of the captain's chair. Despite his intimidating size, his black button eyes, round, twitching ears, and bright orange jumpsuit made him look more like a giant stuffed animal than a dangerous arctic predator. He stuck out a huge, fuzzy paw, giving a shy smile. "My name's Bepo; I'm the ship's navigator."

The orange-haired thief stared in shock. "A talking polar bear?"

"I'm sorry," he said gloomily, hanging his head.

"Wha—no! I mean, it's nice to meet you, Bepo!" Quickly, she grabbed his paw, shaking it firmly, careful to avoid scratching herself on his long claws. _So easily defeated!_ Nami thought, a drop of sweat dripping down her brow. "I'm the navigator on my ship, so I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about!"

He perked up a bit at that, taking the seat next to hers. "I'd like that. If you're really staying a while, maybe I can show you the equipment we use for underwater surveillance. That is, if the captain is okay with it," he said, nervously looking at Law as he twiddled his claws.

He waved his hand carelessly as he reclined in his chair. "I promised she'd get to study underwater currents, so consider it an order."

Thrilled that he had permission, the bear grinned at Nami. "Then I'll teach you to use it once you're settled in."

"Hey, quit hogging her, Bepo!" a man with "Penguin" printed across his hat scolded, sitting across from them. As if the word wasn't enough, there was even what looked like a little plush penguin sewn on top of the hat, almost like a pom-pom.

"Yeah!" said the guy with ginger hair and a floppy pink and green hat. The sleeves of his jumpsuit were rolled up, revealing some scrollwork on his wrists, plus cross tattoos identical to Law's. "The rest of us want to meet her, too."

"I'm sorry."

The first man grinned brightly at Nami. "I'm Penguin, and this is Shachi. I'm the first mate, so if you need anything, come right to me."

"And I'm the second mate! I know this ship like the back of my hand, so if you're looking for something, I'm your man!" said Shachi eagerly.

"She'd ask for my help before yours!"

"Like hell she would!"

The argument was quickly settled when a dark-haired woman marched up behind them, smacking them both upside the head. "Shut up, both of you!" she snapped, glaring down at the pair. "You keep bothering her and I'll make sure you both wake up with 'idiot' tattooed across your foreheads."

"Sorry, Ikkaku," they grumbled.

Pleased at their submission, she gave Nami a winning smile. "Knowing the Captain, I'm guessing we're going to be bunkmates, so it's nice to meet you, Nami! I'm sure we're going to get along great!"

Instantly, Nami knew she liked Ikkaku. Aside from being able to appreciate how the curly-haired woman managed to look stunning in that normally ugly boiler suit, so far, she was a kindred spirit; ready, willing, and able to smack some sense into the men around her. "The pleasure's all mine. It's good to know there's an island or two of sanity in this sea of testosterone."

"Ha! Feel free to join me and Bepo in the Don't Lose It Over A Pretty Face Club. Captain's a member, too, so you're in good company."

Nami was proud of herself for not wincing at the thought of being in any sort of club with the Surgeon of Death. "Are there regular meetings, or do we just sit in the corner and judge the guys whenever they talk about women?"

Letting out a boisterous laugh, Ikkaku winked. "Mostly judging at bars, but I wouldn't say no to weekly sessions, especially if a bottle of wine's involved."

"Then count me in."

As they spoke, a few of the crew set about serving the evening's meal. The savory smell of stew tickled her nose, and her stomach growled loudly, reminding her she hadn't eaten since mid-morning. Blowing gently on the spoon before taking a tentative sip, she could admit it was good and hearty, but paled in comparison to Sanji's cooking. It was amazing just how easily she could pick out the differences; he probably would have added more black pepper and gone easier on the garlic, plus added a half-cup of red wine to the broth for extra body.

Memories of the love-sick cook's specially prepared dishes, full of nutrients and flavor and designed to not let a single scrap of food go to waste, danced across her mind. She suddenly missed the evening meals with her crew, hectic as they were; watching Zoro and Sanji's offhanded jibes evolve into an all-out fight, guarding her plate from Luffy's greedy hands, listening to Franky argue with Chopper that Cola was perfectly nutritious while Brooke and Robin quietly observed the chaos with amusement.

"Is it not to your taste?" a man with a bandana around the bottom half of his face asked.

Startled from her thoughts, she realized she'd been frowning at the bowl. Her time in Luffy's crew really had changed her; she used to be so much harder to read. "Oh! No, it's fine! Sorry, I was…thinking of something else." Eyes darting around, her gaze landed on a basket of rolls. "Could you pass me those? Stew's just not the same without some bread to dip in it," she said, plastering on a disarming smile.

"Here," Shachi said, quickly passing her the basket. "Just keep them away from the captain."

Glancing at him in confusion, she could have laughed at the way Law's face twisted in disgust. "I hate bread," he grumbled, glaring at the rolls as if they were personally responsible for every disease, war, and disaster the world had ever faced.

A tiny giggle did escape her lips. Who would have thought the big, bad Supernova could be so childish? Honestly, how could someone hate bread?

Noticing her expression, the captain gave her an annoyed look. "What? Are you saying there aren't any foods you find absolutely repulsive, Nami-ya?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I'm not a fan of orangettes. If I wanted fruit, I'd just eat plain fruit."

A devious smirk lifted the corners of his lips. "Good to know."

"Careful; Captain's pretty mean when it comes to punishments," Bepo whispered softly in her ear. "If you piss him off, you might find yourself only eating orangettes for a week."

Unpleasant as that prospect sounded, she was mostly surprised that he wasn't more inclined to dismemberment as a form of discipline. Maybe he just didn't want to risk his crew losing efficiency due to being in pieces. Or maybe it was hard to stay mad at a bunch of goofballs like them.

Amazingly, dinner continued to go smoothly. Not a single person gave her untoward looks or so much as hinted that they planned to harm or mistreat her. Shachi and Penguin made an embarrassing spectacle of themselves with their clumsy attempts to flirt, while Ikkaku loudly mocked them from her own table. Bepo told her more about the ship's state-of-the-art navigational equipment, Nami listening with rapt attention as she imagined all the charts she'd be able to draw. Around her, the crew chatted and joked and shared stories of their adventures, more than a few of them ending with Law saving the day with one of his brilliant plans and incredible powers. Oddly, the thief didn't get the impression that they were just trying to talk up their captain—the praise seemed genuine. The Dark Doctor, for his part, ate quietly, adding in the occasional comment or correction, but otherwise was a pillar of calm among his rambunctious crew. A ghost of a smile even tugged at his lips a few times, and she wouldn't lie and say that the way his features had softened didn't make him look a little less creepy.

Towards the end of the meal, a ridiculously large man approached, and Nami was honestly surprised anyone could have made a jumpsuit in his size. She was more impressed by the fact that, despite being twice Law's height and wider than two Frankys, she'd barely even noticed him, as he'd been sitting quietly in the back of the mess hall. "Nami-san, my name's Jean Bart."

Recognition dawned on her, the man's forehead tattoos and wild hair finally lining up in her memory. "Wait, you were one of the Celestial Dragons' slaves, weren't you?"

"Yeah. The Captain here freed me and took me on as his helmsman."

Law gave a shrug as he took another bite of stew, once more indifferent to his subordinates' praise. "I told you, half the credit goes to Mugiwara-ya."

"That it does," he wholeheartedly agreed. "None of it would have happened if Straw Hat hadn't been gutsy enough to punch Saint Charlos and cause all that chaos at the auction house. I wanted to make sure you knew that you can count on me to keep you safe, Nami-san. It's the least I can do to repay him," the big man said with a deep, respectful bow.

The thief had to smile. _Once again, that idiot makes a friend in the strangest way_, she thought fondly. "I appreciate it, and when I see him, I'll pass your thanks on to Luffy." The man might have the face of a thug, but if he owed a debt to her captain, she was willing to put a little bit of faith in Jean Bart's promise. The pleased smile he gave further reassured her of his good intentions.

Really, Nami had to admit she was beginning to enjoy herself. As much as their energy and enthusiasm threw her off guard and made her miss her _nakama_, they were clearly doing their best to make her feel welcome. Sure, it could all be some elaborate setup, but what would be the point? If they held ill intentions, she was basically trapped underwater with them, leaving no reason to play nice. Either they were planning some really long con, or they were as sweet and goofy as they appeared.

As dinner started to wind down, the beautiful navigator let out a startled shriek as the room was engulfed in a strange blue light, her empty bowl vanishing before her eyes, a wet cleaning rag falling before her with a _splat_. The Heart Pirates, particularly the captain, seemed amused by her reaction.

"Damn, Law, you should warn the poor girl before you show off your powers!" Penguin sniggered.

"And you could have put our bowls in the sink, too, while you were at it," Shachi added jokingly.

The surgeon merely smirked. "What, and deny her the traditional Heart Pirate initiation?"

Bepo turned to the bemused woman between them, who was frantically looking around, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Captain always likes to scare new recruits with his powers. You're lucky he switching it with a dishrag—the last guy got his coffee switched with a still-moving hand."

Recalling Law's explanation in the infirmary, she nodded in understanding, even as she shuddered at the image. "So, is my 'initiation' over with, or should I brace myself for worse?" she asked suspiciously.

The Dark Doctor's grin widened, a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. "Where's the fun in telling?" Getting up from his seat, he held a hand out to Nami. "I'll escort you to your quarters."

A chorus of disappointed comments filled the room as she waved him off. "I'm sure one of your crew can do it. You've spent enough time playing tour guide today."

"They could, but they're all going to be a bit busy cleaning up the damn confetti they blasted all over the galley," he said, giving the group a stern look. "And god help you all if I find even a crumb of bread on my end of the table."

"Yes, Captain," they replied sadly.

Realizing she'd get no rescue from her fate, Nami stood up with a sigh, ignoring Law's extended hand. Admittedly, she was a bit more comfortable with the man after seeing him interact with his crew. Yes, he was certainly still a sadist and undeniably creepy, but his men clearly adored him, and she suspected he returned that affection in his own, more subtle way—kind of like how Zoro treated Luffy.

That didn't mean she was going to let him have his way so easily. He still wasn't her captain, and even Luffy knew not to try and boss her around. "Fine, but if you pull anything else in the name of 'initiation,' I'm charging you for the emotional distress."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Nami-ya?"

"I never needed one—Luffy's was enough for the whole crew."

"Fair enough, but out of curiosity, how much would you charge me if I, say, started juggling severed heads in front of you?"

She gave him a saccharine smile. "If you have to ask, you can't afford it."

"Hey, Nami, once I'm finished here, we'll see about getting you some clothes," Ikkaku called out, looking quite entertained at the way the navigator sassed her captain. "I've at least got a nightshirt or two you can borrow."

Giving a nod of thanks and a wave goodbye to the rest of the crew, she strolled out of the galley, full of food and infinitely more relaxed as the men bid her a good night. They were definitely not what she'd anticipated. Part of her felt she shouldn't be surprised; nothing had been turning out as expected that day. Why should her assumption that the Heart Pirates were a bunch of vicious psychopaths ready to watch her be raped and mutilated be correct?

Mostly, she was relieved. For the most part, they seemed like decent people, despite being pirates. The upcoming year was beginning to look a bit less daunting.

"Didn't I say they'd take to you quickly?" Law asked, unable to keep the self-satisfied amusement out of his voice. This time, he didn't lead her around, hands instead shoved deeply into his jean pockets as he strolled along beside her.

Maybe she was just tired, but his smirk wasn't as infuriating as it was earlier. "Well, you'd know your crew better than I would," she conceded with a slight shrug. "They're certainly as lively and loyal as you promised."

"It's exhausting sometimes, but I couldn't ask for a better team. They're suckers for a pretty face, so I expect at least half of them are already wrapped around your little finger."

Nami sniggered. "Only half? I'm out of practice, then."

"Just do me a favor and let them down easy; some of them get mopey when they're rejected."

"Does that include yourself?" she teased. An hour ago, she wouldn't have even considered making such a joke, but she wanted to get some sort of read on him, especially in regards to her. The man was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, and she needed to know how to navigate the so far unpredictable waters of his personality.

His smirk morphed into a sultry grin, amber eyes nearly glowing in the artificial light. "No, mainly because I don't rush in like an idiot after every pretty face I see. When I'm truly interested in a woman, I assess the situation, devise a plan, and take my time making _her_ want _me_."

The low, husky timbre of his voice mixed with his smoky, hooded gaze made a faint blush rise to her cheeks. Something inside made her absolutely believe the man had the patience and skills to do precisely what he said. A vision of Law caging her against the wall, whispering promises of dark pleasure in her ear while his hands danced across her exposed skin popped into the forefront of her mind. Nami forced it back, though; whether or not he was referring to her, she wouldn't take the bait. For the next year, this man was supposed to be her ally, and after that, her enemy. Getting involved, physically or emotionally, would only complicate matters.

So instead of acknowledging the spike of heat that shot between her legs or the way her pulse quickened, she replied breezily, "Well, at least I won't walk in on you sobbing into a tub of ice cream, moaning about a broken heart. By the way, what are my actual duties?"

He seemed more amused at her description than annoyed at her casual brush-off. "Oh, I plan on keeping you busy. Off-ship, I'll bring you along for the occasional con or burglary. Maybe you can help me negotiate better prices for my wares. While we're at sea, you'll have a fair share of chores and help navigate the ship, particularly when we're above water. I also hear you can sense when a storm or natural calamity is coming, so of course you'll be our early warning system. Most of all, I want you to help Bepo with his map-making skills. He's a fine navigator, and his understanding of sea charts is excellent, but he's not as skilled with more traditional, land-focused maps."

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she nodded. "Fair enough, although first you're going to have to apologize."

"For what?"

An orange eyebrow arched high. "Mocking me earlier. A reindeer doctor is crazy, but a polar bear navigator isn't?"

"Bepo's more than just a bear—he's a Mink. Also, I can't imagine any creature with hooves instead of hands performing a medical examination."

"Well, Chopper does a damn good job—"

"Chopper? Isn't that your ship's pet?"

"The wanted poster's misleading. He's a brilliant doctor trained by Dr. Kureha herself."

"You're telling me Dr. Kureha trained a Tanuki?"

"He's a reindeer!" she insisted, hands fisting on her hips.

He snorted in disbelief. "I'm from the North Blue. I've seen reindeer. That's a Tanuki."

"He'll tell you himself that he's a reindeer!"

"A talking Tanuki will tell me he's a reindeer? Now I know you're crazy."

She wanted to scream in frustration, but the gleam in his eye kept her from giving into the urge. That, and the shocking realization that the Surgeon of Death was messing with her. Whether or not he really believed Chopper was a Tanuki, he was only pushing the matter because he thought pissing her off was _funny_.

Upon arriving at the women's quarters, he leaned against the doorframe, once more smirking lazily. "So, do you have any other questions for me?"

_Several, but none that matter right now,_ she thought. "Nah, I'm good."

"Then I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything, Ikkaku should be able to help, and my quarters are just down the hall. Do your best to get a good night's rest—I plan on making the most of having the Cat Thief on my crew." He chuckled then, reaching forward to pluck a small piece of sparkly confetti from her mikan locks. A shiver rocked through her when his warm fingertips brushed her sensitive scalp and ear. "Sweet dreams, Nami-ya."

Uncomfortable with how effortlessly he made her body react, she darted into her room, barely managing to hold herself back from slamming the door in his face.

Forcing her breathing to slow, she scanned the room. It was spartan but not oppressively so. Each side had a bed raised high enough to fit a dresser underneath, a small metal desk set at the foot of each. Between the beds was a small vanity with some basic makeup strewn about, the rectangular mirror simple but large enough for two people to share.

It was easy to tell Ikkaku's was the left side; engine manuals and sketchbooks were piled on her desk, along with a toolbox that hadn't been fully closed. The bed was a bit messy, the pale green comforter slightly wrinkled, as if it were thrown together in a hurry for the sake of neatening up for company. Above it was a poster with an assortment of designs and symbols, much like what one would find in a tattoo parlor.

On the right side of the room, someone had taken the time to make up Nami's bed with a sunny yellow comforter, the white sheets beneath tucked in with sharp hospital corners. On top of the pillow was a little paper card proclaiming "Welcome, Nami!" with the ship's Jolly Roger stamped on the bottom right corner. The desk and bureau were bare, and it struck her just how little she had to her name right now. Her clothes, books, equipment, maps, and treasure were all on board the _Sunny_, and she could only hope they weren't ruined or stolen when she got back.

Hoisting herself onto the cot, Nami pulled her knees to her chest and let out a deep sigh. What should have been a simple settling of a debt had become so much more complicated. She couldn't get a clear read on Law. The crew was disarmingly friendly. The ship wasn't home, but it didn't feel like a prison, either. Most troubling was that, despite her head constantly reminding her that the Dark Doctor was dangerous and shouldn't be trusted, he still managed to invoke hot, physical reactions with little more than a slight touch.

She was just…confused, and she doubted that was going to change anytime soon.


	4. Citrus in the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Piece_.

Citrus in the Sun

"So, tell me about your old captain."

Nami looked up from the shirt she was altering to pay attention to her roommate. In just a month, she and Ikkaku had bonded splendidly, the engineer offering up her limited wardrobe to the navigator, even if the curly-haired beauty was much taller and not as well-endowed. Luckily, she gave Nami full permission to tailor a few of her old shirts to fit on the promise that they go shopping together after the next job. Law said he had something big planned, and everyone was eager to gain a little extra spending money.

"Old captain?"

Chin resting on her fist, the brunette grinned at her. "Yeah. I didn't exactly get to talk to him, what with the life-threatening injuries and him grieving for his brother, but we're all curious about Straw Hat. I mean, I can't even imagine a guy crazy enough to punch a Celestial Dragon over a Fishman."

It annoyed her slightly that, despite her repeated insistence that her position as their shipmate was temporary, the Heart Pirates treated her like she was fully part of their crew. They meant well, but it raised her hackles when they acted as if she was no longer a Straw Hat. "Luffy's an odd one, that's for sure. I guess the best way to describe him is pure and straightforward."

Ikkaku wrinkled her nose. "'Pure?' Weird description for a pirate."

"Yeah, it is, but I don't mean in the sense that he's all goodness and rainbows. He's just…his wants and needs are uncomplicated. He loves his _nakama_, his dream is to be King of the Pirates, and he doesn't care about your past—just how you act in the present. It's the reason I choose to sail with him; normally, I hate pirates."

"Why?"

Pursing her lips, Nami considered just how much to tell her new friend. The tattoo artist was fun and friendly and kind, but she wasn't _nakama_. So, she settled on the essential details that hopefully wouldn't invite more questions. "My mother was murdered by pirates, and they held my town hostage for years."

Sympathy lined her face, mouth turning down at the corners. "I'm guessing the Marines didn't do shit to help you."

"A few tried but got killed for their efforts. Mostly, they were bribed to look the other way."

"That sucks. I'm really sorry." The words were simple but sincere, and it brought a small, appreciative smile to the navigator's face.

"It's in the past. Thanks to Luffy, everyone on the island is free and happy, and I'm out on the sea fulfilling my dream. He's reckless and stupid and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get wrinkles before my time because of him, but I couldn't ask for a better captain. I just have to make the most of these next two years so I'll be strong enough to guide him through the New World."

Ikkaku's mouth twisted like she wanted to argue but held herself back. "Well, I'm glad he helped you out—otherwise, you'd still be stuck in that village, and we never would have met!" she said with a grin.

_You have no idea,_ Nami thought to herself, standing up to slip on the now cropped button-down T-shirt. It was a bit tight at the top, necessitating the top three buttons remain open, but the pink and white plaid was super cute, and with her modifications it nicely accentuated her trim waist and ample bust. "How'd you end up on this ship, anyway?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Grabbing her bandana, Ikkaku playfully bumped her hip as they left the room. "Captain found me in a shit port town when the _Polar Tang_ needed repairs. My boss at the time insisted the whole engine was about to fall apart and would need to be completely replaced. It was actually only a few parts, and I told him so. Boss was furious and sacked my ass, but Captain Law told me if I could fix it as easily as I said, he'd hire me on the spot. By the next day, I was officially a pirate."

"What, so he didn't just decide 'she's my engineer. I found her, so she's mine'?" Nami asked, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"No, why would he?"

"Eh, Luffy just always seems to recruit people that way. No matter how you try to argue, once he decides you're part of his crew, you're done."

"Not gonna lie, that actually sounds like a pretty pirate-like recruitment system."

"Right? I think Brooke's the only one who actually _asked_ to join up—the rest of us were basically shanghaied."

The two shared a hearty laugh as they parted ways, Ikkaku making her way to the engine room to oversee some maintenance, while Nami headed topside, determined to enjoy some fresh air. Shachi and Penguin had initially been reluctant to surface—they'd switched out the sub's air earlier in the week and had no real need to do it again so soon—but she'd gone over their heads and appealed to Law, arguing that the last few times they'd done so, the weather had either been miserable, or they had to submerge again prematurely due to sighting a Navy ship. It was driving her bonkers, and Bepo was especially suffering. Luckily, the doctor had easily agreed, apparently considering the navigators' comfort important enough to excuse the minor inconvenience.

Pushing open the steel door, she breathed in deeply, relishing the familiar scent of the sea and wind. It was a beautiful, sunny day and the crew was taking it as the perfect opportunity to decompress, both literally and figuratively. Bepo was particularly appreciative of the reprieve from the stuffy hull, having taken all the charts and maps onto the deck to work on. Sprawled on his belly, he carefully sketched out an island's details like Nami had instructed, though it was clear from the way his eyelids kept drifting shut he was close to falling asleep. Meanwhile, Law lounged against him, head tilted back to absorb as much vitamin D as he could, fuzzy hat nowhere to be found. There was just enough of a breeze to keep Bepo's fur from becoming uncomfortably hot, allowing the captain to fully enjoy this rare moment of relaxation.

The click of her heels against the metal deck woke him from a light doze, and he spared the Cat Thief a grin, nodding to the spot next to him against the bear. "Care to join us, Nami-ya?"

It never failed to surprise her whenever she caught Law using his navigator as a pillow. Though she'd finally accepted that, around his crew at least, there was more to the man than the sadistic monster the World Government made him out to be, it was still weird to see him do something so (dare she say it?) _cute_.

White teeth sank into her plump bottom lip as she considered his offer. On one hand, she enjoyed Bepo's company; he was friendly, always grateful for her help, and so incredibly comfy she found herself wishing she could lay on him instead of her bed some nights. On the other hand, she'd have to sit next to Law. When there was work to be done, like plotting courses or planning supply runs, he maintained a respectful distance, treating her in a similar manner to his professionalism in the infirmary. But during downtown like this, she'd feel his sharp eyes lingering on her, his expression calculating before morphing into a lazy smirk once he realized she'd caught him. It put her on edge, not just because he was a dangerous man, but because his gaze never failed to ignite a small fire in her lower belly. She did her best to brush it off, reminding herself that, attractive though he may be, he was Luffy's rival, his intentions towards her were still unknown, she didn't mix business with pleasure, and no man was worth risking the safety of her _nakama_ for.

Too bad none of that stopped the warm tingles of lust that sparked at his come-hither smirk or ostensibly innocent touches.

Sensing her reluctance, the surgeon pulled out his trump card; a small basket of ripe mikans. "Care for one? The cook got these on the last island, but said if they're not eaten soon, they'll go bad. I'd hate to see them go to waste."

A sudden burst of homesickness washed over her; not just for Cocoyashi, but for her mikan grove aboard the _Sunny_. Unconsciously, her feet moved forward, and she soon found herself snuggled up against Bepo, the rough denim of Law's jeans brushing against her bare leg; he'd moved little more than an inch to grant her room, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes trailed along the pale skin of her thighs exposed by her white shorts. Her own eyes narrowed in annoyance, but it quickly dissipated as he handed her the bright orange fruit.

"Eat up, Nami-ya; an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Law chuckled before going back to sunning himself, a victorious smirk lifting the corner of his lip.

As much as she wanted to be aggravated at his teasing, the citrus scent tickled her nose enticingly as she instinctively began peeling the mikan. Mouth watering at the deliciously familiar smell, she licked her lips in anticipation before biting into a succulent slice.

She was in heaven the second the juices hit her tongue; the mikan was perfectly ripe, with a fresh tang that balanced out the sweetness beautifully. The cook was absolutely correct when he said they needed to be eaten now. Even a day later and they'd begin going over-ripe and soft, becoming saccharine and not as pleasant to eat. A little moan escaped her as the bits of flesh burst between her teeth, crewing carefully to savor every last moment.

A low laugh in her ear broke her from her mikan nirvana. "Sounds like you're enjoying that, Nami-ya," Law whispered suggestively, reaching over to boldly steal a slice.

Hot red spread across her cheeks as she tried to smack his hand away, but he was too quick. Not that it would have really stopped him; another thing she'd learned was that he wasn't above using his powers for petty, inconsequential reasons, especially when he was in a playful mood. She'd seen him move his crew's tools around, switch sugar for salt, and a few other things that were surprisingly juvenile. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes, but another part was mildly comforted by it; it was similar to how Luffy would use his Gomu Gomu abilities to steal food from the other side of the table or swing around the ship. Such frivolity painted a slightly lighter picture of the infamous Surgeon of Death.

"Hey Nami!" Shachi called as he practically skipped over, Penguin in tow. Despite the initial reluctance to surface, both seemed more chipper now that they were above water, the beautiful day doing its job. "Enjoying yourself?"

She shrugged, managing to force down her blush and replacing it with a carefree grin. "I've got sunshine, mikans, and Bepo as a pillow, so the day's off to a good start."

"Hey, I was wondering if you could clear up a rumor for me," Penguin began, eyeing the fruit. "Do you really have mikan trees on your ship?"

Popping another slice in her mouth, she chirped, "Yup! They're from my family's mikan grove. I know it sounds odd, but it's extremely beneficial; I get to carry a little piece of home with me wherever I go, and the crew has a ready supply of fruit so we're safe from scurvy, vitamin deficiencies, and colds. It's a struggle keeping Luffy from eating them all, but Sanji-kun's developed at least sixteen different mikan dishes for me." A frown tugged at her lips, both at the memory and a sudden thought. "I wonder if anyone's caring for them now. They might all be dead by the time I get back."

Though the sun shone brightly, the men could tell her mood had darkened. Clearing his throat, Shachi said, "I'm sure someone's looking after them! What about that mermaid and octopus guy? Considering Straw Hat saved them from slavery, it's the least they can do, right?"

Bepo was quick to chime in behind her, "Sabaody's weather is consistently tropical, so I'm sure they'll at least get watered. You'll probably just have some pruning and stuff to do when you get back."

The possibility that her trees might survive lifted her spirits a bit, and Penguin added, "Honestly, I'm kind of jealous. Wish we could have an orchard on the sub!"

Even though it was obviously just a ploy to distract her from melancholy thoughts, Nami was grateful. Rubbing her chin, she said, "Well, I doubt you could fit any trees, but maybe you could set up a greenhouse and garden? With how hot and steamy it gets in some of the rooms, you could potentially make a biodome and grow tropical plants."

"That's a good idea." Scratching his muzzle, Bepo continued, "The engineering team has been developing some lights that simulate sunlight. Captain ordered it because when we're underwater too long, the lack of sun causes some of the crew to get depressed, kind of like Seasonal Affective Disorder."

Nami hummed thoughtfully. No wonder convincing him to surface had been so easy. "I can imagine. My body's still adjusting to the lack of discernable day and night down there."

Penguin nodded in agreement. "It's easier when you're from more wintery islands; we're already used to days with less sunlight. Still, I'm liking the garden idea. Plants would supply more oxygen. We wouldn't have to come up to switch out the air as often."

"What?" the Mink said, panicking. "I take it back; it's a bad idea! I don't want to be stuck in the stuffy sub for _longer_!"

"Quit being such a baby!" Shachi scolded as Penguin rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he replied, a dark cloud of gloom surrounding him.

"I'm with Bepo," Nami defended, reaching behind her to scratch behind his ear comfortingly. "Even with the plants recycling the CO2, your ship gets hot and claustrophobic. You may be used to it, but I sure as hell get stir-crazy after only a few days. You're lucky I didn't hijack the helm and bring us topside earlier."

The two men shuffled their feet, contrite. "Sorry, Nami."

Pleased to see the duo had been brought to heel, the beautiful navigator bit down on another piece of fruit, sucking at the juices gently. Movement out of the corner of her eye captured her attention; she'd nearly forgotten Law was there, as he'd stayed quiet throughout the conversation, but gold eyes now bore into her. The heat of his stare trailed down to where the sliver of mikan dangled past her lips, and Nami swallowed harshly. He looked…hungry, and not for the tangy fruit.

"I think a garden could be extremely beneficial," he finally drawled. "I certainly wouldn't complain about having fresh medicinal herbs at my disposal. We can clear out one of the storage rooms, maybe install some extra windows and sprinklers. It's a clever idea." Taking another mikan slice from her unresisting hand, he bit into it, tongue running along his lips to catch the juices. Hearing her breath catch slightly at the action, he smirked, honey eyes hooded and pleased. "I knew I was right to recruit you."

Scoffing to hide her discomfort, she looked away. "Well, you've only got eleven months left to take advantage of my brilliance. After that, you'll have to figure things out for yourself again."

"Oh, don't worry; I've got plenty of ideas on how to make the most of our time together." He turned back to his oldest friends. "Why don't you two run down and tell the engineering team about Nami-ya's suggestion? I'm want them to start planning as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

As the pair scurried off, Bepo let out a mighty yawn, and a few minutes later began softly snoring. It was no surprise; the sun had grown much warmer as they'd talked, and napping was the bear's default method of dealing with the heat. Law chuckled before pulling off his hoodie, revealing a tight, black tank top.

Much as Nami wanted to ignore the sudden excess of skin, her eyes lingered on the scrolling tattoos across his arms and chest. She knew he had more than the ones normally exposed on his hands and forearms, but she hadn't expected them to take up most of his chest and biceps. Nor had she expected the design; when Ikkaku had said she'd tattooed hearts on him, she'd expected something more anatomically correct, possibly with the individual parts labeled like in a medical textbook. Instead, they were bold, intricate, had an almost primal beauty, and were vaguely familiar.

"See something you like, Nami-ya?" he asked, preening at her rapt attention.

"Your tattoos just…my sister has a similar design." Remembering the day Nojiko had come home with the swirling, indigo pattern made her smile. She'd been horrified at the time, but it was a touching act of solidarity on her older sister's part, making her feel slightly better about the horrid Jolly Roger branded on her shoulder.

Law blinked, surprised at the answer. "Is she a pirate, too?"

"No, she's back home taking care of Bellmere's mikan grove."

"And that's in Cocoyashi, right? In the East Blue?"

"Yeah, so?"

One shoulder lifted in a nonchalant shrug, though his grin had an edge of cruelty. "You should be more careful what you reveal about yourself; you never know what could be used against you. For example, since I know you have a sister and where she is, I could potentially threaten her to ensure your compliance."

A month ago, she would have completely flipped at the thinly veiled threat, but she'd gotten better at calling his bluffs. "You could, but you won't—it wouldn't be beneficial to our working relationship. After all, I'm as protective of my loved ones as you are of your crew. If I really thought you were a threat to my sister, I wouldn't hesitate to end you."

"That's assuming you have the guts to kill me. I doubt you've ever taken a life."

Thoughts of her numerous failed attempts to murder Arlong danced across her mind. "Not for lack of trying. And I don't have get my hands dirty to take you out; Devil Fruit users risk death just by being at sea. I could potentially shove you overboard or lead the ship into a storm, and you'd be at the bottom of the ocean before anyone even realized."

His smirk relaxed as he propped his arms on his knees. "That you could. It's amazing the lengths we'll go to for the ones we love. Mugiwara-ya was willing to storm Impel Down and take on the Marines for his brother, even if they weren't blood."

Secure in the knowledge that Nojiko would not be targeted by the Surgeon of Death, Nami tucked her legs underneath her, leaning against Bepo to get more comfortable. "Someone doesn't have to be blood to be family," she stated, idly playing with her bracelet.

"No, they don't," he agreed. "Whitebeard was a perfect example. When I heard he called his crew his sons, I spent years believing it was just a tactic to manipulate them into blind loyalty. But the deeper I dug, the more I realized it was legitimate. The man truly gave that much of a shit for the men that followed him." His expression darkened. "On the other hand, I've known plenty of sick bastards that would shoot their own brother without a moment's hesitation."

Sensing his train of thought would likely lead them down an unpleasant path, Nami diverted, "I wish I could have met Whitebeard. And spent more time with Ace. Luffy clearly adored his big brother, and he was so incredibly polite. Should have been my first hint they weren't related." A sad smile touched her lips. Their brief time with the Fire Fist in Alabasta had been illuminating, and she doubted her captain's goofy grin could have been any bigger with him around. "You, know, he actually asked Luffy to join the Whitebeard Pirates," she laughed. "As if Luffy'd ever let someone else be captain!"

The smirk returned to the Dark Doctor's face, chin resting in his palm. "It's for the best he didn't. For all the man's virtues, Whitebeard had a problem with taking on female crewmembers. You probably wouldn't be invited to join him."

"Then Luffy definitely would have refused. After all the trouble he went through to make me his navigator, he wouldn't just toss me aside."

A midnight blue eyebrow raised, intrigued. "Now that sounds like a story."

"Yeah, but it's one you haven't earned the right to hear yet," she huffed, reaching across him to snag another mikan. "At least, not from me. If Luffy was as loose-lipped as you claim, he probably babbled the whole thing."

"Hmmm, mostly he just talked about how great his crew was, nothing about how he roped you into service. Even if he did, I'd much rather hear it from you—fewer interruptions by agonized screams."

Delicate fingers paused halfway through peeling the fruit, chest tightening as she remembered that Luffy hadn't been casually trading stories with Law over a drink—he'd been on death's door, suffering physically and mentally, and Nami _hadn't been there for him_. None of them had. She'd been off with the weather wizards, and yeah, going there hadn't been her choice, but she should have tried harder to leave Weatheria the second she heard about Ace's impending execution. She knew how far Luffy'd go for his loved ones, knew where the inevitable battle would be, and instead she'd stayed on the floating island, fooling herself into thinking he would be fine without her.

She'd never been ashamed of her instinct to run away from a fight, but she doubted there'd be a single day in the next two years that she didn't curse her cowardice.

The mood once more threatened to darken, so Law summoned his _Room_ and switched the discarded mikan peel for a bottle of sunscreen. Breaking her from her guilty thoughts, he nudged her with the tube. "Someone as pale as you is susceptible to sunburn, Nami-ya. Put this on."

Logical as it was, she bristled at the order. "I doubt I'll be out here long enough to even tan."

He shifted away from the still-sleeping Bepo to sit across from her, the heat of the day finally making his favorite spot uncomfortable. "Surfacing was your idea, and we'll be submerging before dinner, so you'd best enjoy the sunshine while you can."

"I'll be fine."

Scoffing, Law proceeded to squeeze some of the white liquid into his palm before rubbing it onto the back of his neck. His smirk turned mischievous, however, and he reached over to flick a few sticky globs onto her face.

"Yeek! What are you—!"

He laughed at her outrage. "You were being stubborn. I'm sure the last thing you want is to be horribly disfigured by skin cancer, so do as I say and put on the sunblock." His piercing eyes grew hooded as he studied the white droplets splattered across her chin and cheeks. Leaning closer, he whispered, "At the very least, you should rub that in before someone sees you and gets the wrong idea."

Heat blossomed across her face that had nothing to do with sunburn. She didn't need a mirror to know what he was implying. Frantically, she rubbed at her face, fuming at his dirty trick. The orders were bad enough, but the innuendos, combined with that golden gaze, made her uncomfortably aware of how easily he managed to get the best of her. She was a lot more used to blatant perversion, like Brooke's requests to see her panties, than Law's more subtle double-entendres. In fact, she was surprised to find them harder to ignore, as they made her pick apart his every word and action, trying to figure out if he was hitting on her or not.

_Enough is enough!_ she thought, a devilish gleam twinkling in her eye._ It's time to teach him that nobody teases like Cat Thief Nami! _When her service began, she'd been too scared of the potential consequences to give as good as she got, but after a month of his flirting and touches and teasing, she was at her breaking point. She might not mix business with pleasure, but _revenge_ with pleasure was fair game.

Studying her target, her clever mind began forming a devious plan. Scooting forward so she was directly across from him, she traced the tips of her fingers over the heart on his right arm. "Did Ikkaku do these?" she asked, eyes widened slightly to give the illusion of innocent wonder.

The way his eyebrow raised indicated he didn't believe her act for a second, but the curve of his lips made it clear he wasn't worried about a trap and was going to milk the sudden attention for all it was worth. "Yeah. Hiring her was one of my best decisions—I got an engineer and a tattoo artist all in one."

Light as a butterfly's wing, she trailed over his shoulder to the swirls across his collarbone. The tip of her index finger slipped beneath the neck of his tank top, tugging gently. "I'd love to see them all. Would you mind taking off your shirt?"

He closed his eyes briefly, amusement painted plainly on his face. "If you want to see them so much, how about you do it for me?" he suggested lowly, sitting up straight and smirking down at her in challenge.

Poking the pink tip of her tongue out playfully, she shifted onto her knees before running her hands down his chest, tugging the bottom of the shirt out of his jeans before slowly pulling upward. Inch by inch smooth skin and hard planes of muscle were revealed, the elaborate heart tattoo trailing elegantly across his pecs and abs. The whistle she let out was genuine—the shirtless man before her really was quite striking.

She sat back on her heels, taking a moment to admire him. He wasn't quite as ripped as Zoro, but he definitely had a swordsman's physique. She could easily imagine him doing one-armed pushups, sweat dripping down his sides, muscles rippling like an unsettled pond. Picking up a slice of fruit, she bit into it a little too hard, the citrus juices spilling all over her fingers.

Sharp gold irises honed in on the way the pale orange drops trailed down her palm to her wrist, and his Adam's apple visibly bobbed. "Are you usually this messy an eater, Nami-ya?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Not usually. I guess the heat's getting to me." Looking away, she stroked the tip of her tongue up her forearm, cleaning up the sticky streak. She could feel the intense way his eyes followed the movement, and when she met his gaze, the hunger had returned full force.

"Mind if I have another mikan slice?" he rasped.

Despite knowing he could easily get it himself, she nodded coyly, holding out a particularly fat and ripe piece mere inches from his mouth. When he leaned in to take it between his teeth, she pulled back, instead teasingly biting into it, more juices flowing over her lips and onto her fingertips.

She didn't expect his arms to shoot out like vipers, hands grasping her hips to pull her onto his lap. She was forced to straddle his thigh to keep her balance, and she still nearly fell over in shock as he leaned down, lips less than a centimeter from touching her own as he stole half the dangling fruit straight from her mouth.

Never before had she imagined someone could chew smugly, but as he pulled away, that was exactly what he was doing. "Don't play games you're not prepared to do anything to win, Nami-ya," he purred.

Idly, she draped her arms over his shoulders, tracing the tips of her wet fingers along his upper back in light, delicate patterns. "Are we playing a game, Law-kun?" she asked breathily.

The gleam in his eyes was answer enough, as was the way his palms trailed across the soft skin of her exposed waist.

Leaning back, she studied his naked torso through half lidded brown eyes, sucking the remaining mikan juices off her fingers. "I really do like your tattoos. Do you want me to put some sunscreen on them? I'd hate for you to get burned and risk the ink getting distorted."

"That'd be much appreciated, Nami-ya."

The pink tip of her tongue peeked out to wet her lips as she grabbed the nearby bottle, squeezing the coconut-scented cream onto her hands. Just as her palms made contact with his pectorals, his scorching hands encircled her wrists, pinning them there.

She looked up at him in surprise, to which he easily chuckled. "Just making sure your hands don't stray anywhere inappropriate. I know how hard it is for you to resist the temptation of getting your hands on a man's wallet."

"Don't you trust me, Law-kun?"

"I trust you to be a scheming little minx," he replied, tone deceptively affectionate.

Her lower lip stuck out in a pout, though she quickly smoothed out her expression when his molten stare fixated on it, looking for all the world like he wanted to lean down and capture it between his teeth. Pushing away the thought that she wouldn't exactly mind it, she focused on her task.

Up, down, and across her hands traveled, massaging the sunscreen into Law's skin as his hands shamelessly guided her. His flesh was tantalizingly hot and deliciously smooth, a few faint scars visible now that she was so close. His muscles rippled as he flexed casually, and Nami was pleased when she felt his heart speed up when her fingers "accidentally" flicked a dusky nipple. Curious, she lightly scraped her nails over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, smirking when they jumped under her ministrations, a low rumble, almost like a purr, echoing through his chest.

"You're looking a little flushed, Nami-ya," he whispered in her sensitive ear, steamy breath smelling faintly of mikans. "Is the sun what's getting you hot and bothered, or me?"

Looking up at him through long, dark lashes, she replied, "Definitely the sun. It takes a lot more than rubbing a guy's chest to make me weak in the knees."

"Ah, there's the Cat Thief I know. You were acting so demure, I was beginning to wonder if your brain got fried." His devilish grin turned smug. "Or were you hoping to get a little payback with the sunscreen?"

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to feel you up," she quipped, giving a cat-like smile.

"If you wanted that, you should have just asked. I'm happy to oblige."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

"Good point." At last, not a speck of white remained on her palms, so Law reluctantly released his hold on her. "Want me to return the favor?" he murmured, letting the tips of his fingers suggestively caress her bare midriff.

Though red still stained her cheeks, Nami managed to maintain her composure as she carefully stood up. One of her legs had started to fall asleep, and she didn't need the Heart captain thinking he really had made her weak in the knees. "Nah, I think I'm going to go back inside for a bit. I'm feeling a little thirsty."

With the woman out of his arms, Law rolled his shoulders, working out the stiffness that had started to form. "Fair enough. If you change your mind, the offer still stands."

Before she could respond, one of the men called out from the lower deck, "Hey Captain! We need your opinion on something!"

Getting up with all the grace of a tiger, he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Duty calls. Don't stay inside all day, though; I can't promise we'll be surfacing again soon, and I don't need you suffering from a vitamin D deficiency." With that, he activated his _Room_, teleporting himself down onto the lower deck.

As she turned to go inside, motion caught her eye, and she found Bepo watching her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Giving a catty wink, she pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before gathering up Law's hoodie, tank top, and the rest of the mikans, leaving one behind for the sleepy Mink to enjoy.

"I'll just toss these in the laundry for him. I'd hate for them to blow overboard."

"I guess it's too hot for him to put them back on," Bepo agreed hesitantly.

Her smile was sunny and painfully obvious. "Exactly! And fewer clothes means he'll get exposed to more vitamin D, so I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Shrugging as he watched Nami skip away, the polar bear settled back down to resume his nap. Law was his best friend and his captain but considering how shamelessly he'd been teasing the Cat Thief, he was pretty sure the Dark Doctor deserved whatever Nami had in store. Besides, she was the reason the crew even agreed to surface in the first place—Bepo owed her his silence, just this once.

XXX

As the crew sat down to breakfast the next morning, Nami was startled by a large, firm hand gripping her shoulder as a voice whispered harshly in her ear, "That was very clever, Nami-ya."

Forcing her heart to slow, she glanced up at Law with a smirk. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Somehow, the scowl on his face deepened. "Then the sunburn on my back, despite me clearly remembering putting sunscreen there, _wasn't_ your fault?"

"Oh dear," she gasped, "maybe the fruit juices on my fingers washed it away."

"And maybe someone who grew up in a mikan grove would know that the juice from citrus fruits, when exposed to sunlight and bare skin, can cause sunburn?"

"You know, you're right!" she said, planting a fist in her palm. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she smiled. "But surely you don't think I'd do such a thing on purpose?"

"You're the one who so generously brought my hoodie inside to be laundered. Without asking for payment, I might add. Quite suspicious."

"I considered the mikans you gave me payment enough. And it's not like I stole them away—Bepo told you what I did with them, and you easily could have gone inside for another shirt. Instead, you spent the rest of the day outside with insufficient protection. Rather silly of a doctor, wouldn't you say?"

Law's glare told her he knew he'd been played and was already planning his revenge. "Just remember payback is a bitch."

The whole crew had a hard time containing their sniggers as Law stormed out of the galley. Now everyone could see why he was so mad—across his shoulders, just above the neckline of his tank top was the word BREAD in shiny, red, sunburned letters.


	5. The Masks We Wear

Disclaimer: Still don't own, just wanted to write LawNa.

The Masks We Wear

"You are, without a doubt, the most arrogant asshole I've ever met!" Nami screamed, her voice echoing down the steel hallway. Most of the crew had taken cover in any room they could find—things had been tense ever since the sunburn incident over a week ago, everyone walking on eggshells waiting for Law's inevitable revenge. They all knew it wouldn't be right away; the man liked to take his time, meticulously planning while his victim was lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he had forgiven and forgotten. There was already a large betting pool on what would happen and when, with theories ranging from her waking up to a room full of organs to being forced to wear a skimpy nurse uniform.

Most were silently praying for the latter.

Across from her, Law glared, arms crossed and knuckles white as a small vein popped in his neck out of frustration. They'd been arguing for nearly ten minutes, and for a man who was used to having his orders followed immediately and enthusiastically, it was quickly growing wearisome. "And you're the most infuriating little witch I've ever encountered. I'm not even asking much; it's completely within your skillset."

"Like hell it is! You'd have more luck convincing me to wear your crew's stupid jumpsuits!"

"And deprive my men of seeing you prance around in practically nothing? Morale would tank."

She crossed her arms, scowling. "Then we agree; I'm not doing it."

"Our agreement was that you work for me; that means you listen to my orders and carry them out, no arguments."

"I absolutely never agreed to the 'no arguments' part."

"All I'm asking is for you to pull your weight by using your skills as the Cat Thief to assist me in a little infiltration job. Or do you not know how to act like a lady?" he taunted.

She bristled at the insult but refused to take the bait. "I already pull my weight; I help Bepo with his maps, guide you through storms, and do my share of chores."

"I'll concede to the first two, but I know you've been conning the men into doing your cleaning."

She didn't even try to stop the pleased smirk from curving her lips. "I can't help it if they feel like being gentlemen by taking on some extra mopping so I can dedicate my time to more important matters."

"And you thank them by stealing their wallets."

"It's no secret I'm a thief; they should know better than to let their guards down around me. Consider it training; you said I shouldn't let my skills degrade, and a pretty face like mine could be their downfall if they don't smarten up."

"That's the only reason I haven't removed your hands for it, Nami-ya," Law replied sourly. "That being said, I'm ordering you to stop stealing from them. It's not nice to take advantage of your crew."

Infuriated, she jabbed him in the chest. "They're not my crew! We're in a temporary alliance, and I'm fine working with them, but I'm a Straw Hat! Get that through your pigheaded-skull!"

A hand shot forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to Law's tall, imposing form. "For all intents and purposes, until the year is up, you're a Heart Pirate. I said when you first arrived, I intend on making the most of having you on my crew, and I meant it." Arguing was getting him nowhere, so he quickly changed tactics. A shiver ran up Nami's spine as he leaned close, hot breath ghosting over her sensitive ear and neck. "You're stealthy, clever, beautiful, and one of the best burglars on the Grand Line. I can't imagine a better partner. With our combined skillsets, a job like this should be both easy and extremely profitable. I just need your help searching the place for some classified documents once the party's in full swing."

A hint of pink dusted her cheeks at his flattery. "Documents?"

"Inside the main study is a safe full of Marine codes, reports on the various atrocities they've caused in the name of 'justice,' names of soldiers infiltrating pirate crews—all things that go for millions of belli on the black market. Besides that, our target is known for having expensive tastes. Bejeweled trinkets, high-end art, gold statuettes; the man's loaded."

Nami couldn't help it; belli signs flashed in her eyes at the thought of getting her hands on that treasure. Law'd said he had a big job planned, and clearly, he wasn't kidding.

It was clear that he had her attention, so the Dark Doctor pressed on, voice dropping an octave to seductively murmur, "And that's just the study. Imagine all the rich pockets you could pick at the party. Far more profitable than my crew, and anything you manage to steal on your own is completely yours; I won't even demand a cut." Brushing his free hand across the sleeve of her borrowed shirt, he added, "I was even generous enough to buy you a new dress for the occasion, since you'll need to look the part of a rich doctor's lover."

As much as she hated it, she was wavering. When he'd first proposed—or more specifically, ordered—she escort him to a party as his date, she'd refused on principle. But damn, after only a month, he was starting to figure out her weaknesses, and right now, money was a big one. She had very little to her name on the ship; most of her clothes were borrowed from Ikkaku, and while they've made port a couple times, she hadn't been able to get much beyond the essentials. So the idea of having fresh, wealthy victims and an outfit of her own that she didn't even have to pay for was tempting indeed.

Too bad she knew pirates like him didn't do anything for free.

Ignoring the overwhelming heat of his proximity and her natural greed, hazelnut eyes met his hooded gaze suspiciously. "What's your real game here, Law?"

To his credit, his lazy grin didn't falter. "Maybe I just think it'll be amusing to watch you force yourself to shower me with love and adoration all night."

Nami didn't buy it for a second. Beneath the sharp scent of soap and antiseptic, she could smell a con. "And who, exactly, owns the house we'll be infiltrating?"

The confident expression finally slid off his face. "Baron Harpin Gerald, former Head of Intelligence for the Navy."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"He's over 70 years old—far past his prime."

"Whitebeard was 72 and still considered the Strongest Man in the World! Garp's even older and he can throw cannonballs like baseballs! And do you really think a couple of pirates won't be recognized at a former Marine bigwig's gala? Especially one of the fucking Supernova?!" she shouted, trying to pull away for the certified madman who'd managed to rope her into service.

Not budging or releasing his hold on the slippery thief, he stated, "Lucky that it's a masquerade ball, then. A good mask, some temporary hair dye, and no one will suspect a thing. Besides, no pirate would be brazen enough to walk right into the lion's den."

"You mean stupid enough."

"And here I thought you'd enjoy making a little extra cash."

"I like staying out of jail more. Besides, I've seen what your powers can do; you don't even need to attend the party!"

Gold eyes narrowed in annoyance, though she got the sense it wasn't fully at her. "On that scale, everyone with eyes will notice a mysterious blue bubble springing up out of nowhere, and someone is sure to raise the alarm," he countered. "The other problem is that the safe is made out of Seastone—that means my powers are useless, and even touching the damn thing weakens me. So, I need a more traditional thief by my side as back-up."

Realization hit her like Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka. "You've tried to rob him before, haven't you?"

"Once, about six months ago. Far from a success, though at least the injuries were minimal and he never found out who got past his defenses."

She frowned. Now it definitely made sense why he wanted to infiltrate the masquerade, but she was still skeptical. "How do you even plan to get us in? If this party's as fancy as you say, there'll be a guest list, invitations, at the very list some kind of ID check at the entrance to keep the riffraff out."

Law reached into his jean pocket, drawing out a shiny, embossed invitation. "Then it's a good thing Dr. Goodheart Adrian M.D. and his plus-one have already RSVP'd."

"You really think they'll fall for a fake invitation?"

"I sent Uni ahead to switch out the guest list with an updated version. Bribed a servant to let him take his place. He sent me a message this morning that he was successful, so we're in."

"Like anyone would believe you're a real doctor."

"I _am_ a real doctor—I wouldn't have been able to save Mugiwara's life if I weren't," he said pointedly.

Nami winced. There was that painful reminder of exactly how much she owed this man and that, whether she liked it or not, she was obligated to follow his orders for the sake of their deal. The whole plan sounded absolutely insane, but it was still a plan—far more than she was used to on her own crew.

And she really needed the money. Not just for shopping; being so poor again brought back too many painful memories of her childhood, of being poor and watching Bellemere eat nothing but mikans so her kids would have enough to eat. Of putting aside the majority of her haul after every job, counting down the days until she'd have enough to buy back her village. Of watching those shady Marines destroy the mikan grove, hauling away her stash so Arlong could keep her forever. Treasure was more than just shiny coins and cute outfits to her—it was a safety net, something she clung to as tightly as a child might a security blanket.

Money could keep monsters at bay, and now that she was stuck on a ship with the Surgeon of Death, that fact was more prominent than ever.

So as much as she wanted to refuse and wipe that smug glint from his eye, she knew he had her backed into a corner, where the most she could do was give in gracefully.

At long last, she sighed, "My dress better have pockets."

XXX

Though she generally preferred casual clothes, Nami appreciated expensive things, and the gown Law had gotten her definitely screamed "money." The gold satin overdress, embossed with darker gold leopard spots, draped over her curves magnificently, cinching tightly at the waist with a black and gold belt; the bottom had an under layer of stiff interfacing, allowing it to flare out like a ballgown without the need for tulle or petticoats while concealing a daring slit where she could slip her ill-gotten goods into the many hidden interior pockets or expose the pale flesh of her leg as a distraction. The plunging neckline was nearly to her sternum, and the long, billowing sleeves hid her signature tattoo. It was more like an extremely fancy robe in its design, and underneath was a skintight, black, spaghetti-strap bodysuit much better for sneaking around in, her Clima-Tact strapped to her thigh. A string of pearls and matching earrings completed the look—it wasn't quite as fancy as what she was sure other women would be wearing, but it was what she had, and it was less conspicuous than going unadorned. If she were lucky, maybe she'd have the opportunity to swipe something better off a drunk heiress.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," the Cat Thief grumbled as she carefully applied eyeliner. A long, dark purple wig covered her orange hair, the loose, elegant curls pinned away from her face with a few barrettes inlaid with pearls, letting the rest cascade down her back like a midnight waterfall. Ikkaku had given her permission to use as much of her makeup as needed, and with a bit of contouring and highlighter, Nami could hardly recognize herself.

"I can," the engineer chimed from her bed where she'd been studying the mansion's blueprints. She and the rest of the crew were tasked with causing a number of diversions throughout the island that would draw away the guards and authorities, giving the pair inside the perfect opportunity to sneak away to the study. "He made you an offer you couldn't refuse. Honestly, I'm kind of jealous."

"What, you want to be Law's girlfriend for the night? Because I'm willing to trade."

"Hell no—last time we tried that cover, I couldn't keep a straight face. Nearly tanked the whole plan. But it's cute how far he's willing to go to get you on his side. It's even funnier that you pretend you don't like it."

Nami snorted, brushing on some mascara, pleased with how sultry the fanned-out lashes made her almond eyes. "I don't like it. He's a creep, and Luffy's rival, and I'm still waiting for the day I wake up on his operating table, heart and liver and kidneys on display and ready for sale. Or for him to sell me wholesale to the highest bidder."

Shaking her head, Ikkaku replied matter-of-factly, "He wouldn't do that to you unless you really tried to fuck us over. Like, there was one guy who joined up not long after me who tried to sell Bepo to some slavers—Minks go for a lot at auctions. Captain's not usually one for cold-blooded torture, but he made that bastard _suffer_. Last we saw him, the guy was in pieces being shipped off to separate corners of the four Blues."

She shuddered at the image, though she couldn't bring herself to fault his reaction. The more she got to know Bepo, the more she wanted to protect him, too, and from what she'd gathered, the bear was one of Law's oldest and closest friends. "Now that I believe, but are you seriously not afraid of him? You've seen what he can do, and while he's not as bad as I thought, you can't tell me all of his reputation's government propaganda."

"Why would I be? Even if he was as ruthless as the papers say, Captain Law takes care of his crew. Plus, I'm indispensable around here, and I grew up with four older brothers, so I know a thing or two about how many buttons I can push before I'm in any real trouble." She smirked, as if she'd just discovered a big secret. "You're not scared because you think he'll actually slice you up—otherwise, you wouldn't backtalk him so much. What you're really afraid of is the fact that you're not at the top of the food chain anymore."

It gutted her that her friend wasn't wrong. Though Luffy was captain, from the get-go Nami had basically been the one who ran the ship, bending the others to her will with either her feminine wiles or her fists. And while she certainly had most of the Heart Pirates wrapped around her finger, she didn't like that Law had real power and authority over her while her usual threats and tactics had minimal effect on the cool captain. "It's far from the only reason, but yeah, it doesn't help. Don't get me wrong—you've all been super nice and accommodating—but I'm not exactly a trusting person. And Law's way more…I guess _intimidating_ is the best word to use, than Luffy ever was. So I'm not going to be joining the guy's fan club anytime soon."

"Fair, but just give Captain a chance, yeah? He might surprise you."

Before she could argue that she wanted absolutely no surprises from the Surgeon of Death, there was a knock at the door, the raps against the metal quick and precise.

"Seems someone's here to pick you up for your date," Ikkaku sing-songed.

Hazelnut eyes glared at her bunkmate as she got up to answer the door. "It's not a date, and if you call it that again, you're gonna find out why exactly why I'm Head Bitch in Charge on the _Sunny_."

Steeling herself, Nami smoothed down the stiff fabric of her gown, determined to treat this night with the same level of professionalism Law used in the infirmary. A few hours of acting, looking pretty, and sneaking around, and then she could plan her next shopping spree. And despite his arrogance and innuendos, she was sure Law would take this just as seriously—after all, it was his plan, and the payout affected the whole crew. He knew what he was doing, and with the amount of thought and care he put into crafting this elaborate scheme, there was no way he'd risk it by pushing her buttons. Perhaps the night wouldn't be a total disaster.

Those reassuring thoughts flew out the window into the ocean depths to probably be eaten by a sea king the moment she opened the door.

"Please tell me that's not your disguise."

Looking down at himself, the Dark Doctor's brow furrowed. "I see nothing wrong with it." Admittedly, he looked good; midnight blue hair, including his goatee and sideburns, was dyed black, and he'd put in grey contacts to cover the distinctive gold. His suit was sleek black satin, the knee-length, high-collared coat cutting a rather dashing figure. The vest was black and gold brocade, shiny gold buttons and matching watch chain adding a little extra flare. In his hand was a polished mahogany cane with a silver handle shaped like a bird's skull, and Nami wondered if it was secretly a sword like Brook's.

Yes, she could admit Law looked very handsome, but it was a shit disguise. For god's sake, he was still wearing his hat!

"You think some colored contacts and dying your hair is enough to fool people?" she said, exasperated. "You're a Supernova; your wanted poster's one of the most recognizable this side of the Grand Line. You didn't even bother to cover up your tattoos!" she shrieked, pointing at his hands.

He seemed genuinely surprised at her criticism. "You think I should wear gloves, then?"

Nami could have screamed. She'd expect that kind of answer from Zoro or Luffy, not a man who prided himself on his intelligence. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him into the room, pushing him down into the chair by the mirror and snatching off his hat, tossing it onto her pillow. His lanky figure looked almost comical in the too-small seat, long legs sticking out awkwardly. "Stay there. You're going to wear gloves, but if you need to take them off for some reason, we want those things covered." Squeezing out some foundation into her palm, she mixed it with some bronzer until the shade matched his skin tone. "Hold out your hands."

"I don't care for being ordered around, Nami-ya," he growled in warning. "Keep it up, and you'll regret it."

"Well, I don't like the idea of getting caught and thrown in jail because you didn't think the Marines would be suspicious of a guy with DEATH tattooed on his fingers."

Though he didn't look happy, he conceded her point, hands steady and still as she applied the makeshift concealer. _Definitely the hands of a surgeon,_ she thought, admiring his natural control. It was comparable to her own when she picked a lock or drew a map; not so much as a tremor, even when under intense scrutiny. Pleased that the black ink was sufficiently covered, she quickly spritzed on some setting spray and finishing powder, hoping the foundation wouldn't rub off inside the gloves.

Inspecting his face, she then tilted the captain's chin up, dabbing some concealer under his eyes.

"The fuck are you doing, woman?" he snapped, jerking his head back as if she'd slapped him.

"Covering up those massive bags under your eyes."

"The hands were one thing, but I'm not letting you put makeup on my face. Besides, I like the world knowing that I'm tired of its shit and ready to kill at any moment."

"Oh, yeah, that's totally the mindset of a respectable, non-pirate doctor," she sassed, jutting out her hip in annoyance. "It's not like I'm turning you into a drag queen; just covering up some of your more recognizable flaws."

His brow twitched at the insult. "I'll be wearing a mask, so why does it matter?"

"You can still see under your eyes, and they might make you take off the mask at check-in. Are you really willing to risk your 'perfect' plan because your fragile male ego can't handle a little cover-up?"

"Oh, just listen to her, Captain," Ikkaku chimed from her bunk, the Cheshire cat grin on her face declaring to them both that she was mostly getting involved for her own amusement. "Nami's the infiltration expert here, and you're the one who insisted she come with you. Just suck it up."

"You're fired," he snapped, pointing at her sternly as he once more dodged Nami's attempt to dab him with the sponge.

"You've fired me six times since I joined, and I'll tell you the same thing I always do—get rid of me, and Shachi's the most qualified person to touch up your tattoos. You want that?"

Law shuddered. "Fine, you're not fired, but you're on kitchen duty for a month."

"Eh, fair enough. Now be a good boy and let Nami tart you up."

His glare could have melted steel, but he stopped resisting as the navigator carefully covered up the proof of his insomnia. Nami had to admit, she was impressed; Ikkaku hadn't been kidding when she said she had no fear of the Surgeon of Death. It was also nice to see someone else backtalk him, as most of the time the Heart Pirates seemed to worship the very ground he walked on. It made her feel less like the enemy.

As the dark circles disappeared, she had to admit, she kind of missed them. Even though they could make her tired just by looking at them, they were distinctive and a major part of his normal appearance, and he just looked so different without them. Younger, maybe, and less mysterious.

Normal. Boring. Just…not Law.

Sensing her scrutiny, he raised a dark eyebrow. "Something on my face, Nami-ya? I mean, besides the makeup."

Suppressing a blush at having been caught, she replied, "Just trying to figure out if you need any highlighter or lipstick. I've got a lovely flamingo pink—"

"Try it and Mugiwara-ya will have to find a new navigator," he snarled, the hard look in his eye and the openness of the threat sending a shiver down the spines of both women.

Not willing to risk her life just to embarrass a man, Nami backed away, hands raised in surrender. Relieved that he wouldn't be subjected to any more of her powders or creams, Law inspected himself in the mirror, lips twisted in a grimace as he studied the difference it made to his face. Nami couldn't tell if he was more annoyed at the indignity of it all or the fact that she'd clearly been right, but grey eyes flicked to his messy black hair.

"I guess the hat did clash with my outfit, huh?"

"To say the least."

Without a word, he grabbed her hairbrush and began combing it back into something a bit neater and more respectable, even as Nami groused, "Don't use my things without asking."

"Fine. May I use your brush?" he asked, not even glancing at her as he kept brushing.

"No, you may not," she snapped petulantly.

"Oh, dear. Whatever shall I do, then?" he chuckled, tossing it back on the vanity, smirking at her grinding teeth. His mood was infinitely improved now that he was back in control, and while Nami appreciated not having to worry about being dismembered, a minute part of her wished he'd go back to sulking. "Best get that anger out now, Nami-ya. Once we're on the island, it's all smiles."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

Getting out of the chair, he smirked down at her, pleased to once more have the height advantage so he could both figuratively and literally look down on the Straw Hat thief. "No, I'm enjoying this. What I'll _love_ is watching you try to keep that cute little temper of yours in check while we're in public."

"Asshole."

"Only for you, sweetheart."

A small vein throbbed on her temple. "Call me sweetheart again and there won't be enough makeup on the Grand Line to cover up the bruises I'll give you."

"What an abusive girlfriend I have. I hope you at least kiss them better."

"You wish. And if you're going to be this much of an absolute prick all night, I'm charging you ten million belli per hour."

"You want me to pay you to be my date? I wasn't aware prostitution was part of your repertoire."

"Congratulations; it's now fifteen million."

Ikkaku eagerly watched their back-and-forth like a particularly intense tennis match, grinning the whole time.

She didn't feel particularly sorry for her captain or her roommate; both knew what they were getting into, provoking the other like that. No, she pitied the poor party guests, who had no idea what kind of unholy terror they were about to face.

Ah, to be a fly on the wall.

XXX

Tokken Island was one of the lushest and most beautiful little islands on the Grand Line, but the majority of the land was owned by Baron Harpin, forcing the port town to desperately cling to a jagged shard of the coastline while his enormous mansion and manicured grounds dominated the rest. Luckily, there were plenty of rocky outcrops and sea caves ideal for hiding the _Polar Tang_, and after teleporting his crew into position, the well-dressed pair made their way through the town.

"And why couldn't you have Shambled us there or whatever it is?" Nami groused as she nearly stumbled for the third time. She was an expert at maneuvering in high heels, but that didn't mean she was immune to the inherent dangers of cobblestone streets, especially ones so torn up.

Law chuckled as she finally accepted his proffered arm for support. The stubborn woman had refused to endure and physical contact with him until absolutely necessary, but it seemed the threat of a broken ankle before they could even get to the mansion had finally won her over. "My abilities take a lot of energy, and I'd rather save it in case we need to make a quick escape. Besides, I don't want people getting suspicious if we pop up out of nowhere."

She grumbled under her breath that he was probably doing it just to annoy her, even if, logically, he had a point. Wrapping her arm around his bicep for balance, she was finally able to turn her attention from the uneven road to the state of the town itself. Only about half the lanterns were lit, and what illumination they did give didn't paint a very pretty picture.

The houses were run-down, roofs thatched haphazardly and some windowpanes packed with paper or rags instead of glass. The shops weren't much better off, the display windows showing off rough-looking fishing supplies, underripe fruit, and cheap clothing. Only a few people were out, most looking worn-out or underfed, and those that didn't stare at the pair of well-dressed pirates with envy watched them with hunger.

"If the Baron's so wealthy, why's the town in such a sorry state?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, just setting up this gala should have brought plenty of business to the port. Docking fees, restocking supplies, even sailors picking up cheap souvenirs—"

"There's a private dock on the mansions' grounds that he uses for deliveries and the like," Law answered, barely sparing a glance at a skinny woman hoarsely calling out to passersbys, a basket of small trinkets thrust out towards them. "None of his business comes to the town—plus, he owns most of the farmland, so any crops are considered his property. All that's really left is fishing, and the guy's notorious for hating seafood, meaning these folks are shit out of luck."

Biting her lip, Nami looked towards the woman again, freezing as a small child, yellow hair tied in twin pigtails down her shoulders, poked her head out from behind her frayed skirts. The little girl looked marginally less skinny than her mother, and without even thinking, the thief broke away from Law to inspect the woman's wares. It appeared to be mostly jewelry—nothing particularly fancy but in the warm light of a nearby streetlamp she could tell it had been carefully made with decent materials.

"What are you doing?" Law hissed, looking around to make sure they weren't drawing too much attention—most of the Baron's guests wouldn't lower themselves to pass through the slums like this, but he'd didn't want to take any chances. That, and he wasn't entirely sure there weren't villagers desperate enough to try and mug them. He'd rather avoid a fight this early in the evening, and he didn't want to get his nice, new suit dirty.

Ignoring him, she picked up a simple gold chain with a pendant made of four gemstones. They were beautifully polished, the marquise-cut purple tourmaline the color of the sky at sunrise. Their arrangement was reminiscent of Polaris, or perhaps the compass on her maps. "This is lovely," she commented. "Is it locally made, or imported?"

The woman hastily explained, "My husband was once the Baron's personal jeweler. He made beautiful pieces, but they were too simple for the Baron's tastes. He wanted to impress lady callers, and demanded gaudier jewelry without providing the proper materials," she said sourly. "My husband got sacked, and I've been trying to sell these off for a while. The necklace is 6000 belli on its own, or you can make me an offer for the set?" she said hopefully, indicating the matching ring and earrings in the worn basket, their delicate star designs winking in the dim light.

Immediately Nami could tell this woman hadn't had any luck for a long time. The quality of the gems alone showed she was drastically underpricing the pieces. It was doubtful anyone in town could afford luxuries like jewelry, and if the Baron monopolized all the outside business at his own port, she probably never even saw other potential clientele. She was probably only even trying her luck now out of desperation. After all, you can't eat gold, and with a small child to care for, any amount of belli would do.

"It would look really pretty on you," the little girl murmured politely, large, purple eyes watching her in wonderment. Nami was certain she was the closest thing to a princess the child had ever seen, dressed in finery and on her way to an exclusive party at the glorious mansion on the hill. A real-life Cinderella, something out of a fairy tale she'd use to comfort herself on cold, hungry nights.

Nami had certainly been in those shoes, long ago, and she'd never been able to turn her back on a child in need. Her eyes were even the same color as the tourmaline in the basket.

_Well, damn,_ she thought with a rueful smile. _Poor kid could use a fairy godmother. Or at least a Cat Thief._

Pulling a black leather wallet out of her cleavage, she said, "I'll take the set. How does 30,000 belli sound?"

Law's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in recognition, immediately patting his pockets to confirm his suspicions. Coming up empty, he glared bitterly when the saleswoman replied, "Tha-that'd be perfectly fine!"

"You've got to be kidding," Law grumbled as Nami pulled out some bills, handing them over with all the care of a woman who was fine spending money that wasn't hers.

The thief matched his glare, tossing him the wallet. "What kind of boyfriend wouldn't lavish his lover with jewelry?" she huffed, giving the child staring at her with blatant adoration a conspiratorial wink.

"What kind of girlfriend pickpockets her lover's wallet?" he countered, checking the contents to make sure he was only out 30,000 belli. Satisfied that the rest of his cash was safely in place, he glanced at the little girl, his scowl faltering as his eyes fell on her awestruck face. Quickly, his gaze darted back up to the woman who wronged him, glaring like a basilisk.

Fluttering her eyelashes, Nami replied, "The kind who knows just how _generous_ her lover is," she quipped before turning back to the jewelry seller to collect her purchase. For a moment, a pair of gold barrettes inlaid with clear stones—possibly diamonds, again in the marquise cut—caught her eye, but she knew better than to swipe Law's wallet twice in one night. So, reluctantly, she only took her purchase, patting the little girl on the head in farewell. When the kid bobbed a curtsy in response, Nami couldn't hold back her giggle, returning the gesture.

_That kid's going to have one hell of a story to tell her friends tomorrow,_ she thought cheerfully, jogging slightly to catch up with Law, who'd been less than the image of a handsome prince by storming off up the road without her.

Joining her date, she rolled her eyes in exasperation at the dark scowl on his face. Even without his hat, his black bangs cast ominous shadows over his eyes. He was walking even faster now, and she had to work to keep up with his long strides. It was petty, petulant revenge against the woman who had dared to get the better of him. "Are you mad that I took your wallet, or that you didn't even notice?" she taunted lightly.

Even from the corner of his eye, his hawk-like glare made goosebumps rise across her shoulders. "I'm mad because you wasted our time and my money," he snapped. "I already bought you your dress, mask, and wig. My 'generosity,' as you put it, has its limits."

"I'll pay you back," she ground out, refusing to feel guilty for her actions. That little girl's smile had been well worth the price of Law's irritation, but she also knew she had to appease his anger if they were going to pull off their grand scheme. When he scoffed, she added reluctantly, "With interest."

"Why'd you even bother?" he asked, indicating the jewels in her hand.

Pulling him to a stop under one of the streetlights, Nami switched her original earrings out for the bejeweled ones. "It's for the cover. I'm supposed to be a rich doctor's arm-candy, and my boring pearls would have looked way too simple, especially with this dress. With these, I'll blend in better."

"You could have just stolen them."

She frowned at him, genuinely offended. "I steal from pirates and rich idiots who can afford it. Did you see that woman? I'd bet all the treasure on the Sunny that any money she got went to feeding her kid. I'm not going to even haggle with someone in that kind of situation." A soft, sad smile graced her lips. "My mother did that. Claimed she was on a diet when she really couldn't afford to feed all three of us."

There was a moment of silence as she turned away from him, hoping to collect herself before she started bawling at the memory of Bellemere's sacrifices. Silently, she thanked her adopted mother, willing back the stinging sensation of tears forming behind her eyes. Ruining her makeup before they even arrived at the gala would do them no good. Besides, Law would probably have some kind of smart-ass comment about it.

Invigorated byt the refusal to let her temporary captain see her so weak, she brushed away her sadness to focus on her new jewelry. Slipping on the ring, she admired how it gleamed under the warm lamplight. It was a tad too big, fitting most comfortably on her middle finger, but she found the style suited her. She might even wear the set on a night out sometime; maybe to celebrate tonight's success. Assuming the plan didn't go to shit, that is.

She jumped when he finally responded, "I hate to say it, but that does look good on you." When she turned her head, she couldn't fight the blush that spread across her cheeks as she discovered Law's face hovering close to her own. Worryingly, she couldn't tell if it was due to his intimate proximity or the small, appreciative smile lifting his lips. Such an expression seemed too gentle for the famed Supernova, and yet she found she rather liked the way it softened and relaxed his features. "You're surprisingly soft-hearted for a pirate, though."

"Shut up," she grumbled, struggling to maneuver the necklace's tiny clasp through her thick wig. Suddenly having so much hair was a real pain, and she wondered how she'd ever manage if she grew her own out. Short was more practical, after all, and looked cute on her to boot.

"Here, let me help," his smooth voice whispered in her ear, and she felt her curls carefully gathered to rest over her shoulder. Nimbly, he took the necklace and fastened it securely around her neck. Tingles ran down her spine as the smooth leather of his black gloves brushed her bare skin, and the whole thing felt strangely intimate. Turning her around, Law studied his date. The pendant rested just above the dip of her bountiful cleavage, sparkling invitingly. "I'm pretty sure it's still too simple for this crowd, but it works better than the pearls."

Her reply was cut off by the curls she'd pinned up tumbling into her face, only to be swept back into place, secured by his deft fingers. He cupped her chin, appraising his work before nodding. Suspicious, because Trafalgar Law's approval was never a good thing in her mind, she reached up to touch her hair, russet eyes widening when she felt gemstones instead of pearls. Head snapping back to look at the mother and daughter, her jaw dropped when she saw the little girl holding a wad of bills, beaming even more brilliantly than before while the saleswoman looked close to tears.

Turning to her partner in crime for the night, Law responded with a nonchalant shrug, though she could see his grey eyes soften as they lingered on the child excitedly waving back at them. "The pearl clips didn't match the rest, and if we're going to pull this off, we'd best go all-out. Plus, that cash'll ensure their silence should they be questioned by the authorities later. I'd rather your kindness not get us identified."

It was all very logical and well-thought-out and total bullshit. Nami had to smile as she once again took his arm, matching his easy gait as they made their way up towards the mansion. "Right. Because _I'm_ the soft-hearted one."

"You're paying me back for those, too, by the way," he quipped, smirking at her annoyed growl.

Before she could argue, he halted; the brilliant lights of the mansion were in sight, and small groups of well-dressed guests were gathering at the ornate front gate. It was time to stop being Cat Thief Nami and the Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, bickering pirates, and become a loving couple. Gently as a forest stream, Nami adjusted her body language, leaning comfortably against her partner, hand clutching his bicep possessively, face switching from a seething scowl to the deliriously happy grin of a woman pathetically enamored with her companion.

For his part, Law seemed to morph into his role just as fluidly, posture straightening into something more refined, his smile relaxed and charming; perfectly playing the part of a man who knew he was smart, good-looking, successful, and could easily use all that to get a woman as beautiful as the one on his arm.

Inside, Nami groused that he had the way easier acting job.

As they made their way up the mansion's long, winding front path, crushing artfully sprinkled rose petals beneath their feet, Law slipped on a raven mask, the sharp beak curving over his nose and the shiny black feathers fanning out like little spikes over his cheeks and forehead. Nami was grateful she'd covered up his dark circles—the eye holes were definitely wide enough where they would have been distinctly visible.

In contrast, her mask was modeled after a cat, the color and leopard spots mimicking her gown perfectly. It flawlessly concealed the upper half of her face, while the large eyeholes showed off her beautiful eyes and wouldn't block her sightline too badly.

Approaching the doorman, Law handed over their invitation, smirking when the servant checked it against the guest list before nodding, ushering them both inside. Another servant led them down an extravagantly decorated front hallway. The doctor hadn't been kidding when he'd said the Baron was an art collector with expensive tastes; masterpieces in gold frames hung along the walls, marble statues and painted porcelain vases were displayed on opulent pedestals, and even the crimson rug beneath their feet was luxuriously soft.

Nami had to briefly bury her head against Law's shoulder to hide the belli signs that sparkled in her eyes.

Eventually, they reached the ballroom, and as they waited to be announced, Law affectionately brushed his lips across her hair. "Ready for some fun?" he murmured, his tone affectionate but the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips screamed of devilish intentions.

She mirrored his smile and tone, eager to line her pockets and relish in luxury for a while before the real job began. "Absolutely."

As the ballroom doors opened, the servant next to them announced them to their fellow guests.

"Presenting Dr. Goodheart Adrian and his escort, Ms. Chaton Bellemere!"


	6. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's note: I'm hoping to maintain an update schedule of one chapter every two weeks, so if you're not following me for whatever reason but are enjoying reading the story, be sure to check in every two weeks or so.

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

"The Grand Ballroom" was certainly an apt description. The marble dancefloor was inlaid with veins of gold and sparkling quartz, its flat surface so polished it hurt to look at. Plush, wine red carpet lined the perimeter, perfectly matching the cushions of elaborately carved loveseats and couches. Six-foot tall, solid gold candelabras were scattered throughout the room, the flickering flames dancing as gracefully as the guests. Enormous, stained-glass windows depicting hedonistic scenes stretched from floor to ceiling, the colored glass obscuring the view of the outside world. Burgundy velvet drapes trimmed in gold were artfully hung throughout the room, their heavy material casting deep shadows in private nooks perfect for illicit rendezvous.

To the side was a massive buffet, the tables straining under trays of assorted meats, exotic fruits, decadent pastries, tartlets, brie, beef wellingtons, deviled eggs, and more. A literal fountain of wine stood at the center of the smorgasbord, cherubs pouring the intoxicating liquid out of decanters into the guests' crystal glasses.

The ceiling was the most impressive aspect, though. Above the crowd hung eight massive, golden chandeliers in the shape of octopi, each winding tentacle clutching a light the size of a human head. Multi-faceted crystals dripped off their bulbous bodies like drops of water, making it appear they'd just emerged from the sea and casting shards of light and prismatic rainbows dancing about the walls and floor.

Not to be outdone, the guests that milled about wore their finest costumes, with ballgowns, doublets, tailcoats, hats, capes, masks, and jewelry made from silks, satins, chiffon, precious gems, and exotic furs and feathers. Maids clad in short, tight, copper uniforms wove through the crowd, offering drinks, hors d'oeuvres, and petit fours. A small orchestra was set up in the far corner of the room, filling the air with their slow, elegant music.

It was exactly the kind of party that had Nami salivating. Rich men with thick wallets and wealthy women wearing expensive jewelry were laid out more temptingly than the food.

Still, the décor did bring up a few questions. "If the Baron hates seafood so much, why all the octopi?" she asked curiously, studying the ceiling.

Behind the mask, Law looked thoughtful. "I'd assume it's a vanity thing; according to my intel, he was touted as 'The Golden Octopus' during his time in the Navy."

"Why?"

"Probably a reference to the number of organizations he was involved in, though there were also rumors about him having an octopus-related Devil Fruit. That seems unlikely, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"No Devil Fruit user would keep his important files in a Seastone safe. Just touching the damn thing would drain his energy. Besides, don't you think the World Government would have made that common knowledge to strike fear into pirates? They've never exactly been shy about bragging about their officers' powers."

Nervously checking her cat mask to ensure it was tightly secured, she said lowly, "You'd better be right; if it turns out he can turn into an octopus or something I'm charging you for shitty intel."

Casually, the pair meandered through the crowd, giving polite greetings and sizing up potential prey. The Cat Thief had already picked out a few marks; men who'd cast her salacious leers, despite her being on another's arm. They'd be easily distracted by her cleavage and flattery and wouldn't even notice their pockets getting progressively lighter. Even better, Law's presence would also give her the ideal excuse to turn down their inevitable, unwanted advances. Nothing fended off creeps like a jealous boyfriend, after all, and in high society, you never wanted to risk causing a scene. She'd just have to make sure he knew when to step in.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Law murmured in her ear, "I don't plan on letting you out of my sight, so if you need me, adjust your hairpins and I'll come to your rescue."

"'Rescue' is a strong word, but I appreciate it," she responded, tone dripping with false affection as she straightened his lapels, acting as the ever-attentive beau. "Tell me, _Adrian_, are you the type to tolerate other men flirting with your girlfriend?"

"Of course not. What's mine is mine, and men challenge that claim at their own peril." His reply was smooth as polished obsidian, one hand possessively resting on her waist as he steered them over to the side of the dance floor. The thick leather of the black glove shielded her from the heat of his palm, but the weight and press of his fingers into her delicate flesh made up for it.

Teasingly, she tapped the tip of his beak. "That doesn't sound very doctor-like. Isn't there a Hippocratic Oath you're supposed to be following?"

"There are exceptions to every rule." Long fingers gently lifted her chin so he could gaze deeply into her eyes. "There's no oath I wouldn't break to keep my woman at my side."

_Damn, that line should not be so hot,_ she thought, the faint blush painting her cheeks visible just beneath the bottom of her mask. It was surprising how easily Law managed to turn on the charm and hide the far creepier meaning of his words. If she were an average woman with no knowledge of his criminal activities or identity as one of the most feared up-and-coming pirates of the current generation, she might swoon a little bit.

Nami really needed more practice dealing with handsome men flirting with her. She was far too used to friendly, harmless perverts like Brook and Sanji, or disgusting lechers like Absalom. Besides being physically attractive, Law's flirtations were harder to brush off because she completely believed him when he said he was pickier about his women than the rest of his crew. Perhaps that was why he got her so flustered; he didn't wear his desires on his sleeve, so his attention felt more…focused, like sunlight through a magnifying glass, burning away her defenses.

"And what about you?" he coaxed, lifting her hand to delicately press the tips of her fingers to his lips as his eyes bore into hers. Electric shocks tingled up her hand as heat coiled within her belly. It was way too easy to imagine him giving her that look in a dark bedroom as he slowly stripped off her clothes. "Are you the type to play with a man's heart? The type to stray? Or are you just so naturally charming you don't realize the kind of thoughts you put in men's minds?"

It took her a moment to realize he was asking for the sake of the cover; to establish his reaction when he barged in on her flirtations with other men.

His interest and sensual actions were solely for the sake of the cover. For business, not pleasure. None of it was real, and she grasped that fact like a lifeline. It was so much easier to remain in control if she remembered that it wasn't _Law_ that was flirting with her, but Dr. Goodheart Adrian, Chaton Bellemere's surgeon lover. Hell, he was wearing a mask—she could easily pretend that he wasn't her dangerously attractive temporary captain, but another mark she could tease and deceive with no consequences.

Lips quirking in a saucy, mischievous grin, she leaned in close, breath ghosting across his throat as she replied, "I'd never cheat, but I am the kind of woman who likes to see if she can get her boyfriend jealous. There's something so _arousing_ about seeing such a normally composed doctor so worked up over little old me."

Her response made Law pause, blinking owlishly in surprise before his grip on her hand tightened ever-so-slightly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "How jealous do you want?" he rasped, giving the pad of her middle finger a light nip. "I'm happy to break a few jaws before I carry you off."

A tiny hiss of pleasure escaped between her teeth before she regained control. Pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his sharp jaw, just below his ear, she murmured, "I'm sure these men don't want any trouble; just come up with an excuse to lead me away. A little decorum goes a long way, after all."

She'd planned on flouncing away and getting to work mingling and stealing, but her whole body froze as she caught a familiar scent.

Tobacco smoke, thick and sweet wafted up her nose, and as her heart stuttered in her chest, Nami slowly turned her head to the side, following the grey trail to a large, imposing figure glowering at the crowd as if he'd like to arrest half the people in the room. His formal suit was as white as his hair, his forest green tie and matching domino mask the only pop of color. With the long scar down his face and signature cigar, the mask did nothing to hide his identity.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she squeaked, panicked and already trying to figure out the best way to escape.

"Hina, what the fuck am I doing here?!" Smoker growled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Beside him, a beautiful woman with long, sakura pink hair and a cigarette dangling from her full, red lips sighed. She was dressed in a stunning, form-fitting silver gown embroidered with fluttering blackbirds, the silk flowing down her figure like mercury. Her mask, also silver but with a black feathered plume, hung absently from her fingers. "Because you owe me. After all the strings I've pulled over the years to keep you from getting demoted back down to Chore Boy, this is the least you can do."

"Look, Hina, I know I owe you, but you could have asked me to do your paperwork for a month or something. Fancy crap with stuffed shirts isn't my thing, especially when it means playing nice with that bastard. Why couldn't you take someone Fullbody or Django? They'd be happy to shower you with attention and ask you to waltz and that other gentlemanly shit."

Shoulders tense as she carefully observed the crowd, she stated, "Precisely because this isn't your thing. I need you to stand next to me looking grumpy and miserable to keep stupid ass-kissers and perverted old octopi from asking me to dance. Hina hates that old creep."

Though his teeth ground against his cigar, the corner of his mouth lifted into the barest hint of a smile. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I am the perfect man for the job."

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Nami asked under her breath, pressing close to her partner. Smoker was only about fifteen feet away, but the din of the crowd and orchestral music helped mask her voice. Her every instinct screamed for her to run, but she knew any sudden movement around the pirate hunter would capture his undivided attention, like a rabbit trying to escape a wolf. Inwardly, she seethed; if Uni had managed to modify the guest list, surely he would have known a certain Marine was coming, right? Why didn't anyone warn her? Everybody knew there was nothing Smoker would like better than to capture and imprison the Straw Hats.

Her anger ebbed slightly as Law pulled her a bit closer, doing his best to shield her with his body. Though his poker face was still in place, she could feel the tension coiled in his muscles. "I knew Black Cage was invited, but her RSVP was a 'no.' I'd assumed she was cleaning up the mess of the war or helping track down the prisoners Mugiwara released from Impel Down. White Chase was _definitely_ not on the guest list."

"What do we do?"

"Keep calm. It's a big party, and it shouldn't be too hard to avoid them. Even if they notice us, our disguises should allay suspicion, and there's no way they'd expect the two of us together."

He was right; even if they did somehow recognize Law, they'd never expect the navigator of a rival crew on his arm, meaning she might be able to make a break for it. She wasn't too worried about his safety; he was a strong fighter and could teleport himself to the other side of the island in a heartbeat. She was the one who would be screwed if she caught a Marine's eye.

Surreptitiously, Nami peeked around Law's chest to watch the pair, hoping for some sign they'd move on to another part of the ballroom, but soon found herself staring at the beautiful captain. Bad as her experiences with the World Government were, she couldn't help but admire a strong Marine woman. And though the hairstyle was different, the color and cigarette briefly brought visions of her adoptive mother, and she wondered if Hina had heard of Bellemere. There weren't too many female officers in the Marines; had she been renowned enough for someone like Hina to look up to? Or was her decision to give up military life to raise two orphaned girls treated as a disgrace? The Navy hadn't offered any financial assistance or seemed to care when she'd been murdered by pirates, so the latter seemed more likely.

Of course, a trained soldier would sense she was being watched, and Hina inclined her head towards the incognito couple. "You've been staring at me. Why?" she asked suspiciously, taking a long drag of her cigarette as her dark eyes narrowed.

Luckily, years of swindling, being a member of Arlong's crew, and generally always needing to get herself out of trouble had made Nami a pretty good actress, even under pressure. "I was just admiring your dress. It's absolutely gorgeous!" she gushed, making her voice as airheaded and overexcited as she could under the Marine's scrutiny. "Wherever did you get it?"

Apparently, her ruse worked, as she gave a small but pleased smile. "Thank you. There's a shop in Alabasta that carries beautiful silks. I stumbled across it while on a mission and decided to treat myself. When I learned I'd be attending this…party, a dressmaker on Sabaody made them into a custom gown for me."

"Alabasta! How exotic! Oh, darling, can we go there on our next holiday?" she asked, looking up at Law, wide brown eyes begging him to play along. "I simply _must_ have a dress like that!"

Catching on, the doctor once more pulled her close, dropping a kiss to her hair. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. Nothing's too good for you, sweetheart."

She gave him a dazzling grin, wrapping her arms around his waist in an enthusiastic hug. "Really?! Oh, thank you, cuddle bear!"

Internally, Nami cheered in victory as his jaw tightened and blue tint came to his cheeks. She might not get to kick his ass, but she could still make his night hell in all the little ways. "You're…welcome," he ground out.

"Hina-chan!" a loud, overly cheerful voice called out from the crowd, and an older, obese man strode over. His tuxedo was gold silk and embroidered with scarlet octopi, a long, crimson cape trailing behind him. His grey hair was thin, braided into eight little rattails, and slicked back with so much oil it gleamed like grease on the water. A gold octopus mask hung from his neck, the tentacles a writhing mass and encrusted with rubies for suckers. "How marvelous! You were able to make it after all!"

Both Marines noticeably stiffened at his approach. "Well, after your call, my superiors were convinced that attending your party was more important than attending to my duties," she said, tone so frosty it made Drum Island seem like a tropical paradise.

"Oh, don't be that way, Hina-chan," Baron Harpin chuckled, giving her an appreciative leer. The way the captain tensed further made it clear the feeling wasn't mutual. "Always so serious, even back when you were a trainee. Really, you should be grateful I pushed so hard to get you a night off—it pains me to think of such a beautiful flower wilting on the battlefield. I swear I'll never forgive Sengoku for denying my request to have you as my personal secretary."

"Hina's too damn good a soldier to waste on some pathetic desk job," Smoker's deep, rough voice cut in, muscular arms crossed tightly over his massive chest. "And she ain't wilting—she thrives out there."

The Baron regarded him with undisguised disdain. "I don't recall inviting you."

"I'm Hina's plus-one, or did you not notice that on the RSVP? Pretty sloppy for the head of Navy Intelligence. Sorry—_ex-head_ of Navy Intelligence."

The pirate hunter's biting comment struck a nerve, as disregard turned into outright hatred. "Careful, Smoker; I may be retired, but I've still got plenty of pull with the Admirals, plus several other organizations. One word from me and your career is over."

A threatening step forward was all Smoker was able to take before Hina held him back. "He's not worth it," she murmured before insistently leading him away.

"Just one moment, Hina-chan," their host sing-songed. When the woman in question acknowledged him over her shoulder, he gave a haughty grin. "I know I permitted you a plus-one, but that's because I'd assumed you'd bring along someone with more…class. I surround myself with only the finest things, after all. I'm rather inclined to have him escorted out for the sake of my _invited_ guests; trash like him tends to ruin the ambiance."

Turning fully towards him, though still keeping a restraining hand on Smoker's bicep, she stated, "What do you want?"

His returning leer was as greasy as his hair. "A smile. Surely such a rare and radiant thing will counteract your…_date's_ foul appearance."

"Oh, that fuckin—" Smoker growled, but Hina's silent glare stopped him. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, the Marine captain plastered on a bland, completely hollow smile for their former superior before dragging her old friend out to the gardens to smoke in peace.

"Be sure to save me a dance, Hina-chan!" he called after them, entirely too gleeful to have the last word. As he beamed at his guests, his black, watery eyes fell on Nami, and she swore she could feel his gaze creep over her like a writhing mass of tentacles.

Not wanting to hang around lest Harpin decided to come over and introduce himself, she gave Law's elbow a slight tug, and he willingly let her lead him away towards one of the little alcoves. "Well, he seems…yeah, he's a total creep."

"I feel like I need a chemical shower just being in his presence," Law conferred lowly, grabbing them both a glass of champagne before ducking behind the curtains. The drapes mostly hid them from view, but he strategically positioned himself so his shoulder blocked the slight gap in the heavy velvet, yet still allowed him to notice anyone approaching. "Pity Black Cage didn't deck him in the jaw."

"I was hoping Smoker would make him eat his own mask." She swiftly changed the subject, unwilling to risk one of their fellow guests overhearing them badmouth their host. "I was not expecting those two. I mean, not just here—do you think they're dating?"

Law rubbed his chin in consideration. "I hope not. Any progeny they might produce would be an absolute nightmare to pirates the world over. The tobacco industry would be thrilled, though."

Unbidden, a giggle escaped her as an image of a tiny Marine with Smoker's scowl and Hina's pink hair popped into her head, an oversized cigar comically protruding from the child's mouth.

"Of course, that's assuming they don't both die of lung cancer before then," he added absently, sipping his drink. Grey eyes swept the room over his shoulder, noting that most of the guests had the tact to look away from the alcoves, especially those occupied by couples engaged in private moments. A long arm wrapped around Nami's tiny waist, pulling the gorgeous woman against his hip so he could murmur in her ear, "But enough about that. What else should I know about my lovely Bellemere? How did we meet?"

Playing along, she ran the tips of her fingers along his chest beneath his jacket. They should have discussed this earlier, but in the craziness of the mission prep, it had fallen by the wayside. "At an auction, of course," she supplied easily. "There was a wonderful mermaid piece that I had taken an interest in."

A low chuckle caressed her as he wound a lock of purple hair around his finger. The easiest lies to keep up were ones based on truth, and there was no hiding his amusement at how she'd spun the debacle at Sabaody. "Of course. You and your companions got separated, and I graciously offered to keep you company until you could be reunited. Not long after, I performed life-saving surgery on your friend, and you've been at my side ever since."

His arrogant tone made her roll her eyes. "Does Dr. Goodheart have any notable achievements to his name? I can't imagine I'd be interested in a mediocre doctor, and you must have gotten your medical license somewhere."

"Gotten a what now?"

When she stared at him in open horror, jaw dropping to the floor, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I reattached a girl's leg during my first year at Serenity Hospital in the North Blue," he stated with a grin. "I was accepted into med school at fifteen and finished my surgical residency in only three years, and I also have several published papers on the effects of lead poisoning in children."

"Really?" she replied, skepticism dripping from her lips.

"Of course. I could only learn so much through books and practicing on my friends, so I took on the identity of Goodheart Adrian so I could perfect my skills. 'Trafalgar Law' was a name I didn't want gaining notoriety until I had the power and skills to protect myself."

Well, that was quite the revelation. Frankly, she'd always figured he was only a doctor in the back-alley sense, since no hospital would be crazy enough to give him an actual license. But to have had a second identity for so long…

"Why?"

Grey eyes narrowed behind his mask at her inquiry. "Focus on questions relevant to our current situation, sweetheart."

Cheeks puffed out indignantly, she let the topic drop, mostly out of irritation that he was right. Besides, she didn't want to get to know the real Law, did she? "Fine. Where'd you take me on our first date? I'm sure a doctor's salary could afford a fancy dinner, at least."

As if a switch had been flipped, his charming persona returned. She knew it was all for show, especially given how the alcove didn't completely hide them if someone really felt like being a voyeur, but did he have to rub those distracting little circles against her spine? "Since you have such expensive tastes, we went to the En L'iar Rose restaurant on Chardonnay Island. It's known for its exquisite wines and decadent foods. You ordered the Pane Caldo while I had the stuffed mushrooms, and we shared a plate of assorted artisan cheeses, fruits, and chocolates for dessert."

"That's…an acceptable choice, I suppose." A small, irrational coil of envy tightened in her belly. She wasn't mad that Law had probably taken some other woman on such a romantic outing—just that no guy had put that much effort into a date with her.

His smirk was decidedly wicked. "You were such a tease with that fruit, eating it so seductively I nearly lost my mind. It took all my willpower not to pin you down and have my way with you."

Memories of how she'd teased him with the mikans made her thighs clench, as she was suddenly all too aware that she'd been playing with fire that day. He'd definitely enjoyed her attentions and it so easily could have been turned on her. The tips of her ears turned pink as she instinctively tried to push him away, but his muscular arm kept her anchored to his side. "Too bad I'm a classy lady who doesn't just give it up to a guy because he bought her a fancy dinner," she snapped quietly.

"Of course you're not; I wouldn't have taken interest in you if you were," he assured, tilting her face to the right and pressing a kiss to her masked cheek to hide her pissed expression. "I'm a man who likes a challenge—a woman easily seduced would bore me. And it's intriguing how you're so flirtatious one moment, yet easily flustered the next; makes me wonder what you'll be like once I finally do get you in my bed."

Face flushing to match her ears, Nami wasn't sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment. She also wasn't sure if he was speaking as Adrian or Law, and it was playing havoc with her sense of control. "Well, you'll be wondering for quite some time—at the very least until you've gotten me a 300-carat diamond."

A low chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he released her. "I think we've got enough of the basics down to pass as a new couple. Ready to get to work?"

It took a moment and a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Her heart was beating too quickly for her liking, and she desperately needed some distance. "Hell yes. Time is money, and right now, I don't have nearly enough of either."

XXX

Over an hour later, Nami was immensely pleased with her haul. She'd swiped the wallets of six dance partners, along with a gold wristwatch, emerald-studded cufflinks, and some rings. She'd been extremely careful not to steal more than one thing from each target, and plenty of her dance partners had left unscathed; after all, if every man she came in contact with found their wallets missing, she'd be the prime suspect.

Finding dance partners and wealthy marks alike had been easier than getting Sanji to bring her tea. Men had practically swarmed her the moment she'd broken away from Law, and though she could feel his piercing gaze on her back, he stayed out of her way so she could work her magic.

So far, he'd only had to step in once, when a man with a face like a horse and a unicorn mask to match had gotten a little too handsy, swooping in like a bird of prey and sending her victim scurrying off with nothing more than a sharp glare and a couple cutting remarks. Still, the way he'd clutched his cane told her he'd wanted to do a lot more, reminding her that the Surgeon of Death was not a man to be messed with. While a jealous boyfriend was a great creep deterrent, too much could put off her potential marks. For the sake of that evening's profits, she vowed to only call him in as a last resort.

She would swear until her dying breath it had nothing to do with the thrill she got at hearing Law defend her honor in his deep voice or the way she could feel the muscles beneath his suit flex when he clutched her to him possessively.

It was nearly nine-thirty when a skinny man in an elaborate peacock mask and flamboyant suit to match lead her onto the dancefloor. He'd approached swinging an emerald and sapphire-encrusted pocket watch like a pendulum, strutting about in a way that instantly practically begged her to rob him. Only men with more money than brains walked like that.

"So, Ms. Chaton," Kujakumaru began as he pulled her close, "what do you do for a living?"

As easily as Zoro drew a sword, she turned on the charm. "Oh, I've done a little modeling," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes. "Mostly swimsuits and the like."

"Really? You?"

She blinked, brows furrowing behind her mask in confusion and mild annoyance. "Yes. Not in any big magazines, but I've only just started, after all."

"Ah, no wonder I hadn't heard of you," he stated, looking her up and down, eyes lingering on the swell of her chest. "I've dated quite a few models, actually. I suppose when you surround yourself with the most gorgeous women in the world, you don't notice those who are less than a perfect ten."

An annoyed tic formed on her forehead, thankfully hidden by the cat mask. Sure, he couldn't see her face, but the way his eyes were practically glued to her cleavage proved he didn't find her hideous. And what right did he have to call her less than a ten? Her bounty poster was ogled by pirates all over the Grand Line! "Well, sorry I'm not up to your usual standards, Mr. Kujakumaru," she ground out as politely as she could.

At the brief display of temper, he quickly backtracked, "Oh, I never said that! Of course you're beautiful, but I'd only rank you less than a ten because you've still got a few more years to go before you've fully bloomed!" he insisted, gaze flickering between her face and breasts pointedly.

_Oh, nice save,_ she thought sarcastically. It was all too easy to catch onto this idiot's game; he was trying to bring down her confidence in hopes preying on any insecurities. Women who knew their worth were much harder to lure into bed, after all. "Well, my boyfriend hasn't had any complaints," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure he hasn't; after all, looks aren't everything." When her hazelnut eyes narrowed, he continued, "You misunderstand me; I mean that modeling is just as much about who you know as what you look like. Making friends with the right people and whatnot."

"Of course." It was almost funny; the whole night, she'd put up with men looking to get into her pants without so much as blinking, yet this guy was making her lose her cool. Then again, none of the others had tried negging her. People like that deserved a very special place in hell as far as she was concerned. If they'd been in a bar instead of some fancy party, he'd be unconscious on the floor for his comments.

"If you really want to be a model, I have some connections to the West Blue's top agencies. Of course, I only pass along the names of people I'm _personally_ close to."

Though she plastered on a smile, inwardly she rolled her eyes. He was the third man that night offering to help her "modeling career" with his "connections," but they'd at least done their best to stroke her ego first. He hadn't even waited for her response before slipping his hand off her waist to slide across her rear.

_That little grope just cost him eighty million belli,_ she thought, using his moment of distraction to carefully undo the chain of his pocket watch from his doublet. To disguise the action, she pushed him back slightly, looking away coyly. "Oh, that's so sweet of you! Unfortunately, it's more of a hobby than anything else; if I became some big star, I wouldn't have as much freedom. I love traveling and shopping too much to waste my time in some studio."

"Sounds like an expensive lifestyle," he pressed, undeterred by her refusal, just like she'd anticipated. Nami was plenty familiar with men like him; born with a silver spoon in his mouth, raised to believe that he was entitled to anything he wanted and when a woman rebuffed him, she didn't really mean it.

He was the kind of guy she would love to have Sanji kick into the sun.

Lacking the chivalrous love-cook, however, Nami settled for her current bodyguard. "It is, but Dr. Goodheart has been an excellent provider. His research takes him to so many interesting places, and he's been adamant about bringing me along. He gets lonely without me."

"Then I'm surprised he's letting you dance with another man."

A mischievous smirk touched the corner of her lips. "We have an arrangement—he doesn't like to dance, but I simply can't get enough of it. So, he lets me have as many partners as I please, so long as I never dance with anyone more than once." As the last notes of the waltz floated through the air, she knew now was the time to make her getaway. Pushing up onto her tip-toes, she murmured in his ear as she carefully lifted the watch from his pocket, slipping it into the tight cuff of her billowy sleeve, "Otherwise, he gets terribly jealous. Normally, he's so cool and collected, but he's got a dark temper. It's hot, if I'm perfectly honest."

She felt Kujakumaru shudder against her as her hot breath caressed his skin. "Is dancing the only thing he gets jealous about?" he croaked, staring at her with obvious desire, hands impotently grasping at empty air as she stepped out of his reach. "Perhaps we could find a nice, quiet corner and continue our discussion about your modeling career; a beauty like you deserves to be shared, not hoarded away for one man to enjoy."

Relieved that she could finally turn around and roll her eyes, she strolled towards the wine fountain, calling back over her shoulder, "I appreciate the thought, but I really must get back to Adrian."

She halted as a thin, sweaty hand wrapped around her wrist. "At a party like this, a man's never lonely for long. I'm sure he's found some pretty young thing to keep him company, so why not do the same for me?"

Lifting up her free arm, she allowed the cold metal of the stolen watch to slide down her sleeve into her bodice, grateful that he'd grabbed her left wrist. It would have been disastrous if he'd stumbled upon the payment she'd taken for putting up with his bullshit. Absently, she played with the shimmering barrettes in her hair, making sure they caught the light like an emergency beacon. Surely Law would be there any moment; this was definitely serious enough to get him involved. "Adrian's quite adamant that I'm the only woman for him, so I doubt it. And if a man's not lonely for long, I'm sure you'll find yourself in pleasant enough company soon enough."

"I want your company. Your little boyfriend can wait until I'm finished with you."

"He's hardly 'little.'"

"He must be if he can't satisfy a woman as obsessed with 'dancing' as you. In fact, how about I invite a few friends to join us?' You said he doesn't care how many 'dance partners' you have, right?"

Brown eyes darted about nervously, desperately trying to catch sight of her raven companion. She was certain she'd left him by the window next to the fountain, so he should have been at her side already. What, had he wandered off to take a leak? If he didn't show himself in the next five seconds, she was going to have to do something drastic, like pluck the peacock's feathers herself.

"What was that you were saying about him not looking at other women?" Kujakumaru crowed, roughly turning her towards the dancefloor.

Her jaw dropped. His height made him easy to spot on the dancefloor, casually leading Black Cage Hina in a foxtrot.

_That absolute bastard!_ Nami thought, rage bubbling up inside of her. He abandoned his partner to deal with some clingy creep so he could dance with a Marine? Was he _trying_ to get them caught?!

"Well, since your boyfriend is otherwise occupied," the man beside her sniggered, pulling her against him, "what say you and I go someplace private—"

The hard point of a cane slammed into his foot, causing him to yelp ungracefully and release Nami from his clutches. Gratefully, she turned to her liberator, hoping Law had abandoned Hina to finally come save her, only to find herself face-to-face with a rotund, yet rather elegant-looking gentleman dressed as a knight, complete with silver shoulder pads, royal blue cape, and plumed helmet. The faceplate was up to reveal piercing black eyes and a disapproving frown made even more exaggerated by his bushy grey mustache.

"I believe this young lady made it quite clear that your time with her is over, _nephew_," he said sternly.

Kujakumaru looked like he wanted to argue, but when he reached for Nami again, the knight brandished his cane like a sword. "Oh, please, do try. Beatrix may spoil you rotten, but I'm certainly not above turning you over my knee right here and now."

That threat was all it took to send the peacock flying off into the crowd, managing nothing more than, "I'm telling mother!" over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Relieved to finally be free of such sweaty clutches, the Cat Thief studied her wrist to ensure no perspiration had leaked into the luxurious fabric of her sleeve. A handkerchief entered her field of vision, and she smiled thankfully.

"So, did you pick your costume intending to go about rescuing young ladies, or was that just a happy accident?" she asked, wiping off her hand.

He savior's hard frown morphed into a smile as he offered her his arm. "I had hoped such services would be unnecessary, but it never hurts to come prepared, especially with my family is involved. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She allowed him to lead her away from the whispering crowd. If she gathered too much attention, it'd be harder for her to sneak away once the plan was in motion, and until Law finished his little dance with Hina, she'd rather not risk being confronted by more creeps who couldn't take a hint.

Her natural suspicion only briefly entertained the thought that her hero could turn out to be just as bad. Whether it was his protective aura or his mustache, he reminded her of Genzo, and that would always earn a man the benefit of the doubt. "I'm fine. I suppose I should have been clearer that I wasn't interested."

"From what I overheard, you made yourself plenty clear," he huffed. "That boy's never learned a speck of respect. My sister spoils him, and he takes entirely too much after my brother."

"Eh, men like him are hardly rare. I appreciate you scaring him off, though."

"Happy to be of assistance. I hope you don't mind if I linger a bit? I'd rather avoid the inevitable argument Beatrix and I will have for a little while longer, and I think I should have a talk with your boyfriend about leaving his lady undefended."

"Oh, no need for that," she growled, clenching her fist as a murderous flame crackled in her eyes. "I'm happy to do it myself."

Surprised, the knight let out a full-bellied laugh. "I'm starting to think my rescue was unneeded; you seem plenty capable of handling yourself!"

"Damn right I can!" she snarled before remembering herself. Swiftly plastering on an innocent smile, she amended, "I mean, I wish I could, but a delicate thing like me wouldn't stand a chance without a big, strong man looking after her."

Laugh simmering down to a chuckle, he waved off her excuse. "Relax; a lady with spirit is a great thing. You remind me of my granddaughter, actually!" With a deep, proper bow, he introduced himself. "Harpin Reginald, at your service."

"Harpin?" she asked, suddenly nervous. "Are you related to our host?" If he was, she was in so much trouble. Puzzle pieces began to connect in her head, and the picture they were forming was not pretty.

His massive mustache waggled side-to-side in distaste. "Alas, he's my elder brother. I don't particularly like either of my siblings, but our mother asked us on her deathbed to try to get along, so he's bound to invite me, and I'm obligated to attend. The rest of the time, I put as much of the Grand Line between the three of us as possible."

"So, was that the Baron's son?"

"No, my sister's, though Gerald was the one to teach him such wonderful manners." He glared disdainfully across the room to where their host was casually groping one of the maids. "I swear, he threw a masked ball simply because he knows how much I detest these things."

"What, you don't enjoy the opportunity to dress up as a white knight?" she managed to tease. Her heart was still quaking at the revelation that she'd inadvertently pissed off a former Navy Intelligence officer's nephew—when she found Law, she'd have to warn him that she'd earned some problematic attention.

After she kicked his ass for abandoning her, of course.

Whether her was ignoring her nervousness or simply failed to pick up on it, Reginald chuckled at her comment. "Well, that I don't mind, but you've seen how outrageous these people get when they have anonymity—Kujakumaru is a perfect example. I doubt you're the first woman he's tried to coerce tonight."

"You have a point, but I'm starting to think every high-class party is a masquerade in its own way."

A grey eyebrow raised inquisitively. "How so?"

She shrugged, adjusting her cat mask so it rested more securely on her face. "Everyone's still putting on a disguise; pretending to be more important than they really are, acting like they don't despise each other with fake smiles and forced politeness, putting up with some creep's innuendos because if they slap him like they really want to, the illusion's broken and everyone will hate them for it."

Reginald rubbed his chin, but a small, approving smile curled his lips. "You sound like you don't enjoy these kinds of affairs."

"Honestly, I always thought I would, but I guess I'm a simple girl at heart. I like expensive things, but this," she pointed at the ballroom, "is disgusting. How much of the buffet is going to go straight in the trash? My friend's a cook, and he'd have an aneurism over so much food waste."

"I agree. I wish Gerald would at least send the leftovers to the town; every year, I swear those people look worse and worse. I tell you, I'd much rather be at one of the shindigs my wife's family throws. Everyone comes for miles to sing and dance and share food, and it doesn't matter what your status is; you're welcomed with open arms."

Nami smiled wistfully. "Yeah. I wish I was back with my friends—Brook's music is way better than some stuffy orchestra, and Franky would show off some bizarre new move or hairstyle, and Lu—" she caught herself, realizing that she was getting too close to outing her identity as a Straw Hat, "—cy would make up ridiculous games and do stupid impressions, and we'd drink and laugh until dawn."

"That sounds a hundred times more fun than any affair my siblings have thrown. Perhaps next year I'll claim to have a prior engagement and seek out your friends' party," he joked.

She grinned, elbowing him playfully. "If you can find us, you're welcome anytime. Heck, you can even say we kidnapped you if you need a better excuse. Consider it my thanks for the daring rescue."

The playful glint faded from his black eyes. "Speaking of excuses, you'll probably want to come up with one to leave—even if Kujakumaru doesn't go crying to his mother, by midnight, this place will be nothing short of an orgy."

She nearly choked on her own spit. From his dry tone, she doubted he was exaggerating. "Good thing my boyfriend and I already planned to be out by then."

"See that you do. Why the Navy ever employed a hedonist like my brother, I'll never know, much less as head of Intelligence."

From what she'd seen that night, she couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "Well, you don't get rich enough to own your own island by not having connections; maybe the Navy felt they were useful enough to excuse his…lifestyle."

With a huff, he nodded. "Probably, though I also have no doubt that's why he was eventually convinced to 'retire.' He never would have left on his own volition; they would have had to pry it from his sticky, greedy grasp. Gerald's always hated giving anything up, even if he doesn't really want it."

Nami wanted to pry further—this was a goldmine of intel on the man she was about to rob—but she was distracted by a certain man in a raven mask approaching.

Rage once more bubbling up like a geyser, she whirled on Law. "Oh, have you finished dancing already?" she asked sarcastically. "Good thing I didn't need your help fending off some creep!"

Behind the mask, she could see an array of expressions cross his face; surprise, annoyance, guilt, anger, before finally settling on mildly apologetic. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to gently run his fingers across her cheek. When she jerked back, glaring harshly, he sighed, "I saw another lady in need of rescuing and got distracted."

"Yeah, sure, because Black Cage Hina would ever need to be rescued," she scoffed.

"Actually," Reginald said from beside her, "if it's from my brother, then yes, she would. He's always had a…thing for her, ever since she was a recruit."

Law nodded, though he did give the older man a suspicious glance. "I was simply helping her avoid the Baron. But I truly am sorry," he murmured, hooking Nami's fingers with his own and carefully drawing her to his side, brushing a kiss across the corner of her mask. "I should have made sure you weren't in harm's way, first; you're always my top priority, and I promise not to leave you alone again."

Nami really wanted to stay mad at him, but for the sake of both their cover and the job, Bellemere had to forgive her boyfriend's chivalrous stupidity. The Cat Thief didn't, though, and she vowed to give him an earful once they were alone. So, she forced herself to wrap her arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze as she grumbled into his vest, "Apology accepted, but only because I was lucky enough to have a knight in shining armor to rescue me."

"I guess so. Care to introduce me?"

Gratefully pulling away from Law's heated body, she turned to her new friend. "Adrian, this is Harpin Reginald. Reginald, this is Dr. Goodheart Adrian."

"Goodheart?" the old gentleman asked, eyes lighting up in recognition. "From Serenity Hospital?"

"Yes?" the surgeon replied, immediately on guard. He'd made the connection to their host even more quickly than she had, and the fact that her new friend could identify him didn't bode well.

"You were the one who reattached my granddaughter's leg!"

Law blinked in surprise. "Melody-ya was your granddaughter?"

Nami's eyes widened at both the connection and the way the surgeon's accent slipped. Even when it was just the two of them, he hadn't added -ya to anyone's name since they'd arrived.

Grasping Law's hand in both of his own, Reginald shook it enthusiastically, tears of joy practically streaming down his face. "Indeed! I honestly can't thank you enough!" He turned to Nami, smile shining brighter than his armor. "You have no idea how much I owe this man. Melody was involved in a terrible accident that tore off her right leg. The doctors were able to stabilize her, but they said she'd need a prosthetic replacement, and possibly never be able to walk again. But Dr. Goodheart was able to reattach her leg so perfectly, there wasn't even a scar when they removed her stitches! It was practically a miracle!"

_If you count the powers of a Devil Fruit as a "miracle,"_ she thought wryly, though she found it hard to stay cynical. As unlikely as it seemed that Law would meet the grandfather of one of his former patients here, she'd learned that fate had a funny way of bringing people together. She'd never expected to meet Brook, Laboon's long-missing friend, on Thriller Bark, and yet he was now a member of her crew, sailing with them to the end of the Grand Line to fulfill his promise.

"I simply did what I could to the best of my ability with the tools I had at my disposal," Law insisted, though his lips did lift in a slight smile. It was strange to see him acting humble, and somehow, it felt authentic. "How has she been? Any problems with the leg?"

"She's well on her way to becoming a marathon runner, I can tell you," Reginald said proudly. "Quick as the wind and eager to see the world! And it's all thanks to you!"

"Any surgeon would have done the same in my position. I'm just glad she's made such an excellent recovery; it's the greatest reward any doctor could ask for."

Reginald looked like he wanted to sing "Dr. Goodheart's" praises further, but there was a sudden screech of "WHERE'S THAT WORTHLESS LITTLE BROTHER OF MINE" from the other side of the room, and the knight went rigid.

"Ah, it seems I can't delay my argument with Beatrix any longer. Keep your heads down while I try to lead her off. Better yet, hide until some other drama occurs—maybe then you could sneak out more easily."

Law frowned while Nami gave an appreciative smile. She was more than happy to run rather than get pulled into some family spat. "Thanks again for your help, Reginald. Best of luck with your sister."

Pulling her partner deep into the crowd, the thief refused to stop until they were safe at the far end of the ballroom, the sound of the orchestra covering up their conversation.

"So, exactly what kind of trouble did you get yourself into while I was gone?" Law asked.

"Long story short—the Baron's nephew propositioned me and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so Reginald put him in his place."

Anger flashed in the Dark Doctor's gaze before simmering down to annoyance. "Of all the people you had to piss off…"

"Well excuse me for being a loyal girlfriend," she snapped. "Unlike you! Why were you _really_ dancing with Hina?" she whispered harshly, poking his chest.

He raised a black eyebrow, and Nami blushed as she realized just how jealous she sounded. "You're the one who thinks acts of kindness are a weakness," she insisted, "so there's no way you helped her out for chivalry's sake. If it affects the plan, I deserve to know!"

"White Chase had to take a piss, and I noticed our beloved host making a bee-line for her. In the interest of the night not suddenly going to hell ahead of schedule, I figured I'd offer her a temporary escape. Entertaining as it would be, my plan doesn't factor in the Baron getting murdered this early in the evening."

"What if she had recognized you?"

"Worried about me, sweetheart?" he teased, stroking a gloved finger down the smooth side of her mask. "I'm sure you'd be able to make an easy getaway in the confusion."

"If anything happened to you, your crew would be heartbroken and I'd be roped into breaking your ass out of Impel Down," she argued half-heartedly. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not some powerhouse with more luck than brains like Luffy. You shouldn't have taken such a risk!"

"Then I promise not to dance with another woman for the rest of the night," he replied, pulling her close, hands resting gently on the small of her back, rubbing those distracting little circles along her spine. Leaning down, he whispered, "Seriously, I was doing it for our sake; Black Cage apparently has a rather unpleasant history with Harpin, so I dropped a few hints that she and White Chase should call it an early night. Things will go much easier with them out of the way."

It was funny; despite the knowledge that Law was a sadistic, dangerous pirate and potentially one of Luffy's greatest rivals to become Pirate King, being in his arms was beginning to feel…not comfortable, but almost normal. If anything, she should be more eager to escape his clutches than any of the handsy men she'd endured that night; at least they were weak enough to clobber if they got her alone. But she didn't feel gross when Law touched her.

It dawned on her that, despite playing the role of her lover, his touches throughout the night had been relatively innocent. His hand went nowhere more inappropriate than her waist. His eyes stayed locked on her own instead of falling to the plunging neckline of her dress. Even though he'd kissed her several times, for the most part it had been to her wig or mask.

Deep down, she'd expected him to take advantage of their situation; to grope and kiss and tease her, using their cover as a couple as an excuse, secure in the knowledge that there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Why the hell did Nami feel so disappointed that he didn't?

Shaking herself free of such confusing thoughts, she replied, "How much longer until phase two?"

Taking a glance at his pocket watch, he said, "It's currently 9:40pm. Shachi's team will act at 10:25pm, Ikkaku's at 10:31pm, and Penguin's at 10:37pm. Be ready to move no later than 10:15pm."

"So we'll just waltz into Harpin's study?" She'd been sure to memorize the mansion's blueprints, so she knew it was three floors above the ballroom. No matter what route they took, getting there would take time, and Law seemed fairly against using his powers unless strictly necessary.

"When we leave the ballroom, head towards the foyer but take the first right; about fifteen feet down that hallway, behind the red drapes between the painting of Dionysus and the statue of Venus is a hidden door the servants use. Those passageways lead all throughout the house, so we should be able to get around more easily. I'm sure there are guards or at least servants positioned to deter guests from wandering into certain parts of the mansion, but once our little distractions hit, it's unlikely to be a problem."

Even with his reassurance, Nami couldn't help but be nervous. So many things could go horribly wrong, and even if Smoker and Hina left, she doubted they'd ignore the "distractions" Law had in mind.

Either he could see the tension in her shoulders or feel it in her spine, because he immediately set to taking her mind off such concerns. "We still have over a half-hour; I bet you can't steal ten more wallets before showtime."

Eyes flashing with greed and pride, she replied, "What's the prize?"

"Me and the crew always have a party to celebrate a successful job, but I also take the time to treat myself to a nice dinner as a personal reward. Since you've been so instrumental to my plan, I was thinking about inviting you along."

Immediately, she knew what he was proposing. "Loser pays for dinner?"

"Damn right."

"You're on."

To the Dark Doctor's surprise, she didn't run off to find a new dance partner; instead, they milled about, wandering past small groups of guests, Nami occasionally stopping to apologize for bumping into someone or to compliment a particularly elaborate costume. By the time they reached the other side of the ballroom ten minutes later, she pulled him towards one of the stained-glass windows, turning them away from the party under the pretense of studying the elaborate scene of a satyr ravishing a forest nymph.

Reaching into the slit of her dress, the Cat Thief pulled out her haul, fanning herself haughtily with the wallets. "Seven down; three to go."

Impressed at how quickly and subtly she worked, he smirked, patting his pocket to be sure she hadn't added his to the collection. "Saying this now; my wallet doesn't count."

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Fine, but only because I already know how easily I could take it."

"Careful, Nami-ya, or you're going to find out how easily I can take everything you've stolen tonight."

A strange, pleasant shiver ran up her spine as his dark baritone caressed each syllable of her name. Had he always said it like that? Or was she just noticing now because he'd been calling her "Bellemere" and "sweetheart" all night?

None of that mattered at the moment, as a shrill, angry shriek from behind them quickly soured the mood.

"You! You're the wretch who insulted my precious Kujakumaru!"

Nami barely had time to slip the wallets back into her gown before five long, sharp, acrylic nails buried themselves into her clavicle. She let out a yelp of pain as she was aggressively spun around, coming face-to-throat with a tall, thin woman with a severe frown, red cheeks, and the same black, watery eyes as the Baron. She was dressed in a chartreuse silk gown, her hair done up in a tight updo, and she clutched a domino mask adorned with yellow and green sequins. But Nami barely noticed that, as her eye was immediately drawn to her necklace; three rows of small, exquisitely cut white diamonds hung around her neck like a collar, framing a heart-shaped yellow diamond the size of a peach stone.

The sharp sting of yellow-painted talons scratching the skin of her collarbone brought the thief's attention back up to the woman's face. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've been introduced," Nami ground out through the pain.

"That's because trash like you doesn't even belong in my presence! You should be honored my perfect son even glanced your way you harlot!" Looking the younger woman up and down, she scoffed. "I mean, look at the way you're dressed. Kujakumaru, did you ask this girl to dance out of pity? Such cheap, ugly jewelry for a cheap, ugly girl!"

"Yes mother," the man in the peacock mask sneered, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, a look of righteous glee in his eyes. "It was an act of charity, and when I refused her advances, she made uncle Reggie beat me!"

Furious at both the insult and the blatant lies, Nami struggled to pull away, but that only made the claws sink in deeper. "Your son's the one who came onto me," she snapped, "and maybe if you'd bothered to teach him to respect women, he wouldn't get so butthurt over a girl rejecting him."

"How dare you?!"

The woman looked as if she might continue to berate her, but she shrieked in surprise as Law wrenched her hand from Nami's shoulder, his large fist clenched around her scrawny wrist so tightly she could hear the leather creak. Or maybe it was the bones.

"Lady Beatrix, I presume?" the Surgeon of Death asked, voice cold as chipped ice as he glared with murderous intent. "Regardless of however your son was insulted, I'd appreciate it if you kept your damn hands off my woman."

As the Baron's sister trembled under Law's scrutiny, Nami inspected her shoulder, dismayed to find that the psychotic bitch had drawn blood. No wonder he'd stepped in; regardless of whether or not the Cat Thief could handle herself, he'd paid for her dress, and it already stood to get ruined. Bloodstains were not easy to get out of gold satin, after all.

"U-unhand me, you brute!" Beatrix screeched, writhing about like an eel. "My brother—"

"—would only care if I got your blood on his million-belli carpet. If he actually did give a shit about you or your worthless son, he'd be confronting me himself." With predatory intent, Law's eyes swept over the small crowd that had gathered, landing squarely on the man in the peacock mask. "Speaking of, I'm not exactly pleased that he propositioned my lover. She did tell you she was already spoken for, right?"

Smug triumph melted off his face like candle wax, and Kujakumaru looked ready to piss himself. "Sh-she said you had an arrangement! That you didn't mind her having as many partners as she wanted!"

"Dance partners!" Nami insisted, frowning at Law's raised eyebrow. "I specifically said 'dance partners;' he's the idiot who took it the wrong way!"

Nodding in understanding, he turned back to the trembling man. "Even if I was the type to share, a lady has every right to refuse a man's advances. Either you don't know how to handle rejection, or you're so pathetic that you couldn't even pay a woman to sleep with you. I'd put my money on the latter."

Nami shrieked as Beatrix's claw-like free hand lashed out at him, but Law managed to catch it mere inches from his face, his cane dropping to the floor with a dull _thud_. The look in his eye turned sadistically amused at the attempted assault, and Nami had the feeling that if she didn't put an end to this now, their cover would be blown as the Surgeon of Death decided to find out if the mother and son really did have blue blood.

Grabbing his arm, she yanked as hard as she could, forcing him to release Beatrix's left wrist. "Darling, that's enough!" she insisted. "It's not worth it!"

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied calmly, thought the dark aura failed to dissipate.

More people were gathering to watch, and Nami knew she needed to do something drastic before they managed to catch the Baron's, or even Smoker and Hina's, attention. Grabbing his chin, she yanked his face down to her level, cutting off his protests with a desperate kiss.

Law's lips were softer than she'd expected. Life on the sea was rough, the salty air and burning sun resulting in chapped lips for almost everyone, but perhaps he was one of the few men smart enough to use lip balm. On top of that, they were dry and warm, the smooth skin pliant beneath her own. The man himself didn't move for a moment, completely caught off-guard by her actions, but after a few agonizing seconds, he tilted his head to better slant his mouth over hers.

It was clear her plan worked when she felt both his hands cup her shoulders, and the harsh click of Beatrix's heels as she scurried away, not wasting the opportunity to put some distance between herself and the man who dared threaten her.

Part of Nami was tempted to drag the kiss out, especially when she felt Law's blunt teeth nibble at her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Heat pooled in her belly as his tongue swept over the seam of her mouth, but the sound of the clock striking ten doused it in ice water as she remembered they didn't have time to waste.

Drawing on every shred of acting ability in her repertoire, she forced tears to well up in her eyes as she shoved him away. "I thought you were different, Adrian!" she sobbed. "You know how much I hate violence!"

"Wha—"

"I can't believe you'd even consider harming someone, especially a defenseless old woman! I—I never should have come out tonight. I wish we had just stayed home!"

Tears streaming out of her eyes, she gathered up her skirts and sprinted away, weaving through the crowds, effortlessly dodging the concerned hands that reached out for her. Behind her, she heard another shriek, followed by exclamations of "Fire! Put that curtain out you fools!" and in the chaos, she managed to escape into the hall, guests and servants alike paying her no mind in favor of the ruckus that broke out. Nami chanced a glance over her shoulder, bright eyes widening as she saw not one, but at least four fires of varying sizes had sprung up throughout the ballroom, candelabras apparently having been knocked over by the panicked guests.

Not one to look the gift horse in the mouth, she dashed into to the hallway Law had spoken of, eyes quickly locking onto the curtain hiding the servant's entrance. Hopefully, she'd be able to hide in there and wait for her companion. Not that she was particularly looking forward to being alone with him now; god, what had she been thinking, pulling him into a kiss? A slap would have been better, or maybe a swift kick to the shin!

Hand trembling with fear and adrenaline, she grabbed the corner of the drape, only to be halted by an arm coming out of nowhere to wrap tightly around her waist. Another hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off her startled scream.

"You didn't think you'd escape me that easily, did you?" came a dark voice at her ear.


	7. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just several Law and Nami action figures and a log pose I made myself.

Payback

Instinct kicking in, Nami lifted up her right leg, slamming the stiletto of her high heel down onto her assailant's foot. The surprised yelp he let out and the loosening of his arm gave her the opening she needed to drive the sharp point of her elbow back into his diaphragm, winding him. As he gasped for air she finally had enough leeway to break from his hold, spinning around as her hand went for the Clima-Tact strapped to her right thigh, ready to fight.

Another scream attempted to crawl up her throat as her mystery attacker was revealed, this time out of irritation. "Law! You creepy bastard; are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Rubbing the soft, sensitive spot beneath his ribs where her elbow had made contact, he chuckled breathlessly. "Please, like someone like you could kill me."

"Why did you even do that?"

"I felt like it."

A frustrated vein popped out of her forehead, but at least her hand fell away from her weapon. If any of her crew had tried a stunt like that, they'd be nursing a concussion and probably some electric shocks. Law was lucky she still feared him enough to keep her temper in check. "If you don't give me a better reason than that I'm gonna _prove_ I can kill you, you asshole."

"Fine, it was payback for leaving me behind," he stated, crossing his arms, an annoyed frown tugging on his lips. "You're one hell of an actress, Nami-ya, and I applaud your quick thinking, but next time, try to come up with an exit strategy that involves both of us; I had to set a curtain on fire then teleport myself out the window in the confusion."

Scoffing, she cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "_A_ curtain? I counted at least four separate fires in there."

He shrugged. "I only accept blame for one. Harpin really shouldn't set up candelabras near flammable materials and clumsy, easily riled up guests. It's just lucky White Chase was on hand to act as a living fire extinguisher." Piercing eyes softened fractionally as they landed on her injured shoulder, the streaks of dried blood a stark contrast against her ivory skin. "Let me look at that."

Nami tried to wave him off as he caged her against the wall, insistently tugging down the sleeve of her dress to study the shallow cuts. "I'm fine!" she squeaked, pushing against his chest futilely. What was with this guy and invading her personal space?

"As your doctor and captain, I insist." The smooth leather of his gloved fingers gently prodded the crescent gashes, his frown lessening when he saw they'd already begun to clot. With a curt nod he said, "I'll clean these up when we're back on the ship; she missed the artery, so they're hardly life-threatening, but if they get infected, I'll tear that bitch's head off."

The violence in his tone should not have sent such a pleasant shiver down her spine. "I think we should just send her your medical invoice and the dry-cleaning bill; heart attacks are less messy."

His lip curled up into the familiar, cocky smirk. "That is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me," he purred, leaning his forearm against the wall above her head so he could loom over her. It was times like these that she really hated that he always wore boots with heels; what right did a six-foot-three lanky bastard like him have to wear shoes that made him even taller? It practically negated the three extra inches her own heels gave her.

On her post-mission shopping spree she was going to buy the tallest pair of platform heels she could find.

Arching her neck like a swan so she could meet his eyes, she quipped, "Thank you for reminding me just how creepy you are; I was almost starting to forget."

The heavy stench of burning fabric and the frantic shouts of the party guests were muffled in the little side hallway, but still strong enough to nearly mask the sound of a pair of heavy footsteps tromping in their direction. Had Nami's senses not been on high alert due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she might have missed them along with the tell-tale scent of cigars.

"Shit, Smoker's coming!" she whispered harshly, eyes wider than a Jolly Roger's.

He cocked his head to the side, listening. "Sounds like it."

"What do we do?" The easy answer would be to sneak through the servant's door behind them, but there was too much of a risk that the Marine could catch the movement of the fluttering curtain or hear the slam of the door and investigate; then they'd look even more suspicious, sneaking into hidden areas like a couple of crooks.

Law seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, as well as developed a plan in the span of two seconds. She just wished he'd taken the time to clue her in before capturing her lips with his and pulling her curvy figure tightly against him in an amorous embrace. At first, Nami stiffened, instinct telling her to slam her knee into his crotch for being stupid enough to make a move on her at a time like this, but as the heavy footsteps stomped closer, she figured it out and gave as good as she got, tilting her head to allow Law better access and wrapping her arms around his neck, only squeaking slightly when he hoisted up one of her long legs to hook over his narrow hip.

The ballroom kiss had been tempting, but this one set her body on fire. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the thrill of being caught, but her flesh seemed oversensitive, the soft fabric of her dress brushing her skin juxtaposed with the harsh feeling of one large hand massaging her thigh while the other fisted her hair sending delightful shocks down her spine. Pressed against the wall, his body heat permeating through their clothes, dirty fantasies began to fill her head. She imagined him slowly sliding down her body, leaving teasing kisses in his wake, before dropping fully to his knees, ripping open her gown, and burying his head between her thighs.

The mental image, combined with Law's tongue sensually prodding the seam of her mouth, made her thighs clench, the leg around his waist unconsciously drawing him closer. An involuntary moan escaped her throat just as the loud footsteps halted, the sickly-sweet scent of tobacco filling the air.

"The fuck do you two think you're doing?"

Law was the one to break the kiss, turning his head just enough to glare at Smoker over his shoulder, the raven mask's stern design making it that much fiercer. "Making up after a fight," he panted, and the annoyance in his tone didn't sound fake, as if he was genuinely displeased with the interruption.

If it had been a false alarm and Smoker hadn't walked in on them, would Law have continued kissing her? Forced his tongue past her plush lips in a quest to discover what she tasted like? Tested his luck and slid his hand higher up her thigh? Would she have even tried to stop him?

White puffs of smoke drifted towards the ceiling as the Marine stared them down with disdain. "Yeah? Well maybe you should save that shit for the bedroom; makes me less likely to arrest you for public indecency."

Nami's face went bright red beneath her cat mask; had they really been that bad or was Smoker just a prude? Given how the right shoulder of her dress was hanging dangerously low and her entire left leg was exposed, cradling Law's pelvis flush to her own, she was inclined to believe the former. "We're really sorry," she mumbled shyly, gently pushing Law away. He seemed reluctant to vacate his place in her arms, but after a slightly more insistent shove—along with a light kick to the back of his thigh—he finally dropped her leg, the hand in her wig sliding down to rest between her shoulders so she could safely regain her footing. Forcing tears to her eyes, she sobbed dramatically, "It's just been such an awful night, and I was upset; that terrible old woman said so many horrid things to me…"

Slipping back into his role as the caring boyfriend, Law cradled her head to his chest. "Shhh. It's ok, sweetheart. I know you'd never lead a man on, and you're a hundred times classier than anyone in that room. And I'm sorry I got so angry; it's just seeing that bitch hurt you—"

"You're hurt?" Smoker cut in, concerned. "How bad?"

Pulling away, Law indicated the streaks of blood, mouth set in a sour frown. "Lady Beatrix must have knives on her fingers instead of nail extensions."

"You need medical assistance? We could probably ask a servant if they've got any bandages."

He shook his head. "I'm a doctor, and I've got a first aid kit back on the ship. They're not deep, but I'd rather treat her myself than risk an underpaid servant messing it up."

"Then I'd be happy to help you press assault charges."

"Tempting, but I get the feeling the Harpins have enough money and connections to get it swept under the rug, nor do I trust them not to pay off the other guests to say I assaulted her."

Peeking over her shoulder, Nami could see Smoker's teeth grinding against the filter of his cigar in agitation. "Unfortunately, you're right; I'm actually out here because Harpin bitched at me to track down the guy who hit his sister."

"I swear I did nothing more than restrain her; she was the one who tried to hit me."

"Oh, I believe you; that crazy bitch has tried to claw my eyes out once or twice." He chuckled a bit, tapping the ashes of his cigar onto the marble floor. "She claims we're all common street trash, but the second she gets pissed off, she fights like a gutter rat. So, what do you wanna do, Dr. Goodheart?"

The pair tensed. "You know my name?"

"Hina said you were the guy who helped her avoid Harpin while I was out hittin' the head." His eyebrow raised slightly, not missing their reaction. It wasn't unusual; most people, even good, honest citizens, would be wary of an authority figure so easily identifying them. Still, Nami could see in his eyes that he was sizing them up, trying to place their faces to any of the hundreds of wanted posters he glared at every day.

"Of course," Law replied, carefully keeping relief from bleeding into his voice. "Well, I'm sure you understand that I'm reluctant to let myself get arrested, especially for something I didn't even do."

"Mister Smoker, I know we caused a bit of a scene in there, but please don't tell anyone you saw us," Nami pleaded, chestnut eyes wide and frightened. Pulling away from her partner, she clasped her hands together beseechingly. "I promise neither of us meant any harm, and I just want to go home."

The pirate hunter's frown deepened. "Yeah, I can relate." He sighed. "Look, technically, I should still be bringing you in since she wants to press charges but making sure nobody got hurt from that fire is way higher up on my list of priorities. So, since you did Hina a solid and Beatrix is a crazy bitch, I'm gonna pretend that I found a different couple making out in the hallway and head back. If I see Harpin or his shit family coming this way, I'll try to hold them off. You kids get the hell out of dodge in the meantime."

"Oh, thank you, Smoker-kun! You really are the hero everyone claims!"

Did she imagine it, or was there a faint splash of pink across his cheeks? It was hard to tell in the dim light. "Yeah, yeah. Just save any further 'making up' for when you're not in public; I'm not covering for your asses a second time because you couldn't control your damn hormones."

With that, he spun on his heel and marched down the hall, not even sparing them a glance as he turned to head back to the ballroom. Nami was honestly surprised he'd let them go; maybe it was because he didn't realize they were pirates, or he just hated Harpin that much. Either way, she was grateful he was willing to turn a blind eye just this once.

The second Smoker was out of sight, a blue aura surrounded them, and in the time it took to blink, they were halfway up a flight of narrow, creaky stairs. Glancing up at Law questioningly, he indicated the door at the bottom. "Took us through the servant's entrance. Let's get to the fourth floor; there's a storage closet near the top where we can stash your dress. I need you light on your feet, not weighed down by wallets."

"You'd better retrieve it before we get out," she said firmly, poking his chest, "otherwise I'm charging you for my lost profits, plus 500% interest."

He rolled his eyes before easily jogging up the stairs, his long legs letting him take the steps two at a time. Carefully gathering up the hem of her gown, Nami followed, scowling at his rudeness; she was shorter than him and wearing high heels, so shouldn't he be more accommodating to her pace? It was a small but stark reminder that he was a pirate, not the gentleman he'd been pretending to be all evening.

Of course, their interaction in the hall had already done that; even if it was just an act, polite, well-bred gentlemen didn't kiss like Trafalgar Law.

The door into the mansion's fourth floor foyer was silent as he carefully nudged it open, the hinges well-oiled to prevent any noise from potentially disturbing the master of the house. Servants were supposed to be practically invisible until called for, able to pop out at a moment's notice without so much as a sound. The closet was right beside the servant's entrance, out of the way and easily ignored, perfect for hiding a Cat Thief's contraband in.

Law quickly checked his watch. "Six minutes before showtime. Once the first distraction hits, make a beeline to the study. We'll have to be quick; since White Chase and Black Cage didn't take my advice to leave early, they'll probably go after the crew. Ikkaku's team might be able to draw their attention towards the mansion's docks with their little surprise, but I'd like to avoid as much bloodshed on our side as possible."

Not liking the idea of her new friends having to take on such dangerous Marines by themselves, Nami didn't complain about being ordered around, merely slipping inside. A pull to the string hanging from the ceiling cast the closet in a dim glow, revealing an assortment of cleaning supplies, bedding, and a row of neatly pressed, copper maid uniforms, complete with headpiece, apron, and opaque tights. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't have us sneak in dressed as servants," she observed, glancing around.

The door closed behind her, and she stiffened as she heard Law's voice whisper in her ear, "I considered it, but as much as I'd love to see you in a skimpy uniform, I don't have the best track record with maids."

Though startled at his closeness, she wasn't surprised; logically, it was better to hide out with her instead of lingering outside where he might draw attention, and she was beginning to get used to his disregard for her personal space. Turning to face him, she raised a curious eyebrow. "Aw, does someone have a jilted lover?" she asked with a teasing smirk. "Some innocent maid you seduced and left with a broken heart?"

He scoffed, leaning against the door. The storage closet was decent-sized, though with the bedding and clothes taking up most of the space it felt cramped, especially for a man as tall as Law. "Childhood acquaintance at best, and I'm pretty sure she'd try to kill me if we ever saw each other again."

"Well, I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Then it's a good thing my powers can get me out of trouble."

Realization dawned on her, causing Nami to scowl and smack his shoulder. "Wait, you could have teleported us through the door before Smoker saw us, couldn't you?"

His too-wide grin returned to his face, the skin around his eyes crinkling. "Possibly."

"Then why didn't you?!"

Chuckling, he stepped forward, caging her against the wall. Nami was beginning to think it was his default move for throwing her off-balance, and worst of all, it kept working. "Because I changed my mind; _that_ was my payback for leaving me to figure out my own escape. It works out in our favor, though, since White Chase will have no reason to suspect we were involved when shit goes down," he stated, hand absently brushing the batons strapped to her right thigh. Automatically, the thief's hand smacked it away, but her back stiffened as he whispered, "Besides, you could have used your Clima-Tact to hide us—I think you were just looking for an excuse to make out."

"Like hell I was!" she snapped, embarrassed. God, she hadn't even thought about using her Mirage Tempo, too overwhelmed to even think straight. As much as she hated to admit it, Law's quick thinking really had saved their asses, though it didn't excuse his choice to kiss her instead of using his powers.

A strong hand quickly slapped over her kiss-bruised mouth. "Quiet, Nami-ya," he murmured. "Or are you hoping to draw attention so I'll have to kiss you again?"

When all she could do was let out a couple angry grunts in response, he laughed lowly.

_I swear, he gets off on being a smug bastard,_ she thought sourly, russet eyes glaring daggers into his self-satisfied expression. Out of spite, she tried to bite his palm as punishment for manhandling her, but the smooth leather protected the delicate skin.

Despite not managing to hurt him, Law clearly felt her attempt. "Careful, sweetheart; I don't mind a little biting, but I pay back with interest."

Nami stiffened when she felt his molten breath against the exposed skin of her uninjured shoulder. His grey eyes homed in on the taut tendons of her neck, like a vampire in one of those raunchy paperbacks she'd secretly bribe Robin to get for her. The color might have been a dramatic change, but the intensity was all too familiar at this point. Before she could so much as try to squirm away, his long arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Quick and silent as an owl, he swooped in, latching his mouth onto the exposed flesh right above her thundering pulse.

Any sounds of protest were muffled by his hand, and though she tried to struggle, the close quarters of the closet mixed with his unyielding grasp made it next to impossible to maneuver about. The hand clamped over her mouth bent her head to the side, presenting him the full expanse of her tantalizing skin.

Worst of all, the feeling of his hot mouth against her pale throat was incredibly arousing. The man didn't settle for just kissing or sucking—he bit, licked, and lavished the spot with a single-minded purpose. It was a perfect storm of sensation; the sharp sting of his teeth was immediately followed by the soothing stroke of his tongue. Firm sucks countered by delicate caresses from his lips. Nami's sounds of protest gradually trailed off, and she had to bite down on her own lip to keep him from knowing they'd turned into sighs of pleasure. She really hoped he didn't notice the way her knees started to tremble slightly every time he gave a particularly sharp nip. A low fire burned in her belly and her body cried out for him to bless other parts of her with his delicious attention.

He didn't let up for at least a full three minutes, taking his time and savoring the way her fading struggles rubbed her soft breasts against his chest. When he finally released the flesh with a slick _pop_, followed by one last sensual sweep of his tongue, he paused a moment to admire his handywork before dropping his arms.

Pleasure clouding her brain and chest heaving, it took Nami an embarrassingly long time to regain her senses. When she did, though, her glower could have frozen whiskey. "And what the fuck was _that_ for?"

"As always, payback. Your little mikan juice prank left an embarrassing mark on me, so this only seems fair."

She didn't need to see her reflection to know there was an unmistakable hickey on the side of her neck, and given how much effort he'd put in, the color likely complimented her tourmaline jewelry. "How the hell am I supposed to cover this?" All her shirts were low-cut, and if it was a bad as she assumed, even caking on her foundation wouldn't completely do the job.

His expression was completely unsympathetic. "How the hell was I supposed to cover my sunburn? I guess you'll just have to deal."

"You are such an asshole!"

He chuckled but didn't argue, hands straying down to her belt, easily undoing the black jeweled buckle.

She nearly shrieked as she batted his hands away, shoving him back with all her might. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing?" The kiss and hickey had been one thing, but there was no way in hell she was going to stand by and let him strip her down.

"Helping you out of this dress so we can start the actual mission."

"I can undress myself!"

"If you insist," he replied, taking a step back to lean against the wall, watching her intently.

His heady gaze brought a hot flush to her cheeks. "Turn around!"

"You're hardly naked under that dress, Nami-ya, and I've seen you in less. What are you so embarrassed about?"

"I'm not embarrassed; I just don't need you ogling me like a pervert."

"You don't like me looking at you, yet you'll shamelessly straddle me and use the pretense of putting on sunscreen to feel me up. Such an appalling double-standard."

"You know I only did that to distract you from the sunburn!"

"So you finally admit you did it on purpose, eh?"

"You—!" she snarled before the house rocked, a deafening explosion echoing down the halls. Her legs shook as the sound made her ears ring, disorienting her briefly and making her nearly miss Law's nonchalant comment.

"Ah, and there's Shachi's distraction," Law said, glancing at his watch, face morphing into a serious frown. "Playtime's over, then." Bird skull cane in hand, he expanded his _Room_ around her, murmuring _"Scan"_ as he swept it to the side. Nami shrieked as her dress, wallets and all, vanished from her body and reappeared in Law's waiting hand.

Without the billowy fabric of the gown she felt utterly exposed in her black bodysuit; the undergarment was little more than a bathing suit, its spaghetti straps, plunging neckline, and high leg holes designed to be virtually invisible beneath her dress and allow her unencumbered movement once they started sneaking around. Yet despite how incredibly sexy it was, hugging her curves and showing off a tempting amount of skin, Law looked at her with the same stoic, professional expression he'd worn in the infirmary.

After silently securing the gold gown onto an empty hanger, he pushed open the closet door, ushering her outside when he confirmed the coast was clear. "We have no time to waste; that explosion is sure to have attracted White Chase and Black Cage, and I don't want my men fighting them any longer than necessary."

Somehow, Nami felt more uncomfortable than if he'd been openly leering at her. How was it that he always seemed the most uninterested when she was wearing the fewest clothes? Was it just situational, or was there something about her naked skin that repulsed him? Perhaps he had some kind of weird fetish for fully dressed people, or he just enjoyed teasing her because he found her reactions amusing and not because he found her particularly attractive?

She knew this wasn't the time to let insecurity cloud her mind, so she shoved her thoughts to the side, though she was certain they'd crash back down on her when she went to sleep that night. For now, she immersed herself in the burglar mindset, following Law into the hallway and toward the study six doors down.

Though hardly as large or grand as the ballroom, it was definitely the domain of a rich man. Mahogany furniture, Bookshelves that reached the ceiling, gold-framed paintings, crystal lamps, suits of armor, and massive windows dominated the room. What really drew the eye, though, was the solid gold statue of a giant squid even taller than Law, its massive tentacles arched as if waiting to grab its prey.

Mere feet from that, though, in the back-left corner of the room, was the Seastone safe. Lacking ornamentation and hardly larger than a bedside table it was as innocuous as it could get. Which, given the Baron's tastes and the value of what was inside, meant it was clearly trapped.

Law once more used his Devil Fruit to _Scan_ the room, snorting derisively. "Idiot hasn't even changed the booby traps since I was here last. There's a massive Seastone net that'll fall from the ceiling if you step on the third row of tiles from the entrance. A pressure gage will drop a steel grate in front of the door if the safe is moved." He pointed to a suit of armor much like Reginald's costume that was positioned conspicuously close to the safe, a long halberd clutched loosely in its gauntlets. "There's another pressure tile right in front of the safe; if you stand on it too long, that blade will bisect whoever's standing there."

"I'm surprised there aren't more," Nami replied, glancing around the room suspiciously.

"Oh, there are, but those are the ones _you_ need to worry about. Your mission is getting that safe opened; I'll deal with anything else that comes up."

As much as she wanted to scowl as his brisk orders, she knew this wasn't the time or place. Later, though, she had every intention of giving him a piece of her mind about how to talk to a thief volunteering her precious time to help steal classified Naval information.

She took special care to follow Law's lead, watching for any out-of-place movements or tiles, not trusting that he hadn't forgotten to tell her about another trap. When they were securely across the room, the Cat Thief carefully studied the safe; the main body was definitely made of Seastone, but what concerned her was the dial. It was common stainless steel, but it was a model she'd only seen prototypes for; instead of deciphering three numbers, the combination could be anywhere between four and fifteen numbers long. That meant it would take longer to unlock, and there was no way of knowing how long the sequence was except through trial and error.

"I know it's Seastone, but can't you teleport it out of here so we won't have to worry about getting caught?" she asked nervously.

"I could, but I'm trying to avoid Harpin figuring out who robbed him. There are only so many Devil Fruit users who could avoid his traps and make a whole Seastone safe disappear, my name's at the top of that list. Should we leave a calling card, too? Maybe 'Trafalgar Law and Cat Thief Nami were here' on parchment paper with gold calligraphy?"

"Fine, fine. Just a thought," she grumbled, unstrapping the collapsible stethoscope she'd borrowed from the sub's infirmary from her thigh. Without any clue to the combination, there was no other option than to listen to the little gears inside as she turned the dial and hope she got the correct amount of numbers. The trouble was it was slow, delicate work with no room for distractions, and with the pressure tile and potential noise the next explosion would inevitably cause, she was already on two separate timers.

A deep, steadying breath filled her lungs as she prepared to start, only for her eyes to drift over to where Law was studying the little plaque at the base of the squid statue, his face dark and hands clenched so hard she was surprised the leather across his knuckles didn't split.

Curious, she peeked over his shoulder to read aloud, "'Thanks for everything, Harp! Love, Doflamingo.'" Her eyes widened in horror and shock. Of course she'd heard that name, along with several blood-curdling stories that ensured she'd never willingly cross his path. "Donquixote Doflamingo? The _shichibukai_? What'd Harpin do to earn a solid gold statue from _that_ guy?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure," he ground out through his teeth, eyes locked on the name as if trying to set it on fire.

"And why's it a squid?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Law snapped, stalking away from the statue towards the window. "You're wasting time. The dock will explode in three minutes, and Penguin's squad will set off their bombs six minutes after; if that safe's not open by then, I'm going to have to assume your skills are limited to petty pickpocketing instead of _real_ burglary."

She bristled at the insult but forced herself to let it roll off her back. They were both stressed, nervous about the crew and getting caught and the potential for things going horribly wrong due to forces beyond their influence. Law in particular was a control-freak, used to his powers negating most obstacles he might face, while Nami had always had her _nakama_ watching her back, ready get her out of any trouble she might find herself in. They were both in a situation they weren't comfortable in, and the only way they were going to get through it was to stop going for each other's throats and just get the job done.

"Just keep quiet so I can work," she replied, getting back into position.

Glancing out the window into the mansion's gardens below, Law's eyes widened. "Fuck!" he hissed, drawing a thin, hidden sword out of his cane.

"What wrong?" she asked, panicked.

A swirl of energy formed in his hand as he prepared to activate his _Room_. "White Chase has Shachi's group cornered. I count at least four injured, and the last three stand no chance against his powers." He gave her a stern look. "Stay here and focus on cracking that safe. I need to see to my crew."

"But—!"

Her protests were met only with empty air as blue energy engulfed him, teleporting him outside to aid his men.

"He's supposed to be a pirate; why does he always seem to run off on me to play hero?" she grumbled, turning back to the safe. Still, if Smoker had already taken down half of Shachi's team, they needed Law's help way more than she did. She could only hope Hina was busy protecting the guests instead of hunting down the rest of the Heart Pirates.

Now without her backup and lookout, Nami knew she really had no time to waste. But she also had no one to warn her if Harpin was coming. No one to pull her out of the way if the pressure trap sprang. What she did have was a lock that took potentially five times longer than normal. She started to quake in fear as she realized Law hadn't specified how long it took before for the pressure trap to activate; just that it was on a timer. Glancing up, the razor-sharp blade of the long axe glinted menacingly in the light, angled just so that it would slice straight through her skull when activated. She had half a mind to remove it, but that might waste even more time.

Tense and terrified, she pressed the stethoscope to the safe door and carefully began turning the dial, anxiously listening for those telltale cues that she'd gotten the right combination.

_Eight…seventy-two…forty…ninety-six…fifty-six…twenty-four._ On the first attempt the door remained firmly shut. Either the slight tremor in her hands had messed her up just enough, or she hadn't gotten the full combination.

_Ok, let's try again._ _Eight…seventy-two…for—_ The second try, she was distracted by the distant sound of an explosion; Ikkaku's team had struck. It hadn't been nearly as loud as the first explosion, but it completely threw her off, jumbling her already whirring mind making her hand jerk the delicate dial too far.

Frustration made her cheeks flush. She knew it wasn't the crew's fault—they were just following orders—but did Law have to come up with a plan where bombs would go off during the time she needed to focus the most? And couldn't he have come up with a better distraction than loud, floor-shaking explosions? As if the blood bounding in her ears wasn't deafening enough!

Halfway through the third attempt—which was already going badly because her hands were shaking to the point she was certain she'd fucked up the first turn—she scampered away from the safe, certain that she'd seen the halberd's shadow move and that she'd activated the trap. Looking up fearfully, she realized it was just her mind playing tricks on her, as the blade didn't so much as twitch.

Nerves on edge, she knew she needed to calm down before she could try again. Standing up and crossing the room, she peeked out into the hallway, hoping that doing so would give the pressure tile a chance to reset while making sure no one would stumble across a sexy thief in a skimpy black bodysuit. The coast was clear, but she didn't feel any more secure. Part of her even wished someone _was_ coming so she'd have an excuse to give up, or at least hide until she'd fully calmed down. But she knew if Law did come back and found she'd given up, he'd be furious, and his men would have gotten hurt for nothing.

_This would be so much easier if I at least knew how long the combination was,_ she groused, pacing and wringing her hands fretfully. She was halfway tempted to look out the window and check on the battle below, but she knew that if she saw things weren't going well her panic attack would get even worse.

_I should just cut my losses and run. Those books can't be worth all of this, _Nami thought, heart vibrating like a hummingbird against her ribcage. _Why's Law counting on me so much for this? How does he know I won't screw up and get captured? And if I do get caught, there's no way he'd risk rescuing me; I'm not even part of his crew!_ _What kind of moron puts such blind faith in someone like me? What do I do?! What do I—_

A voice in her heart that sounded oddly like Luffy replied,_ Quit screaming your head off. You're a _nakama_ of the future Pirate King. Don't make that pathetic face._

Unbidden, a smile came to her lips, her terrified, cowardly thoughts dissolving like sugar in hot tea. Luffy was the kind of moron who had blind faith in her. Had since they met, even after she turned him over to Buggy. That plan had put him in a far more dangerous position than she was in with Law's, and yet he still asked her to be his navigator. In Cocoyashi, he refused to believe her heartless witch act and freed her from Arlong, declaring her his _nakama_. Back on Skypiea, her captain had told her to quit being a coward and live up to her position as a member of his crew. He'd even entrusted his treasured hat to her. He'd never do that if he didn't believe in her ability to keep it safe, to still be there when he finished his battle. And she wouldn't have stayed by his side, risking life and limb, if she didn't believe in his ability to beat the odds and come out on top.

Luffy would be Pirate King someday because he had faith in both his crew and his own abilities. Shouldn't she do the same?

Determination swept through her and she watched her hands lose their tremor. She was a scaredy-cat, but she always came through when her crew needed her. How could she be expected to aid her _nakama_ in the New World if she couldn't rob one little safe for the Heart Pirates? She was the Straw Hat navigator and master thief, and nothing would stop her.

A chance glance at the octopus facade cared into the dark wood of Harpin's desk nearly made her slap herself even as a laugh bubbled up in her throat. The Baron was obsessed with octopi. The Navy called him "The Golden Octopus." On her first attempt at cracking the safe, she'd only gone up to six rotations, but now she could see the pattern.

The answer was painfully obvious; the safe's combination was eight numbers long, all multiples of eight.

_Ok, Nami, you know what to do, and you need to make this one count,_ she thought, cracking her knuckles as she crouched in front of the safe. Once more steady as a surgeon's, her hand confidently took hold of the dial. _Get it open this time and you can get the hell out of here; you can grab your dress, let Law know you've got the stupid information, and he can teleport the crew back to the sub before anyone else gets hurt._

Blocking out every sound save the delicate mechanisms inside the safe, the dial glided easily back and forth, each tiny click ringing through her heart like Skypiea's golden bell.

_Eight. Seventy-two. Forty. Ninety-six. Fifty-six. Twenty-four. Sixteen. Eighty-eight._

Upon the eighth turn she halted, gently tugging on the safe's handle, the door opening as smoothly as Zoro's sword sliced through the air.

Reverently, she removed her prize, kicking the door shut and shuffling back to the base of the suit of armor as a precaution. In her hands weren't files like she'd expected, but three black, leather-bound ledgers, each embossed with raised gold letters on the cover.

The first one was titled "Intel," and curious to know what secrets the Navy might have entrusted to the likes of the Baron, she decided to sneak a little peek. Opening to a random page her eyes widened at what she saw, and she quickly scanned through other sections, growing more and more concerned. Even at a glance, she could tell every page contained sensitive information; coordinates of secret bases, copies of un-redacted mission reports, scientific research signed by Dr. Vegapunk, formulas for chemical weapons, and even a detailed diagram of the Pacifista robot. Most of it was older information that a former Marine Intelligence officer would have easily been able to come by, but some of this stuff was from as recent as last week!

_Reginald said Harpin was basically forced to retire,_ Nami thought as she opened the second ledger, this one more innocently titled "Personal," _but it looks like that hasn't stopped him from gathering information. Why, though? What could he possibly need it for?_

Based on the label, she'd expected it to be full of the Baron's own information, like finances and family secrets, but instead it was personal information on various World Government officials, Marines, and royal families. There were dossiers on the likes of Smoker, Hina, Kizaru, Akoji, Wapol, King Sterry, King Cobra, and so many others, and it included family trees and notable accomplishments, along with damning photos, eyewitness accounts of indiscretions, reports of war crimes, and notes on potential ways their connections or powers could be used to Harpin's advantage. In other words, it was pure blackmail.

As damning as the first two books were, it was the third that made her shiver. In simple gold letters, the word "Shichibukai" gleamed up at her. Cracking it open, she cautiously thumbed through the pages, swallowing hard when she realized it was full of dossiers just as detailed as the last ledger's, only this time solely dedicated to past, present, and even potential Warlords and their crews. Sir Crocodile, Kuma, Boa Hancock, Doflamingo, even Ace and Blackbeard were given extensive profiles that appeared frequently revised and updated.

Her fingers paused on a familiar name, the image of a stern, whale shark Fishman's face glaring up at her.

"Knight of the Sea" Jinbei.

It was a name she'd heard at Arlong Park.

"_Here's your food, human," Hatchan sneered, tossing a plate of Takoyaki onto her desk. Plenty of the crew liked to take out their tempers on her when they thought they could get away with it, and though arguably the least aggressive, Nami knew not to mess with the six-armed swordsman when he was in a bad mood. "Too good for the likes of you, but nobody else wanted them and I didn't feel like wasting time cooking anything else."_

_The insult washed over Nami like a gentle wave; after two years trapped in Arlong Park she was used to it, and she was just grateful they deigned to feed her at all. When they'd first set her up in her horrible chart room, they hadn't cared whether or not she was given proper food until she had passed out from hunger. It was only then that Arlong had decreed she needed to be fed at least once a day, and that job was typically treated as punishment among the Fishmen._

_Famished, she popped one of the fried balls into her mouth, eyes widening in surprise at the taste. "Th-these are really good!" she said, eagerly swallowing it down and reaching for another._

_Hatchan's expression was just as stunned. "Really? You like them?" he asked excitedly, two pairs of hands clasped together in joy._

"_Yeah, they're great!" Ordinarily, the very idea of complimenting one of the monsters that had enslaved her would have been sickening, but she was too hungry to care. And they really were delicious. Way better than the cold porridge or burnt meat she usually got._

_He seemed unusually pleased, crossing his arms and grinning proudly. "Well, I guess even a human can have good taste. If I hadn't become a pirate, I'd have opened up my very own Takoyaki stand on the Grand Line."_

"_Why didn't you?" she asked through a mouthful of fish. The young cartographer didn't really care, but the longer she kept him talking, the more time she had to give her cracked and bleeding hands a break from the hours of mapmaking._

_He sighed. "Just about everyone thought an octopus selling Takoyaki was ridiculous. It would have been hard to stay in business back home, and not a lot of other places would accept a Fishman setting up shop. Jinbei always encouraged me to follow my dream, but I'd already promised Captain Arlong I'd help him achieve his."_

_Jinbei. She'd heard that name before, usually when Arlong was drunk or in a bad mood, cursing it with more venom than a Man-of-War Jellyfish. Who was he? An old enemy? A bounty hunter? Someone strong enough to defeat the Fishman Pirates and save her village?_

_The saw-nosed captain was terrifyingly strong, but not invincible. Maybe she could contact this Jinbei person and hire him as an assassin? She'd slowly been saving up money to buy back Cocoyashi, but she'd happily give it all to anyone who could kill her mother's murder. And Arlong had the highest bounty in the East Blue, so surely she could use that as further incentive; she'd pay what she could, and the government would handle the rest._

_Adopting a look of wide-eyed innocence, Nami turned to fully face Hatchan, "I've heard Arlong mention someone named Jinbei before. Just in passing, though. Who is he?"_

"_Oh, he was one of our comrades when we were part of the Sun Pirates. If you think Kuroobi's Fishman Karate is strong, Jinbei's blows him out of the water! Even Arlong couldn't beat him!"_

"_He sounds strong." She'd never been particularly religious, but it was beginning to feel like God was finally cutting her a break. Her tearful prayers were being answered, and Jinbei was the savior she'd been waiting for._

"_He is!" Hatchan said cheerfully, clearing away her empty plate. "Strong enough that the government made him one of the shichibukai! I'm glad he accepted; otherwise Captain Arlong would still be in Impel Down."_

_Her hopeful heart stopped. "What?"_

"_Yeah, when they recruited Jinbei, his only request was that they release Arlong from prison," he said as he strolled out the door. Popping his head back in, he gave her a jovial smile. "Sure, they had a bit of a falling out after, but I like to think they'll make up someday; after all, they're practically brothers!"_

_As the door locked behind him, the young girl didn't even feel the sharp sting of the tip of her pen piercing her palm._

_Jinbei. Jinbei the shichibukai. It was his fault. If it weren't for him, Arlong would still be in Impel Down. He never would have set foot in Cocoyashi. Bellemere wouldn't have died to save an ungrateful daughter. Nami never would have been taken prisoner, forced to draw maps in this horrible room while the rest of her village lived in fear._

_She didn't have a savior. Just another demon added to her personal Hell._

Blinking away tears, Nami forced herself back to the present. Later she could read up on the man who'd set lose the worst monster the East Blue had seen in decades. Right now, she needed to get out of there. Law and the Heart Pirates were still fighting outside, and she needed to let them know the mission was a success so they could make a break for it.

Her ears perked up as they caught the sound of a faint voice coming down the hall, angry and vaguely familiar.

"I don't care how far away they are, Tokikake; I need a Navy fleet here right now! Those ungrateful peasants have finally snapped and decided to set up bombs all over my property!"

The Baron was on his way to the study and there was no way she'd be able to get out unnoticed. Wasting no time Nami ducked behind the suit of armor and pulled out her Clima-Tact to quickly cast her Mirage Tempo, rendering herself invisible just as Harpin stormed through the door, mini Den Den Mushi in hand, obese face bright red with rage.

As much as she didn't want to be in the same room as their slimy host, it was honestly better to sit still and wait for the opportune moment. Even if he'd primarily had a desk job, and even if he was in his seventies, it was safer not to underestimate him. Plus, if he was really calling for backup, she'd rather know what to expect and where they were coming from. Would the Navy send Kizaru or Aokiji? Did they really believe it was the poor, starving villagers attacking the mansion, or were they speaking in code?

The radio snail's face was unimpressed. Nami didn't recognize the dark brown fedora and cigarette between its teeth, but she let out a silent sigh of relief when it replied, "Harpin, if the townspeople are revolting against you—which honestly, I wouldn't blame them—Hina and Smoker should be able to settle things. I'm not risking civilian casualties."

"My mansion is currently filled with the crème de la crème of society! Their safety is far more important than those filthy peons!"

"All the more reason to not order a Buster Call," the snail replied, and Nami barely managed to stifle a gasp. Was Harpin insane? He'd risk innocent lives over what he assumed was a rebellion from farmers and fishermen? "So, since that's out of the question, why don't you use that big brain of yours and come up with a better solution? Maybe try reasoning with them. Pay them off, even. Isn't throwing money at the problem your normal go-to?"

Harpin sneered. "I haven't given those fishmongers a single belli in nearly three years, and I'm not going to start now! They're lucky I even let them live on my island! Now you get me that fleet—"

"_Kkkkk_—sorry—_kkk_—breaking up—_kkkkkkkk_," the vice-admiral said, faking static.

"Tokikake, don't you dare hang up on me! If you do, I'll—"

"In case you've forgotten, Gorudotako, I'm not scared of blackmail. The worst you've got on me is that time you caught me golfing when I said I was visiting my mother, and I think the higher-ups would be more interested in what _you_ were doing there; wasn't that the weekend you were supposed to be visiting Impel Down? Considering Straw Hat's miraculous break in-and-out two years later, I wouldn't be surprised if Akainu starts assuming you were in on it. That whole mess at Marineford really pissed him off, and he's been looking to melt anyone who might have been even vaguely involved."

Speechless, all the Baron could do was make faint protesting noises, rightfully terrified of the Admiral's fiery wrath. From where she was hiding, Nami could see thick, greasy beads of sweat dribble down the back of his head.

The Vice-Admiral gleefully continued, "On top of that, since your 'retirement,' certain information seems to be finding its way to 'Big News' Morgans and other underworld types who really have no business knowing. Now, I'm not one to toss out accusations, but leaking classified information, especially for profit, is a serious crime. One certain parties are considering investigating you for."

"You dare to question my reputation?!" Harpin demanded, slamming his hand down on the desk barely an inch from the Den Den Mushi.

The snail's grinning face didn't even flinch. "Buddy, your reputation is a joke. When you left, we got over a hundred reports of sexual harassment by your former female subordinates in the first _month_. That alone warrants investigation. Hell, we only waited so long because there's been so much damn paperwork to go through and Tsuru wanted the case against you to be airtight. Then those rumors about certain documents getting leaked came out…"

"You're not going to find a damn thing!"

"Funny, I would have thought an innocent man would say there's nothing to find." Satisfied with getting in the last word, Tokikake hung up, the Den Den Mushi immediately falling asleep.

For a moment, the room was dead silent, Harpin staring blankly at the sleeping snail, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish that had been hooked through the gills. Just as Nami thought she might be able to use his catatonic shock as an opportunity to sneak out, his expression changed into a mask of rage, grabbing the mahogany armchair by the desk and flinging it into the wall beside the knight's armor with enough force to splinter the tough wood.

Startled, Nami shrieked, dropping the ledgers to shield her face from wayward splinters. Unfortunately, such a distraction caused her illusion to drop, revealing the sneaky thief.

Not expecting company, Harpin whirled towards the woman, anger and suspicion melting away as his gaze swept over her curvy figure wrapped up in a tight, revealing bodysuit in clear appreciation. She suddenly missed Law's professional, disinterested gaze, insulting as it had been.

It was only when watery eyes reached her leopard mask that they widened in recognition. "Wait…you're the harlot who insulted my nephew! What are you doing in my study?"

Thinking quickly, Nami decided her best option was to use his obvious love of women to her advantage. Hips swaying sensually, she strolled up to the desk like a runway model, biting the tip of her finger coyly. "I'm really sorry about that; I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he's just not my type." Leaning against the desk, she arched her back and thrust out her voluptuous chest, fluttering her long eyelashes for extra measure. "Why would I go for a scrawny little peacock when I could have the strong, sensual arms of an octopus around me?"

Though she nearly gagged just saying them, her words did the trick, Harpin's temper immediately dropping to be replaced by smug satisfaction. He was definitely related to Kujakumaru, as he spoke directly to her cleavage. "Well, I suppose I can't fault you for having such high standards. The boy is dear to me, but he does rather pale in comparison, doesn't he?"

"Like a rock next to a diamond," she cooed, hooking his chin with her index finger to make sure his eyes stayed on her instead of straying the spot next to safe where she'd been hiding, the black ledgers still conspicuously laying on the floor.

"Oh, I'd say more like coal," he replied, shuffling closer, his hand boldly landing on her upper thigh, fingers groping the firm flesh. It was almost the exact same spot Law had touched when they kissed, but this wasn't nearly as pleasant. "He has the potential to become a diamond with the right conditions, but for now he's best at providing warmth to lucky ladies."

"You're so poetic! Smart men are just so sexy." Unable to come up with another compliment due to the sheer disgust at his touch, she changed the subject. "I'm curious, Baron Harpin; why do you love octopuses so much?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"It's _octopi_, actually," he said condescendingly before puffing out his chest with pride. "In the Navy, I was touted as 'The Golden Octopus.' Impressive, no?"

"Extremely! How'd you get a name like that? _Octopi_ are so slimy, and you're anything but!" she giggled, dislodging his hand so she could sit on top of the desk. When he started to frown at the loss of flesh to grope, she distracted him by twirling one of his greasy braids around her finger, even as she gaged whether or not she could distract him long enough to knock him out with an electric shock.

Pleased with her flirting and the fact that her new position brought her cleavage even closer to his gaze, he crowed, "It's because of my long reach and exceptional brilliance! Octopi are some of the smartest creatures in existence, after all. The World Government specifically made me the head of Intelligence because I could get anything from anywhere at any time. I had dozens of informants in kingdoms across the Grand Line, the underworld, and even in other Navy divisions. There was no rumor or piece of information that didn't go through me. My mind was the World Government's greatest asset; no average man could handle keeping track of so many secrets or make use of such extensive contacts."

"Wow," she replied, proud of herself for keeping the sarcasm out of her voice. When his hand once more drifted towards her thigh, she instinctively caught it. She could see the annoyance at her small rejection darken his face, so thinking quickly she took the hand in both of hers, fluttering the faintest kiss across his knuckles. Looking deeply into his eyes, she cooed, "You must be one of the smartest men in the world! How could the Navy ever have let you retire? They should have begged you to stay."

"They should have!" he groused. "Instead my enemies conspired to unseat me, threatened by my revolutionary way of thinking. Did you know it was I who first proposed the _shichibukai_ system?"

"You were?" Now that was a legitimate shocker, though it explained why he had a whole ledger dedicated to them.

"Of course! The World Government might not want to admit it, but there will always be pirates in the world. So long as there are laws, there will be those who seek to break them. So, why not ally with exceptionally strong pirates to cull the herd?" he cooed, free hand trailing a sausage-like finger along her cheek.

"Why, that is clever!" she said breathlessly, even as she seethed. From Jinbei to Crocodile to Blackbeard, the _shichibukai_ system was one that just kept causing trouble. The World Government claimed it controlled them, but really, it just made them even more dangerous. If this guy really was the one who put such a broken system in place, she was going to make sure he got what was coming to him.

"Profitable, too! The best pirate warlords understood that our relationship was a business arrangement; they get immunity, while we get a cut of their treasure. Why, the Doflamingo Pirates even sent me a lovely retirement gift," he crowed, proudly pointing towards squid statue.

"But that's not an octopus," she said, genuinely confused.

He scowled, good mood evaporating. "Ah, yes, Doflamingo did that on purpose; he always loved teasing me for being called 'Gorudotako' when I was saddled with the _Ika Ika no Mi_."

"…what?"

"Such a cruel trick of fate, to be saddled with the ignoble squid instead of the far superior octopus! The peons below me would mock me in the shadows for it; some even suggested cooking me up like calamari if we ever ran low on food! So I made sure to erase all evidence of my powers from the records and only use them on very _special_ occasions."

Without warning, Harpin's arms began to morph into two long tentacles, his hands flattening out into club-like appendages covered in tiny suckers, while the side-seams of his suit split open as six additional, slightly smaller tentacles burst out. Black, watery eyes swelled wider, head stretching back into a hooded point to accommodate, and as his mouth opened, his teeth molded together to form a sharp beak that poked past saggy lips. His skin took on a sickly grey color, the texture smoothing out to something rubbery and inhuman.

The final result was so horrific Nami didn't want to look directly at him, instead leaping off the desk to dodge the sticky tentacles that tried to grab her. Unlike Hatchan, who was cute in a comical way, the former Marine was more like something out of a horror writer's seafood-induced nightmare. Each tentacle glistened and writhed as if it had a mind of its own and were lined with wicked-looking suckers.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know who you are, Cat Thief Nami?" he gurgled, voice distorted as if he were speaking underwater. Honestly, she was surprised he could talk at all with the beak sticking out from between his lips. "I've stared at your wanted poster as much as any man; I'd recognize that sexy stare and tattoo!"

_Crap,_ she thought, assembling her Clima-Tact. She needed to think fast if she wanted to get out of that room in one piece. Glancing at the ceiling, she created a small storm cloud, watching it slowly grow above them. "Dark Cloud Tempo!"

It was one of her stronger attacks, but she knew it needed time to properly charge before it would be enough to take down a Devil Fruit user, so she played for time by creating an assortment of copies with her Mirage Tempo.

"Ah, so many lovely visions to choose from; good thing I have an arm for each!" he laughed, sending out six tentacles to sweep across them. The writhing arms were quick and stretchy, almost like Luffy's when he used his Gomu Gomu powers, though not nearly as versatile. Using her copies as distractions, Nami wove and dodged each strike, calculating russet eyes observing their movements, hoping to find a pattern or weakness she could use to her advantage.

Her copies didn't last long, dissipating with a single blow, but she was pleased to find his reach was limited to about eight feet for the smaller arms and maybe eleven for the two clubbed primary tentacles. He may have had more arms than Luffy, but he certainly didn't have the rubber boy's reach.

The real Nami once more out in the open, Harpin charged forward, tentacles snapping out like javelins, crashing into the floor and breaking off little pieces of tile upon impact. "I was hoping I'd have the pleasure of meeting you, Nami-chan, and here you are! Was it my gold that that enticed you, or me?"

"Ew, don't touch me, creep!" she cried. Jumping back, she launched a gust of wind, the powerful gust forcing him to keep away from her. So long as she kept her distance, she had an advantage, and she wasn't going to give it up easily.

"You're such a tease, Nami-chan. I thought you wanted my big, strong arms wrapped around you," he cooed lewdly.

"Buddy, I'd rather sleep with an actual fish than you." Glancing up at the black cloud, she smirked, forming a spark on the end of her batons. "And even if you were my type, I'd have to take a rain check. I'm forecasting thunderstorms this evening. Look out for lightning strikes! Thunder Bolt Tempo!"

Tossing the little ball of electricity up into the dark cloud, she practically cheered as it crackled and popped, a bolt of lightning crashing down onto the squid-man, kicking up smoke and cracking the marble tiles beneath him.

Certain that he was out of the game for at least a few minutes, Nami made a beeline for the door, praying that she could grab her dress before escaping down the servants' entrance.

Luck was not on her side, though, as Harpin wasn't incapacitated; just angry. "You bitch!" he snarled, patches of flesh sizzling horrifically, the stench ashy and putrid. Grabbing the mahogany desk, he heaved it against the wall by the door, cutting off Nami's escape. "How dare you? As if insulting my nephew and threatening my sister weren't enough, you have the gall to attack _me?!_"

Looking between Harpin and the shattered remains of what had been incredibly sturdy furniture, she desperately tried to think of a new plan. For an old, half-squid freak, he was tougher than he looked and not nearly as stupid as she'd hoped. "Hey, you're the creep who can't keep his ugly tentacles to himself! No means no!" she shouted, creating another electric ball.

"As if low-born trash like you has the right to refuse me!" he snapped, leaping into the air and blasting himself forward like a squid projected itself through the water. He cleared the room in a single burst, forcing Nami to launch herself to the side to avoid getting hit and decimating the distance that had kept her safe. Catching the thief off-balance, two of his arms lashed out, knocking her Clima-Tact away and wrapping tightly around her wrists. The blue batons rolled uselessly across the polished floor as their owner shrieked in pain and horror. Each sucker that latched onto her flesh was lined with a sharp, finely serrated ring of chitin. They didn't cut deeply, but it was enough to make struggling painful. On top of that, they yanked her arms back so hard she was surprised they weren't jerked out of their sockets.

Beautiful pirate at last in his grasp, Harpin stepped in closer, appreciating the gorgeous body in front of him as she kicked and writhed. "You really are as lovely as they say," the Baron chuckled, the smooth back of one of his clubs stroking her face. It flipped around to rip the purple wig off her head, revealing her signature orange hair. "Maybe I won't turn you in right away; I think I'll have some fun with you, first." Two more disturbingly clammy arms ran up her bare legs before forcefully pulling them apart, easily overcoming her attempts to fight back. The very tip of another curled just inside the fabric covering her left breast, tugging playfully. Distorted lips smirked around his beak. "I mean, you're asking for it, running around in an outfit like that."

Twisting helplessly, she knew there was no way she'd be able to fight him off without help. Before the mess on Sabaody, she'd pin her hopes on Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji rushing in to save her just in the nick of time, but her _nakama_ was scattered across the Grand Line. Crying and begging for mercy was no good, as her best-case scenario involved being turned over to the Marines, while just the thought of the worst-case made bile burn in the back of her throat.

Without her crew, her only choice was to stall until Law came back, assuming Smoker hadn't captured him. Or worse, that he'd left her behind. "Not a chance in hell! I'm not into weird hentai shit. And even if I were, honestly, ugly old sissies who resort to blackmail are a huge turn-off."

Her quick thinking worked, as Harpin looked genuinely offended, though it unfortunately made his grip tighten, bladed suckers digging deeper into her skin. "'Resort to blackmail?' Stupid little girl, you act as if cunning isn't its own strength! Knowledge is power, and blackmail is the ultimate type of knowledge. It's stronger than Devil Fruits and Haki combined! A man can be physically tough but find that dark little secret and threaten to bring it into the light, and you'll see how he crumbles like a sandcastle against the waves."

"And you'd do that to your own comrades?!" she asked, teeth clenched against the pain. The elastic tentacles around her legs were crawling higher, squeezing and leaving thin, shallow cuts that stung every time she so much as twitched. Now she understood why the maid uniform included opaque tights; to hide evidence of his horrible touch from visitors.

"Pretty kitty, it's how I built my career!" The tip of his club slapped her cheek lightly. "By making the right connections and spilling nasty little secrets, I took out irritating rivals, made excellent allies, and put whole governments in my pocket. The Navy may have forced me out, but they still couldn't keep their secrets from me; my reach is too long, and I have my arms wrapped around too many people," he said, squeezing tighter for emphasis.

"And I'm supposed to find this attractive?"

"You should be honored I'm even bothering with you! When I was head of Intelligence, queens and Marines alike made their way to my bed!"

"And how many of them came willingly?" came a voice from the entryway.

Turning her head, Nami's eyes widened behind her mask as Black Cage Hina strolled into the study, mercury gown and regal scowl worthy of a goddess of war.


	8. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

_Crap crap crap!_ Nami thought, looking between the two Devil Fruit users. Her night really couldn't have been going worse. She was disarmed, caught up in the sticky, painful grasp of a perverted old man with way too many arms, one of which was still worming its way inside the deep V of her bodysuit. Then, even if she could somehow escape the tightly wound tentacles, Black Cage Hina herself stood between her and the exit. The woman might not have been a powerhouse, but her abilities were like something out of a Marines' wet dream, specifically designed to capture wayward pirates like Nami.

Escape couldn't have looked more unlikely and at this point she was really hoping Law was ok so he could get his ass back inside and rescue her.

"Ah, Hina-chan, perfect timing!" Harpin laughed. Two of his unoccupied arms pointed at Nami, who was trying her best not to show how much the razor-edged suckers digging into her skin had started to hurt. "I caught this pirate lurking around my study. She must be in on the village's rebellion; I recognize her necklace as one created by my worthless former jeweler. They must have hired her as an assassin. Arrest her at once, my dear!"

The pink-haired Marine jutted out her hip, expression stern and unimpressed. "I'll gladly put a Straw Hat behind bars, you'll be going to jail too."

Black, watery eyes widened. "What?"

Cool as iron in winter, Hina pulled out a cigarette, taking the time to light it before answering, "Didn't I tell you that my superiors decided my attendance at your party was more important than attending to my duties? That's because they wanted me to gather evidence that you've been selling government secrets and destroy whatever blackmail you have on them; we're in tumultuous times, and the last thing they need is you churning even more chaos for your own gain."

"Ah, a honey-trap. Of course," he chuckled, giving her beautiful, athletic body an open leer. "Not a bad plan, given my fondness for you, but shouldn't you have been a little nicer to me if you wanted to get your hands on some evidence? Avoiding me all night isn't a very good seduction technique."

Hina looked disgusted at the very thought. "I'd rather cut my own face off than allow you to touch me. No, our plan was far more palatable; Smoker had snuck away earlier to mess with the pipes connected to the spa above the ballroom. We were hoping the water damage to the ceiling would catch your attention for a while so we could investigate."

"And instead, the village's rebellion, led by Cat Thief Nami, puts all that careful planning to waste," he said, giving the captive woman a shake for emphasis. Much as the action hurt, Nami was silently grateful, as it dislodged the tentacle still in her cleavage.

A pink eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You really think the villagers are the ones bombing your mansion? How stupid."

"Stupid? How dare you! It doesn't matter whether those peasants were in on it or not; it's the narrative I'll spin to the papers when they report on tonight's events. Once word's gotten out that they sided with pirates over their beloved master, no one will blame me for finally eliminating those slums. I've been wanting that eyesore removed for ages, but they simply refuse to leave."

The Marine captain scowled at his confession. "Then I suppose when I take you in, I can add 'slander' and 'corruption' to your list of crimes."

"How are you planning on arresting me, Hina-chan?" he asked with an incredulous laugh. "By force? My rank was comparable to a Vice-Admiral!"

Grey smoke streamed from her cigarette as she replied, "But your strength wasn't. Powerful as the _Ika Ika no Mi_ is, you rarely ventured onto the battlefield, instead getting fat and lazy behind a desk. And now that you're past whatever prime you had, I'd say you're a little closer to my level." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Hina will enjoy this."

"You should have stayed downstairs with the guests, Hina-chan," Harpin sneered. "I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face."

Glancing at Nami, who'd wisely chosen to remain quiet throughout the conversation, Hina frowned in consideration and—surprisingly—a hint of sympathy. "You're going to jail, Cat Thief, but if you promise to sit tight, I'll get you out of your sticky situation first. No woman deserves to be manhandled by a creepy squid."

All things considered, that was probably be the best deal a pirate could get from her, so Nami nodded enthusiastically.

Running forward, Hina extended her arm, clotheslining the two tentacles encasing her wrists. Nami stared in awe as the Marine's arm went right through them, leaving behind a black shackle locked around each clammy limb. Spinning on her heel, she next kicked her leg through the two binding the pirate's thighs. The way the rubbery grey flesh immediately began to pucker and swell indicated that the bands were painfully tight, and Nami soon felt their grasp weaken.

"Fuck!" Harpin yelped, though any further curses were cut off as Hina's fist slammed into his face. The blow knocked him stumbling back, and after another right hook he had no choice but to release his hold on Nami, the shackles on four of his limbs too constricting and the Marine before him too skilled to engage while restraining a thief.

Falling onto her ass with an "oof!" Nami immediately inspected her thighs and wrists, wincing at the angry marks left behind. Perfectly round, thumbprint-sized red rings littered her skin where the suckers had taken hold, the incisions from the chitin little deeper than a papercut but just as painful. A few had even drawn blood, though to be honest, Beatrix's nails had sunk deeper.

_The suckers are designed to capture and restrain, not rend and tear,_ Nami concluded. _Those tentacles are no joke, though. If he'd been trying, he could have pulled me apart like a paper doll!_

With a heavy kick to the chest, Hina sent her former superior crashing into his desk, papers and trinkets flying everywhere. Glancing down at the thief, she raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'm not going to waste my time and energy restraining you, but if you try to run, I won't hesitate."

"Fine. Wouldn't want to miss your beatdown of that pervert, anyway," she ground out, gingerly prodding at her disfigured legs. If she were lucky, Hina would eventually be too distracted with her fight to notice her sneaking off, but she wouldn't play her hand until the time was right.

Pleased with the compliance, the Marine darted across the room to continue her cathartic thrashing of the ex-head of Navy intelligence, each punch, kick, and slap making her smile wider as she threw him into suits of armor, furniture, and anything else that was in the way.

Meanwhile, Nami took the opportunity to crawl towards her Clima-Tact, hugging the batons to her chest like an old friend. A glimmer from across the room caught her eye as Harpin was knocked into a lamp, and the embossed titles of the black ledgers winked at her as they lay on the floor. After all this trouble, Law would be pissed if she left without them. Quite frankly, now Nami was feeling pretty determined to get them, too. She wanted to read up some more on Jinbei, and that diagram on the Pacifistas could be useful if they ever ran into Kuma again; maybe it even had some information on how his powers worked, and she could use that to track down the others!

On top of that, Hina was right; the world was already in chaos, and people like Harpin shouldn't be gaining from it.

While the Navy captain was busy repeatedly grinding the heel of her shoe down onto his crotch, Nami took the opportunity to dash across the room, skidding to a halt by the knight's armor and gathering up the black leather books.

A crash caught her attention, and Nami's head whipped to the left to watch Hina dodge a fallen chandelier. Haprin's floppy lips smirked around his beak, hand pressed against a hidden switch on the wall.

_Crap,_ Nami thought. _I forgot there were other traps._ She froze as Hina tossed her a glare, the thief's new position not escaping her notice. _Double crap!_

The Marine didn't have any time to do anything about the wayward pirate, though, as Harpin decided to go on the attack, using his multiple arms to fling books, debris, and scattered pieces of armor at the women. Nami awkwardly dodged the projectiles, ducking behind the safe. A thought suddenly hit her, and she peeked out from around the corner of her impromptu shield to observe the Golden Octopus.

Despite the beating Hina had given him, he didn't look all that much worse for wear. No bruises or welts marred his ashen skin, no bones seemed to be broken, and he even seemed to be walking normally despite the testicular trauma Hina must have inflicted. On top of that, the shackles still locked around his tentacles didn't seem to be slowing him down, either.

Having had more than enough, Hina shouted "_Awase Baori!_" as iron bars extended from her arms, spanning across the room. The cage smashed into Harpin's rubbery body, squishing and distorting it as the bars wrapped around him. Maliciously, she raised the bars and the ensnared man as high into the air as she could before slamming him down onto the floor. As he glared at her, she smirked around her cigarette. "Give up. Everything that passes through my body is locked tight."

The feeling of victory shattered as his scowl morphed into a smug smile around his beak. "Silly Hina-chan," he sneered, and as if deflating a balloon, his body became thinner and more flexible, squeezing out from between the bars. Even the shackles Hina'd wrapped around his arms fell away, clattering to the floor. Quickly, eight rubbery limbs lashed out, the two powerful clubs slamming into her stomach like bludgeons. "You can't cage a squid!"

"Gah!" she coughed, the air pushed from her lungs. Six more arms lashed out, striking her across her face, torso, legs, and ass, jerking her about with each surprisingly powerful blow.

_Damn it, didn't Hina even stun him?_ Nami thought incredulously, doing her best to stay behind the safe and out of sight.

Inflicting more harsh and humiliating lashes against his former subordinate, he cackled. "I'll admit, your powers are quite the bane of normal men, but they're useless against me. A giant squid's body is malleable enough to withstand deep sea pressure, yet powerful enough to fight a sperm whale! It also makes physical blows practically useless. And while squid might not be quite as notorious escape artists as octopi, this flexible body makes your cage and shackles little more than temporary inconveniences. But escape isn't my plan."

Before both women's eyes, Harpin began to transform again, this time growing larger and larger, his whole body becoming that of an enormous squid that took up nearly a third of the room. Each arm was now at least ten feet long and over a foot thick, with the clubbed feeding tentacles extending to nearly fifteen feet. Black, watery eyes swelled to the size of beach balls, and the disturbing beak grew to the point where it could easily crush a melon in its jaws.

_Oh, right,_ Nami thought, cold terror freezing her lungs. _Zoan-type Devil Fruit users can fully transform into their animal._

Quick as a whip, one arm wrapped itself around the dazed Hina, the powerful limb pinning down her arms while sharp suckers latched into the skin. The long silk gown allowed her legs some protection, but only from the chitin; the tentacle itself twined about her entire body until she was completely trapped, squeezing so tightly Nami could hear some of the Marine's bones pop.

"You should have just been a good girl and agreed to be my secretary instead of hiding behind Sengoku," he said, voice even more distorted now that his mouth was mainly beak. He dragged her close so he could glare at her through one massive, soggy eye. "I would have treated you nicely—given you more than you deserve. All you had to do was look pretty, spread your legs, and know your place!"

Hina bit down on her cries of pain as Harpin gave her another squeeze, laughing at her attempts to remain defiant. "Pity you had to play so hard to get, Hina-chan. At least Smoker won't have to mourn you long; he'll join you in Hell once I've finished ripping him to pieces!"

"Fuck…you," she gasped out, glaring down at the hideous creature even as her bones creaked in his powerful grasp.

Looking on, Nami knew Hina was outmatched, and there was little that the Straw Hat navigator could do to help her. It was better to take the chance to run and live, maybe even find Smoker and tell him to help his friend, as unlikely as it would be that he'd get to her in time. Besides, if she didn't get out now, she'd be next, and if Hina _did_ manage to beat him, all she could count on a one-way trip to Impel Down.

But that pink hair, cigarette, and determination was just far too familiar, and Nami always had a soft spot for female Marines. Plus, she did owe her for the earlier rescue.

"Thunder Ball!" she shouted, launching a barrage of small electric bolts at the giant squid. She knew it wouldn't do as much damage as a concentrated lightning strike, but it was just enough to distract him, keeping Hina from getting crushed.

Harpin let out what Nami assumed were yelps of pain before he turned his full attention on her. Grey skin sizzled slightly where the shocks had hit—his skin was _rubbery_, but it wasn't rubber. Unlike Luffy, Harpin clearly still took damage from electricity. Nami didn't have time to gloat, though, as one of the clubbed tentacles raised itself high before swinging down, slamming into the floor right in front of the safe, missing the thief as she dodged just in time.

The force of the blow, combined with the time Nami had been standing on the pressure tile, activated the trapped suit of armor, releasing the halberd from the knight's grasp to fall onto the massive limb. The sharp blade didn't quite slice all the way through the slimy club, but it did open a deep gash, blue blood gushing out.

"You bitch!" the giant squid cried, pulling the wounded arm back to inspect the cut, shocked that one of his own traps had been used against him.

Cat-like smile stretched across her face, Nami replied, "Oh, that's nothing. Didn't I say there would be thunderstorms tonight? Well, it's not over yet!"

"Are you seriously—" Harpin began, only to be interrupted by a low rumble from above.

As he looked up, a bolt of lightning came down from the forgotten cloud, striking through the center of the arm constricting Hina as it connected to the Clima-Tact. "Thunder Lance Tempo!"

Once more the foul scent of sizzling sea creature filled her nose, and the concentrated electrical blast was just enough to cripple the limb holding Hina, the blackened flesh smoking and oozing blood in places. A horrific scream of agony rang out from the creature, the closest equivalent she could think of being nails on chalkboard. The limb wasn't severed like Nami'd hoped, but while it still gripped the captive Marine, her face was much more relaxed, the crushing pressure significantly lessened as it flopped on the floor.

However, the Cat Thief now had a new problem; Harpin was hurt, furious, and his enormous, hateful eyes were fixated squarely on her.

Before she could hide herself or cast another lightning strike she was scooped up by a different tentacle, its grip ten times stronger than before, the serrated suckers the size of peach stones and digging deeper into her skin. She didn't have Hina's restraint, screaming as he maliciously began crushing her chest, bit by bit squeezing the life out of her.

"You worthless, stupid, wicked twat!" he snarled, bringing her so close Nami could see her pained, terrified reflection in his watery eye. "I'll make you pay for that! You should have run while you had the chance! Now who's going to save you, pirate whore?!"

The answer came in the form of Law and Smoker crashing through the windows, the Marine's thick smoke clouds wrapped around the surgeon's waist while their weapons locked in a stalemate. Trapped in the smoke were two large barrels of gunpowder. Shattered glass from the windows floated through the air, forcing Smoker to shield his eyes, giving Law an opening to punch him in the jaw, causing him to fling the pirate and the barrels deeper into the room.

Switching his body and the tumbling barrels with debris, Law smirked up at his opponent, patting one of the bombs as it settled next to him. "Gonna have to try harder than that to get these away from me, White Chase-ya."

"I'm gonna tear your fucking head off, Trafalgar!" Smoker countered still wiping away the glass. His suit was shredded and smoldering faintly in some places while his jitte had a few scorch marks on it. Law must have taken the bombs meant for the third distraction to use against the Marine. Nami had been so caught up dealing with the Baron she hadn't even noticed they'd never gone off.

Panting lightly, the Heart Captain brandished his cane sword, preparing to strike, only to pause as he took in the state of the room. He'd lost his mask and coat at some point and his lip was bleeding, but at least he was in one piece. More importantly, once he saw what kind of situation Nami had gotten herself into, he used his powers to switch her with one of the barrels.

She barely had time to regain her footing before he ordered, "Nami-ya, a spark to light the fuse, please."

"Screw the fuse," she gasped, gulping down air. Her Thunder Lance Tempo crashed through the wooden barrel, quickly setting off the explosive powder, making Harpin bellow as the tentacle was reduced to nothing more than a stump, enormous body flailing backwards to avoid the flames and shrapnel from damaging his face.

At the sound, Law finally gave the creature attached to the tentacle a good look, color draining from his face at the massive sea monster. "Well shit," he said as he pushed her behind him, ready to fend off further tentacle strikes. "He's actually a Devil Fruit user."

"You owe me so much money for this!" Nami practically sobbed in relief, clutching the back of his vest.

"I'll pay you when we don't have a fucking squid monster trying to kill us."

"And who the hell are you?" Harpin snapped, furious that his prey had been snatched from his sticky grasp once again.

"No one," Law answered coolly, expanding his _Room_ and slashing at the tentacle whipping towards them. It fell to the ground, wiggling and twitching, and Nami sent another blast of lightning at it for good measure.

"The fuck is Trafalgar Law doing with Cat Thief Nami?" Smoker growled to Hina as he slammed his jitte into the tentacle restraining her, the Seastone tip forcing it to go limp as Harpin howled in pain. Once he'd managed to clear the glass from his eyes, he too had decided aiding his companion was a higher priority than taking out his opponent.

"Are you surprised?" she asked dryly as she peeled the suckers from her skin, wincing at the rings left behind. "Perhaps saving Straw Hats is his new hobby."

"Well, put them in a cage so we can focus on kicking Harpin's ass!" he snapped as a shadow fell across him.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!" he heard the female pirate cry out, and he whipped around, ready to defend himself, when he was blinded by a lightning bolt flashing right in front of his face.

When the blotchy spots cleared from his vision, Smoker looked down to find a sizzling lump of squid flesh at his feet, the rest of the tentacle gingerly dragging the mangled tip away.

Hina gave Nami a grateful smile, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. "I only have so much energy and would rather let a few pirates gain a one-day head start if it means taking down a man who's been leaking government secrets."

Smoker's eyes widened in comprehension, then narrowed in annoyance. "Are you shittin' me?!"

Rather than hear out their argument, Nami urgently tugged Law's vest. "I think the Navy's got this covered. They don't need us getting in their way."

The way the line of his mouth hardened indicated he wasn't thrilled with the idea, however, when he noticed the three hardcover ledgers she'd scooped off the floor, he nodded in acceptance. Grabbing her free arm, he turned towards the door, but Harpin was already two steps ahead of them, a massive tentacle batting the safe off its pressure-sensitive tile as easily as a cat would tip over a glass of water. Iron grates shot down over the entrance and windows, cutting off their escape routes.

Before Law could use his _Room_ to bypass the gate, another tentacle whipped forward, smashing into his spine and knocking him into a wall, dragging Nami along with him. It was only sheer instinct that allowed him to turn midair and shield the smaller pirate from the hard impact, but as she reoriented herself, she immediately began to panic.

"Law!" Nami shouted, frantically checking to make sure he was breathing. "Oh, God, please tell me you're alright!"

"Fuck," he hissed, cracking an eye open as his teeth grit against the pain.

_At least he's alive,_ she thought, heart thundering in her chest. "Can you move? Is anything broken?"

Despite the obvious distress he was in, he gave a weak smirk. "And here I thought I was the doctor."

Behind them, Nami could hear Smoker shout "White Blow!" a sickening, squishy sound filling her ears as the blast made impact with Harpin's rubbery head. Glancing over her shoulder, she found the Marine standing in front of her, thick white smoke billowing from his arms, the dense clouds wrapping around the flailing tentacles like manacles. "Hina, if we live through this, you're buying me dinner! All you can eat seafood!"

"Fine, but I'll skip the calamari," Hina coughed, slamming her Kimono Sleeve into the open wound of the pinned-down club, smirking slightly when the Baron let out a pained scream. The halberd's gash hadn't been deep, but even a creature resilient to physical strikes wouldn't like a metal pole shoved inside a cut.

Unfortunately, their moment of victory didn't last long, as Harpin had another trick up his sleeve; flexing his stomach, a spray of inky mist filled the room, blinding the quartet of humans, distracting both Smoker and Hina enough that Harpin was able to wiggle his way out of their traps.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do now?" the giant squid gloated, grunts of pain sounding from the pair of Marines. The floor shook as something repeatedly slammed into it, tiles cracking followed by more groans. "You can't see me, but you're all easy enough to find; squid are designed to hunt in virtual darkness!"

"Not much of an advantage when you take up half the room, you freaky bastard," Law wheezed.

Though she couldn't see her companion, she could feel him gingerly trying pull himself into a sitting position beneath her. _Ok, if he's snarking, he should be ok,_ she assured herself as she blindly got to her feet. Muscle memory and familiarity allowed her to assemble her batons properly, and following Harpin's maniacal laughter, Nami tossed her Clima-Tact in what she hoped was the right direction. "Cyclone Tempo!"

His angry shouts told her she'd hit her mark, and with the ink cleared from the air, she was able to blink away the black film that formed over her eyes. Vision cleared, she was startled to find both Smoker and Hina in his grasp, the serrated rings in his suckers puncturing their skin, the muscular tentacles squeezing them like a pair of toothpaste tubes. Smoker looked far worse for wear, and she understood why as the squid bashed him against the floor like a child trying to break a toy soldier during a tantrum.

Seeing the lone thief before him, Harpin laughed again, taking a break from abusing his former subordinate. "Seems it's my lucky night; all my problems will be solved in one fell swoop! I can frame Trafalgar Law for Smoker and Hina-chan's murders _and_ for those little information leaks—the World Government will be happy to pin the blame on him over one of their own, especially if it means I won't release some rather scandalous information to Big News Morgans. Those charges against me will be dropped in no time!" he cried joyously, a third arm plucking Law from the rubble behind Nami, giving all three of his victims a harsh squeeze. "Add in the arrest of all those pathetic fishermen and their families for 'aiding' the Heart Pirates, and I'll finally have my beautiful island all to myself! No more low-class trash or eyesore shanties—just beautiful women and fancy parties!"

His enormous eyes zeroed in on his final opponent. "That just leaves you, Nami-chan. Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll give you a choice; be handed over to the Navy with your boyfriend or stay as my pretty plaything. After the trouble you've caused me, I can't promise I'll be gentle, but I can assure you, it'll be better than what they'll have in store for you at Impel Down."

As Law, Smoker, and Hina cried out in pain from the crushing pressure of Harpin's grip, Nami ran through her options. The choices he'd offered weren't even worth considering. She couldn't run; even if she weren't trapped, she couldn't just leave Law and the two Marines to their fates, nor risk Harpin framing the innocent villagers for an attack they weren't involved in. Bargaining was pointless as the Baron held all the cards. Nami considered pleading for mercy, but she was positive that it would do nothing but stoke the squid's massive ego and possibly sign herself up for an even worse fate—if Harpin was willing to blackmail his own companions, who was to say he wouldn't force her to commit any number of depraved acts for the sake of her companions' lives?

Spying the remaining two barrels of gunpowder, she came to a decision. With a shout of "Cyclone Tempo!" she launched them at him, pleased when he instinctively knocked them aside with his last pair of uninjured tentacles. She had no intention of setting them off; there was too much of a chance that the others would get caught in the explosion.

They did, however, distract Harpin enough to let her dash the twenty feet she needed to reach the entrance.

"Did you forget about the gate, stupid girl?" he called mockingly as he realized where she'd run.

Instead of answering verbally, Nami smirked as she stomped her foot down on one of the tiles in the third row, praying that the mechanisms hadn't been damaged during the battle.

The result was better than she could have hoped; a Seastone net the size of the room itself plummeted from the ceiling, smashing into the huge, hideous creature, narrowly missing Nami as she sprang back and squeezed her small body against the grate, taking advantage of the narrow shelter provided by the threshold. Loud groans from the four Devil Fruit users rang out, all their strengths sapped but the thick tentacles around the three humans loosening, their rubbery bulk also providing ample protection against the force of the heavy net.

"Cat Thief, I'm not sure if I hate you more or less than your captain right now," Smoker wheezed. His forehead was bleeding, his nose looked broken, and his beefy body would probably be one big bruise in the morning, but he was still alive.

"Be grateful," Nami panted, walking out into the room to collect the black ledgers. "Luffy would have punched him through the floor; I at least left the room intact."

Either the Gods of Dramatic Irony decided such a statement couldn't be left alone or Luffy had died and his ghost was haunting her, but beneath her feet, thin fissures began to form.

"Smoker," Hina asked softly, "you memorized the blueprints of the mansion. What's below us?"

Briefly, Law and Smoker shared a guilty glance. "The art gallery. Which Trafalgar and I might have briefly…tussled in."

"Tussled?"

"I may have bashed his head into a potentially load-bearing pillar or two."

"And I may have cut a few more," Law added weakly.

As the cracks grew wider, Hina sighed. "And of course, below that is the spa, which has surely sustained massive water damage by now due to Smoker breaking the pipes."

There was no way to deny it—from the battles to the bombs to the sabotage, the structural integrity of the room had been compromised. Comical tears streamed down Nami's face as she collapsed to her knees. "We're all gonna die."

Trapped as they all were, there was no choice but to watch the cracks grow larger and larger before the floor finally broke apart like a jigsaw puzzle. Harpin's much heavier bulk mixed with the force of gravity caused him to smash through the floors of two more ceilings, finally crashing into the first floor. His squishy body did provide ample cushioning for the Cat Thief, though, as she bounced off his elastic head, landing hard but safely on the floor.

When the smoke cleared, Nami realized that they'd landed at the far end of the ballroom. Most of the guests had chosen to use the room as a shelter instead of evacuating and possibly facing what they believed to be an angry mob of villagers, but Reginald had managed to herd them all into the corner closest to the entrance where it was safest, and conveniently away from the spot Harpin's hulking form had landed.

Luck was once again briefly on the pirates' side as the fall had also managed to dislodge Law from both the tentacle and the net, freeing him. Tired, dirty, but not as badly injured as assumed, he unsteadily got to his feet, grinning slightly when Nami immediately rushed to his side, juggling the books under her arm, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Are you ok?"

"Better than I was under the Seastone net," he assured. "That was quick thinking back there. I'm just sorry you had to face him alone."

"Is the crew ok?"

"Shachi's team has some pretty bad injuries, but Penguin's was able to evacuate them while I took on White Chase."

She let out a sigh of relief. Of course he hadn't abandoned her; the others had just been in more immediate danger. He wouldn't have even left her in the first place if he hadn't known they needed his help. And once he saw she was in trouble, he'd immediately saved her and was even apologizing for the fact that he hadn't been there sooner.

He wasn't Luffy, but she was grateful her _temporary_ captain had her back.

Grey eyes shifted towards the small red circles that littered Nami's skin, and she could see him taking stock of her various minor injuries. His glare intensified as it landed on the smaller rings wrapped around her upper thighs, his highly intelligent brain easily deducing what she'd gone through while he'd been off fighting Smoker. "Since we're back in the ballroom, I guess I get to play the part of 'jealous boyfriend' again," he said lowly, dark tone sending a shiver down her spine.

"What?"

Pulling out of her grasp, he nodded to the books under her arm. "Hold onto those while I thank the Baron for his hospitality; I've got just enough strength for two more big techniques."

Bad as their own states were, their host was far worse off, the Seastone net still twisted around his bulbous head, pinning him to the floor as Hina and Smoker lay barely conscious in his limp tentacles. His beachball-sized eyes glared at the two pirates that had ruined his plans before bulging further as his guests began screaming in horror.

"Dear god, what is that thing?!" a woman cried, pointing at their host.

"What kind of monster has Harpin been keeping?"

"Gerald, must you show that form in public?" Beatrix shouted, appalled.

"Miss Bellemere, is that you?" Reginald called out. He must have recognized her mask, or at least Law standing next to her. His eyes widened as he took in her infamous tattoo and mikan hair. "Gracious, you're a pirate?"

Somehow, despite the giant squid that had crashed through the ceiling, it was the word "pirate" that sent the crowd into a frenzy.

"Pirates are leading the villagers' rebellion!"

"No, they must have murdered the townspeople and are now here for us!"

"Where are those Marines?"

"They're trapped under the net with that monster!"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of this!" Kujakumaru shouted, grabbing Law's fallen cane sword and lunging at Nami.

Exhausted though she was, she still had the strength to sidestep the untrained fop, tripping him before smacking him over the head with her Clima-Tact.

"Nice one," Law chuckled as he staggered over to Harpin's pinned form, a sadistic grin on his face as he stared down at the trapped former Intelligence Officer. "Weaklings like him are lucky to be left alive."

"Law?" Nami murmured in concern, hovering slightly.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, Law's eyes were filled with wicked excitement and pride. "I said I had the energy for two more techniques, didn't I? Well, I've been looking for a decent subject to test this first one on. So good of Harpin to donate his body to science."

Before Nami could reason with him to use his powers to get them out of there, a small blade of green, crackling energy formed in his hand. Without even a moment of hesitation, he stabbed it into Harpin's big, watery eye.

"Gamma Knife!"

A violent tremor rocked the giant squid's rubbery body as Harpin let out a truly inhuman shriek of agony, blue blood exploding from his beak before going completely still, the spark of life visibly fading in his eyes.

When Law started to sway, Nami grabbed him around the waist, looping his arm over her shoulder and letting him lean on her for support. "What was that?" she asked, voice somewhere between horror and awe.

Panting, he replied, "An attack I've been working on. Completely destroys the body from the inside. Figured it was the best way to finish that creep, since external damage wasn't doing the job."

Inside, she was torn. Harpin had been a monster, a lecherous creep, an asshole, and a very real danger to the world, Navy and Pirates alike, with the information he had. Even with Smoker and Hina's testimonies and the ledgers as proof, his extensive connections with the World Government and Underworld meant there was no guarantee that, if left alive, he'd really pay for his crimes.

But in her entire time sailing with Luffy, she'd never seen her captain kill anyone. Not Arlong, Enel, or Crocodile. He left them a broken, bloody mess, dreams destroyed and helpless as the Navy sent them off to prison, but _alive_. The Straw Hat captain was a reckless fool and a pirate, but he wasn't a murderer.

Law had just killed a man like it was nothing.

A little part of her wondered if he'd always been planning on taking Baron Harpin Gerald's life, or if seeing the painful and suggestive marks on her skin had sealed his fate.

Conflicted as her feelings were, Nami didn't allow her hold to loosen as Law slumped a little harder against her. She could feel his body tremble, his breath coming out in short, staggering pants, his heart pounding beneath her hand.

It seemed her unflinching support was appreciated, as Law gave a tired wink as he activated his _Room_, spreading it so widely she had to look out the window to see the faint blue edge at the far side of the island.

"What's he doing?"

"Oh my God, he's the Surgeon of Death!"

"We're all going to die!"

Taking a deep breath, Law ignored the crowd's panicked cries, softly murmuring, _"Scan. Shambles."_

In a blink, the duo was whisked from the ballroom to the other side of the island, the Polar Tang waiting in the cove, the rest of the Heart Pirates immediately rushing forward to check on their captain. Law waved off their concerned questions, but Nami shrieked as she was dragged down to the sandy ground as he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. Now she understood why he'd been against using his powers until necessary; doing all that on such a large scale, plus his fights with Smoker and Harpin, was draining.

Her concern only distracted her for so long, though. As she looked around, she realized they were surrounded by solid gold statues, jewelry, the buffet, the ledgers, and blessedly, her dress, leather wallets spilling out of the hidden pockets. Gleeful that not only were they alive but that he'd kept his promise, her grip around him shifted into a grateful hug, her lips unconsciously brushing against his cheek in thanks.

Law opened one exhausted eye. "Everyone start loading up the loot." The last syllable barely left his lips before his eyes rolled back and he completely passed out in Nami's arms, head lolling until it was squished against the Cat Thief's chest.

"Captain!" the crew cried out.

Terrified that she might be holding a corpse, Nami pressed her fingers to his neck, heaving a massive sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse. "He's alive," she assured the hovering pirates, attempting to shift the dead weight of their captain so he didn't smother himself in her cleavage.

"Holy crap, Nami, you both look like shit!" Ikkaku said as she kneeled down to help, too concerned to even tease her about the fact that she hadn't even hit Law for using her breasts as a pillow.

"It's been a long night," she sighed as they finally managed to maneuver him so he was lying flat on the ground. As if annoyed at the loss of his comfortable headrest, his brow furrowed briefly, but after a moment smoothed out as he fully succumbed to his exhaustion.

There was still work to be done, though, and Nami accepted her roommate's proffered hand, letting her pull her to her feet. With a quick glance around, she raised an eyebrow. "Hey, there's no way we can eat everything from the buffet before it goes bad. Load up what you can, but before we go, do you think you can help me get some of these leftovers to the town?"

"The Marines will be swarming the place within an hour."

"Harpin's call for backup was already denied and Smoker and Hina were barely conscious when we left. Even if they did wake up, they're going to have their hands full up at the mansion. I don't think we have to worry for a while yet." Despite her stinging cuts, sore muscles, and flagging energy, Nami gave a cat-like grin. "In the meantime, the food'll make an excellent bribe to convince the townsfolk not to tell them about these caves."

Shaking her head in amusement, Ikkaku simply replied, "Whatever you say, Nami."

XXX

Several hours later Nami staggered into her quarters, only pausing to check that all three black-bound ledgers were still on her desk before letting out a sigh of relief and collapsing into the vanity's plush chair. The work had been non-stop; they'd been short-staffed in terms of loading up the treasure into the cargo hold. Even Nami had been roped into partaking in physical labor, barely even given enough time to drop off her dress and the ledgers and change into more sensible footwear before she'd been put to work.

It couldn't be helped. The majority of Shachi's group was recovering in the infirmary, the second mate's wounds the worst with a broken arm and three cracked ribs. Bepo had seen him try to take on Smoker by himself to protect the others, and according to the bear, he'd be far worse off if Law hadn't arrived in time to save him.

Speaking of, while Law could have moved all the food and treasure in an instant, it was universally agreed that they weren't going to wait around for him to regain consciousness just so he could overuse his powers again. Penguin had even insisted on carrying him to his quarters before heading to infirmary to act as interim doctor, the First Mate piggybacking the taller man awkwardly, but refusing any help. It had been kind of sweet, watching him take such a big-brother role, and it confirmed in her mind that the crew cared for each other just as much as the Straw Hats did.

At least her own injuries hadn't been too debilitating, and once they'd gotten everything they could into the ship Ikkaku had roped Bepo, Jean-Bart, and Clione into helping transport the remaining food into the town. Late as the evening was, the villagers had been absolutely in shock as they stumbled out of their shacks, staring at the massive feast that had been laid out before them. Several had even rubbed their eyes in disbelief, clearly thinking it was some kind of dream. Once they realized what was actually happening, though, the whole town had let out a cheer, and Nami had been blessed with a hug from the little girl from earlier, the child recognizing the thief's jewelry and mischievous smile.

Nami was a bit sad to have to leave, as the townsfolk had asked the pirates to stay and celebrate the Baron's downfall, but the navigator wasn't going to squander that one-day head-start Hina had promised and had immediately ordered Jean-Bart to get them out into the open sea. Once Tokken Island was nothing more than a speck in the distance, she'd handed the reigns over to Bepo; he'd shyly informed her that Law had discussed an escape route and destination before the mission had even started.

Now she was back in her room, finally able to take a moment to herself. Ikkaku would be gone at least a few more hours; she'd insisted on monitoring the engine, making sure the additional weight of the treasure wouldn't put too much strain on the ship. She'd given the hickey on Nami's neck a meaningful look, though, and the navigator hadn't even bothered trying to play it off as one of Harpin's suction marks. Looking at it in the mirror, she knew that was the right call; only an idiot would assume the plum-colored blemish was in any way related to the bright red rings.

"Pervy jerk," she grumbled, tearing her eyes from the hickey to focus on wiping off her makeup. "Maybe Ikkaku has a cute scarf I could borrow."

A brief knock interrupted her musings, so she called out "Come in!" assuming it was Bepo asking for her input on their heading. To her surprise, it was Law who sidled through the door. He was once more in his normal hoodie and spotted jeans, colored contacts gone, dark circles proudly visible under his eyes. The black hair dye was still in, but it would likely be fully washed out and back to its original midnight blue in no more than a week.

"Here for your hat?" Nami asked, indicating the black-spotted accessory on the bed. She'd noticed it when she'd dropped off her things and had planned on returning it in the morning. Even she wasn't mean enough to disturb an exhausted swordsman just to get his hat out of her room.

Plopping the fuzzy accessory onto his head, Law stood behind the back of her chair, pulling something from his jeans pocket. "Among other things."

The cool touch of gold made goosebumps rise across her collarbone, and she gasped as she recognized Beatrix's extravagant, heart-shaped diamond necklace as it settled against her throat.

"Is this—?"

"Let it never be said Dr. Goodheart doesn't spoil his woman," he chuckled in her ear as he secured the delicate clasp behind her neck. "Consider it my payment for being my date tonight. I estimate that yellow diamond alone is worth at least ten times the forty-five million belli I accrued for three hours of your company. You can count the other thirty diamonds as reparations for dealing with such a shit host."

Unbidden, a tiny smile came to her lips. She was good at reading between the lines, and this was definitely Law's way of begging forgiveness for the absolute shitshow she'd endured because he'd left. To be honest, it wasn't necessary. After hearing about the state Shachi was in, she couldn't bring herself to blame him—if that had been Usopp or Sanji or Robin, she'd have done the same.

Not that she was going to let him know that. He might take the necklace back.

"Hmmm, I guess it's acceptable," she replied coyly, admiring herself in the mirror. The diamonds sparkled elegantly in the light, the pale yellow heart resting precisely in the divot of her collarbone. "Though with all the chaos, I'm impressed even thought to grab it when we left."

Behind her, Law's wide grin was devious and self-satisfied. "Oh, no, I grabbed it when I set the curtain on fire. Even if I came away with nothing else, I was making damn sure I got this after that crazy bitch had the gall to insult you."

Oddly flattered that he'd put in the effort to get her such a luxurious gift and revenge on the woman who'd dared to call her "cheap," Nami gave him a soft, genuine smile. She wouldn't even sell it, since he was being so sweet. "Thank you. It's gorgeous."

"You carry it better than she does, anyway," he replied, thumb idly rubbing little circles on her shoulders. "I think you should wear it to the next party."

Without the gloves, his hands were deliciously warm against her skin and it was oddly nice to see the tattoos on his fingers again. Like the bags under his eyes, they were such a familiar part of him that she'd unconsciously begun to miss. "Hard pass. Tonight was a clusterfuck, and I think I'll stick to hitting bars. At least there I can beat the crap out of the horny assholes dumb enough to grope me."

"Fair." Carefully turning her chair around, he pulled a small first-aid kit out of his hoodie pocket. From the little white box he removed some gauze, antiseptic, and medical tape. Pouring a bit of the clear alcohol onto a small square of white cotton, he gently dabbed at the scabbed-over cuts on her clavicle. "I promised I'd clean these up when we got back to the ship, and I wanted to get a better look at those suction marks. Did you even bother getting these checked over earlier?" he scolded.

Red crept across her face as she realized she'd completely forgotten about her own injuries. "Shachi's team needed the medical attention way more than me; I figured I could wait until they were out of the woods." She winced as the sting of alcohol irritated Beatrix's claw marks but knew better than to complain.

"Of course. It had nothing to do with you being distracted by piles of treasure." After carefully taping a wide gauze bandage over the cuts, he turned his attention to the sucker marks. His frown darkened as he got a better look at the rings across her thighs. "In the interest of doing my job as your doctor, I have to ask; were all the injuries you received from Harpin external, or should I scan you for internal trauma?"

Her eyes widened and the blood drained from her cheeks as she registered what he was suggesting. "No I…I'm fine. He didn't…I mean, he groped me and I'm sure if Hina hadn't arrived—"

Law held up his hand, halting her uncomfortable stammering. "Again, I'm truly sorry you had to deal with him on your own. I knew he was a creep and a pervert, but I swear I thought he was a normal human—someone you could hold off on your own if necessary."

"It's ok," she assured, anxiously rubbing her arms. She really didn't want to dwell on what Harpin could have done to her if Hina hadn't shown up. Given the Marine's willingness to release her from his lecherous grasp, Nami wondered if she'd been in that position herself, or at least seen comrades treated similarly. After all, he had at least a hundred reported accusations of sexual harassment against him. The Navy really needed to stop giving such monsters seats of power. "I guess I should be flattered that you had faith in me to take out a former Marine officer."

"I promise to never make that mistake again. Once things have settled down, we're beginning combat training. Your weather attacks are impressive, but they won't work in every situation," he said seriously as he turned his focus to her wrists. Taking a silver tube out of his hoodie's pocket, he squirted a small amount of thick, grey cream into his palm before massaging it into the thumbprint-sized rings. Cool and slightly minty, Nami could immediately feel it begin to soothe her sore muscles and stinging marks.

"I'm pretty sure the odds are good that we'll never run into another squid-guy," she joked weakly.

"True, and I suppose he could have been so much worse."

"How?"

"Did you know several species of squid are cannibals?"

Stomach churning in disgust, her mind frantically fought against the images that tried to wrestle their way into the forefront of her mind. "Ew ew ew! Oh god, how do you even know that?"

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards in amusement as he worked the cream into the larger circles on her upper arms. "When you spend a lot of time in a submarine, one of the main ways to pass the time is studying the habits of underwater creatures. Clione's even started writing a book about some of the things we've seen."

"Ugh! Remind me to never read it!"

Squeezing another dollop of cream into his palm, he chuckled. "I make no such promise as his research has been extremely beneficial. Right now, he's studying a skin and blood sample from one of my own sucker marks to be safe, but he assures me that giant squid aren't venomous. I am ordering you to report any dizziness, shortness of breath, swelling, or other unusual symptoms, though."

"Fine," she sighed as he let go of her arms to crouch between her legs. She jerked violently as his long fingers wrapped around her calf, leg kicking out while her heart hammered against her chest with instinctual panic. With the cream coating his skin, the sensation was far too similar to the texture of Harpin's tentacles slithering across her flesh. Law must have drawn a similar conclusion, as he mumbled an apology, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Nami immediately felt guilty and mentally berated herself. Sure, Law could be forward, but she knew he was no threat compared to Harpin. Yes, he flirted and stared, but if the disgust he showed towards the mere possibility that she'd been sexually assaulted was anything to go by, he wasn't that kind of threat. She had no reason to be afraid of him.

Taking a few calming breaths, she met his eyes, nodding down at her leg. "It's fine. Go ahead, doctor."

As if she were a skittish doe, he slowly and cautiously placed his hand on her shin, pleased when she remained completely still, even though he could still feel the tension in her muscles. Slow and gentle, he focused on massaging it into her left calf with both hands, keeping his hands where she could see them.

"So," he began, glancing up at her from his place on the floor, "where are you taking me for dinner?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, eyes locked on the way his fingers splayed out and he rubbed careful, broad circles over each contusion. It seemed he was doing everything he could to make his hands feel as different from the invasive tentacles as possible.

"The dinner you owe me for losing the bet."

"Fucking excuse you?" she snapped, sitting up straight in her chair so she could properly glare down at him.

A dark eyebrow raised in challenge, though only amusement danced in his amber eyes. "You only got seven wallets before escaping the ballroom. That means you're paying for our victory dinner."

"Um, no, I grabbed six more as I ran out," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Did you really?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad you can't prove it."

"My word's enough!"

"It's absolutely adorable that you think I'd trust your word when money's on the line."

Furious though she was, she knew he had a point and she really couldn't prove that she which wallets were stolen when, so she switched tactics. "That reminds me; you owe me an extra fifty million belli for your shitty intel, and no, the necklace doesn't count towards that."

"Do you accept gold bars?"

She blinked, surprised. "Um, sure."

A narrow shoulder lifted in a relaxed shrug "Then you'll get your payment after I get that ugly-ass squid statue melted down on Knox Island."

"You grabbed that?" She'd noticed a few gold statues being loaded up, but in the excitement of all that treasure, she hadn't really registered that it was the one from Harpin's office.

"I decided I deserved a bonus for everything I've put up with tonight, though I grabbed just about everything of value I could. Even if we couldn't fit it all in the cargo hold, stealing and scattering Harpin's possessions throughout the island will make it harder for the authorities to figure out what we actually took until after we've sold it."

"Good thinking."

His smug grin made it clear he knew exactly how clever he was. A more liberal dollop of cream filled his palm, and without even asking he began massaging it into her right thigh. It only then registered that throughout their argument, he'd finished treating both her calves without her even noticing, if the cool tingle dancing across her skin was anything to go by. He'd easily managed to distract her from his actions, and she must have unconsciously gotten used to the feeling of his hands on her legs, as she barely twitched when his calloused palms touched her.

Unfortunately, she now had a different problem—he was intimately close, hands thoroughly rubbing the cream into the sensitive flesh of her thighs, and hot blood immediately rushed to her cheeks as she took in the picture the handsome captain made kneeling between her spread legs.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" she asked, trying to keep herself distracted, though this time for very different reasons.

"It's a special salve I developed. It soothes the pain, plus speeds up the healing process. I've found it's damn good on welts, bruises, contusions, and other unseemly blemishes."

"How do you make it?"

"It's plant-based, actually. I found a unique type of aloe on a jungle island, among several other interesting medicinal plants. That's actually why I'm so invested in your greenhouse idea; I'd like to plant some of the seeds so I can replenish my stores once they run low."

_He may be a pirate, but he definitely takes his medical duties seriously,_ she thought with a hint of fondness.

Nami noticed then that, despite how suggestive his position was and how risqué the area he was massaging the thick cream into might have been, his actions were cold and clinical. He was in full-on doctor mode, all his focus on treating a patient.

It also didn't escape her attention that, once more, he didn't seem to be moved by the amount of skin on display. She was still in her skimpy bodysuit, and considering how many times she'd caught Uni, Clione, and others staring at her and sporting nosebleeds, she knew she looked sexy as hell, even with the sucker marks. She knew he wasn't as easily impressed by women as the others, but did he find the marks that repulsive? Maybe the others just hadn't been able to properly see them in the moonlight, or they'd been too fixated on her chest to notice.

Except Law also didn't seem to be flirting with her as much as she'd expected. Hadn't even teased her about the kiss, or even seemed aware that he'd passed out on her boobs earlier. Was he too focused to bother? Too tired? Or was he just not interested now that she was practically naked?

Deciding to test the waters as he switched to her other thigh, she quipped, "I don't suppose that stuff works on hickeys, does it?"

"Oh, there's not a chance in Hell this stuff's going anywhere near your neck," he said, glancing up at her with a tired but devilish smile. "I worked hard on that mark, and you're going to wear it with pride."

Ok, that was more like the Law she'd gotten used to, annoying as he was. "No, I'm going to slather it with concealer until it goes away on its own."

His hands stilled their motions as his voice dropped an octave. "If I think you've put even a speck of makeup on that hickey, Nami-ya, I may have to leave something a little more…_obvious_."

She swallowed hard, red tinging her cheeks. She wasn't quite she what he had in mind, but she knew better than to ask when he started to get that hungry glint in his eyes. After all, if the hickey was payback for her sunburn prank, his punishment for covering it up was probably the kind of kinky shit Robin had told her about after a few too many glasses of wine on girls' night.

Forcing away those kinds of thoughts, she huffed, "Fine, I'll leave it alone. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood from all the treasure we got."

Salve thoroughly worked into her skin, Law finally stood. "Things might not have gone exactly as I planned, but in the end, I'd call tonight a success." He strolled over to her desk, picking up the black ledger marked "Intel," casually thumbing through it with a pleased grin. "Especially since we got what we came for. More, even." He _tsked_ sarcastically, grin stretching wider as he took in the various reports and formulas. "Look at all this classified information. The Navy should really send us a thank-you card for taking this away from an unscrupulous bastard like Harpin. I mean, who knows what kind of chaos could be stirred up if it got leaked to the Underworld?"

The sharp, maniacal gleam in his eyes sent tremors down Nami's spine. "It…definitely could cause problems."

"Absolutely. Imagine how people would react if they saw what Vegapunk and his subordinates got up to? Why, there's a whole chapter here on the experiments performed on Punk Hazard—looks like a scientist named Caesar created a chemical weapon that nearly destroyed the whole island. And look," he chuckled, turning the book to show Nami a complicated chemical formula, "there's even a recipe."

It suddenly dawned on Nami that as dangerous as such intel was with Harpin, Law might not be much better. He wasn't like Luffy, who was too good-natured and direct to even consider using such backhanded means against the Navy. Nor was he like Arlong, who would have been too stupid to understand the scientific intel and instead focused on selling the blackmail. Robin and Franky were smart enough to understand and potentially use it, but they had the morals not to, especially if their captain was against it.

Law was intelligent, ambitious, connected, and unscrupulous. It was clear he had some sort of plan for what was in those books, and Nami wasn't sure she liked it. These weren't just military codes or dossiers on _shichibukai_.

This was the kind of stuff that could start an arms race.

White teeth sank into her lower lip. "Considering how dangerous that information is, then, I think we should get rid of those ledgers."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Hina may have only been specifically ordered to retrieve his blackmail materials, but Harpin was already being investigated for leaking classified intel to the Underworld—if the Navy thinks we took more than just gold, they'll send every Fleet Admiral after us with extreme prejudice. We're better off dumping them at a Marine base so they won't consider us a threat."

"Are you seriously saying you want me to _give them back?_" Gold eyes flashed with anger, and after hours of staring at the more muted grey, Nami found them all the more intense. She jumped when he slammed the book down onto the desk. "I did not fight a giant squid and nearly get my crew killed for nothing!"

"Wha—it wasn't nothing! We got all that treasure—"

So quick she could have sworn he used his powers, Law was back in front of her. Long, tattooed fingers harshly grasped the back of the chair, trapping her in her seat. "I've told you before; I don't give a shit about money. The information in those books is more valuable to me than everything in that mansion combined," he sneered.

Brown eyes widened at his change of tone as she shrank back, immediately on-guard as his threatening aura surrounded her. "Look, Law, I know it's been a rough night, but you have to listen to me; we can't let that intel out into the world. I hate the World Government just like any other pirate, but if the Underworld gets hold of those blueprints and formulas, they're not going to just be used on Marines—innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire. There will be massacres across the Grand Line, wars could start—"

Leaning in so close their noses nearly touched, his glaring irises filled her vision. "Innocent civilians also get slaughtered to cover up the World Government's crimes. I've seen genocide carried out because of greedy bastards who would rather kill thousands than admit they'd poisoned an entire city. That's just the way it is, Nami-ya; the weak don't get to decide how they die."

Manicured nails dug into the armrests. For a moment she considered backing down, but all she could imagine was all the inevitable death that would come if she allowed that intel to find its way into the wrong hands. Swallowing hard, she replied, "You…sound like you speak from experience. Are you saying that if someone could have stopped that massacre, you would have told them not to?"

"It might never have happened in the first place if the truth that Amber Lead wasn't contagious hadn't been covered up!"

She gasped. She'd heard about Amber Lead and the tragedy of Flevance, but was he saying there was more to it than the world had been told? It wouldn't surprise her, but…

_Wait, he'd said he'd published papers on the effects of lead poisoning in children,_ she thought with dawning understanding. Had he discovered some government conspiracy, some sanctioned cover-up that had led to the genocide of the White City during his research? Was that why he wanted to out their secrets? Why he became a pirate instead of a doctor?

"There's a difference between releasing information about a disease and selling weapons, though," she said quietly, desperately hoping her uncombative tone would calm him down. "If those ledgers have methods for curing a disease, by all means, spread the word, but you know as well as I do that the formula to a weaponized gas in the wrong hands will bring nothing but disaster. And if innocent lives aren't enough to convince you, think of your crew; aside from the Navy coming after you, how do you know whoever you sell that formula to wouldn't immediately use it to take you out? After all, you could easily play both sides and sell them out for double the profit. A smart man would see Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates as their biggest threat and act accordingly."

The grip on the chair behind her audibly tightened, and Nami was reminded that this wasn't Luffy, or Usopp, or even Zoro she was dealing with; Law was a pirate known for his sadism and didn't have her _nakama's_ qualms against killing. For a brief, terrifying moment, she feared he might shift his hands to crush her throat, but after a few slow, calming breaths, he dropped his arms and backed away.

His tone was significantly lighter as he stated, "I think there's been a misunderstanding—I'm not looking to sell any of the intel in those books. Especially not the weapons research. It's fascinating and will make for great bedtime reading, but at most it's a passing curiosity. Something to entertain me on sleepless nights."

"Then why go through all the trouble to get those ledgers?" she asked nervously.

"Because they have information I need to achieve my dream."

"Information that's worth the Navy and Underworld coming after you?"

The trademark smug smirk returned to his lips. "Concerned for my safety? I really must be growing on you."

Pale hands fisted on her knees as she glared up at him. "After tonight, people are going to realize I'm sailing with the Heart Pirates; that means for the next year, your enemies are my enemies."

"True, and we're both smart enough to know that it's better to avoid trouble." As if sensing her need for more space, he backed up until he was leaning against her desk. "If you're worried about Black Cage, I'm happy to compromise—we'll take a photo of you burning the Personal ledger and send it to the nearest Navy base. That's the one I'm the least interested in, and it should lower our threat level in their eyes."

It wasn't a bad plan. Blackmail and personal information on the Admirals was generally easier to sell and distribute than scientific research, as even a dummy could recognize their value. If the Marines saw they'd destroyed that, they'd likely assume they'd done the same with the rest so long as the secrets never got out. "What about the rest of it?"

"Like I said, I'm not looking to release anything dangerous, but I see no reason not to study it myself in case we ever encounter those weapons. If I can understand how a poisonous gas works, it's easier to develop a cure, and that's something I could certainly bid off to interested parties in the Underworld, or maybe the Revolutionaries would be willing to make me an offer."

After the way he'd been acting, he was sounding a little too reasonable, instantly raising alarms in her mind. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"After everything we've been through tonight, you still doubt me?"

"Yes."

He frowned briefly but didn't seem surprised. Then again, he'd just lashed out at her over a misunderstanding—he'd be an idiot to assume she'd blindly trust his word. "I appreciate your honesty, at least. I suppose I'll just have to find a way to prove myself." Picking up the ledgers, he playfully tipped his hat. "Of course, I'm sure you'll understand if I don't trust leaving these with you. You might do something stupidly noble like destroy them before I can get what I need."

"And what exactly is it you need?" she pressed.

As he opened the door, he grinned over his shoulder. "Now I'm not sure you've earned that information, Nami-ya, but you have time to change my mind. If you manage to show me I can trust you by the time we reach the Isles of Grimm, I'd be happy to discuss it over dinner. I'll even concede the bet as a show of good faith."

Much as she wanted to argue, the navigator knew better than to risk sailing back into a storm. Law had proven that night that he was loyal to those he worked with and wasn't completely without honor. On the other hand, he was still willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, and anyone who got in his way would suffer his wrath. He had his own morals and plans—ones that might not coincide with hers.

Most importantly, he had the book on the _shichibukai_. It was clear he wouldn't let her near the ledgers if he thought she might use the opportunity to double-cross him. If she had any hope of getting the information she sought on Jinbei and Kuma, she'd have to play nice and not rock the boat until she had her opening.

"Fine. But you're going to have to work a little harder at earning my trust too, Trafalgar. I mean it when I say I don't want any of those weapons specs finding their way to the Black Market."

"A reasonable enough request. Now get some sleep, Nami-ya. If those marks haven't faded in the next twenty-four hours, come to the infirmary for more salve."

On that doctorly order he closed the door, leaving a concerned and confused navigator to stew over the night's events.


	9. Mark of Property

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I just write fanfiction about it.

Mark of Property

_She was back in her room. Not the comfortable bedroom she shared with Robin, which smelled of mikans, fresh flowers, and old books and was full of colorful, girly furniture and cute clothes. There was no golden glow from the lamps or cups of tea steaming on the coffee table. No calls from Luffy to come play a game or strands of Brook's latest song floating in through the open window._

_This was her room in Arlong Park._

_Her prison._

_Sea charts covered every available surface—tables, chairs, piled in stacks on the floor, hanging from the walls. All of them meticulously hand-drawn, but not on paper—the parchment was made of skin, the ink blood, the pen in her hand a human bone. Furiously, she mapped out her latest chart on a piece of freshly flayed-and-dried skin, Mr. Genzo's scarred stretched out flat and lifeless, staring up at her._

_Her hands were wet with blood, palms torn apart and fingers so twisted it was miracle she could even hold the pen, but she knew she couldn't stop. Shackles bound her to the hard metal desk, harshly cutting into her thin wrists. The room was swelteringly hot, like a sauna, and sweat mixed with the blood dripping down her fingers onto the parchment, staining it and smudging the details._

"_Still alive in here, Nami?" a cruel, deep voice chuckled, his dark shadow casting over her. "Got everything you need? I'm happy to head to town to pick up more paper."_

"_I—I'm fine," she croaked, hand trembling. "I have everything I need."_

_Cold, rough fingertips combed through her hair. "Shahahahaha! Of course you do! I'll always provide for my cute little navigator." Without warning, a large, webbed hand grabbed her orange locks, slamming her head down onto the desk, smearing the wet blood across her cheeks._

"_Look at what you've done, you nasty girl! You messed up your chart!" he sneered. Out of the corner of her eye, Nami could see a long, jagged nose and shark teeth viciously grinning down at her. "Guess you'll need new parchment after all. Take your pick—the rubber boy, or your sister?"_

"_No, please!" she screamed, frantically trying to claw at his arm, struggling to get free. Her shoulder burned like it was being pierced by a thousand hellfire needles, the swirling, vicious shark insignia once more being slowly etched into her arm. "Don't hurt them!"_

"_You're one of my most trusted officers, Nami—I'll do anything to help you achieve your dream," he laughed mockingly. "You'll stay in this room and draw your charts forever. That's your place in the Fishman Pirates!" _

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Leave you alone? I could never do that." Arlong leaned forward until the tip of his saw nose lightly dented the fragile flesh of her cheek. His eyes were like those of a Sea King's, full of predatory malice. "After all, you're mine."_

"_Nami? Nami! Nami wake up!"_

Brown eyes snapped open as Nami was jerked awake, arms instinctively crossing over her face in defense. She tried to kick her assailant, but her legs were tangled in the blankets.

"Whoa, girl, it's me!" Ikkaku said worriedly, concern written all over her face as she gently stroked her shoulder, hand gently encircling her wrist to pry it from her eyes. "It's ok, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

Heart racing while sweat dripped down her back, it took her a minute to register the engineer's voice. "Wha…what happened?" she rasped, throat tight and dry. She gratefully accepted the glass of water Ikkaku offered her, the cool liquid fully waking her up. Rubbing her eyes, she took in the room around her. It was the one she shared with Ikkaku on the Polar Tang. There were no charts drawn on the skin of her friends, no blood, no Fishmen looking to enslave her.

"You tell me. Sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare."

With a tired groan Nami tried to push away the image of her former captain by focusing on untangling her feet. She glanced at her left arm, grateful to see the pinwheel and tangerine instead of the primal shark. "Yeah. A nightmare. Barely remember it now, though."

The older woman frowned, clearly not believing her, but she'd learned in the two months they'd spent together that it was best not to pry into the navigator's past and thoughts. "If you do remember and want to talk, I'm here for you. Or, Penguin's kind of an amateur therapist—got his work cut out for him on this ship, but he's a good listener if you need to get something off your chest."

"I'm fine," Nami insisted, running a hand through her damp hair. Though not as bad as the dream, the small bedroom felt stifling. "Really, it's nothing to worry about. Probably just something I ate last night."

"Alright. Why don't you grab a shower and we'll head to breakfast? I'll strip your bed and toss them in the hamper for you."

Looking down at the yellow sheets, she was shocked at how sodden they were. Had she been sweating that much? "Good idea. Thanks, Ikkaku," she sighed, grabbing a pair of short shorts and a low-cut crop top and heading towards the women's bathroom across the hall. The ship felt stuffier than usual, even though they'd surfaced just the other day. Nami was pretty sure it was because it had been nearly three weeks since they'd made port—Law had insisted on waiting before selling off their stolen goods, more interested in putting distance between themselves and the Marines first to play it safe. It was a fair point, but the thief had argued that the longer they waited, the more time the Navy had to put out descriptions of the various art pieces they'd stolen, which could also put them in danger.

Eventually, after much quarreling, a compromise was reached—they'd fenced Kujakumaru's watch and melted down the squid statue at Knox Island, and also faxed a photo of Nami burning the blackmail ledger to the nearby Marine base. This would lead the authorities to assume they were making their way down the most southern path of the Grand Line, but in actuality, the _Polar Tang_ would go north, cutting through two of the routes to instead reach the Isles of Grimm. Such a feat would be impossible to do on a normal ship, but the submarine's high-tech navigational equipment, paired with an eternal pose, made it child's play.

At first, the navigator had absolutely loved that Law was smart and cautious enough to avoid trouble, but after nearly three weeks, Nami was getting stir-crazy. As much as she'd complained about Luffy getting the crew into unnecessary danger in the name of adventure, she was starting to miss it. There had been no attacks, no mysterious phenomena, no royals in disguise that needed their help. Deep as they were underwater, even the Grand Line's sudden storms barely affected them.

Somehow, that made her more anxious. It was like being in an isolation chamber, unable to feel the wind and sea in her bones. Or maybe she'd just gotten so used to Luffy's mad pace that her body didn't know what to do with itself now that he life hadn't been endangered in almost a month.

Standing under the cool spray of the shower, she groaned. Part of her also wondered if her anxiety was because of the new birth control Law had put her on. The last one hadn't been working as well as she'd liked, so he'd given her a shot of a new, stronger drug he'd developed. It wasn't unusual for her body to react to new meds with a fever or mild insomnia for the first few days, but she was certain once her hormones adjusted to the new chemicals she'd be back to normal. Until then, she'd just have to endure feeling too hot and the occasional bad dream.

_Just don't dwell on it,_ she thought as she massaged shampoo into her short, mikan locks. _Arlong's gone. Luffy kicked his ass, and he can't hurt you anymore._ Absently, her hand rubbed her shoulder, fingers lightly tracing the thin scars beneath her new tattoo.

What she needed was a distraction. So long as she had something else to occupy her mind, she could push away the unease tingling beneath her skin.

Clean, cooled down, and wide awake, she threw on her clothes and shoes before joining Ikkaku, making their way towards the galley in companionable silence. She appreciated that she didn't pry—she was beginning to consider the older woman a friend, much like Robin, but that didn't mean she was ready to talk about her time with the Fishman Pirates. In fact, she was leery about getting too close in general—once the year was up and Luffy's life debt was squared, their crews would be rivals at the very least.

What if they ended up clashing over the One Piece? What if their captains fought? Would she be able to stand against Ikkaku and Bepo and the others?

Sitting down at the table and shaking those thoughts from her mind, she decided to instead contemplate how different the Heart Pirates were from the Straw Hats. On an average day, by this time Zoro and Sanji would be well into their early morning squabble, Luffy'd be stuffing himself with meat, Usopp would have awed Chopper with his tall tales, there'd be deafening crashes and clangs from Franky's workshop, and Nami would have punched at least three of her shipmates for any number of reasons.

In contrast, mornings on the _Polar Tang_ were subdued, mainly due to the captain's terrible insomnia. The lively crew knew better than to cause a ruckus before Law got his morning coffee, respectfully keeping their voices down until he gave them leave to talk.

In some ways, it was nice to have such a well-behaved crew, but it also made the sting of her _nakama's_ absence that much stronger. Sure, Luffy was a reckless idiot who was always trying to steal her food, but his carefree smile always made mornings a little brighter. Zoro and Sanji's bickering and Usopp's boasts were noisy yet comforting after years of traveling alone. Robin and Brook's very presence was calming, even if the archeologist's sense of humor was disturbing and the skeleton's requests to see her panties drove her insane.

_I wonder how they're all doing?_ Nami wondered, absently pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate. _Are they getting enough vitamin C without my mikans? Who's keeping Zoro from getting lost? Is Robin ok being alone again? What about Brook? It's not fair that he spent fifty years alone, just to lose his new crew after just a few days._

Brought out of her melancholy thoughts by Bepo taking his place next to her, she gave the bear a smile. "How're the plans for the garden coming along?"

He returned the gesture shyly. "Pretty well. We've picked out a storage room to convert that should be empty once we've cashed in the treasure. Clione and the engineers have made some great progress with the sun lamps. Of course, they need to run some tests to make sure plants can really thrive under the conditions."

She hummed in agreement. "No sense wasting money on seeds and stuff if everything dies right away."

Bepo nervously twiddled his claws. "I was actually hoping you could help me figure out what we'll need and work out the costs, since you're good with money and have real gardening experience."

It was funny how she wasn't even tempted to charge him a consultant fee. Scary as she would have thought traveling with a giant bear would be, Bepo was the one she had developed the biggest soft spot for. Maybe it was because it was nice to finally have a fellow navigator to talk to and the Mink was so shy she couldn't even imagine him as a threat anymore. Or maybe having a talking animal around just made her miss Chopper slightly less. "Sure thing, though I'm no expert on growing plants indoors."

"Still have more experience than the rest of us," Penguin pointed out as he kindly refilled her coffee cup.

"True. It's why I told Captain Law to put you in charge of the garden," Clione said from the far end of the table.

She frowned at the science officer. "I'm happy to help, but shouldn't you be in charge of it? You're Law's chief biologist."

"I specialize in marine biology—my knowledge of land plants and animals isn't nearly as advanced, and that doesn't mean I can grow anything. You're honestly the only one here that can get this whole greenhouse experiment to work."

Teeth worrying her lip, she felt her stomach twist in a knot. The thought of being given such a big project on her temporary ship didn't sit well with her. What if it wasn't finished before the year was up? Would they have to abandon the whole thing, or would they insist on keeping her around until it was done? "I'll teach you what I can before I leave. Ten months should be enough time for you to develop a green thumb," she insisted, forcing optimism into her voice.

His brow furrowed beneath his blunt bangs at the mention of her leaving. "We'll see. Before we do any of that, though, we need to get the actual room set up. Aside from sun lamps and fertilizer, we need to set up a sprinkler system, temperature control, and a ton of other stuff."

"So, we should wait to decide on what to grow, huh?" the bear asked gloomily.

"Oh, cheer up, Bepo. Law always says it's never too early to plan. Grimm has that great bookshop, so pick up a guide to plants and see which ones will do best in lower light and damp conditions," Shachi offered, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. His broken arm was healing nicely, a sling no longer necessary and the cast scheduled to come off tomorrow. Everyone knew he planned on keeping it, though, since Nami had signed it, the little hearts added around her name coaxing a heavy blush from the ginger.

"Assuming we ever make port," Nami grumbled.

Sympathetic, he patted her hand. "Hey, we'll get there; we've got you and Bepo as our navigators, right? How much longer is it supposed to be?"

"I actually checked this morning," the Mink said. "If we stay on course, it shouldn't be more than three days."

She immediately perked up. "That's not so bad. New clothes here I come!"

"Shhh!" Ikkaku shushed, peeking through the doorway. "Captain's coming—chatter ends now."

Mouths snapped closed and the crew became extremely focused on their breakfast as Law, groggy and sour, meandered into the galley, making a beeline for the full coffee pot. Penguin had prepped a fresh batch only minutes before, and without even hesitating, the captain raised the glass pot to his lips, gulping down the caffeinated elixir, barely taking a breath between swallows or even seeming to notice the brew was scalding hot.

Two months ago, the sight would have astounded and horrified Nami, but now she just rolled her eyes and let him drink without comment.

Instead, she took the chance to observe him out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he'd been getting less sleep than usual; his hoodie hung off him a bit more, the circles under his eyes were darker, and his already angular face looked narrower. The rest of the crew insisted that Law simply went through worse periods of insomnia once in a while, but Nami was certain it was because he was up late studying those ledgers. He'd spent most of the past three weeks locked away in his quarters or mucking about in the lab, and the few times Penguin had managed to drag him to the galley he'd barely paid attention to what he was eating, his amber eyes fixated on his notes. Once, Nami tried to sneak a piece of bread onto his plate to see if he'd notice, but Shachi snatched it away before the captain could accidentally take a bite.

After a few moments Law blinked away the last specks of drowsiness and turned to the crew, holding the half-finished coffee pot like a mug. "I have good news; we should be making port soon, there's been no sight of Marines, and my contacts on Grimm are eager to take some gold off our hands."

The pirates cheered while he fetched his morning onigiri from the fridge, strolling over to take his place at the head of the table, right next to Nami. It had become an unspoken agreement among the crew that she sit at Law's left side during meals, though she wasn't sure whether it was due to her status as a guest or because they had ulterior motives.

"Just gold?" she asked under her breath.

He smirked at her. "Well, gold, jewelry, paintings, and a few jewel-encrusted trinkets that I can't actually discern the purpose of, but you get the idea. Far easier to fence than, say, chemical formulas."

"Like the one you've been working on?" she accused lowly. She hadn't been able to steal many glances at his notes, and what she had seen had been either in code or nigh-indecipherable scribblings, but with how fixated and secretive he'd been, she was suspicious.

"Why, yes, _exactly_ like the formula for hyper-nutritious fertilizer I've been working on with Clione," he replied smoothly, grin widening at her shocked expression. "Turns out Dr. Vegapunk's work isn't _all_ weapons of mass destruction. I know how eager you are to set up that garden, so I thought I'd try to get that finished before we made port."

Nami glanced at the biologist, who gave a nod of agreement, and she instantly felt reassured. Clione had a terrible poker face, so she knew it had to be the truth. "You didn't have to exhaust yourself over that," she scolded lightly. Now that she knew he wasn't trying to start a war, she felt a little guilty about how much he'd pushed himself over such a minor thing.

"I wanted to have it completed so we'd know what to pick up while in Grimm. I assume you're going clothes shopping?" he asked around a large bite of onigiri. It was kind of funny how such a fierce pirate had a habit of stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk, but it was more relieving to actually see him properly eat again.

Mood lightened, Nami flashed a wide smile. "Yup! I've got belli burning a hole in my pocket and a wardrobe that needs filling. Nothing makes a girl feel better about being attacked by a giant squid like retail therapy!"

"Speaking of clothes, were you ever supplied a uniform?"

"…yeah, why?"

He shrugged, taking another bite. "Well, considering how Grimm is an archipelago with one of the most dangerous black markets on the Grand Line, you'll be required to wear it if you plan on leaving the ship."

"Excuse me?" she asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"It's for your own safety, Nami-ya. The place isn't as nice as Sabaody—it's full of brothels, drug dealers, back-alley doctors, pirates, bounty hunters, and slave traders. My uniform basically tells everyone you're off-limits."

"Not. Happening," she sneered through clenched teeth, grip on her fork tightening like she might stab him with it.

There was no way in hell she was going to let Law stick her in one of his gross jumpsuits. Ikkaku might have been able to pull it off, but that was because she had that tomboyish energy; Nami preferred showing off her skin and feminine figure. Plus, she was still leaning on the theory that the Dark Doctor has some kind of weird fetish for fully clothed people, and that uniform basically covered every inch of skin south of her chin.

Most of all, the redhead despised the idea of anyone telling her what to wear. Clothing was more than just a luxury—to her, it was an expression of freedom. Her childhood had been full of hand-me-downs, and then Arlong's horrible tattoo had further limited her wardrobe, preventing her from wearing certain shirts for fear of people seeing the shameful brand.

That jumpsuit, with the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger plastered all over, was basically a mark of ownership, and Nami would not be another captain's property.

Law glared down at her, unimpressed at being refused. "I'm giving this order to _everyone_; if we were heading to a safer island, I wouldn't care, but the last thing I need is for you to get kidnapped because you're not recognized as a member of the Heart Pirates."

Tension simmered in the air as she matched his stare. "I can take care of myself, Trafalgar, and I'm _not_ a member of the Heart Pirates. We agreed nearly two months ago that you weren't going to subject me to your crew's dress code, and I'm holding you to that."

"That was before I realized just how much of a trouble magnet you are. If I left you to your own devices, I'd find you in the grasp of a giant squid monster again. So, if you want to get off the ship, you're going to wear the damn uniform and stick with at least three of your shipmates." Taking another swig of coffee, he met her angry eyes unflinchingly. "Otherwise, I'll have to keep you on my arm the whole trip, and I promise I have no intention of going clothes shopping. So, what's it gonna be, Nami-ya?"

She glanced around the galley, hoping for anyone to back her up. She knew the guys loved watching her prance around in her skimpy outfits, so surely they wouldn't want Law to cover her up and make her wear such a conservative, ugly jumpsuit, right? And Ikkaku was always cheering her on when she sassed the captain, so of course she could count on her for backup.

But she found no support among the crew. Everyone was either nodding in agreement or not even paying attention.

"Seriously?" she growled.

"We get it's not your style, Nami, but he's right—safety comes over fashion," Penguin said, voice gentle but expression stern. "You're a wanted pirate whose face is known all over the Grand Line—of all of us, you'd be the most tempting target for low-life bounty hunters."

"You'll appreciate it when you get there," Ikkaku added. "It's always damp and cold there, and it's not like any of my warmer clothes fit you."

"It'll just be for a few days," Jean Bart supplied helpfully. "And maybe if things go well, Captain Law will ease up and let you wear your normal clothes."

Said captain gave Nami a considering smirk. "Maybe. So long as everyone is on their best behavior."

With no backup and no alternative, the navigator knew she had no choice but to give in, even as she seethed inside. Part of her argued that she was making a big deal out of nothing, that it was just an outfit, but it just didn't sit right with her. He'd assured her when they first made their deal that he wouldn't make her wear the uniform, but here he was going back on his word.

_Just like Arlong had._

She shook her head, banishing the thought. For all his faults, Law was a far cry from Arlong, and an ugly uniform was nothing like selling her out to the Marines for the sake of denying her freedom. Hell, she even had three days—more than enough time for him to change his mind. It was such a little thing, after all, so surely if she complained enough he'd give in to her demands to save himself the headache.

XXX

Three days later, the _Polar Tang_ had successfully docked, and Law was leading Nami and half the Heart Pirates through the shady port. Jean Bart, Bepo, Ikkaku, and Uni all carried heavy chests filled with gold bars, artwork, and other goods Law's contacts could easily fence, while the rest of the group carefully guarded them, keeping an eye out for pickpockets, enemy pirates feeling brave, and undercover Marines.

Appearance-wise, the Isles of Grimm certainly lived up to its name—a thick miasma of fog settled over the port, while narrow streets were lined with buildings made out of dark wood and stone, giving a very claustrophobic feeling. Scantily dressed women called from brothel balconies, and shady figures beckoned unwary travelers into shadowed alleys. Yet despite the atmosphere, it was unquestionably a thriving, bustling port, and the large assortment of shops were to die for. Clothing, books, tools, weapons, cartography equipment, gardening centers, souvenirs, food stalls—the place was practically bursting with places to spend money.

Unfortunately, Nami's excitement was thoroughly dampened by her outfit. Despite the island's cool temperature, she felt way too hot in her thick, canvas jumpsuit. Bulky, cumbersome, and unflattering to her gorgeous figure, she was positive it was what she'll be forced to wear in Hell. It wasn't even vibrant orange like Bepo's, but bland off-white like everyone else's. She was at least able to unbutton the neck and roll up the sleeves show her cleavage and vent the heat, and she'd taken in the waist a bit, but the material still felt coarse and heavy against her overheated skin. Worst of all, there was nothing she could do to hide Law's Jolly Roger on the back and left breast pocket, branding her a Heart Pirate for all the world to see.

It made her left shoulder sting with a phantom pain, a harsh reminder of her years as one of Arlong's officers.

"Whoever designed these uniforms should be dragged out into the street and shot," she grumbled as she pushed down the anxiety her dark memories coaxed to the surface. She didn't care if Law or anyone else heard her—hell, she'd been plenty vocal of her distaste over the past few days and he _still_ insisted she wear the damn thing!

"At least they have pockets," Ikkaku pointed out helpfully.

"Literally this thing's only good point."

Uni's quiet voice beside her chimed in, "I know you don't like it, but trust me, if Captain didn't feel it was completely necessary, he wouldn't go through the trouble of making you do it. At the very least, save your complaints until after we've cashed in our treasure—we don't need the extra attention."

She rolled her eyes but bit her tongue. Uni wasn't a big talker, but when he did speak, it was usually sound advice. And given how a large group of uniformed pirates carrying goods naturally drew the eye, he definitely had a point.

That didn't mean she wouldn't silently pout, though.

As they strolled past the display window of a curiosity shop, Nami saw Law glance at something, then literally walk backwards to get a better look.

"Commemorative coins from the past six Reveries," he murmured with hushed reverence, nose nearly pressed against the glass. "I'm missing a few of these." Without even a glance back at the crew he sauntered into the store, Kikoku propped on his shoulder and wallet already in hand.

Surprised, Nami raised a curious eyebrow at Ikkaku, who giggled behind her hand. "Captain's an avid coin collector," she said.

Bepo added, "Every time we find treasure, he inspects every single coin in case there's something he can add to his collection."

"Seriously?"

"See, you have something in common," Ikkaku laughed. "You're both obsessed with money!"

The thief elbowed her in the side, quietly growling that she had "nothing in common with that jerk."

"Yeah, you do," Shachi chuckled. "Neither of you like taking orders, either, and you're both really stubborn and irritable when you don't get your way."

"I am not!"

"Then what have the past few days been?" he retorted with a victorious smirk.

She glared but couldn't quite argue the point. Admittedly, she blamed some of it on the fact that she'd still been feeling hot and anxious, and sleep had continued to be plagued with bad dreams. None so terrible that Ikkaku had to wake her up again, and half of them she honestly couldn't remember once morning came, but it was at the point that every time she went to sleep, she woke up feeling more exhausted. She had nearly exhausted her supply of concealer covering up the circles that were forming under her eyes. So yeah, she'd been irritable, and maybe the uniform wasn't the best hill to die on, but their captain was a grump when his insomnia got bad, so maybe they should cut her some slack!

Uni's blunt tap to her shoulder kept her from bringing this up, as her attention was diverted to the newspaper in his hand. "Thought you might want to take a look at this—seems the world's caught wind of our connection."

Russet eyes widened as they landed on the headline, and she felt her heart stop as she quickly read the article.

_HAS A STRAW HAT DEFECTED TO THE HEART PIRATES?_

_As the dust settles on the chilling attack on the Harpin mansion on Tokken Island, many are now claiming that the Heart Pirates did not act alone but were in fact aided by "Cat Thief" Nami._

_A member of the Straw Hat Pirates with a bounty of 16 million belli, this elusive burglar was believed to have vanished with the rest of her crew, but several eyewitness reports claim that it was she who assisted "Surgeon of Death" Captain Trafalgar Law, a pirate with a bounty of 200 million belli, in his assassination of former Head of Navy Intelligence Baron "Gorudotako" Harpin Gerald._

"_Of course, it was her!" states Inebura Kujakumaru, the late Baron Harpin's nephew. "She may have struck me down when I valiantly attempted to stop her, but not before I got a good look at her tattoo. Every man's seen her wanted poster, so I'd recognize it anywhere."_

"_I don't know how those pirates got into my brother's party, but it had to be her," confirms Inebura Beatrix, his mother. "Who else could have gotten past Gerald's security? She and Trafalgar Law are in cahoots, yet the Navy hasn't done anything about it!"_

_If such bold claims are true and it is "Cat Thief" Nami, could this be a sign that the Straw Hats are, in fact, dead? Is she the sole survivor and has chosen to defect to a new crew and aid them in their reign of terror?_

_Despite his family's statements, Harpin Reginald, who is due to inherit his brother's estate and become the new governor of Tokken Island, disagrees that the woman seen was really the infamous thief._

"_The Straw Hats have been missing for months, but that doesn't mean they're dead," he says. "Moreover, even if they were, why would one of them join a rival crew instead of an ally's? It seems more likely that it's an imposter or—excuse the pun—a copy-cat. I would not put it past the Heart Pirates to employ an imitator for the sake of throwing off pursuers and sending the world into an uproar._

"_My brother had many enemies, however I doubt the Straw Hats were among them. Her presence makes little sense, and with his abilities, what would Trafalgar Law need a cat burglar for? I believe the young woman is merely an imposter whose presence was designed to send the Marines on a wild goose chase."_

_Harpin adds, "However, whether or not the young lady was indeed 'Cat Thief' Nami is irrelevant to me. I leave it to the authorities to bring my brother's killers to justice—my focus is on repairing the damage done to the island, both that caused by the Heart Pirates and Gerald's gross mismanagement."_

_Marine Captains "White Chase" Smoker and "Black Cage" Hina, who were both on the scene and battled the pirates to protect the trapped partygoers, were unavailable for comment, though Navy Headquarters assures the world that they are out hunting the culprits._

"_Whether 'Cat Thief' Nami has defected to the Heart Pirates or the woman who aided Trafalgar Law is an imposter does not matter," their formal statement decrees. "She will be caught and stand trial for her crimes of burglary, assault, murder, and piracy. Justice will be served."_

"You know, the biggest surprise in that whole story is that Reginald got the estate instead of the nephew," came Law's voice in Nami's ear, startling her.

"Don't sneak up on people!" she snapped, hand whipping out to strike him, though he easily dodged.

"But it's so much fun," he chuckled.

"You have a twisted idea of 'fun,'" she growled, cheeks flushing as the stress made her temperature rise further. Part of her knew she couldn't keep her connection to the Heart Pirates a secret forever, but to see the world speculate on whether she'd switched sides and if Luffy was dead was more painful than she'd imagined.

Her throat tightened as a thought came to her—did the others have access to the news? What would Sanji or Usopp or Robin say if they saw this? Surely they knew her well enough to know she'd never side with another pirate, right?

Taking a deep breath, she told herself to calm down. Of course her _nakama_ wouldn't believe those lies. Luffy had faith in her.

Her captain had never doubted her loyalty, and he wouldn't start now.

Calm returned, she gave Law an unimpressed frown. "And seriously, _that's_ what you're surprised at? I'm sure the Navy just seized the land and turned it over to Reginald to keep him from telling the world that Harpin had been leaking secrets."

"Do you really think a man like him would take a bribe?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"If it's for the sake of the villagers his brother was willing to frame for terrorism and aiding pirates, then yeah, I do."

"Hate to interrupt, Boss, but don't we have an appointment to get to?" Shachi asked, not bothering to hide his amusement at their exchange.

"Yeah. Let's cash our treasure in, then I think we can go our separate ways." He tossed Nami a wink. "Hate to delay our Cat Thief's shopping spree, after all."

"You are in way too good a mood," she groused while stomping past him, but she didn't get far as a long, tattooed arm draped over her shoulder, lanky legs easily keeping pace with her angry strides.

"Cheer up, Nami-ya. Soon you'll be swimming in cash and clothes," he said smoothly. He looked much better than he had three days ago—with the fertilizer research done he'd clearly been sleeping better, and he was back to taking regular meals with the crew. The circles under his eyes were still unsettlingly prominent, but he seemed livelier and more alert, which was good considering how they were about to meet with people who regularly did business with pirates. "And personally, I think you look good in my uniform."

"Of course you would, pervert," she grumbled under her breath. She didn't bother trying to shrug off his arm; there was no point, as he always seemed to find some new way to have his hands on her. At least the thick fabric of the jumpsuit dampened his hot, possessive touches.

Either he didn't hear or simply decided to ignore her as he continued, "If it makes you feel better, you won't be required to wear it when we go out for dinner tonight. You can wear whatever tiny scraps of clothing you want—just don't complain when you inevitably get cold."

"Oh, how _generous_ of you!" she sneered quietly, keeping Uni's advice in mind but unwilling to stand by and let Law tease her. "Really, it's so sweet of you to give me permission to choose which of _my_ clothes go on _my_ body!"

Though she refused to look at him, she could feel his disapproving gaze. "Throw all the temper tantrums you want, Nami-ya; I'm not budging on this. It's for your own safety. Of all of us, you, Bepo, and Ikkaku are the most likely to be targeted by slavers, so I'm making sure they realize that messing with you invokes the wrath of the Surgeon of Death."

"Then why don't you just stamp 'Property of Trafalgar Law' on our foreheads and be done with it?"

"Keep up your backtalk and I will," he growled in her ear, leaning in so his hot breath danced across her sensitive skin. "At least for them. You, I'm thinking a collar and leash might be more appropriate, especially if it comes with a muzzle."

Such a threat should not have made blood rush to her cheeks or her stomach clench, and once again she felt far too hot. "You know, for all Luffy's flaws, at least he never forced his weird kinks on us," she sassed, resisting the urge to open up the jumpsuit more so she could fan her flushed chest.

Law scoffed. "That's because I'm not even sure he knows what sex is. Boa Hancock could throw herself at him wearing nothing but a smile and he wouldn't even blink."

"That's not true," she insisted. "At the very least, he seemed to appreciate seeing me naked."

Next to her, the Supernova actually stumbled. "Wait, what? When did he see you naked?"

"Does it matter? Actually, he still owes me money for that." Numbers adding up in her mind, she nodded to herself. "Add on two years of interest and I'll be making a tidy profit off him."

"I'm sorry, you charged him money to see you naked? I thought prostitution wasn't in your repertoire?"

Craning her neck to glare up at him as she smacked his chest, she snapped, "Watch it, Trafalgar. He and the boys decided to spy on me in the bath, so I charged them 100,000 belli each. If you ask me, I was being nice for such a gross violation of privacy!"

His arm left her shoulder to raise up in surrender. "Ok, that's fair. Considering what Ikkaku's done to anyone dumb enough to peek on her, charging them is pretty light. My comment was out of line, and I apologize."

"Are you sorry enough to let me wear my regular clothes?"

"Hell no, and if you keep trying to wheedle your way out of it, I'm going to make you wear it back on the ship, too."

By that point, they'd left Grimm's cramped shopping quarter to arrive at the meeting place—the much more open fields of the warehouse district. Gold eyes scanned the area before leading the crew inside an innocuous grey building that smelled faintly of spoiled vegetables. A few gas lamps allowed just enough light to see the dozen men waiting on the far side of the building, all muscular and rough looking, save one.

"Ah, Captain Law," the scrawny man in front welcomed nasally. He wore a pinstriped, dark purple suit and silk top hat with a bejeweled buckle, straw-like hair sticking out in haphazard clumps as he gave a yellow-toothed smile. "So good to see you again."

"Jinzo," he replied with a curt nod, removing himself from Nami's side to shake the man's hand. "Where's Kimo-ya?"

"Ah, my partner was victim to an unfortunate…accident just a few days ago. No clue whether or not he'll recover, so I'm here in his stead. Really, it's for the best; he may be well-versed in the organ trade, but I'm the one who specializes in gold."

"If you say so," he replied. He appeared bored, but Nami could see from the way his stance widened slightly that he was prepared for any sudden attacks. He was a smart man, and past black market dealings had taught him to never underestimate a man willing to regularly do business with pirates.

"Speaking of, I heard you amassed quite the haul on Tokken Island, and I see the reports weren't exaggerated!"

Jerking his head, Law signaled for Jean Bart to open his chest. Even in the dim light, the gold bars gleamed like the sun. Belli signs appeared in Jinzo's eyes as he eagerly took in the remains of the gold squid statue. After a moment, Jean Bart closed the lid with a snap, bringing the broker's attention back to the captain.

"You've got the amount Kimo-ya and I agreed on?" Law asked.

"Ah, about that—you see, while your wares are certainly impressive, I'm a man of business. Kimo may have had a soft spot for you since you supplied him with so many…fresh goods, but I can't allow his bias to affect my profits. I'm afraid that with the fees Mr. Giberson will charge me for using his warehouses to store the goods, plus the time and effort I'll have to go through to fence off the individual pieces, your asking price was a bit high. So, I've decided not to give you a belli more than 200 million."

"Excuse me?" Law snapped at the same Nami exclaimed "What?!" The rest of the Heart Pirates appeared just as outraged, with more than a few hands dropping to their weapons.

"It's a perfectly fair price!" Jinzo insisted. "I'm even being charitable and including the bribe you'd inevitably have to pay me to keep me from selling you out to the Marines."

"There's more than that amount in a single chest," the Surgeon of Death growled. "Kimo-ya and I agreed on 655 million."

"I'm under no obligation to honor such a ridiculous price. I have warehouses fees, employees to pay, officials to bribe, and more. 200 million is fair."

"Yeah? Well I've got a crew to pay, provisions to purchase, and a high-tech sub like mine isn't cheap to maintain—655 million belli was me being generous, and that's because I had such a good working relationship with your partner." Gold eyes narrowed dangerously as his grip on Kikoku shifted. "As a businessman, I'm sure you understand that changing the price so drastically tends to sour a deal."

He scoffed. "From what I heard, this isn't even your full haul—I'd say I'm the one being cheated. Technically I'm paying 400 million belli, since I'm also giving up the chance to turn you in for your bounty."

"Are you threatening me?" Law growled, the brim of his hat casting his eyes in menacing shadow.

"Oh no; I'm just saying that you should pick your battles carefully. Now, I have no time to barter like a fishmonger—I have other appointments after you. If you don't like my offer, go peddle your wares to someone else."

"That's a great idea," Nami chimed in, sauntering up next to Law, eyes narrowed in determination and a Cheshire smile on her lips. She hadn't originally planned on getting involved, but if there was one thing she hated, it was watching someone try to cheat her and her associates out of their hard-earned money. "We do have other brokers lined up, don't we, Captain? So, what's stopping us from turning around right now and selling all this off to them?"

"Nami, what are you doing?" Shachi whispered behind her, but a signal from Law told him to back down.

"My subordinate is right," Law replied, wrapping a long arm around her waist, squeezing her side gently in a silent show that he understood what she was doing and willing to play along. "We came here first as a favor to Kimo-ya, since he's always been so good to me. I wanted to keep our working relationship strong, but if you're taking over and won't honor his price, we'll have to take our business elsewhere."

"You won't find anyone on this island willing to pay you better," Jinzo sneered. "I practically own the black market on these isles. Hell, I've got enough clout with the Underworld at this point that I could ensure no one this side of the Red Line will so much spit on you if you're on fire."

With a nonchalant shrug, he countered, "Then I'll just head to the New World and open my trade there. If you've got so much influence, then my usual customers won't retaliate when business from their favorite heart stealer suddenly dries up."

"And your other appointments will have no issue working with a man who would turn a client in to the Marines," Nami added with a cat-like smile.

Paling, Jinzo's entire body went tense. Nami didn't know much about the organ trade, but she'd wager that the type of people who specialized in buying and selling body parts wouldn't have much problem with recouping their lost profits from the man who drove away their best supplier. Pirates she did know, though, and they definitely wouldn't stand for government snitches.

"Perhaps…perhaps I could bump my offer up to 400 million," he stuttered. "As a show of good faith."

"Mmm, sorry, but that's just not good enough," Nami sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She was in her element—belli and bartering. When money was involved, she barely even noticed the stuffy heat of her jumpsuit, and the tension in her bones practically vanished. For the first time all day, she was calm and in control. "I mean, we went through a lot to get this gold, and you just threw that hard work back in our faces. Months of planning, injured crewmembers, emotional trauma, transportation fees—it all adds up. We won't part with a single piece of gold for less than 730 million belli."

"What?!" Jinzo shouted as Law gave her a curious glance.

Smirking, the thief winked at her partner. "Captain Law was giving a generous discount to Mr. Kimo, but as you've so astutely pointed out, you and he don't share such a close relationship. So, _your_ price, Mr. Jinzo, is 730 million."

"I won't pay that! Perhaps I could accept 523 million without the bribe, but you're being simply outrageous! And I'm not haggling with some rookie upstart's whore!"

"And just for that insult, you've upped the price to a cool 750 million," Law cut in, voice low and dark, sending a shiver down the spine of everyone in the warehouse. His grip on his _nodachi_ had noticeably tightened, and even a man as arrogantly foolish as Jinzo could tell that he was on dangerously thin ice. "That's my final offer, by the way. Try to talk me down or degrade a valued member of my crew again, and I'll not only walk away, but I'll take your heart and a few other major organs for my trouble. Kimo-ya and I got on so well because he respected my abilities and knew not to play games with the Surgeon of Death. So make your choice: belli or body parts?"

Nami could see that while the guards tensed, they looked more ready to run than defend their employer. It wouldn't surprise her; she doubted Jinzo was paying them enough to risk getting their hearts ripped out, and if they knew anything about Law's abilities, they'd know even running wouldn't do them much good.

Seeing he was outgunned and outmaneuvered, the dealer clenched his fists but finally gave a stiff nod. "Fine. Men, hand over the cash."

Grunting, three men lugged over five large briefcases. Cocking an eyebrow, Law activated his _Room_, scanning their contents. "You're 25 million short," he said, tone belying mild amusement.

"This is all the money I brought for the next three deals I had scheduled for today! Thanks to you, I'm going to have to reschedule so I can get more," he snapped with a deep scowl. "My next client in particular will not be happy about that, and I won't hesitate to inform him of _exactly_ whose fault it is," he sneered, eyes burning holes into Nami's skull.

"I'm quaking in my boots. Still, since you can't pay up, we'll just keep some of the treasure." Leading Nami over to Ikkaku's chest, he opened it, the diamond necklaces and gem-encrusted trinkets twinkling in invitation. "Nami-ya, you've got a good eye for appraisal—see which of these can be removed to better match Jinzo-ya's budget."

Nodding, she carefully studied the contents of the chest, clever brain rapidly crunching numbers before she finally reached in, carefully removing a small, egg-shaped music box, its alabaster surface studded with pinhead-sized sapphires and spiderweb-thin seams of rose gold. Admiring the craftmanship and beauty for a moment, she carefully handed it to Law. "This is easily worth 25 million."

With a smirk he shoved the music box into his hoodie pocket, snapped the lid of the treasure chest shut, and activated his _Room_ again, switching the chests in his crews arms with the briefcases full of money in the guards'. "Then it seems our business is concluded." Turning to leave, he flipped Jinzo off over his shoulder. "Bit of advice, Jinzo-ya; don't try to cheat pirates, especially those of the Heart variety. It'll get you killed one of these days."

Eager to escape the off-putting stench and stuffy heat of the warehouse and hateful glare of the underworld broker, Nami didn't even mind when Law's hand settled on her lower back, gently but firmly pushing her towards the exit. Though Law had gotten in the last word, it was obvious that Jinzo's vitriol was focused on the woman who had managed to nearly quadruple what he'd planned to pay with just a few words. It sent a cold shiver down her spine, which would have been a welcome relief if her stomach wasn't twisting up in anxious knots.

Once outside and making their way down the road, the Dark Doctor grinned proudly down at Nami. "From now on, I'm taking you to all my business meetings. That was a thing of beauty."

"Damn straight it was!" Ikkaku cheered from behind them, pumping a fist in the air. "Son of a bitch will think twice before trying to screw us again!"

Jean Bart chuckled. "Wish I'd had someone like you on my crew back when I was a captain—could have bought a private island and retired early instead of getting enslaved."

Nami shrugged but glowed under the praise, mood further improved by a cool breeze fanning across her heated skin. "Oh, it was nothing special. I did all the negotiations on the _Sunny_, so I've had plenty of practice. When Luffy, Usopp, and I traded in our gold from the sky islands, a banker tried to offer us only 100 million belli, but I convinced him to triple the price," she said with a saucy wink.

"How the hell was Straw Hat not swimming in cash?" Shachi asked, astounded.

She sighed, brow twitching in irritation. "Half the time he'd leave the treasure behind because 'the villagers needed it more.' I mean, he was usually right, but it drove me crazy."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with us!" he said with a grin. "With you on our crew, the Heart Pirates won't even need the One Piece!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Law said. "The One Piece isn't just treasure—it's the only way to become King of the Pirates. I'm not going to settle for riches when the ultimate prize is out there waiting for me."

_Right, he wants to be Pirate King, too,_ Nami thought, frown deepening in concern as her muscles tensed. _It's one thing to help a guy to square a debt, but I can't help him steal Luffy's dream! _"I'm kind of surprised you guys are still on this side of the Red Line, then—aren't you worried someone else will get to it before you?" she asked cautiously.

"Nah. With Whitebeard dead, the New World's in absolute shambles—hundreds of pirate crews are going to sail to their deaths while the Emperors fight over territory. I'll let those underprepared idiots take themselves out, then cross over when the time is right."

A small, relieved puff of air escaped her lips. With luck, he wouldn't take that leap until she was back on Weatheria, though she was now nervous about what kind of chaos she'd be sailing Luffy into.

The cooling breeze vanished as they once more entered the sheltered streets of the shopping quarter. Ushering them off to the side so they wouldn't draw too much attention from curious vendors, Law finally removed his hand from Nami's back to activate his _Room_. Quickly and quietly, he teleported a few wads of cash into each crewmember's pockets. Weird as it felt, Nami had to appreciate that it was far safer than handing out wads of money where any onlooker could see and pick out an easy mark.

"Alright, I suppose this is where we all head off to enjoy the fruits of our labors. Jean Bart, Uni and I will head back to the ship to get everyone else their share and lock up the rest of the cash. As for the rest of you, avoid fighting unless necessary, stick to your groups, and don't make yourself a target." With a smirk, he took Ikkaku's briefcase before glancing down at Nami. "Enjoy your shopping, Nami-ya, but no ditching the uniform."

"Good thing you won't be around to stop me," she quipped. Without the breeze, Nami was once more close to sweating in her jumpsuit, and despite no longer being under Jinzo's penetrating stare, the anxious knot hadn't quite managed to untwist in her belly. Her body was still on high alert, her senses sharp in anticipation, which just made every brush of heavy fabric more abrasive. Without thinking, she grabbed the collar of her suit to fan herself, only to stop upon realizing she was inadvertently giving Law a better view of her cleavage.

"Good thing Ikkaku, Bepo, and Shachi are under strict orders to make sure you behave yourself," he shot back, tone laced with amusement as he eyed the flushed mounds of flesh, causing Nami to heat up further with embarrassment.

She cursed under her breath. Not only had she basically flashed Law—which he'd probably assumed was her flirting—but he'd successfully backed her into a corner. If it were just one of them, she might have been able to talk her way into a change of clothes, but with all three she knew she was shit out of luck. One Heart Pirate could be reasoned with, but when they were in a group, the captain's word was law.

Seeing the despairing expression on her face, Ikkaku wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, inadvertently rubbing the uncomfortable fabric against her scars. "Cheer up, Nami—Boss is just worried that two stunning pieces of ass like us will captivate the whole island with our insanely good looks. He doesn't want anyone carrying away his two hottest subordinates."

The redhead had to chuckle a bit at that, even if her stomach twisted further at being so earnestly referred to as "Law's subordinate." It was unsettling how everyone acted as if this was more than just a temporary alliance.

"I'm happy to carry your bags, Nami," Shachi offered with a boyish grin, hoping to raise the navigator's spirits.

Law frowned. "Your cast just came off; don't over-exert yourself."

"I'll be fine, Boss! How heavy can clothes be?"

"Well, if you insist," Nami cooed sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. With luck, the time she took to try on clothes would be enough to cool her down, and she would never say no to someone else carrying her things. "Thank you, Shachi-kun."

His cheeks turned as red as his hair and he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "A-anytime, Nami."

Glancing over at Bepo, Law sighed. "Anything goes wrong, find me immediately. Marines, enemy pirates, angry mobs with pitchforks, whatever. And don't let Nami-ya out of your sights. I'm counting on you."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" the trio shouted as Nami rolled her eyes.

_They're like a bunch of eager puppies,_ she thought as they led her away, eagerly chattering about which store they should hit first.

Feeling an intense stare, she turned her head slightly to see Law watching her go, a satisfied smirk creeping to his lips. Realization hit her quickly and her entire body tensed up—he was staring at the Jolly Roger on her back.

His emblem. His trademark. His _property_.

It was the same way Arlong would stare at her, only hungrier.

Unnoticed by her companions, her muscles remained tense even as they walked away, heart pounding so loud she nearly didn't hear Ikkaku when she asked, "So, where to first?"

"How about the bookstore?" Bepo offered, poking his long claws together.

"Hey, it should be Nami's decision!" Shachi scolded, to which the bear offered a weak apology.

"The bookstore's fine," she choked out, willing her racing heart to calm down. There was no need to panic—Law was probably just staring at her like that because he was a weird pervert who got turned on by people in baggy clothes. Somehow, his anti-nudity fetish was a lot more comfortable than the idea that he saw her the way the Fishman Pirates had—a tool to be used and kept at any cost.

"Books it is," Ikkaku declared, looping their arms together and dragging them down the winding roads. Luckily, the further they got from the intense captain, the easier it became to breathe, her heartbeat nearly back to normal by the time they entered the bookshop.

The smell of paper, ink, and leather binding finished the job, as it reminded Nami of the library on the _Thousand Sunny_, and even more of Robin. Looking around, she had to grin at the tall shelves of books that made the store a veritable maze. Robin and Chopper would spend hours in a place like this, browsing and picking out an enormous stack of medical tomes, novels, historic texts, and more to fill the ship's library with. The memory brought a smile to her face as her anxiety receded like an ocean wave, and the cool, dry air against her skin allowed Nami to regain her enthusiasm for shopping.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be over by the 'How To' manuals and laughing," Ikkaku called before disappearing into the stacks.

Shachi shook his head, but there was a hint of an affectionate smile at the corner of his lips. "Someone's really got to tell her one of these days that those books are supposed to be serious instructions, not comedy."

"But not you?" Nami joked.

"Not a chance. I'm going to grab the latest issue of _Sora, Warrior of the Sea_, then check out the fashion magazines. The other day Penguin said my hat's the ugliest thing in existence, so by the end of today I wanna find something so ridiculous he'll beg me to change back."

Down to two, Bepo gave a shy smile. "Want to check out the horticulture section with me?"

It was almost physically painful to deny any request for the bear, but there was something she wanted to grab first, and she didn't need him finding out her guilty pleasure and potentially spilling it to his captain—that jerk did not need any more ammo to use against her. Patting his arm, Nami replied, "I'll meet you there later—I realized during the long, boring trip from Knox that I was in desperate need of good literature, and no offense, but your ship's library just doesn't have anything to my taste."

"Not even my navigational books?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, those were fine, but I mean reading for pleasure. You know, a good, exciting novel. Without Luffy around, I'm actually starting to miss the thrill of adventure."

The bear scratched his snout. "Huh. Personally, I like that Law doesn't take unnecessary risks, but I guess everyone's different. I can wait while you pick out your books."

Waving her hand nervously, she insisted, "Oh, no, it's ok! You start checking out the books on plants and I'll join you in a bit!"

"But Law told me not to let you out of my sight."

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes. "I know, but I'm not going to run off or ditch the uniform—knowing my luck, I'd run into him the second I walked out of the store."

Cocking his head in thought, Bepo finally nodded. "Ok, but you'd better keep your word—if you disappear, Law'll be really mad at me," he said, ears drooping and grey clouds forming over his head at the mere thought.

"I promise I'd never intentionally do anything that would get you in trouble," she said earnestly, provoking a happy grin from the massive Mink.

"Ok! Just don't take too long!"

Sighing in relief as Bepo jogged off to the gardening section, the coast was finally clear for Nami to creep to the back corner of the store where she'd spotted her prize.

Romance and Erotic Fiction.

Though most assumed she only read cartography books, fashion magazines, and almanacs, in truth these were her guilty pleasure. Running her fingers down the spines of the paperbacks—many sporting a half-dressed woman wrapped in the passionate embrace of a shirtless, unnaturally chiseled man on the cover—she wracked her brain for the list of novels she'd read and which ones she'd been looking for. Her tastes were fairly specific; the setting had to be interesting, the sexual tension palpable, and the leading lady had to be smart and sassy while the men were sensual and mysterious.

"Aha!" she squealed, eagerly plucking the book she'd been searching for from its place on the shelf: _To Catch a Turtle Dove_. It was about a beautiful and resourceful thief who decided to rob the royal palace but was caught by the dark and dangerous ruler. She'd bought a copy back in Saboady, the first few chapters having captivated her when she'd read them in the store, and she wasn't going to wait nearly two years to find out what happened. The thief had just made it to the royal ball, and if the intense eye contact she'd made with the lord from across the room was anything to go by, it was worth buying a second copy.

"What are you doing back here?" a voice from behind asked, making her nearly leap out of her skin.

"Damn it, Ikkaku, don't scare me like that!" she growled as her heart started palpitating again. What was with Heart Pirates and sneaking up on her, anyway? Did Law order them to do it to mess with her, or was it an unconscious habit they'd picked up from their captain?

The older woman looked at the erotic fiction novels around them, raising a dark eyebrow. "Didn't think you were into this kind of stuff, Nami," she teased.

A faint blush warmed her pale cheeks, though the teasing tone did calm her down. Ikkaku really was like Robin in the strangest ways. "Shut up," she grumbled. "A girl's got needs, right?"

"Hey, not judging—if anything, it explains how you're able to hold your own against the captain. Most girls swoon at just a few of his lines, but you've probably seen them all before, huh?" she said with a wink.

Nami giggled, glad Ikkaku was laughing with her, not at her. "Something like that. Besides, why bother with real men and all their flaws when you can get the same result from a good book?"

"If all it takes is words on a page to get you off, you're even more repressed than I thought," Ikkaku sniggered, easily blocking Nami's indignant punch. "And trust me, men may be idiots, but a good, hard fuck is worth more than any book."

"I'll take your word for it," she scoffed, turning around to pick out a few more paperbacks.

Casually browsing the titles beside her, Ikkaku said, "You know, it's pretty obvious that the captain's into you—"

"Nope!" Nami cut her off, cheeks going crimson. "Don't even suggest it! Ours is a purely business relationship and there are so many ways getting physical with him could go wrong. I've got ten months left with you guys, and I'm not putting myself in an awkward position."

"Make all the excuses you want, but I know you're just mad that he's beating you at your own game."

"Not true."

"Please, Bepo told me how you managed to give Law that sunburn, and the hickey you came back from the gala with says he paid you back with interest. What's awkward is watching you act like such a tsundere about it."

"I'm not—like you said, I'm just a little pent up. A few steamy novels and it'll be out of my system, without the messy consequences that come with sleeping with your captain."

"If you're not going to indulge, at least consider investing in a decent vibrator," she sniggered. "Because I can tell you, when Law wants something—or someone—he does whatever it takes to get it. If you think he's a massive tease now, it's only going to get worse as time goes on, and I've seen stronger pirates than you fall at his feet. If anything, those books'll just make you hornier."

"You know what, Ikkaku—" Nami started, annoyance and embarrassment making her temper flare.

"Miss Nami, when you're done, can I get your opinion, please?" Bepo asked shyly, fuzzy white head poking around the corner.

Reigning in her emotions while quickly hiding her books behind her back, she flashed him a smile. "Sure thing, Bepo! Just give me a minute!"

He returned the smile, disappearing back into the store, surprisingly quiet for a creature his size.

With a grin, Ikkaku shook her head and took the naughty paperbacks from Nami's hands. "Here—I'll grab these for you while you help our favorite crewmate. I'm sure you don't want him asking awkward questions about what you're reading, right?"

Coughing into her fist, Nami looked away bashfully. "Thanks."

"We'll finish this discussion later. I saw a flyer for Ladies' Night at one of the local bars tomorrow. Wanna join me?"

"Sounds fun, but only if you promise to go five consecutive minutes without talking about your boss while we're there. I don't want our whole friendship to be based around your matchmaking schemes."

"And here I thought teasing you was fair payment for letting you steal my clothes," she laughed, bumping their hips together. "Remember you owe me an outfit, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah," Nami laughed before taking off to find Bepo. Despite her teasing, Ikkaku was a good friend. She just really needed to lay off the insinuations that she and Law needed to get it on.

XXX

Three hours and eight clothing stores later, Nami was completely ready to ditch the boiler suit. The boutiques hadn't been as pleasantly cool as the bookshop even when she stripped down to try on new outfits, and every time she had to put back on that hot, confining garment had felt like torture. Parts had even started becoming damp with sweat, furthering her discomfort. The heat was exhausting, too, yet she still felt anxious, trapped energy thrumming under her skin like she'd drank too much coffee.

The uniform was ruining her shopping experience in other ways, too. Thanks to its completely unflattering silhouette and drastic lack of sex appeal, flirting her way to better discounts was harder than usual. Sure, her cleavage and fluttering eyelashes had gotten her down to 50% off in the shoe store, but the clerk at the lingerie boutique had barely given her 30%! Plus, every time she caught a glance at herself in a mirror, dressed head-to-toe like a Heart Pirate, Jolly Roger grinning at her from her left breast pocket, she felt her scar throb. No matter how many cute outfits she tried on, all she could see was that damn insignia mocking her, declaring she was once more some sick pirate's property.

"I hate this thing so much," she groaned, irritably tugging the zipper down to her sternum, hoping to vent just a little more of the heat trapped beneath the thick canvas. "Please, can't I take it off now?"

"Sorry, hun, but it's for your own safety," Ikkaku replied with a frown. She couldn't understand why Nami was complaining so much; yeah, it wasn't the sexiest ensemble, but it kept Grimm's damp chill and the scumbags at bay. "Just hold on a bit longer, then we'll head back to the ship and you can change out of it."

The thought of going back to the ship made her whine pathetically. The submarine would be even hotter—she was wholly starting to sympathize with Bepo. Hell, how was he not dying in his own jumpsuit? He had fur, shouldn't he be suffering just as much?

"Cheer up, Nami!" Shachi said from behind the mountain of boxes he was carrying. His healed arm was certainly being put to the test, but Nami couldn't feel too guilty—after all, he'd offered. "I think you look great in the uniform!"

"Yeah," Bepo added with a smile. He had also been roped into carrying the girls' purchases, the dozens of shopping bags looped around his arms sticking out like colorful wings. "You really look like one of us."

She froze in her tracks as her heart stopped. "…excuse me?"

"You look like an official member of the Heart Pirates," he said, cocking his head in confusion at her tone. Surely, that was a nice compliment, right?

"Soon enough you'll be sporting a tattoo!" Ikkaku teased, not noticing how pale Nami'd become due to the dark shadows cast by the buildings.

The redhead's blood went cold. She knew they were kidding. She prayed they were kidding. Her hand unconsciously gripped her shoulder, clutching at the phantom tattoo. The mark she still had nightmares about.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Shachi exclaimed, certain he'd found the solution to keep both the pretty navigator and their captain happy. If not, hopefully it would make her appreciate the jumpsuit a bit more. "If you got a tattoo, maybe Law'll ease up on the dress code. We've all got one—it's how we can show we're Heart Pirates even out of uniform."

"I don't," Bepo pointed out.

"That's because you can't tattoo fur, idiot!"

"Sorry."

Not wanting to deal with an argument between the two males, Ikkaku cut in, "Sounds good to me. How about it, Nami? I happen to know an artist who'll give you a great discount," she added with a wink.

"Of course she wants one! The real question is; where should she get it?" Shachi joked. "Law's got it on his back, and Penguin's is on his shin. Don't ask where mine is—at least, not without buying me dinner, first!"

"Tramp stamp. You're definitely getting a Heart Pirate tramp stamp," Ikkaku laughed, deviously rubbing her hands together. "I've already got the design sketched out!"

Though it was said in jest, all Nami could hear was cruel cackling as she was overwhelmed by the memory of being helpless and in pain, branded by a sick and possessive monster.

"_Hold still, human!" Chew sneered as the needle pierced her skin._

"_Stop it! It hurts!" Nami screamed, her tiny fingers desperately clawing at the table Kuroobi pinned her down on. His enormous hands easily spanned her entire back, but she refused to just lay there and let them brand her. Tears rained from her large, childish eyes, lip bleeding from the slap Chew had given her earlier._

"_Smek. Who cares if it hurts? Quit wiggling around so I don't mess up." The clammy, webbed hand on her arm tightened, cutting off the blood flow and threatening to crack the fragile bone beneath as he continued to ink the design._

"_Shahahahaha! You should be honored, Nami! You're the only human in the world to be graced with my mark," Arlong laughed from his chair, watching her futile struggles like a shark would an injured baby seal. "Consider it your official welcome to the Fishman Pirates!"_

"_I don't want it!" she screamed as another wave of agony wracked her tiny body. In all of her ten years she'd never felt such pain, and she was helpless to do anything about it. "Make it stop!"_

_Kuroobi's hands pressed down harder against her back, forcing the air from her lungs. "We don't take orders from worthless humans," he sneered, blue-tinged face twisting in a sneer._

"_It's for your own good, girl," Arlong said with a twisted smile. "Someone with your raw talent is a valuable commodity. Pirates the world over are gonna want you—I'm just making sure they know to keep their hands off." Getting up, he strolled over to the pinned girl with the casual grace of a barracuda in the water. Course as sandpaper, the tip of his finger stroked across her tear-stained cheek. "I'm keeping you safe—after all, you're part of my crew." _

"Nami, are you ok?"

Pulled from the horrible memory, the navigator stepped away from her companions, russet eyes wide with fear. "You're not tattooing me," she gasped. It felt like Kuroobi's hand were still crushing her chest, and her nails dug into her left shoulder so hard they threatened to dig through the off-white canvas.

"Hey, it's just a—"

"I'm not letting you fuckers brand me like cattle!" she shouted, fear replaced by fury as she pulled out her Clima-Tact, brandishing it as threateningly as she could despite her shaking arms. Nami was a wild animal backed into a corner, desperately showing her claws in hopes of scaring off her hunters.

The Heart Pirate trio froze, jaws dropping in shock. "Whoa, Nami, that's not—"

"Quit acting like I'm one of you! Quit acting like I've betrayed Luffy! I'm a Straw Hat, not a Heart Pirate!"

"Hey, no one's saying you betrayed anybody," Ikkaku assured, hands raised in hopes of showing she was no threat to the young navigator. "We're just trying to make you feel welcome."

"I don't want your welcome!" she shrieked. Cold sweat ran down her back, her heart was racing, and her body was on fire. She felt trapped, both by the people across from her and by the stifling jumpsuit. "I don't want your fucking tattoo, or your uniform, or—"

"The uniform's to keep you safe!" Shachi insisted, silently motioning for Bepo to sneak around and subdue her before she hurt herself. He took in her flushed cheeks, ragged breathing and glazed eyes, and his tone softened with concern. "Look, why don't we head back to the ship? You don't look so great, and I'm sure if you talk it out with the captain—"

In her panicked brain, she didn't register that they meant Law, not Arlong. "I'm not going back! I'm not that monster's property!" she screamed as she blasted a heavy gust of wind from her staff, knocking the trio back hard into a nearby fruit stand. The tower of clothing and shoe boxes collapsed, falling on top of them, and vendors nearby shouted as their carts were upended.

Using the chaos to her advantage, Nami dashed off, ignoring the worried cries of the Heart Pirates behind her.

TBC

(For those of you who don't know, "To Catch a Turtle Dove" is an awesome Victorian AU LawNa fanfic on Archive of Our Own by WaterChestnut that you need to check out.)


	10. Heated Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Heated Discussions

Nami wasn't sure how long or how far she'd run through the winding backstreets of Grimm, but she didn't stop until her legs literally gave out from under her, forcing her down onto the hard pavement of a dark alley.

Panic gripped her vital organs like a meaty fist. Her body was on fire, sweat dripped down her spine, and every inhalation was agony as her lungs struggled to draw in the barest amount of oxygen needed to keep up with the blood rushing through her veins. The Heart Pirate jumpsuit was suffocating her, holding in the unbearable heat and chafing her hyper-sensitive skin, but she was too weak and exhausted to take it off, forced to broil alive in the heavy canvas.

For a few minutes she just lay there, her sole thought a silent plea for her heart to stop trying to beating against her ribcage like Luffy's angry punches. Orange hair darkened with sweat, tears streaked down her face, and the only sounds she could make were ragged sobs.

"Miss? Are you alright?" came a deep, authoritative voice from above her, and she trembled. Was it Arlong? Had he found her? Was he going to beat her for running away? Kill Nojiko and Mr. Genzo? Destroy some innocent villager's house as a display of his "superior" species' power?

_Please, please don't hurt them! I'll be good, I swear!_ Nami thought, squeezing her eyes closed and drawing her legs against her torso to protect herself. It would hurt, but if she had to choose between getting hit and seeing the people she loved suffer, she'd take the blows every time.

"Miss, speak to me—are you hurt? Were you attacked? Do you need a doctor?"

Did she need a doctor? Dr. Nako had fixed up fevers, scraped knees, and stomach aches since she was a child. But no, Arlong would find out and make an example of him. Nami managed the barest shake of her head, curling even more tightly into a ball, mentally begging the stranger to just leave her alone before he got himself killed. People who tried to help her always died the most horrible deaths. Memories of Bellemere's final moments, of blood and skull fragments splattering as Arlong shot her point-blank, made Nami start hyperventilating. She couldn't see that again, not even to a stranger, _no no no no nononononononono…_

Large, strong hands rested on her back and legs, gently straightening her out. "I know you're scared, but you need to stop pressing your knees into your stomach—it's keeping your lungs from expanding fully, so you're not getting the air you need."

The voice was steady and knowing, at just the right octave to cut through the heavy pounding of blood in her ears. Unconsciously she obeyed, knees lowering, and her lungs swelled as she took several deep breaths.

"There you go. Just focus on breathing. In. Out. Here." Nami flinched as she heard fabric rustling, trying to draw into herself again as she imagined her mystery man drawing a weapon, but she immediately relaxed as her nose was greeted by the clean, familiar aroma of oranges and mikans. "Breathe this in. Citrus scents reduce stress and anxiety."

Like an ocean wave, the thought of Bellemere's grove washed over her. She remembered the safety of her mother's arms, how her hands always smelled like mikans no matter how many times she washed them. She remembered Nojiko making mikan shampoo for the first time, giving her a bottle before going off to rob more pirates. She remembered the delicious fruit dishes Sanji would make her, the times she'd find Zoro napping under the trees, the iced tea she'd share with Robin, watching Chopper try a fresh mikan for the first time, and knocking Luffy over the head when she caught him pilfering her fruit.

The smell made her feel safe. Like she was home, with her family and _nakama_.

After a few minutes her heart rate began to slow, aided by the hand on her back rubbing deliberate, soothing circles between her shoulder blades. "That's better. Miss, can you sit up? I want to make sure you're not injured."

Nodding mutely, she allowed the man to help her sit upright and lean against the hard brick wall. She could breathe again, but she was still miserably hot. Lethargic fingers clumsily tried to unzip the top of her jumpsuit, desperate to vent the heat that had built up inside the thick fabric. Her hands were halted by a larger pair quickly grabbing them, however, as the voice shouted, "Whoa, whoa! Miss! There's no need to get undressed!"

Her eyes finally opened enough to see a blushing, wide-eyed man around thirty years old staring down at her in shock and embarrassment.

"Please," she whimpered, struggling weakly against his grip. "I'm burning up."

His cheeks turned a dangerous shade of scarlet at her needy tone, and he looked away, clearly uncomfortable. "Are you at least wearing something underneath?" he choked out.

A tiny smile lifted the corner of her lips. It seemed her savior was either a gentleman or just incredibly shy. Good thing she'd had the foresight to wear a sports bra and shorts under the jumpsuit. "Uh huh. Please, I just…I need it _off_."

"Ok. I'll…help you undress, then."

She audibly moaned in relief when the cool air touched her sweaty skin. Invigorated, she managed to peel the whole uniform off, a satisfied smile coming to her face as her temperature finally dropped. It was like jumping into a cool lagoon on the hottest day of the year, banishing the wretched layer of stifling humidity that had trapped her.

No longer panicking or burning up, Nami's mind at last cleared enough to realize what she'd done. She'd managed to disobey every order Law'd given her—she ran off on her own, ditched her companions, and removed the uniform. She was in so much trouble when he found her.

She didn't disillusion herself with the idea that he wouldn't. Law's abilities could let him scan the whole island and teleport her back to his ship in an instant if he wanted. It's not like she could escape Grimm, either—she had no boat, no crew, and no real idea where to go, and she was smart enough to know he'd still probably spend his days searching for her, if for no other reason than she'd attacked his crew.

_Oh, damn, I hope they're alright,_ she thought, burying her face in her hands. Her wind attacks weren't deadly, but accidents happened, and she really couldn't remember exactly what she'd done in her panic. What if it had been strong enough to trip Ikkaku and crack her skull open on the street? What if it knocked Shachi over and re-broke his arm? What if it sent Bepo stumbling back into a stray, sharp piece of wood, impaling a vital organ? Nami might have been scared, but she'd never forgive herself if she'd brought any harm to them.

An awkward cough caught her attention, and forcing the dark possibilities that she'd killed her friends from her mind, Nami distracted herself by finally giving her savior a proper look.

Even sitting down, the man was large. About Bepo's height by her estimate and as muscular as Smoker, he had a hooked nose, X-shaped scar across his chin, and blue eyes that stood out starkly against the black domino mask and the shadow cast by his pointed, plumed hat. His ginger hair was a few shades darker than hers, with thick sideburns framing his chiseled, lantern jaw. Nearly his entire outfit was made of midnight blue leather, from his gloves to his thigh-high boots to his bolero. Clipped to his broad shoulders was a long cape, also blue but lined with burgundy red on the inside. His chest was exposed, showcasing the enormous X tattoo adorning his torso, and at his side were two massive weapons—a saber and what appeared to be the lovechild of a mace and an axe.

_That's "Red Flag" X Drake,_ Nami realized, the Supernova's wanted poster instantly popping into her head. He wasn't quite as notoriously sadistic or infamously violent as Law or Eustass Kid, but it was easy to remember a pirate who'd defected from the Marines. She'd assumed he'd headed off to the New World like the others, but perhaps he was like Law and thought it better to wait things out?

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, deliberately keeping his eyes on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Th-thanks for the h-help," she replied with a stammer, desperately trying to convince her heart there was no need to panic again. Of course, her instincts knew better; X Drake was a pirate on the Grand Line and a Supernova at that. His bounty was even higher than Law's, and probably for good reason. She was alone with him in a back alley with no crew to back her up, whether Straw Hat or Heart Pirate. A woman with her limited combat prowess stood a snowball's chance in hell against him in a fight, and he was big enough to crush her throat with one hand if he wanted to.

Yet…he seemed nervous. The redness had faded from his face, but there was still a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. His posture seemed casual at first glance, but she could see the subtle tension in his neck and shoulders. Most noticeably, he was doing his damnedest not to look anywhere below her chin, even though his greater height gave him an excellent view of her exposed cleavage.

Drake was a rival pirate and former rear-admiral of the Navy, but she got the feeling that if she really needed to, she could easily escape by flashing him.

"Good to hear, though I really don't think you should be stripping around here, and especially not asking strange men to help you. Most might consider it an…invitation," he said, awkwardly scratching his jaw as he glanced away, blushing harder at the thought.

A small smile curved her lips. Yup, he was definitely trying not to stare at her half-naked body. Who would have thought a man as infamous as X Drake would be so bashful? "But not you?"

"I prefer my invitations to be enthusiastic and explicit," was his stiff reply as he leaned against the wall beside her. Nami didn't miss the brief, almost guilty glances he stole at her from the corner of his eye, though. "And certainly not from a woman in the midst of a panic attack."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a wink. She was feeling much more clear-headed and like her normal self now that her brain wasn't being cooked, and the knowledge that X Drake had such an easily exploited weakness to her body made her relax. "Why do you carry around mikan perfume, anyway?"

The pink tips of his ears deepened. "It's not perfume; it's orange extract. During my time in the Marines, I had many comrades who suffered PTSD or panic attacks, and aromatherapy has been proven to be good for reducing anxiety—particularly citrus scents. I rarely experience them myself anymore, but it's still useful during periods of extreme stress. Seemed to be rather effective on you," he said with a raised eyebrow before quickly glancing away.

Taking pity on him, Nami drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them so he wasn't given such a shameless view of her bountiful chest. "I grew up in a mikan grove. The smell reminds me of home."

The corner of his mouth lifted, a look of understanding softening his stern features. "Does it? No wonder, then." He handed her the bottle. "Dab a little under your nose and rub some on your hands—better safe than sorry."

Gratefully she did so, relishing the refreshing, familiar scent of her favorite fruit. "Thanks. Guess I'm lucky you're the one who stumbled across me, huh?"

"I'll say. I was passing by when I saw you running like the Devil himself was after you. Piqued my curiosity, and I suppose not all of my Marine training has left me; simply had to help a damsel in distress."

She chuckled, though it turned into a soft moan of relief as the bare skin of her back pressed against the cool brick behind her.

Drake's brow furrowed as he looked her over critically. "You really shouldn't sit around half-dressed out here, you know."

"Because of men without invitations?"

"Because it's far too cold to be walking around in so little, and with the sheen of sweat on your skin, you're at a high risk of getting hypothermia."

Nami stubbornly shook her head, though she frowned at the feeling of the damp ends of her hair against her bare shoulders. "Honestly, that damn jumpsuit was so hot, freezing to death sounds like a dream come true right now."

"Yes, but I'm sure your crew would be quite distraught to find out you'd died in such an ignoble way."

She stiffened at the mention of her crew. Was he talking about the Heart Pirates or Straw Hats? "Yeah, fair enough. I just really don't want to get back in that thing," she replied, toe nudging the boiler suit disdainfully.

Drake scoffed in agreement. "Considering whose emblem is on it, I don't blame you." Standing, he hoisted her to her feet as if she weighed nothing. Now Nami could see just how tall he was, completely towering over her. She thought he might get all flustered again as her cleavage was once more on display, but his intense blue eyes were fixed upon the swirling tattoo on her shoulder. "I must say, I'm surprised—I didn't believe the outlandish rumors that Cat Thief Nami had joined the Heart Pirates, even after Jinzo started babbling about why he didn't have my money. I figured he was just making excuses. And yet, here you are."

She stiffened. Well, now she knew who the broker's next appointment was supposed to have been. "Ah. I'm guessing he was mad?"

A red eyebrow quirked, and his lips twitched upwards in amusement. "He was quite vocal about what he hoped to do to you for costing him so much belli. You're lucky I found you instead of any of his men. A woman by herself is already taking a great risk wandering around in these back alleys—even more so when she's made an enemy of the island's most unscrupulous black market broker."

She gulped at the implication. Damn, Law really was right, wasn't he? If someone other than Drake had come across her while she was helpless on the ground…

"Well, I appreciate the rescue," she squeaked, deciding it was time to head back to the _Polar Tang_. Glancing up and down the alley, she tried to recall her steps. She'd pretty much run blindly through the alleyways, but she was certain her natural sense of direction could get her back to the docks. Sure, Law would be mad at her for running off, but he was a hell of a lot safer than Jinzo. She shivered at the memory of the man's hateful stare as Law had led her away, certain she'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble if she ran into him in the grungy alley.

Mistaking her shiver for the cold finally getting to her, Drake unclipped his cape, wrapping it around her shoulders with a flourish, bundling her in tightly. "There. It would be a shame for you to die of exposure before I got you back to the ship."

A small whine escaped the back of her throat as she was engulfed by the thick fabric, once more feeling stifled and too hot. She struggled to escape the long cloak, but he only wrapped her up tighter.

"Let me go," so moaned pathetically, face once more flushing as her heart sped up. The material was softer than the boiler suit, but it was still heavy and suffocating, and Drake's lingering body heat in the fibers made it worse. "It's too hot!"

"Miss Nami, unless you've recently eaten some sort of fire-based Devil Fruit, I can't imagine how you could be anything but freezing," he said with a stern frown. "I understand you're afraid of me, and with good reason, but I won't hurt you if you come quietly. I'm not in the business of harming hostages unless absolutely necessary."

"Hostages?"

A hint of a sly smirk tugged at his lips. "I confess, I am a bit miffed at you for causing Jinzo to reschedule on me—he owes me a lot of belli, and I was hoping to be off this damn island by now. Kidnapping you is not only cathartic, but profitable; your bounty's hardly worth turning you in for, but perhaps Jinzo might make me a better offer. Or I could put your skills to use in exchange for your eventual freedom. After all, your thieving skills are quite notorious, and Trafalgar must have recruited you for a reason."

Oh no. The last thing she needed was to be the slave of _another_ pirate captain. "Um, how about you ransom me to Law?" she suggested hopefully. "I'm sure he could pay whatever you were going to ask Jinzo, and then some!" Angry as the Surgeon of Death might be about her running off and getting kidnapped, surely he'd be able to rescue her if he knew X Drake had her, right? It'd be easy with his powers, and there'd be no need to buy her back when he could snatch her away with a flick of his fingers.

There was a brief, angry flash of sharp fangs as he growled, "Because the less I have to interact with that smarmy bastard, the happier I'll be. Don't think I don't see through your little scheme; why would he pay when his powers can easily steal you back? Besides that, I'll be damned if I let that ingrate gain an extra advantage by poaching Straw Hat's thief."

"Let me go!" she cried. Drake's sudden switch from surprisingly helpful to a legitimate threat to her well-being demanded she pull together what little energy she had and escape. The problem was she was running on fumes and in the clutches of an eight-foot-tall former Marine whose bicep was thicker than her waist and could probably crush her skull with one hand like a rotten apple if he desired. Fighting was definitely out, and with the way he'd swaddled her in his cloak, she couldn't even flash him like she'd planned.

Desperate, Nami attempted to wiggle out of the heavy fabric, but he grabbed the collar and tugged her close, looming over her threateningly.

"Don't bother trying to run—even if you did somehow get away, you're covered in both my scent and the citrus oil." For a moment, his eyes shifted, harsh, reptilian yellow overtaking the blue, and he took a deep breath through his nose. "In a rancid cesspool like this, I'd hunt you down easily. If you come quietly, I promise you will be treated well; perhaps even invited to join my crew, if you play your cards right. If you resist, I'll have to switch the orange extract for chloroform, and the next time you wake up, you'll be in Jinzo's possession."

Once more, her heart began to race, but thankfully her mind wasn't overcome yet with memories and panic. "Look, I…I'm sorry if I accidentally caused you trouble, but Jinzo's a cheapskate who'd rather kill you to get me than actually pay. And if what you're worried about is my alliance with Law, it's just a temporary partnership! I don't even like the guy!"

"Nobody likes Trafalgar; he's a sadistic asshole." A massive arm wrapped around her tiny waist and he hoisted her up so her feet dangled above the ground, pressing her against his scorching chest. "And if that's truly the case, then you have even less reason to resist—think of it as a rescue."

"From the way things look, the only one she needs to be saved from is you, Drake-ya."

A blue aura surrounded them, and in an instant Nami was out of Drake's grasp and firmly in Law's, one tattooed arm wrapping possessively around her bare midriff while the other leaned Kikoku casually on his shoulder. Hard plains of muscle pressed against her back, and she could feel his sharp chin rest on the top of her head.

Nami's body was tense, but not as much as it had been with Drake. Some of it had to do with the essential oil keeping her calm and the cool air once more regulating her temperature, but it was mostly because, dangerous as he was, Law was the devil she knew. No matter how pissed he might be at her disobedience, he would protect her; she was his property, right? Arlong had certainly punished her for her misdeeds against him, but he'd never allowed anyone not on his crew lay so much as a hand on her.

Pirates didn't like other people touching their things, after all.

"Been a while, Drake-ya," Law's smooth voice caressed her ears. "Making a move on my Cat Thief, I see. How's that going so far? Have you told her how many people you've killed? I'm sure that always impresses the ladies."

"Trafalgar," Drake spat, glaring disdainfully between the empty cape in his hand and the man standing ten feet away. "I'm quite certain the woman belongs to Straw Hat, not you."

"Hmmm, normally, but since I was nice enough to save his life, I thought it was only fair that he let me borrow her while he trains." Law chuckled and Nami felt his nose playfully nuzzle her temple as his hand slid up to splay just beneath her breast. "You know I've got a thing for feisty gingers."

The former Marine snorted in response as he donned his cloak. "Well, since she's apparently the reason Jinzo had to reschedule our appointment, I think it's only fair that I 'borrow' her for a while as recompense."

"Sorry, she and I have dinner plans tonight. Besides, I did you a favor—he's not as good as Kimo when it comes to honoring deals. Had the nerve to try and give me less than a third of our agreed-on price. If it hadn't been for my little kitten here, you'd be trying to negotiate with a corpse."

Hearing Law call her "kitten" made Nami shudder, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why. It felt disturbingly familiar somehow and made the hairs on the back of her neck rise as goosebumps rippled across her skin.

Drake crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Jinzo's unscrupulous scum, but he owes me money. Money that your 'little kitten' managed to swindle from him, the way he tells it."

"If he'd brought the amount Kimo had agreed to pay me, I wouldn't have needed her uncanny haggling skills." Law cocked his head to the side. "Out of curiosity, how much does he owe you?"

"600 million belli."

"He only had 725 million on him for his four scheduled deals, and he only planned to pay me 200 million. So even if his other clients were working for free, he had no intention of paying your asking price." He let out a wry chuckle. "The man must have a death wish, looking to cheat two Supernovas in one day."

Drake swore under his breath. "Fine. If he won't pay me properly, I'll just have to wring his neck and take the money from him. But considering how you still ruined my plans to leave this wretched place on schedule, I'm ruining your dinner plans. Now hand the Cat Thief over," he growled, gripping the hilt of his saber. "I have a greater need for her than you."

The nodachi on Law's shoulder shifted in response. "Look, not that I'm opposed to you getting laid—anything to get the stick out of your ass—but Nami-ya's mine." The woman in question could practically hear Law's smirk as he continued, "Why don't you try the brothel the next street over? I'm sure the lovely ladies there will be happy to service your 'needs' for the right price."

Drake gaped for a moment before sputtering, "I'm not looking to sleep with her!"

"Now don't be bashful, Drake-ya! Sexual urges are completely healthy and natural, and I certainly don't blame you for wanting a sexy redhead. Hell, maybe she can finally help you ditch your V-card."

"You know I'm not a virgin!" he snapped, face flushing dark red in humiliation a second later as he realized precisely what he'd said.

Law's grin widened, more than happy to take advantage of the slip. "Oh yeah—I _do_, don't I? Never imagined I'd get to tame a dinosaur, but anything's possible on the Grand Line, right?"

Nami's jaw dropped as her cheeks heated. Holy crap, Law and Drake? Together?! She had so many questions.

"You didn't 'tame' me," Drake growled as he forced himself to calm down, though his ears still burned to match his ginger hair.

"Oh? So you'd let any man ride you? Slut."

Maybe it was her imagination, but Nami swore she could feel Law's erection against her lower back. Was he seriously getting turned on by this? She began to feel warm again as her own arousal spiked, much to her irritation. Could anyone blame her, though? Drake was not an unattractive man, and the mental image of him and Law battling for dominance in the bedroom was certainly titillating.

"Trafalgar," he snarled, eyes morphing into their yellow, reptilian state, "either you hand over the woman right now or—"

"Or what? You'll take her from me? Sorry, Drake-ya, but you know what a possessive bastard I am. I found her first, so she's mine."

"I don't see your name on her," he said petulantly.

Law spared the woman in his arms a small glare. "She's a crafty kitten that likes to slip her leash sometimes, but I'm happy to stake my claim here and now." A tattooed hand cupped her breast as her rolled his hips against her ass. There was no mistake what he had in mind. "Feel free to watch—you might learn something."

There he went calling her "kitten" again, and his shameless groping nearly made Nami choke. She'd grown used to his flirting and suggestive touches, but he'd never been this blatant! Hell, compared to this, he'd been downright chaste when they'd made out in the mansion hall and when he'd given her that hickey! Was it his weird form of punishing her for running off? Or was it just to mess with Drake? Law certainly seemed to enjoy riling the other pirate up, but did he need to go so far as to threaten to fuck her in front of him to scare Drake away?

More importantly, would that even work? Law'd basically been putting her scantily clad figure on display for him throughout the entire conversation, but Drake didn't seem nearly as flustered as he'd been when it had just been the two of them. Maybe Law's insults and innuendos had distracted him enough to look past Nami's full breasts and sensual curves before, but the way he was looking at her now…

It was similar to the hungry gaze Law sometimes gave her, only more feral. Animalistic. And she wasn't fully sure if it was directed at her, the Surgeon of Death, or both.

Whichever it was, Law was playing a dangerous game of chicken, and if Drake snapped, she was the one caught in the middle.

The idea that the argument might morph into a violent, sexual brawl made Nami renew her struggles. "Will you both quit fucking talking about me like I'm some stupid toy you're fighting over?!" she snapped, twisting and writhing in Law's arms. "If you want to measure dicks, go ahead; just leave me out of it!"

Both men seemed momentarily taken aback by her outburst, though Law recovered quickly enough to tighten his arm around her waist. The sheathed nodachi pressed threateningly to her bare throat, saying without words that she was dancing on thin ice, and Nami reluctantly stilled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw gold eyes narrow at her defiance before his expression morphed back into a cocky smirk. "See, Drake-ya? This little kitten's way too feisty for you to handle."

"I only hope she scratches your eyes out," he countered, though he did back off slightly, his eyes returning to normal. Ignoring his rival, he addressed the Cat Thief directly, though it was obvious her bare skin distracted him. "Miss Nami, I'm sure with Straw Hat missing you're only associating yourself with Trafalgar out of desperation. However, I can assure you that you can do far better than this psychopath."

Before she could answer, the alley was once more engulfed in blue, and Nami groaned as she found herself redressed in the Heart Pirate uniform. Behind her, Law sneered, "Maybe she can, but she's paying off Straw Hat's life debt to me, so she's mine until her contract is up. I might be willing to lend her to you in exchange for a few _favors_, but that's something you negotiate with me—not her."

The jumpsuit was hot, uncomfortably damp with sweat, and combined with Law's arms wrapped tightly around her, even more suffocating than before. Nami's heart was once more beginning to race, chest rising and falling hard as she fought to draw breath. It wasn't as bad as before due to the essential oil still lingering under her nose, but her body was slowly reverting back into fight or flight mode.

Tension rose as the two pirates glared at each other, neither noticing nor caring about the woman's distress.

Pulling off a leather glove, Drake's hand shifted into a reptilian claw before their eyes. Flexing his talons menacingly, he growled, "A debt, huh? Well, if I kill you right now, that should clear any debt away and she'll be free to do as she pleases. How about it, Miss Nami? Agree to help me strip Jinzo of every last belli he's ever earned, and I'll be happy to tear Trafalgar's head off."

"You threaten that every time, Drake-ya, and yet the only 'head' you've ever gotten—"

"Law, please, let me go," Nami cut in, desperate to gain some breathing space and shed the jumpsuit like a snake would its skin. His body heat made it even worse, managing to seep through the dense canvas into her back, and his hot breath at her ear sizzled the damp skin. Despite the lingering smell of citrus, her pulse fluttered, anxiety strumming her veins like guitar strings.

"Stay right there," the dark doctor rasped, Kikoku dropping to press against her waist while his free hand slid up to wrap threateningly around her throat, "or I really will put a collar on you." Glancing back up at the former Marine, Law flashed a dangerous smile. "You know, Drake-ya, there's no reason we can't all get along. Hell, why don't you join my crew? The pay's good, and I wouldn't mind my very own pet Allosaurus."

Drake's mouth twisted in a deep scowl, though Nami didn't miss the way his eyes briefly dropped to Law's hand as it trailed down to trace the Heart Pirate logo on her chest. "I'm no one's pet, least of all yours."

"You say that now, but I think you'd enjoy it—I know I would. Two sexy, fiery redheads, naked in my bed is pretty much my ultimate fantasy. I'd even let you help me train Nami-ya—she needs to learn obedience, but I know you've got no trouble following orders, eh, Navy-boy?"

For a moment, Drake's eyes lingered on them, and she swore it looked like he was considering it, especially when Law nipped her ear, making her gasp, her chest expanding upwards as her cheeks deepened to an obscene shade of scarlet. She could imagine she looked like a wet dream; sweaty hair tousled, face flushed, cleavage peeking out of the jumpsuit's opening, lips parted as she panted lightly. Law probably looked just as tempting, with his inviting golden stare, dexterous fingers, and wicked smirk.

Law was absolutely giving an enthusiastic and explicit invitation, and both pirates had shown that Nami's opinion on the matter was a mere afterthought.

The man behind her shifted, and this time she was positive she could feel the Dark Doctor's cock straining against her. "Law, please," she whimpered, sweat breaking out across her brow.

"Mmm, much as I love hearing you beg, Nami-ya, you're just going to have to be patient. Unless you want to put on a show for Drake-ya?" Long fingers pinched the tab of her zipper, slowly pulling it down to expose more of her cleavage. "Give him a taste of what he could have if he joins us?"

That seemed to snap Drake out of whatever lustful trance Law had lured him into, as his face went bright red and his scowl returned. "Ugh, you're a disgusting cretin, Trafalgar. I'm not subjecting myself to your presence any longer." Tipping his plumed hat, he spun on his heel. "If you ever come to your senses and decide to ditch this sadistic bastard, Miss Nami, feel free to seek me out."

"Damn. I was hoping he'd try to call my bluff," Law chuckled as the tall redhead disappeared down an alley. "I'd love to show him how I discipline disobedient kittens when they run off."

"You've got the weirdest kinks!" she snapped, struggling desperately in his arms. The moist jumpsuit rubbed unpleasantly against her bare skin like wet sandpaper. The sensation finally brought to light why Law's new nickname made her so uncomfortable—Arlong had often referred to her as a kitten. Usually as a term of affection, but also a way to further show how little he thought of her species, that he regarded animals typically kept as pets as more worthy of his respect than humans. "Let me go—I'm not your kitten!"

Law released her long enough to spin her around and start walking her backwards with slow, sure strides, gold eyes drilling into hers. "And yet it's the most accurate description I can think of—you're a clueless little kitten who has no self-preservation skills likely to get ripped apart by wild dogs!" With a _thump_ her back hit the rough brick wall, but any relief the cool stone might have provided was short-lived as Law pressed his entire body against her front to trap her. "Ditching the uniform was bad enough, but running off on your own? Making a scene in public and attacking your crew? If you were even half as smart as you claim to be, you never would have taken such a _stupid_ risk."

"I wasn't thinking—"

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" he snapped. "I don't care if you think the uniform's ugly or uncomfortable, when I give you an order, you obey it!"

"It's just clothes!"

"If it were just clothes, you wouldn't have been the one to make it such a huge fucking deal! The fact that you couldn't follow such a basic order proves you can't be trusted." Without breaking eye contact, he reached down, dragging the zipper up to her neck and buttoning the collar so not an inch of flesh south of her chin was exposed. "Now, unless you want me to make good on my threat to discipline you, you're going to leave that as it is. You managed to punt any leniency I had for your bratty antics right out the window. We're going back to the ship, where you will be confined for the foreseeable future. If I have to, I'll chain you to a desk where you'll spend the rest of the year drawing maps and sea charts for me."

Her eyes widened at the threat. It was far too much like her dream; like what she'd gone through with Arlong. Panic made her adrenalin spike, and with ever less ventilation than before, the temperature inside the suit rose further. "Please, Law, I'm sorry. I just couldn't—"

Furious that she was still trying to argue, his voice was as hard and biting as ice as he said, "I'm not interested in excuses, Nami-ya. You disobeyed me, and even more damning, you _attacked my crew_. I told you when we first met that I'd make you suffer if you brought any harm to them, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I didn't mean to! They were threatening me!" she simpered, trying to pull away, but like the man pressed to her front, the wall at her back wasn't going to relent for the sake of a small, terrified woman.

"Threatening you? Ikkaku, Bepo, and Shachi? If you're going to lie, at least make it believable," he snorted, grabbing her left arm in a bruising grip when she tried to unzip the uniform.

"They wanted to tattoo me! To brand me as your property!" Unconsciously she clutched her shoulder, fingers digging into the scars left by her old tattoo. "I couldn't let them do that to me. Not again."

"And why would they want to do that?" he asked sarcastically. "Convince me before I cut out your slanderous tongue."

"So that I couldn't escape. So that no matter where I went or how I tried to hide, everyone would see that I'm yours," she whispered, eyes dulling as she recalled the judgmental glares the villagers would give her every time they saw Arlong's tattoo. Even if it had all been an act, they had cut deeply at the time, and even now she felt overwhelming shame.

_Tsking_ in irritation, he finally gave her a few inches of space. "You make it sound like I've enslaved you—you're the one who came to me, demanding the I let you settle Mugiwara's debt. What we have is a deal; join my crew until it's paid off. But it's pretty hard to do that if Drake-ya or others make off with you, isn't it? So if I have to make you wear a uniform or even tattoo my mark onto you, so be it."

Nami's mind clouded, fear firmly taking hold. She and Arlong had had a deal, too, and he'd used every dirty trick imaginable to deny his cartographer her freedom. What made Law any different? How did she know he'd keep his word and let her leave at the end of the year? What was stopping him from chaining her up and keeping her as a pet, from basically enslaving her even as he called her a valued shipmate?

It was too hot, her flesh felt like it was melting off her bones, blood was pounding in her ears, her scars throbbed, and her vision grew hazy as she began to hyperventilate. In her mind, Law and Arlong shifted and blended together, and trapped and scared against her monstrous captain, panic finally overwhelmed her.

"I'm not your fucking property!" she screeched, slamming her fists against his chest, nails attempting to claw at his face like a caged animal. Unwilling to let her gouge his eyes out, he grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her to the wall with his full body weight. "Get off of me! I'm not your fucking shipmate, or your kitten, or anything! I'd sooner die than let you use me again! I hate you!"

"Will you calm the fuck down?! What is your problem—" Law snapped, but his anger shifted to concern as he felt just how sweltering her skin had become and how erratic her pulse was. The last dregs of irritation vanished as he finally allowed himself to carefully study her, taking in her flushed and sweaty face, unfocused gaze, and shallow wheezes.

His brow furrowed as he stepped back, surrounding her with his _Room_ and quickly _Scanning_ her.

"Fuck," her bit out under his breath. "So _that's_ your problem. Nami-ya, close your eyes."

"Why the fuck should I do that?!" she screamed, attempting to dart to the side, but her escape route was swiftly blocked.

"Because this'll be a lot less traumatizing if you don't watch what I'm about to do." When her eyes widened further, he smacked his forehead, annoyed at himself for his poor wording. "It's the birth control medication I injected you with—you're having a bad reaction to it. The chemical imbalance is giving you a massive panic attack, and the stress is causing you to overheat, which is slowly frying your brain. I need to remove the drug from your system, and considering how squeamish you are, I can promise, you're not going to want to see how."

"I…"

His expression turned desperate as he beseeched, "Nami-ya, please, I know it goes against your every instinct right now, but I need you to _trust me_."

Swallowing hard, she nodded, forcing herself to close her eyes as tightly as possible and hold still despite her legs trembling with the urge to run. He was right; she needed to trust him. Law wasn't asking as her captain, but as her doctor. He wouldn't hurt her any more than Chopper would. He was trying to save her, and she needed to have faith that anything he did was for her own good.

"_Room. Shambles."_

A strange sensation overcame her. It was almost like she was floating, and while she could still feel her individual body parts, it was…dull and disjointed, almost numbed, like when your foot falls asleep and you wiggle your toes.

Then came another odd feeling. The closest she could compare it to was what she imagined it would feel like to be a sugar cube slowly dissolving in a glass of water, but the heat and adrenaline slowly vanished, and bit by bit, her heart began to slow to a normal pace.

When she opened her eyes, she was sitting on the ground, the sweaty uniform in a neat pile by her leg. Law knelt before her, studying her face and body intently. His mouth was a hard line and his gold eyes cautious as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"…cold."

With a relieved chuckle, he pulled off his hoodie and carefully slipped it over her head. "Well, better than heat stroke and cardiac arrest." He sighed, giving an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry the drug fucked you up so badly. I must have gotten the ratio off. I can't even remember if I'd informed you of the potential side effects. At the very least, I shouldn't have administered it when I was functioning on so little sleep—it was irresponsible of me as a doctor."

Gratefully, Nami slipped her arms into the long sleeves, soaking in the residual body heat in the soft fabric. The sweatshirt was long enough to be a mini-dress on her, and she very nearly tucked her legs inside to block out the chilly air. Her skin was slick with sweat, and the cold air and stone beneath her was leeching the heat from her body. Now she understood why Drake had been so concerned about her lack of clothes. "It's my own fault. I should have told you I was feeling weird. I just figured it was my body needing time to adapt and me being stressed about…stuff."

The skin beneath the DEATH tattoos went white as Law gripped Kikoku harder. "No, it isn't alright—I should have demanded a follow-up appointment to check how you were doing instead of putting my focus on fucking fertilizer. And I definitely should have noticed there was something wrong with you—you were literally having a panic attack in front of me, but I was too stubborn to acknowledge it."

"Law, I know my body—_I_ should have realized there was something wrong with me. And you were a little…distracted."

"So, we're both idiots, then?"

Nami couldn't help the wry smile that tugged at her lips. "Guess so." She glanced over at the jumpsuit. Part of her was nearly tempted to put it on due to how cold she suddenly felt, but one touch of the sweat-sodden fabric quickly changed her mind. "Look, I get that I don't have much of a right to ask, but do I still have to wear this?"

Law frowned at the damp uniform. "Not until it's been laundered and properly dried, at least. I'm taking you back to the ship regardless—I want to run some tests to be sure the birth control is completely out of your system, and you're staying in the infirmary overnight for observation."

"Yeah, makes sense," she said sadly as the familiar blue aura overtook them. In a blink they were in the _Polar Tang's_ infirmary, their sudden appearance making Penguin jump from his place at the desk.

"Law! You found her!"

He tossed Kikoku to the first mate before hoisting Nami onto the examination table. "Yeah, but I'm going to need you to run some blood tests for me and fetch some clothes and toiletries from her room—she's sleeping in here tonight for observation."

Penguin nodded before rushing out the door, barely giving the navigator's lack of uniform a second glance. Meanwhile, Law strode over to the cabinets, pulling out blankets, pillows, and towels. "What other symptoms have you been having?"

Rubbing her arms, Nami replied, "Nightmares and trouble sleeping, but that's it."

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"I should."

"Good, then I won't give you a sedative. I'm not risking putting anything else in your bloodstream until I'm 100% sure what caused your reaction."

"Thank you," she said softly, "for removing the drug. And…not making me watch how you did it." Law was sadistic and cruel, but that moment of compassion spoke volumes of how much he cared about a patient's well-being. It was a fascinating juxtaposition—the doctor and the pirate. One that made her respect for him rise a little.

"You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me." He gave a small smirk as he handed her the supplies. "Assuming there are no lingering side effects I should be able to declare you well enough to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Her head shot up in surprise. "You still want to do that? Even after I attacked your crew? After I tried to claw your eyes out?" Good God, she expected Luffy to be that forgiving, not the Surgeon of Death!

"You did it under the effects of a drug that I improperly administered—I have no one to blame but myself. Plus, I already made reservations." At her disbelieving expression, he shrugged. "Honestly, Ikkaku, Shachi, and Bepo weren't even mad; they were more scared something would happen to you."

"Really?"

"Really._ I_ was the one who was pissed."

Draping a blanket over her cold legs, she snorted. "Clearly. Would you have really made good on your threat?"

"Which one?"

Unconsciously, her hand fisted the blanket. "Chaining me to a desk and forcing me to make maps for you."

"_That's_ the one you're most worried about?" he asked, bewildered.

"Let's just say it's something that would have happened to me if Luffy hadn't intervened."

Law's brow furrowed when she didn't elaborate, and he crossed his arms in irritation. "You're welcome to your secrets and privacy, Nami-ya, but considering how you very nearly clawed my eyes out over it, you're going to have to give a better answer than that. I can't know what will trigger you if you don't tell me."

"Maybe I'm not comfortable with someone like you knowing my weaknesses." She shot him a glare. "You seemed to take a lot of creepy pleasure in threatening to put a collar on me, among other things."

The brim of his hat cast a shadow across his eyes as he scowled. "I'm a sadistic bastard—I've never hidden this. But I was trying to scare you into compliance, not give you a panic attack."

"Either way, it doesn't exactly inspire me to trust you."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. In the harsh light of the infirmary, the circles under his eyes seemed even more pronounced. "Nami-ya, I'm sorry I went too far. I was angry and keyed up from dealing with Drake-ya."

A scoff and a roll of her eyes was Nami's immediate response. "Yeah, sure, 'keyed up'. Personally, I would have gone with 'horny as hell'." She blushed slightly at the thought. Looking back on it, that moment had felt like something from one of her raunchier novels. And she really needed to not imagine what the two Supernovas would be like together. Who would top? Drake was certainly the larger man, but she had a hard time picturing Law being submissive, control freak that he was….

She shook herself from her musings as Law responded, removing his hat to run a hand through his dark hair, "We have…history. Generally when we meet, we either try to kill each other or fuck. In such close quarters and with you as a liability, I didn't trust my chances if it came to a fight, so yeah, I fully leaned into the sexual tension."

After the day she'd had, Nami should have been immune, but she couldn't help but appreciate how hot he looked when he mussed his hair like that. Her blush deepened as she glanced away. "Well, you should have left me out of it."

"Drake-ya's shy with women. I knew he'd turn tail and run if I got you involved."

Much as she wanted to, she couldn't quite argue his logic, mostly because it was completely fucked up. "Bullshit; you were totally hoping for a threesome. You are seriously such a freak. Next time, just teleport us out of there."

"He was talking about kidnapping you," Law countered, leaning in and resting his hands on either side of her thighs. His breath tickled her face as he continued, "I needed to make sure he knew you were completely off-limits."

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned back slightly. "I thought we established that I'm not your property?"

"Nami-ya, that's the way it is—if you're not strong enough to protect yourself, you're the property of someone who was strong enough to claim you." For a brief moment, his eyes softened, getting a faraway look as he lifted his hand to gently brush his knuckles across her jaw. "I know you hate it, but for now, accept that it's the only way to protect you from the monsters of the world. Because believe me; there are men far worse than me who'd love to get their hands on you. Men who don't have my limits."

Her breath caught at his gentle action, and Law seemed to snap out of his reverie, quickly pulling away to grab her chart from the filing cabinet. "Penguin should be back soon to draw some blood and examine you. I need to tell the rest of the crew you're back, safe and sound. You're still confined to the ship until dinner tomorrow as punishment for worrying everyone." Without looking at her, he tossed her chart on the desk and left, all but slamming the door behind him.

Wide, brown eyes stared at the metal barricade in shock. What was that about? Where had that flash of softness come from? Was he seriously running off because of a moment of…what? Kindness? Affection? Concern?

It seemed like every time she thought she had Trafalgar Law figured out, he had to do something to completely throw her.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a brisk knock on the door.

"Come in," she called hesitantly.

Penguin stuck his head inside, little stuffed bird on his hat bobbing slightly. "You ok?"

Tugging at the black sleeves of Law's sweatshirt, she sighed. "Fine, I guess. Managed to not get kidnapped by X Drake, thanks to your captain."

"You ran into Drake? My condolences."

"He was actually pretty nice up until he decided to take me hostage."

Penguin chuckled as he tugged on a pair of latex gloves, grabbing her chart and the medical supplies he needed. "No, the condolences are for having to watch him and Law interact. It's been going on since we were terrorizing the North Blue, back when Drake was tasked with bringing us down. The boss is _not_ subtle when he hits on him, and Drake's usually a coin flip between trying to kill him and pinning him against a wall. Makes things _super_ uncomfortable for the rest of us."

His look of exasperation drew an easy laugh from the redhead. "Yeah, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Law all but proposed a threesome."

"Unfortunately, I believe it," he groused as he rolled up the sleeve of the hoodie to expose Nami's arm. Swabbing a patch of skin with a sterilized cotton ball, he continued, "I'm not sure if Drake brings out his kinky side or if he just did it to mess with you two. Probably both. Boss has a thing for gingers."

"Then why doesn't he hit on Shachi?"

"Oh, he did, briefly, when we were teens, but once he realized Shachi wasn't into dudes, he backed off."

"Dare I ask how Law found out Drake was interested?"

Penguin threw her a teasing wink. "You're gonna have to get me seriously drunk to tell that story; I've worked damn hard to repress it."

Nami had to laugh. Though he could be an awkward flirt and sometimes a bit too hard on his crewmates, Penguin was an easy guy to like. He was definitely the big brother of the ship, bullying Shachi and Bepo during downtime but quickly stepping up and making sure they were alright when things got serious.

His mouth turned down in a reluctant frown. "Look, I hate to bring down the mood, but as first mate, I have to know; why'd you run off?"

Averting her eyes, she nervously twisted the blanket in her hands. "What, Shachi didn't tell you?"

Carefully inserting the syringe into her vein, he began drawing blood. "Figured I'd hear your side of the story before I made my judgement. Law gave me a quick run-down on how the medication gave you a panic attack, but something had to trigger it."

"You mean besides nearly being cooked to death in that hideous jumpsuit?"

As he removed the needle and taped some gauze to her arm, he gave her a serious, but not unsympathetic, look. "Heat stroke can certainly cause a person to be unreasonable, but Bepo said you were yelling about not being 'that monster's property'. I know Law's not the nicest guy around, especially when compared to Straw Hat, but he hasn't done anything that would warrant _that_ kind of reaction from you, has he?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing with genuine concern.

Blunt white teeth worried her lower lip. Part of her wanted to say he had—killing Harpin, threatening her, all the things he'd done to earn his reputation—but in reality, she'd seen much worse from other pirates, and he'd done enough halfway decent things—giving money to the jewelry seller, saving her from the Baron, his kindness towards his crew—that she couldn't even bring herself to lie. "Well, no…"

"You don't have to spill your life story, Nami; everybody has baggage and things that set them off. Everyone on board cares about you enough that we want you to feel happy and safe, but you need to trust us enough to tell us if we've done something to make you uncomfortable."

She sighed. She may have been able to avoid this talk with Law, but it was clear Penguin wouldn't be distracted by snarky jabs or petty fights. It was hard to argue with him, too, when it came from a genuine place of concern. And _someone_ should know, right? At least a little bit? Enough to set some boundaries between her and the rest of the Heart Pirates. "Look, I admit, I was being a brat about the uniform, and Law's stupid medication made things a hundred times worse, but when they started talking about tattooing your Jolly Roger on me…I snapped, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not one of you. You guys aren't bad—better than most pirates, at least—but you're not my crew."

"What's wrong with getting along with your allies?" he asked as he labeled the vial of blood and jotted a few things onto her chart. Most might think he wasn't really paying attention to her, but Nami knew by now it was his way of giving her a small bit of space; putting her at ease by not making her feel like she was being scrutinized and judged.

Smoothing the blanket over her legs, she replied, "Nothing. The problem is when they refer to Luffy as my 'old captain' and act like I defected from the Straw Hats. I'm here for Luffy's sake, and in two years, I'm going to be his navigator in the New World. _Nothing_ is going to change that."

"You're pretty loyal to him, huh?"

She caught his eye, and with a look that left no room for argument, stated, "If it weren't for him, my entire village would be dead and I'd still be forced to work for my mother's murderer. I owe him everything, Penguin. He didn't recruit me—he _freed_ me."

The first mate nodded in understanding. "Kind of like how Law freed Jean Bart?"

"You could say that." She rubbed the spot where Arlong's mark once lay, fingers absently tracing the scars. "Look, I'm sorry I ran off and worried everyone. I'm _really_ sorry I attacked them. But—I was forced to join a pirate crew when I was ten. They pinned me down and branded me with their Jolly Roger so the whole world would know who I belonged to. I can't…"

He held up his hand to cut her off. "I get it. Even if it was just a joke, they triggered some bad memories. I'll tell the crew to ease up on calling you a Heart Pirate, and absolutely no talk of tattooing against your will. But it's still ok to consider you our shipmate, right? At least for now?"

She gave a watery smile, using Law's sleeve to wipe moisture from her eyes. Funny, she hadn't even realized tears had formed. "Yeah. I can live with that."

Jotting a few more things on her chart, he handed her the fresh set of pajamas and one of the towels. "Good. I've gotta go run these tests; go grab a shower in the meantime. I'll be back in an hour with dinner and to take your vitals, and then you're going to get a good night's sleep. Those circles under your eyes don't make you any less hot, but this ship isn't big enough for two sleep-deprived, stubborn pirates."

Despite his light tone, Nami frowned. "You're going to tell everyone about my past, aren't you?"

A warm, gentle hand rested on her shoulder, covering up Arlong's scar. "Not if you don't want me to; it's not my place. What you went through…I'm not gonna lie and say I don't want to murder the bastards who did that to you." Nami could feel the tension in his fingers and heard his teeth grit in anger. It was clear he'd connected the dots between the scars and her story. "I mean, to brand a fucking _child_…"

"I'm ok," she said softly, as much to herself as Penguin. "Luffy freed me. It'll never happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Taking a deep breath, he pulled away, once more composing himself. "I'll just tell the crew that you've been through some shit in your life, and because of it, you wouldn't leave Straw Hat any more than we'd leave Law, so we should ease up. They'll understand."

"Thank you."

He gave her hand a quick, comforting squeeze. "You really should tell Law all this, though. You've seen how intense he gets, but if he knows he's opening old wounds, he'll back off. Guy's got demons even I'm not privy to, so he'll respect there are certain lines he shouldn't cross."

With a smile, Nami returned the gesture. "You're probably right. You really are everyone's big brother around here, huh?"

"I'm the first mate; it's my job to keep things running smoothly and take care of disputes between shipmates."

"In that case, could you do me a favor?"

XXX

The next morning Nami was rested, physically feeling better than she had all week, but worried about facing the crew. Despite the affirmations that nobody was upset that she had run off, at least not once they learned it was in response to improperly administered medication, she still felt nervous. Penguin had told them to ease up on treating her like she was part of the crew, but was that a good thing? Would they now treat her like an enemy, or hold her at arm's length? Was the easy camaraderie she'd started to share with them over, sacrificed for the sake of maintaining her status as a Straw Hat?

However, despite her nerves, she had no reason to skip out on breakfast in the galley. Law had stopped by the infirmary long enough to _Scan_ her and give her a clean bill of health (and also steal back his sweatshirt) while Penguin had come through with her request.

"Think these'll smooth things over?" she asked the first mate, holding up three wrapped gifts.

Penguin shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think you even needed to go this far—none of them were really angry, and you didn't injure anybody. But it can't hurt…though I can't promise Ikkaku won't still make you suffer just a little bit; in a way, it shows she cares. It's when she goes completely cold with a person that you know you've fucked up."

"You know this from experience?"

"When we went to Amazon Lily and most of us went gaga over the women there. I think the fact that we acted like we'd never even seen a woman before really hurt her pride. She's a tomboy, but she's still a girl, you know? Probably sucks when every guy on board forgets that. Flat-out wouldn't talk to anyone but Bepo for a week—hell, the silent treatment ended only a day before you got here!"

The mention of Amazon Lily piqued her interest. Hadn't Law mentioned they'd been there once? And apparently, it hadn't been too long before she'd arrived. "Wait, Bepo was the only one she'd talk to? Did Law act like a lovesick idiot, too?" It was hard to imagine, but if the women of the island were as beautiful as stories said, anything was possible.

"No, but he made a pretty stupid comment that rubbed salt in the wound."

Though Nami was curious as to what Law could have possibly said to piss off Ikkaku, she was forced to push that mystery aside as they'd arrived at the galley.

"Ready?" Penguin asked, watching for any sign of distress from the navigator out of the corner of his eye. Though he honestly felt she had no reason to worry about his crew's reaction, he wouldn't force her to confront them if she wasn't ready.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting the packages in her arms, she nodded. "As I'll ever be."

The door opened to reveal the rest of the crew sitting at the various tables, sipping coffee and chatting quietly, a few catching up on what they'd missed over the past few weeks from the pile of newspapers. Several of them looked up and greeted her with sleepy hellos, and Nami nodded in acknowledgement, though her attention was mostly focused on the fact that, though there was bacon and eggs and a few rolls, breakfast seemed to mostly consist of assorted fruits.

From his spot at the table Law glanced over his shoulder at her and chuckled at bemused expression. "Morning, Nami-ya. Care for an apple? Winter melon? Kiwi? Apricot? Pomegranate?"

Her brow furrowed at his casual greeting. After he'd disappeared last night, she'd assumed things would be awkward between them. His brisk visit that morning had only reinforced that belief, but here he was, making cheeky comments with that smug grin of his.

Before she could question him, or the fruit, Penguin lightly nudged her shoulder. "You didn't hurt anybody, but that gust of yours did upend a few fruit stands, so Ikkaku had to buy it all to keep the vendors from causing a scene. You never know who might be a spy for Jinzo in this town, and from what I heard, you earned yourself a place on his shit list."

"Which is another reason you're not to leave the sub until dinner tonight," Law added as he took a bite of a bright red apple. He met her gaze as he chewed before saying with a smirk, "That's an order, by the way. One you won't have a problem following, right?"

Swallowing down her instinct to argue with him, she nodded stiffly. "Right." Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the table, bowing deeply as she held two of her packages out to Shachi and Bepo. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you yesterday. Please take these as a sign of my sincerity."

"You didn't have to, Nami," the bear said, twiddling his claws. Despite his fur, one could almost see a pink blush on his cheeks. "Penguin explained what we did to set you off, and we weren't upset at you."

"Did Law get mad at you for losing me, though?"

His ears drooped. "Well, a little, at least at first—"

"Then I owe you an apology. I promised wouldn't do anything to get Law mad at you, and I broke that within four hours of making it. You're getting an apology gift."

"Well, to be fair, you said you'd never _intentionally_ get me in trouble…"

"Just take it, Bepo," Law said, taking another bite of his apple. "You managed to get the greediest pirate on the Grand Line to willingly spend money on you; if you keep arguing, she'll change her mind and charge you double for it."

Nami glared at him, though it faltered when he threw her a conspiratorial wink.

"Well, ok," the Mink agreed, taking the parcel at his captain's encouraging nod. Shachi followed suit, though he appeared more suspicious than apprehensive.

"When exactly did you have time to get these?" he asked, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses, "Because I sure didn't see you buy anything that could be for us yesterday."

Nami pointed at the first mate. "I made Penguin do the actual purchasing, but I told him what to get and it was my money he used to buy them. I never left the ship."

Mollified, Shachi ripped off the wrapping paper, laughing heartily at the orca-shaped hat. "Oh, this is fucking perfect!"

"She asked me to get the ugliest, dumbest hat I could find," Penguin said with a snort. "The local hat shop practically paid _me_ take it of their hands. It's like it was made for you."

"Yup, and now you have to suffer for it!" he crowed, tossing away the green and pink and pink hat and replacing it with the killer whale.

Meanwhile, Bepo happily tucked into the enormous salmon, fresh from the Grimm fish market. He spared a thumbs-up, declaring his approval of the gift, and Nami giggled. He was like Luffy, in a way; buy him lunch, and you were friends for life.

"Take it easy, Bepo; you'll choke on a bone," Ikkaku said from behind her. Nami turned to find the older woman shaking her head. "You really don't have to do this; we're all just glad that you're safe. Honestly, I'd settle for an explanation," she said with a meaningful frown, "but I also get opening up isn't easy, especially to people who aren't your crew."

"Yeah, but given time, I might be willing to open up to a friend." With a nervous smile, Nami held out a box. "I kind of owe you this anyway, so you're taking it whether you like it or not."

Without a word the engineer opened the box, eyes widening at the slinky, silver dress that glimmered back at her.

"Thanks, Nami," Ikkaku said with a small smile. "This'll be perfect for when we go out tonight."

"You still wanna go?" Nami gave Law a sideways glance. "Assuming I'm even allowed."

Ikkaku scoffed. "You're my only female friend on this ship; like hell I'm giving that up over a little freak-out. And of course the captain'll let you join me for Ladies Night," she said, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Doctor in challenge. "Right, Boss?"

Law held up his hands in surrender. "So long as she stays with you and you're both on your best behavior, I'll allow it. _After_ she has dinner with me."

Beaming in triumph, Ikkaku bumped her hip into Nami's. "See? We can do each other's hair, and you can complain about whatever stupid thing Law says or does tonight over drinks."

A bright grin lit up the redhead's face. Penguin had been right—they really weren't mad. "Sounds perfect. And I'll pay you back for the fruit, too, since that was my fault." Whatever the cost had been, it was well worth keeping Ikkaku's friendship.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just meant we got our produce shopping done a little early. But if you're that worried," she said as she strolled over to her table, grabbed a plain white box, and sauntered back, handing it over to Nami with a grin, "here. A peace offering of my own."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Nami peeked in the box, only to immediately slam the lid back down, face a brilliant scarlet.

"You. Bitch," she ground out. Ikkaku was _so_ lucky she hadn't really opened it in front of everyone—what was she thinking? Dear God, what if _Law_ had seen what was inside?!

"Just a little something to help you out when those trashy novels can't get the job done," Ikkaku cackled, ducking away as the blushing thief attempted to smack her over the head. "And now we're even!"

"What's in it, Nami?" Shachi asked, shit-eating grin telling her he already knew. "What's in the box?"

"A severed head," she lied, glaring at him, white-knuckled grip crushing the corners of the package.

"Is it one of mine? I think I misplaced one," Law chuckled from his seat. He reached for the box, grin stretching his face. "Let me check."

"Hands off!" she snapped, yanking it away. "It's none of your damn business!"

"_Room_."

"Fuck you, Trafalgar!" she shrieked as the box vanished and reappeared on Law's lap, replacing the apple he'd been munching on. Her attempt to retrieve the damming parcel was thwarted by Ikkaku grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, laughing as she shrieked indignantly.

Opening the box, Law pulled out a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs. "Strangest looking head I've ever seen," he said, twirling them around on one long finger. "Though full marks to whoever sculpted the dildo. Even got the veins right."

The whole galley cackled as the blushing navigator buried her face in her hands, mortified. Part of her wanted to rip their tongues out, but another part accepted that she deserved this. Penguin hadn't been kidding when he said she'd suffer, but she could also feel the mood lighten significantly.

"So, still up for Ladies Night after your dinner with the captain?" Ikkaku asked as she set her down, grin wide and unrelentingly smug as she threw an arm around her shoulders, playfully mussing her hair. "Or would Miss Straw Hat rather stay in and play with her new toys?"

Despite her humiliation, Nami felt a smile pull at her lips. "You're an absolute bitch, Miss Heart Pirate, but yeah, I'm in. And for what you just put me through, you're buying the first round."


	11. Dinner with Dr Heart Stealer

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Dinner with Dr. Heart Stealer

As the clock struck seven, Nami critiqued her outfit in the mirror; a strapless little black dress that hugged her curves like a glove, gold stiletto heels, black thigh-high stockings, and the tourmaline jewelry she'd bought from the seller in Tokken. She even used the hairpins Law had gotten her to clip back the left side of her hair. She finished off the look with some dark red lipstick and gold smokey eyeshadow, giving herself an elegant but sensual look.

"Getting all dressed up for the captain?" Ikkaku teased from her bed. The engineer was thumbing through the romance novel she'd caught Nami with, and though it wasn't her usual thing, had decided to give it a shot. After all, it had managed to entrance the usually energetic navigator for hours, and she had some time to kill before Ladies Night.

Brushing some gold highlighter over her cheekbones, Nami scoffed. "Please, I'm getting dressed up for _you_. Law's just a lucky bastard who benefits due to scheduling."

"I'm flattered," she said with a wink. "Though I'll understand if you ditch me to take him back to the nearest inn so he can rock your world. I mean, I won't be happy, but I'll understand."

"Ok, I gotta ask—have you ever slept with Law? Because you're always vouching for his sexual prowess…"

Ikkaku immediately made fake gagging sounds. "Oh, hell no! That'd be like fucking one of my brothers! But I have talked so some of his past lovers, and they all seemed pretty damn satisfied. Something a girl like you deserves to be."

Hip jutting out and eyebrow raised in challenge, Nami replied, "How do you know they aren't lying? Maybe he's terrible in bed but they're all too scared to speak ill of the Surgeon of Death, especially to one of his fearsome subordinates."

The grin said subordinate graced her with was nothing short of salacious. "Because if he were bad, Drake wouldn't keep coming back for more, even though Law pisses him off so much."

Nami bit her lip to hide her grin. "Ok, fair point. Also, I want the inside scoop on that relationship."

"If Law doesn't give you the dirty details himself, I'll happily fill you in," she replied, sniggering. "Bet they'll give you better fantasies than whatever's in your books!"

Pink rose to the redhead's cheeks as her eyes briefly darted to the space under her bed. Nami had shoved Ikkaku's scandalous box to the very back corner to hopefully never see the light of day again. She dared not throw them out; she doubted Ikkaku would take kindly to it, and knowing her, would probably present her with something even _more_ embarrassing in retaliation. "By the way, as much as I hate your stupid 'gift', thanks for not spilling that to everyone. At least, not directly."

"I thought about it but figured the sex toys would be just as funny without the guys prying into your hobbies. Most of them have enough tact to keep them from teasing you about a dildo, but I doubt they'd show the same restraint if they found out you were into erotic novels."

"You just want to lord my guilty pleasure over me, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have a sister, remember?"

"Ha! Good point. I'm guessing she teases you about this stuff?" she asked, pointing to the book.

Chocolate eyes rolled in exasperated fondness as she played with her bracelet. "All the time. It was annoying, but I guess I appreciated it, in a way. It was one of the more normal things we could talk about, given how screwed up our situation was."

"Because of the pirates holding your town hostage?"

"Yeah," she replied, debating on whether she should elaborate. Finally, she added, "I was kind of an outcast among the townsfolk because I made sea charts for the captain. My sister was the only one who knew it was against my will, and that I had made a deal to raise money to buy the village back. Or at least, they all pretended not to know so if I ever decided to give up and run away, I wouldn't feel guilty."

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why you have so many trust issues," Ikkaku quipped, though her eyes were sympathetic.

"Believe me, it was way worse before Luffy came into my life. If we'd met a year ago, I would have already betrayed you and stolen the ship and all the treasure on board."

"You could try, but the Boss would kill you. He loves this ship and he does not take threats to his crew lightly."

"I've noticed," Nami deadpanned, adjusting her bodice. It was a sweetheart neckline, which nicely accented her generous bust, had enough support to keep her from spilling out. Such a thing was extremely necessary, given the low back of the dress. Not long ago, she would have been nervous wearing something so daring around Law, but she was still leaning on the theory that he had a weird fetish for modest clothing. If she was right, showing this much skin would act as a repellant.

"He wasn't too rough with you, was he?" Ikkaku asked, genuinely concerned. "I mean, he can get intense—"

"Oh, he was absolutely terrifying, and I'm pretty sure he was ready to start removing body parts if I hadn't been having a panic attack, but honestly? I'd still choose him over Arlong."

Before Ikkaku could ask any questions, there was a firm knock on the door. Grabbing her new purse and slipping into a leopard print, fur-trimmed coat, Nami nodded at her roommate. "Promise me a 9pm rescue?"

"Hmmm, only if I don't get too caught up in this book," she teased, cracking it open. "I mean, you did say there was some pretty intense eye contact to look forward to."

Blushing, she shot back, "You laugh, but chemistry like that can be more intense than any make-out scene."

"Says the virgin."

Choosing to ignore the jab, Nami yanked open the door and was met by Law's cocky smirk. To her surprise, he wore a tailored white suit with a black dress shirt, which brought out that extra little bit of olive in his skin tone. His polished black dress shoes gleamed as brightly as his earrings and the thick, gold chain around his neck. A heady, musky scent tempted Nami's nose, and she realized Law'd chosen to wear some kind of cologne. Oddly enough, his white fur hat and tattoos didn't seem as out of place as when he'd dressed up on Tokken Island; perhaps it was because this wasn't a disguise, or the color was just far more complimentary to his trademark accessories. He looked slick and dangerous, but also at ease—a criminal on a night off.

Damn it, he looked even better than he had at the gala.

Leaning against the doorframe, Law's grin widened at her perusal. "Do I pass inspection, Nami-ya?" he purred, giving her his own approving once-over.

Gold eyes locked with hazelnut as Nami cocked her hip. "Considering how you haven't told me where we're going, it's a bit hard to judge. For all I know, you're underdressed."

"We're going to a jazz club I frequent, so even if I showed up in jeans, they'd let me in—especially if I have a beautiful woman on my arm."

"Flatter all you like, Law—you're not getting out of footing the bill."

Never breaking eye contact, he gave a little mock bow. "Of course not. A gentleman always treats on the first date."

"I don't know you're more wrong about; that you think this is a date, that there'll be more than one, or that you're anything even close to a gentleman."

"I think I proved myself at the gala. I was on my best behavior, wasn't I?"

"Maybe in public, but the second we were alone, you went right back to being a bastard."

A low whistle interrupted their banter, and Nami turned to see Ikkaku wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she meaningfully glanced between them. "You know what, Nami? You may have a point with that 'intense eye contact' thing."

Cheeks inflamed, Nami grabbed Law by the arm and dragged him down the hallway before Ikkaku could say anything else. As she felt the captain's intense gaze burning into the back of her head, she silently wondered if a free dinner was worth it.

XXX

The outside of the jazz club was far from impressive—in fact, the entrance was a nondescript wooden door against a plain brick wall, its only ornamentation a faded bronze knocker and a number "8" nailed at the top. Nami was positive she would have walked straight past if Law hadn't led her to it, pausing to quickly rap three times with his knuckles, then four with the knocker.

After a moment, the door opened, and they were greeted by a young woman dressed in a short skirt and tailored red vest. "Captain Trafalgar. So glad you could join us tonight."

Law gave a lazy, familiar grin as he wrapped his arm around Nami's waist. "Always a pleasure, Akari. Is my usual booth ready?"

"Of course, sir," she replied, ushering them inside and leading them down a narrow, winding staircase.

As they stepped into the lounge, Nami's eyes widened in surprise. The bland building façade hid a much more elaborate interior; everything from the bar to the floor to the wall panels were made of mahogany or cherry wood, with ruby red cushions, upholstery, and carpets. Red and gold lamps provided just enough light to see by while giving the place a sensual, mysterious ambiance.

At the far end of the room, low couches formed a semi-circle around the small dance floor in front of the stage, where various instruments and music stands awaited performers. Currently, the stage's sole occupant was an older gentleman playing a soothing tune on the piano. There were a few larger tables scattered about, but most of the seating appeared to be small booths in the walls, their openings framed by red velvet curtains. Several were occupied by canoodling couples, and it didn't escape Nami's notice that a few even had the curtains drawn.

Akrai led them to an empty booth, and Law graciously helped Nami out of her coat, handing it to their hostess to hang up before sliding comfortably into his seat.

"Wow," Nami said, taking it all in. Their seating arrangement was cozy but not claustrophobic, the velvet cushions that padded the crescent bench wonderfully plush. A gold lamp hung above the round table, allowing her to more easily peruse the embossed menu. Appetizers ranged from shrimp cocktail to deviled quail eggs, while entrees featured grilled seafood, roast duck, and steak. The drink list was extensive with an assortment of sparkling wines, cocktails, hard liquor, and even absinthe.

"I figured you'd approve," Law replied smugly, lounging back in his seat. "And I told you I wasn't underdressed."

"I guess not. How'd you hear about this place?"

"It's an establishment that first started in the North Blue—Prohibition Island decided it wanted to outlaw alcohol, among other 'sinful' things. The club's owner was an entrepreneur from the West Blue, so she knew a thing or two about setting up businesses under the government's nose. The original club became successful enough to branch out to other islands, and eventually made its way down the Grand Line."

"I wouldn't expect Grimm to ban alcohol," Nami replied, brow furrowing in confusion. An archipelago that catered to pirates and other scum, which had a thriving black market and a brothel on every corner, but outlawed alcohol? The very idea was baffling.

Head shaking, Law chuckled, "Oh, it doesn't, but Haiko-ya felt the atmosphere suited the clandestine aesthetic. This just happens to be a place where you can get quality booze and not worry about someone spiking your drink. She's a criminal, but she has standards far higher than most of the island's establishments."

"You sound like you know her personally."

He shrugged but gave a mysterious smile. "She's Kimo-ya's wife, actually. Considering all the business I do with her husband, she was happy to give me a lifetime VIP membership."

A wave of paranoia sent a shiver down Nami's spine. "What if she sells us out to Jinzo?"

"She won't. She hates the man's guts to an impressive extent. Hell, if she's here tonight, she'll probably give you special perks for ending up on his shit list."

By that point, a young man in a red satin waistcoat appeared, smiling at the pair pleasantly. "Welcome back to Ruby 8, Captain Trafalgar. My name is Hansuke, and it's my pleasure to serve you tonight. What can I get you to drink?" he asked, flipping open his notepad.

"I'll have a neat whiskey," Law said easily.

"A Sour Sunrise for me, please," Nami said, pleased to find an orange juice-based cocktail. She flashed Law a catlike grin as she added, "And a bottle of your best champagne."

"One glass or two?" the waiter asked, glancing at Law for confirmation.

"Two," Law replied, smirking at Nami. "In fact, make sure there's another bottle ready for when we finish the first one. We're celebrating, after all, and I intend on giving my woman an unforgettable evening."

"I'm not your woman," she growled, but was ignored by both men.

"Of course, Captain Trafalgar," Hansuke said with an eager nod. Men looking to impress were men who spent a lot of money, and if he did well, he might just earn himself a hefty tip. "Are you ready to order your meals as well, or do you need more time?"

"I know what I want," said Law, barely glancing at the menu. "I'll take the grilled salmon with the house salad."

"I'll have the orange duck, and can we also get a basket of rolls for the table, please?" Nami asked the waiter sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes for extra measure.

The young man nervously glanced between her and the scowling Supernova, clearly debating which one was better to please.

"I…let me check with the chef—I think he said something about running out," he squeaked out before sprinting off.

"That was cruel of you, Nami-ya," Law rumbled, fixing her with an annoyed glare, though sadistic humor twinkled in his eyes. "I told you, I'm a regular here. They know I _despise_ bread and will decapitate anyone stupid enough to bring it to my table."

With a huff, she crossed her long legs and flipped her hair haughtily. "Killing a waiter isn't a great way to impress a girl and will definitely get you banned from any self-respecting restaurant—VIP or not."

"I wouldn't kill him—you forget, my powers allow me to cut a man to pieces and still keep him alive."

"You should seriously still be banned."

"They've served far worse patrons than me, and they know I'll be on my best behavior and fill their pockets with plenty of belli so long as they don't intentionally piss me off." Lips turning up in an amused grin, he continued, "I'd say it's a lesson you could stand to learn, sweetheart, but half the time I find your petty acts of defiance charming."

"Does that include the sunburn I gave you?"

"No, though I did enjoy everything you did to distract me from it."

The waiter returned to their booth with their drinks and a small tray of assorted meat and cheeses, smiling at Nami apologetically even as a drop of sweat trickled down his face. "I'm so sorry, miss, but it seems we're out of bread this evening. Not so much as a crumb can be found. Please accept this complimentary charcuterie board with the house's sincerest apologies."

Annoying as it was that Law had the staff wrapped around his finger, she took pity on the poor man and gave an understanding smile. If the Surgeon of Death really was a regular at this place, she couldn't blame him for not going along with her game. "Oh, this is just lovely! Thank you so much!"

Hansuke's relief was palatable as he set down the tray and their drinks before running off to fetch the champagne.

"See? It's things like this that keep me from getting too mad at you," Law chuckled, popping a cube of cheese into his mouth. "I haven't gotten a free appetizer since that time a new waiter insisted I'd ordered breadcrumbs on my salmon."

"So, you tolerate me so long as I get you free stuff?" Nami quipped, taking a dainty bite of a slice of ham. It had a surprising fruity note and practically melted in her mouth. She'd have to tell Sanji about it. Hell, even Luffy might appreciate it, assuming he took the time to chew.

She swallowed a bit more harshly than she'd intended when Law leaned across the table, long fingers lightly stroking her elbow as he murmured, "I put up with your antics so long as you make it worth my while, Nami-ya. Keep that in mind next time you're tempted to pull one of your little pranks."

Despite pulling his hand away to pick up his drink, Nami could still feel tingling sparks dance across her skin. It really was ridiculous how a brush of his hand invoked that reaction. She was supposed to be more composed than that—a wily thief that didn't mix business with pleasure—but while his overt come-ons could be annoying, his subtle touches and inviting glances still managed to tempt her. "Fine, but the fact that you're willing to literally take someone's head off over bread is way more childish than my 'little pranks'," she grumbled into her cocktail.

Whether Law heard her snarky comment or not, their conversation was briefly interrupted as the waiter appeared with the champagne, popping the cork and carefully pouring the bubbly liquid into a pair of elegant crystal flutes. "The sous chef has received your order and will of course be making it himself, Captain Trafalgar," he said. "If you need anything else in the meantime, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," he said breezily, sipping his whiskey. "What time is the band scheduled to start up?"

"In less than a half-hour, sir. They're currently on their dinner break, but I can ask—"

He waved him off. "I'm in no rush, and I'd rather they be at peak condition while performing. I don't need my evening ruined because one of them fainted onstage from hunger."

"Of course, sir. Regardless, I'll inform them you're in the audience. Anything else?"

"Time alone with my date would be ideal," he replied in a clipped tone, raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

Nami could see the way the young man shivered at Law's glare, and he skittered like a mouse back to the kitchen, wisely leaving the bottle behind.

"And you call me cruel," she stated blandly as she savored another piece of ham.

"I'm all for attentive servers, but the constant sucking up was getting old." Trying some of the meat for himself, he glanced at her appraisingly. "But enough about him. You're a far more interesting subject."

She frowned, brow furrowing suspiciously. "Am I?"

Linking his fingers and leaning his elbows on the table, he smirked. "Of course. Despite being on my ship for nearly three months, you're still a mystery. A puzzle with so many missing pieces that I can't yet visualize the total picture."

"I could say the same about you," she said, remembering the confusion she felt as he ran off the day before. "We're both complex people who play their cards close to the chest."

"That we are, but yesterday proved that a lack of communication between us can be detrimental to our working relationship, not to mention your health. I promise not to pry too much, and you don't need to give me all the details, but I expect honest answers."

Much as she wanted to argue, Penguin's advice stopped her. The first mate was right; everyone had baggage, but how were people supposed to know her bugbears if she didn't tell them? As worried as she was that a man like Law would be willing to exploit her weaknesses, he also had a point regarding how their communication issues had nearly gotten her killed. Even if it drudged up unpleasant memories, this was a necessary talk for the sake of side-stepping further unpleasantness. "Fine. I'll open up—just a little—if you will."

Resting his chin on his knuckles, Law took a minute to mull over his first question. "Tell me, Nami-ya, how'd you get the name 'Cat Thief', anyway? Rumor has it it's been your moniker since well before the World Government issued your bounty."

Taking a deep breath and a steadying swallow of her Sour Sunrise, she replied, "My…first captain was always comparing me to a kitten. Guess it was his way of praising me despite my species, since he saw humans as the lowest of the low."

"Odd opinion."

"Not for a Fishman."

Leaning back against the plush velvet cushions, Law unlinked his fingers and munched on another piece of cheese. "Ah. A backhanded compliment. Better than a human, but still little more than a pet."

"That about sums it up," she said, pushing down the image of Arlong's patronizing smile. God, some days she'd hated his condescending approval more than his disgusting hatred for her species. It made her feel dirty, being someone that a monster like him could admire.

Law rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "No wonder you had such an extreme reaction to me calling you 'kitten'. I'll try to avoid it in the future. Still odd you'd adopt a feline signature, though."

Shaking off her former captor's vindictive smile, Nami shrugged, buying time before replying by nibbling on some cheese, even though she barely tasted it. "Guess it was a little out of spite; I wanted to take the word back and feel like I had just a shred of power. Didn't really work, but it was still a good nickname for a thief."

Perhaps he sensed her discomfort, but Law gently nudged the topic towards safer waters. "Fair. Shachi was the one who came up with 'The Surgeon of Death'. Bit over-the-top, but I like it. Iconic, and definitely strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies."

"Sounds like something from a comic book," she scoffed as she finished her cocktail, moving on to the champagne. She knew she wouldn't get drunk, but the bubbles tickling her palette would be a pleasant way to keep her mind from slipping into the past. Even without the meds in her system driving her towards panic attacks, she knew nothing good could come from dwelling too long on what Arlong had put her through.

"Like I said, it was Shachi's idea. He was worried the Marines would give me something lame, so he and the crew went out of their way to mention it in every port we stopped in until they had no choice but to put it on my wanted poster."

"I'm sure Drake had his own suggestions on what to call you."

Law chuckled smugly, looking far too proud of himself. "Oh, I'm sure he did, but those posters are seen by the general public, so anything he'd propose would have to be censored. It's probably why Eustass' moniker is just 'Captain'; either that or it's a lame form of overcompensation." His grin grew even more devious as he added, "First time we met, I deliberately acted like Killer was the captain, just to piss him off."

Despite herself, Nami had to giggle. She'd only met Eustass Kid briefly, but he'd seemed the type to not take an insult lightly. With the highest bounty of the rookies, he was certainly someone she wouldn't want to mess with. "You're an asshole with a death wish, aren't you?"

Law shrugged, knocking back the rest of his whiskey. The humor in his eyes dimmed. "Perhaps I do, just a little bit. I didn't expect to live past the age of thirteen."

"Why?" she asked curiously before she could catch herself. "If you don't mind me asking."

Face cast in shadow by the brim of his hat, he tersely replied, "I was a sickly child. My father was the best doctor in the providence, but even he couldn't come up with a cure. Didn't help that the world believed it was a contagious disease, so we had no outside help. I only survived because of the _Ope Ope no Mi_."

"Your father must have been happy about that, at least."

"He was killed years before I got my hands on it."

"_Oh_. I'm so sorry." Her heart clenched at the thought. A dead parent before the age of thirteen. Wasn't that a painfully familiar story? "Well, I'm sure he'd still be happy you survived."

He shrugged again, watching the bubbles in his champagne flute pop to avoid meeting her sympathetic gaze. "He'd be disappointed that I became a pirate instead of following in his footsteps."

"Maybe, but I think he'd accept it so long as you're alive and happy. Bellemere was a Marine, but while she wouldn't approve of her daughter becoming a pirate, she'd support my decision because I'm free and working towards my dream of drawing a map of the world."

As he finally looked at her, Nami caught Law's lips briefly twitch upwards. "I suppose we'll never know, but it's a pleasant fantasy, at least." He gave a mock toast. "To the parents who wanted better for us."

With a wry smile, Nami clinked her glass to his, the pair gulping down the sparkling wine just as their food arrived. Digging into her meal, she appreciated both the delicious flavor of the duck and the blessed break in the heavy conversation eating allowed.

Talking to Law about her past was far different from Luffy. Nojiko had informed her before they left Cocoyashi that her stubborn captain had opted out of hearing her backstory when she'd offered to reveal it. At first, Nami'd been offended—what, had he thought her reasons for betraying the crew and faking Usopp's death didn't matter? But then she realized that, even without knowing who Arlong was or what he'd done to her and the villagers, Luffy had still gone after him.

All because that bastard had made his navigator cry.

As they'd sailed for Loguetown afterwards, Nami had pulled Luffy aside one night, sat him down, and told him everything. Not because he needed to know, but because a man like that was someone who _deserved_ to know. Deserved to know the awful things she'd endured and done to survive. Why he'd found her mutilating her shoulder, cutting off that awful tattoo. Why she was so grateful he'd destroyed that room and all of the charts she'd toiled over for eight years. Why his refusal to give up on her had meant the world to the distrustful thief.

For his part, Luffy had listened quietly, occasionally nodding his head to show he was paying attention, an unusually patient and serious expression on his face. When she was finished, he'd clapped her shoulder, gave her that carefree, goofy grin, and simply said, "Now I'm really glad I punched that jerk!"

Law wasn't like that. While he didn't pry, he did ask questions, clearly seeking those missing puzzle pieces he spoke of and not taking her answers at face-value. Admittedly, they had been pretty bare-boned, but it highlighted the difference between the two captains—Law sought to understand because he didn't fully trust her. Luffy didn't need to understand, because he trusted her from the moment she'd refused to fire a cannonball at him.

Looking at Law's nearly-finished plate, she had to suppress a giggle as another difference between him and Luffy hit her—his chewing habits might have left something to be desired, but at least he knew not to eat the fish's skeleton.

Noticing his companion's attention had returned to him, Law took a sip of champagne as he considered her. "You mentioned your 'first captain'. I'm assuming this wasn't Mugiwara?"

Nami sighed, setting down her fork to drink from her own glass, hoping the sharp beverage would wash away the foul taste talking more about Arlong would inevitably bring. "No. Before Luffy, I served as the cartographer for another pirate crew for eight years." She deliberately didn't mention she was an officer—it was easier for people to accept she was a prisoner when it didn't sound like she was in a position of authority. Perhaps that was why Arlong had "promoted" her, even though she had no real power among the Fishmen. "He…his crew invaded my village when I was ten and made everyone pay for the right to live. Bellemere only had enough money to save her own life, or mine and Nojiko's."

"And, of course, she sacrificed herself to protect her children." Law shook his head, and for a moment, Nami swore she saw a wince of pain, but the amber light made it hard to tell. "Eight years…I know captains who recruit kids so they can brainwash them into loyal subordinates, but he _killed _your_ mother_. I doubt you joined him willingly, after something like that?"

"Believe me, I didn't," she growled. Hands shaking slightly, she instinctively grabbed her knife, holding it like the dagger she'd used to fake Usopp's death and destroy her tattoo. "Working for my mother's murderer was nothing short of torture. Day and night I drew maps for him until my hands bled, barely allowed to sleep or eat. And all the while he acted like he was doing me a _favor_, since cartography was what I loved most in the world."

The word DEATH entered her field of vision as Law covered her trembling hand with his own. The warmth was comfortingly familiar at this point, and she felt her white-knuckled grip on the cutlery slacken. "Don't worry; I _do_ believe you," he said softly, catching her gaze with his own. His expression was soft and concerned—similar to the way he'd looked at her last night in the infirmary. "You've shown yourself to be loyal to those you care about, and we've all done awful, painful things for the sake of survival. And I have to say, you may actually have a stronger will than me—I doubt I would have lasted a week serving the captain who murdered someone I held dear."

"Yeah," she said, breathing deeply, willing herself to calm down. Law's thumb rubbing little circles across her knuckles was surprisingly helpful with that. It gave her something to focus on; to ground herself instead of letting the memories take over. Rough as the callouses from his swordsmanship and hard life at sea were, they were still so much smoother than the sandpaper-like skin of a shark Fishman. So blessedly _human_. "I guess…I guess you were right, though; if you're not strong enough to protect yourself, you're the property of someone who was strong enough to claim you."

"I know I'm right, but I wish I weren't. I'm assuming this first captain of yours has something to do with your dislike of my uniform?"

"You could say that." She sighed, jerking her chin towards her left shoulder, the faint scars beneath her swirling tattoo barely visible in the dim light, but neither had to see them to know they were there. "One of the first things he did was have me branded with his Jolly Roger to make sure I couldn't run off. So the whole world would know I was his _property_."

Much like Penguin, Nami could see the dots connecting in Law's mind. He'd recognized right away that the scars were self-inflicted, but now that he knew what had once been in their place, he could deduct why she'd caused herself such grievous harm. She felt his fingers tighten around her own, first in anger, before easing into a comforting squeeze. With forced calm, he said, "Considering how often Fishmen and Mermaids are sold as slaves, it was probably just as much a petty form of revenge. Still, I guess that explains your objection." Frowning, he rubbed his forehead beneath his hat with his free hand. "Look, I can't promise you'll never have to wear the uniform again. Like it or not, it really is the easiest way to keep you safe."

Deep down, she appreciated his apology and understanding, even as she inwardly groaned at the thought of wearing the beige jumpsuit. "It also made me a target," she argued. "Drake wouldn't have looked twice at me if I'd been in my normal clothes."

"Please, Drake-ya reads the news and would have gone after you regardless of what you were wearing. He's smart enough to recognize a dangerous alliance when he sees one, or at least an opportunity to get a leg up. Pitiful as your bounty is, getting his hands on a lone Straw Hat, especially one who was able to rob a former Marine Intelligence officer's mansion, would be quite tempting." A wide, predatory grin stretched across his face as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist as he leered at her. "Though, personally, I think he was jealous that I'd found a new redhead to play with."

Nami snorted, the tension in her back loosening. Creepy as he was, Law was smart, steering the conversation away from the past and the world's speculation on their partnership to something they could casually fight about. "Are you kidding? I think he was relieved; with me around, he doesn't have to deal with you bothering him anymore."

"If that were the case, he wouldn't have tried to abduct you."

"In case you've forgotten, he was trying to 'rescue' me; Drake's a _real_ gentleman, unlike you," she quipped, taking a condescending sip of her drink.

"Oh, yes, a real gentleman who kidnaps and threatens to sell off unwilling women," Law replied sarcastically.

"Better than a pervert who makes a girl wear an ugly uniform to indulge his weird sexual fetish."

"…my what now?"

Confident that she'd just played a winning hand, she leaned forward, bending her chest slightly over the table. "Please, I see right through your little act. Sure, you flirt and tease, but only if I'm fully dressed." The tip of a manicured finger teasingly traced along the swell of her cleavage. "When I'm wearing next to nothing, you show no interest in my incredibly sexy body. Given your _proclivities_, I'm surprised you even helped me out of my coat."

Blinking owlishly, Law replied, "I'm sorry, you think I'm attracted to you…when you're wearing _more_ clothes?"

"Yeah!" she insisted, not caring for his disbelieving tone.

He covered his face with one large, tattooed hand, but through his splayed fingers Nami could still see yellow eyes light up with amusement. As she glared, they only shone brighter, and his shoulders slowly began to shake. Gradually, low chuckles slipped from his lips, finally morphing into full-on laughter, his palm failing to muffle the sound.

An irritated vein throbbed in Nami's forehead as Law continued to cackle. "Don't think you can fool me by treating this like a joke! You have a clothing kink! During my initial check-up, you didn't give a damn that I was strutting around in my underwear. At the mansion, you were all over me when I was in that gown, but once it's off, _woosh_, I'm as attractive as a lamp! Even after the mission, you barely even acknowledged what a hot piece of ass I am. Then you insist I wear that freaking jumpsuit…"

"Nami-ya," he chortled as his hand dropped back to the table, managing to calm down enough during her rant to formulate a reply, "I don't have a clothing kink—I'm just good at compartmentalizing and know there's a time and place. When we were in the infirmary, not only was I acting as your doctor, but it was clear you were too nervous to be receptive to any blatant advances. As for the mansion, yes you looked absolutely delicious in that bodysuit, but we were there to do a job; there was simply no time to indulge myself. And when I treated your wounds," his smile fell a bit, "you'd just been through a potentially traumatizing event. You were flinching just from me touching your calf. I know I can be an asshole, but did you really expect me to come onto you when you were acting like I was Harpin?"

For a moment, Nami just sat there, jaw hanging uselessly as she realized just how far off her theory had been, and most importantly, just how badly she'd managed to embarrass herself. Her own vanity had blinded her to the obvious answer. She could justify it with the fact that most of the guys she knew were either perverts or barely acknowledged that she was a woman, so she wasn't used to a man who could both flirt _and_ control himself, but she wouldn't lie to herself.

"So…the uniform isn't some weird sexual thing?" she asked, trying to cover her humiliation by finishing her glass of champagne. Times like these made her really wish she could get drunk; it would be the perfect excuse for her ridiculous accusation.

"I mean, I won't lie and say I don't like you in it, but it really is just for your own protection." Law's returning grin was smoldering and devilish as he purred, "I'm curious, though, about what bothered you more; that I might have a strange fetish for fully-clothed women, or that I wasn't giving your incredibly sexy body the attention you felt it deserved?"

"I…"

He shuffled closer, sliding across the booth to close the distance between them, resting his right arm across the back of her seat and teasingly trailing the fingers of his left land along the soft skin of her jaw to cup her chin. "Because if it's the latter, I'm happy to show you just how much I appreciate it when you run around my ship in crop tops and booty shorts."

Nami blushed, realizing she'd played directly into his hands.

"You know, one of the reasons I like redheads so much is how vibrantly they blush," he chuckled, leaning down so his breath danced across her sensitive neck and ear. The way she'd pinned her hair meant she had no shield from it, and she shivered at the sensation. "It's so cute, watching the capillaries that carry your blood widen as adrenaline rushes through you. No matter how good a person's poker face is, the body doesn't lie. Lets me know my target's receptive to my flirting, even when they stubbornly refuse to admit it."

"You base it all on a blush?" she countered, defiantly poking him in the chest. "People blush in anger and embarrassment. You can't assume someone wants you just because their face gets a little red."

Like a leopard sizing up his prey, Law loomed above her, gaze analytical and hungry as he studied her. "No, you're right; good thing, as a doctor, I know all the other physical indicators of arousal." Tilting her head up, he stated, "Dilated pupils."

His hand dropped from her chin to carefully brush along the flesh of her arm. "Goosebumps."

Long fingers encircled her wrist, thumb resting over her pulse. "Increased heartrate."

Honey eyes dropped to Nami's mouth as the tip of her pink tongue peeked out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. "Unconsciously licking one's lips."

Releasing her wrist, Law's touch traveled back up her arm to gently stroke the ends of her mikan hair. "And the fact that you haven't even tried to move or push me away. In fact, I'd say you're leaning into my touch."

Nami's face warmed further as she realized he was right. Mentally she berated herself, but deep down, she was beginning to accept that, even if she refused to act on it for pride and professionalism's sake, she was slightly addicted to his attentions. She was never short on male admirers, but Law challenged her, the push-and-pull giving her a thrill the way heart-eyed fools like Sanji failed to. There was something about Law that drew her in like a moth to a flame—she knew it was fatal to get too close, but damn it, she couldn't help but dance with danger.

Winding a short, orange lock of hair around a long finger, Law declared confidently, "All this says you find me sexually attractive."

Before she could confirm or deny this claim, an excited voice bellowed, "As I live and breathe, Trafalgar Law graces us with his exalted presence once again!"

Said captain's seductive grin shifted into his trademark smirk as he turned to greet the newcomer. "Are you living and breathing, Hiroshi-ya?"

The man chuckled, grabbing Law's hand in a firm shake. Beneath a silver fedora his graying hair was cut close to his scalp. His skin was dark but sported prominent laugh-lines, a pair of oval sunglasses rested on the end of his large nose, and his brilliant grin could have replaced one of the stage's spotlights. "If I'm not, you'd probably know before I did, doc."

"Because I'm that good, or because you'd be too focused on performing to realize you'd dropped dead?"

The two shared a laugh before the man turned to introduce himself to Nami. "Hope I wasn't interrupting a moment, here, darlin', but I simply had to come over and say hello. The name's 'Devil's Fingers' Hiroshi, and your boy Law here is one of my favorite patrons. Tips well, and he saved my life."

"I only fixed your hands."

"Considerin' how they'd been crushed beyond recognition and I need those to make a living, I think that counts."

Nami gaped in shock as Hiroshi held up his hands, showing that while they were clearly in working order, they were littered with tiny surgical scars.

Law shrugged, though he seemed pleased with the praise. "It was a fun operation—not every day you get to remove someone's finger bones one-by one to rebuild your favorite musician's hands."

"You put someone else's bones into him?" Nami asked the surgeon, astounded.

"Of course," Law said casually. "His own were absolutely pulverized, so a transplant was necessary if he ever wanted to play the saxophone again."

Part of her was horrified at the mental image, but beneath that, something niggled at her. This was the second time she'd heard someone sing Law's praises as a legitimate doctor, and unlike Reginald, Hiroshi seemed perfectly aware of the Surgeon of Death's criminal activities and sadistic reputation. What reason did Law have for helping this man? Was it just because he liked his music?

"Well, I'd best get ready for the show, and I'm sure you want some more alone time with your girl, eh, Law?" Hiroshi teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd certainly appreciate a little mood music," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few large bills.

"You got it," the sax player sniggered, winking at Nami. "Hope you don't mind, but we'll be stroking your boy's ego a bit. After the surgery, I wrote a little ditty about him as thanks, and it's become pretty popular with the crowd. Plus, it's the only time Oscar lets me take over as the lead singer."

"Law strokes his own ego plenty," Nami groused, eyes rolling heavenward. "And if you want to write about him, go for his flaws; there's enough of those to fill an opera."

"Oooo, she's feisty! Have fun with that, doc!" he chuckled as he strolled off towards the stage.

"I plan to," Law purred, turning back towards the woman beside him. "I just can't resist a fiery ginger."

"Speaking of," Nami deflected, hoping to keep the conversation from returning to their original topic, "you and Drake, huh?"

He chuckled at her obvious ploy but proceeded to go along with it. "Ah, one of my favorite playmates. What do you want to know?"

"I mean, let's start with how the hell _that_ happened?"

"You mean, how did the golden boy of the Navy find himself thoroughly seduced by the North Blue's most notorious rookie pirate?"

"Yeah. Mainly because Drake seems smart enough not to fall for your sleazy tricks. Or at the very least, composed enough to ignore them until you lose interest."

Refreshing their glasses of champagne, he gave a wolfish smile. "So you'd think, but Drake-ya's got an instinctual, animalistic side that's just so much fun to rile up. Besides that, I observed his physical reactions whenever we crossed paths, and wouldn't you know it? They were damningly similar to yours."

Picking at the remains of the charcuterie board, she munched on a piece of cheese to keep her body's natural responses under control. _Keep it together,_ she thought stubbornly. _Even if I did mix business with pleasure, there's no way I'm letting him win._ "Pretty sure the heat of battle elicits similar responses. I think you were just looking for clues that weren't there in a desperate attempt justify a hopeless crush."

Her sass received a sharp laugh in reply. Handing Nami her glass, Law brushed the tips of his fingers over hers as he stated, "Maybe, but my theory was undeniably proven when Penguin, Ikkaku and I snuck onto his ship and found him moaning my name while jerking off in the shower."

Nami nearly choked on her drink, the bubbly wine burning as it tried to make its way up her nose. _No wonder Penguin wanted to repress that,_ she thought, mortified for the poor first mate. She'd probably feel the same way if she'd overheard someone masturbating to the thought of Luffy. "Oh my god."

"You should have heard the things he was saying—_fuck, harder Law! Put that dirty mouth to good use, you bastard!_" Law moaned in her ear, mimicking his rival's deep, guttural growl.

"M-maybe he had a hard-on for justice. You know, the _actual_ law," she argued weakly. She didn't even really know why she bothered—it was clear he'd been right, considering how he and Drake had fucked at least once, but she just felt a need to try to knock him down a few pegs and keep his ego in check.

"Mmm, do you really believe that?" he hummed, honey eyes regarding her with amusement as he took a sip of his drink. "I think you're just looking for clues that aren't there in a desperate attempt to justify your need to be contrary."

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, downing her drink and pouring the last of the bottle into her glass. "Fine, so Drake was utterly repressed from his time in the Navy and you were able to use that to get him into bed." A thought came to her, and she raised her eyebrow curiously. "Wait, he didn't leave the Marines because he fell in love with you or something, right?" That…would be kind of tragic, actually. Despite the sexual tension, the two Supernova hadn't seemed to be on the friendliest of terms, so if Drake had defected for Law only for their relationship to sour…

"God, no," he laughed, finishing off his own glass of champagne. "Drake-ya was dishonorably discharged not long after he massacred a village rumored to be sheltering pirates. He may seem honorable and composed, and I'll admit he usually tried to avoid senseless cruelty, but when situations called for violence, he was cold-blooded and bloodthirsty. I think his family history also played a role; his father had defected and turned pirate, so I imagine there was a bit of a glass ceiling Drake-ya knew he'd never overcome."

"And you know this how?"

"Pillow talk."

Nami mulled his words over carefully. "Was Drake close to his father?"

"From what he told me while completely shitfaced, Diez Barrels had once been a Marine Drake-ya wanted to emulate, but when he switched sides, he was nothing short of an abusive monster."

Pity welled up in Nami's heart at the implications. "Poor guy."

"You do remember this is the same man who tried to kidnap you, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it must not have sucked for him; looking up to someone, wanting to be just like them, only to be let down in spectacular fashion."

For a brief moment, Law tilted his head, the brim of his hat casting a shadow across his face, but his voice was tight as he replied, "Enough about Drake-ya." Clearing his throat, he turned to catch their waiter's eye, pointing to the empty bottle of champagne. When his gaze returned to Nami, his tone was back to normal. "I'm getting a little jealous with all this talk about another man."

She frowned. Nami could tell she'd hit a bit close to home there. Had Law once looked up to someone? Part of her wanted to pry; the man was uncharted waters, and the cartographer in her itched to discover his secrets and map them out.

But more than anyone, she respected wanting to keep a painful history private. "Then what do you want to talk about? Because if you want any more of my past, you're going to need to buy me more than another bottle of champagne," she replied before knocking back the final sip.

He raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You drank quite a bit of that, Nami-ya, and yet I'm not noticing any signs of inebriation. It seems Mugiwara wasn't exaggerating when he bragged about your tolerance."

"Please, this is nothing—Zoro and I could drink whole taverns dry and still walk a straight line. Hell, it was one of my favorite ways to swindle pirates; get in good with the crew, outdrink them, then swipe their treasure while they were all passed out."

"Interesting. You may be physically weak, but your liver sounds formidable."

The lights, dimmed, and Nami glanced around curiously. Law chuckled, drawing her closer and pointing towards the stage. "Looks like the show's about to start," he murmured in her ear as he settled in, the arm around her waist telling her that she wasn't moving for at least the duration of the song.

The band played a low, steady beat as a handsome man in a white silk blazer escorted a curvaceous woman with bold red hair wearing a silver dress onto the stage, the spotlights hitting the sequins in a way that nearly distracted from the daring slit and sexy black garters underneath. Turning her back to the crowd, she swayed her hips to the rhythm as the man took the microphone.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," he drawled, tossing the crowd a smirk that could give Law's a run for its money. "We've got a great night in store for you. I see a lot of new faces out there—as well as some familiar ones—so I'm not gonna yammer on too long. I want you to sit back, enjoy the service, the scenery, but most of all, enjoy the show."

As he finished, he signaled to the band, who immediately transitioned into a smooth but lively tune, Hiroshi's saxophone front-and-center, and the red-haired woman turned around, sensually dancing with the emcee as he began to sing.

_It ain't no big thing  
to wait for the bell to ring  
It ain't no big thing  
The toll of the bell_

_Aggravated, spare for days  
I troll downtown the red-light place_

_Jump up bubble up - what's in store?  
Love is the drug and I need to score_

Enthralled, Nami watched as the pair performed, the song turning into a duet as they moved, the woman's low, husky voice sending a thrill down her back. Or perhaps it was Law's fingers stroking idly along her side—far from his groping in the alley, but the light touch was just as hot. Thighs clenched as the male singer bent the woman over suggestively, and she hoped Law was too focused on the show to notice her aroused blush. She didn't want to imagine herself and the Supernova next to her in their place, but with the woman's red hair and the man's cocky smirk, it was really difficult not to picture the sensual scene the song suggested—her and Law stumbling around a dark room, locked in a passionate embrace, until finally they made it to the bed…

God, she joked about Drake being repressed to give in to an asshole like Law, but clearly, she was just as pent-up.

When the song ended, Nami let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, quickly going for her refilled champagne, gulping it down to wet her suddenly dry mouth. She hadn't even realized Hansuke had refreshed their drinks as she hadn't been able to pry her eyes from the stage, too lost in the song and her fantasy.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Law smirking in an all-too-knowing manner, but before he could comment, they were once more interrupted, only this time by the gorgeous singer who had left the stage to visit their table.

"Captain Trafalgar," the red-haired woman purred, voice husky with an edge of a rough accent that somehow made her even more glamourous, "I heard you were back in town."

"Excellent opening act, Haiko-ya, as usual," Law replied, standing up to gallantly kiss her hand. "Oscar may be your prized vocalist, but everyone knows you're the real star up there."

"You charmer. Still sure you don't want to quit piracy and come work for me?" she asked with an inviting smile. "I could use a man of your talents."

"I'm sure you could, but as much as I like this club, staying in one place just doesn't appeal to me. I like to wander, you know."

"Pity, but you can't blame a woman for trying. After all, who wouldn't want a skilled doctor and enforcer on her payroll? Especially with my husband's…accident," she replied, tone suddenly going sour.

"I assume Jinzo's challenging your claim to Kimo-ya's share of the business?"

"Oh, he's doing more than that—he's trying to compete against _my_ business. Opening his own club and even a few brothels so he can steal my clientele—rumor has it that's why he's being so stingy with his black market clients. His recent investments have put him in the red, and he he's going to have to do something drastic to recoup the cost."

For a brief moment Law frowned, though his lips soon turned back up into his calculating, sadistic grin. "Until then, his broken promises could earn him quite a few enemies."

"Oh yes. I hear X Drake in particular was extremely pissed that Jinzo didn't have his money today."

"He was even more so when I told him that there's no way he'd planned on paying his asking price."

Haiko _tsked_. "Oh dear. It would be such a shame if some frustrated client were to cross Jinzo's path before his latest business venture can properly take off."

Behind them, Nami swallowed audibly, catching onto their intentions. Law glanced at her over his shoulder before returning his attention to Haiko. "Now's not a great time to talk business, but perhaps we could continue our chat after the show. Jinzo's trying to screw over a lot of treacherous people, myself included, and while I'm not interested in your job offer, I'd be happy to negotiate a deal that could benefit us both greatly."

Her blood red lips curled upwards, eyes alight with interest. "Meet me in my office at nine-thirty sharp—it would be a _pleasure_ doing business with you."

"Before you go, I want to introduce you to my date," he drawled, gently tugging Nami out of her seat. "Haiko-ya, this is Cat Thief Nami."

"Ah, the woman who swindled Jinzo out of a lot of money," the businesswoman replied, pleased smile fixated on the younger woman as she shook her hand.

"Does everybody know about that?" Nami squeaked.

"Oh, darling, it was the best piece of news I've heard all day. And not everyone knows—_yet_. I just happen to have a few eyes and ears stationed close to him so he doesn't try to do to me what he did to my darling Kimo. I may not be able to prove he was involved, but it never hurts to be ready for anything."

"Very true," Law agreed. "So, I'll see you at nine-thirty?"

Haiko blew him a kiss as she sauntered off. "Absolutely. And as thanks for embarrassing that piece of shit, your drinks are on me tonight. Keep it up, Miss Cat Thief, and you might just earn a VIP membership here, too."

Nami couldn't keep herself from staring as the woman left. Beautiful and glamourous though she was, she totally believed Haiko was the sort who would slit a man's throat with a smile. She had a dangerous aura about her, and given how casually she and Law spoke, Nami was certain an ill wind was blowing.

"You two are going to do something to Jinzo, aren't you?" she asked, sweat prickling at the back of her neck. She had no sympathy for the man, but she hoped whatever Law was planning didn't involve her; the last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of an underworld power struggle.

"Mmmm, don't worry your pretty little head over that, sweetheart," Law purred as he tugged her towards the stage. His eyes were half-lidded and inviting, and Nami's breath caught in her throat as her heart stuttered. Maybe it was just the aftereffects of Haiko's performance, but the heat between her legs begged her not to resist him. "Ikkaku's due to steal you away from me soon, so I'm not wasting another second."

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

One hand clasped hers as the other wrapped around her lower back. "It dawned on me that, with how busy you were pick-pocketing rich assholes at the gala, I never got a dance with you. We're going to remedy that. And wouldn't you know it?" he rasped, leaning in so close his lips ever-so-slightly brushed her ear. "They're about to play my song."

Though initially thrown by his sudden change of tone and forwardness, Nami quickly realized from the feeling of hard wood beneath their feet that he'd led them onto the dancefloor. Before she could protest or break away, Hiroshi noticed them, tossing a wink and pointing them out to the male singer from earlier. Oscar quietly chuckled as he handed over the microphone, even giving a playful bow before stepping over to a xylophone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are graced with the presence of the man who inspired this next song, the one and only Dr. Heart Stealer!"

As the music began, Law swept her into a dance, easily leading her in time to the lively beat.

_Why is everyone so impatient?  
Recklessly jumping into things  
Crushing backstabbing _

_To achieve your goal  
Sometimes you just need to dive deep, hide yourself  
Scan the situation, that's all_

_Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
Look into the mirror and see  
Are you who you really are?  
Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
Shall I steal what's most precious to you?_

_Dr. Heart Stealer_

_Once you're addicted, you can never escape... _

As Hiroshi crooned the lyrics, Nami forced herself to focus on keeping pace with Law, and not on the surprising suggestiveness of the lyrics or the heat of the doctor's palm on her exposed back. There were mere inches between them—enough space to properly move, but still so close that their breaths and body heat mingled. He was a surprisingly good dancer, too, gently guiding her across the polished floor in time to the beat, giving the occasional spin and dip, all while those golden, hungry eyes never left hers.

_If something's important, hide it away  
Once you shout about it out loud  
It's just too naive, so sickening_

_Waiting is not a futile thing  
With enough clinical data  
You won't make a mistake, there'll be no trouble_

_Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
It'll be over once your space's safety is breached  
Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
Because I know what's most precious to you_

_Dr. Heart Stealer_

_Once I set my target, I'll definitely get it_

_Don't run away, come join me  
Show me how you dance_

_Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
Look into the mirror and see  
Are you who you really are?  
Welcome to Trafalgar's ROOM  
Shall I steal what's most precious to you?_

_Dr. Heart Stealer_

_Once you're addicted, you can never escape..._

At last the song came to an end, and while Nami wanted to blame her breathlessness on the dancing, she knew at least a little of it had to do with the way Law was looking at her. His intense stare sizzled her skin pleasantly, and she had no choice but to admit that, as much as she wanted to fight it, the song was right.

If she let herself get addicted to him, she'd never escape.


	12. Love is the Drug

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: Updates will likely be slower over the next few months due to work and personal life stress. I had been trying to keep to a bi-weekly update schedule, but it looks like it will most likely be changed to an update every three weeks, or potentially shorter chapters. I hope you all understand. If you want to keep better informed of updates (and see cool fanart one of my readers has drawn of this fic) follow my Tumblr: anubislover.

Love is the Drug

As the clock struck nine, Law escorted Nami back up the narrow stairway to the main street, gallantly helping her back into her coat as they waited outside for Ikkaku.

Leaning against the doorway, he smirked down at her. "I'm going to go ahead and assume my choice for our victory dinner was to your liking?"

"You know what they say; 'to assume makes an ass of you and me'," Nami quipped, guard back up. It had been a nice dinner, to be perfectly honest, but the realization of how easy it would be to get hooked on Law's seduction had shaken her.

After their dance, he'd led them back to the booth and ordered another bottle of champagne, settling in to watch the performers until it was time for her to go. The problem was, in order to get the best view of the stage, the two of them had basically had to cuddle up in the middle of the booth. Law had refrained from wrapping his arm around her waist again, but somehow, the way he'd instead rested it along the back of her seat, his long fingers just able to absently brush against the bare skin of her shoulder, had been worse. The pinpricks of heat they left behind with every casual touch had traveled through her veins like poison, settling in her lower belly and making her hyper aware of his presence for the next half-hour.

Yellow eyes rolled in mock exasperation. "Is it really so difficult to admit you had a good time with me?"

"I'm doing you a favor; with the way that place strokes your ego, your head will swell to the point where you won't be able to walk through the _Tang's_ doors."

He snorted, pushing away from the door frame to stand up straight. "How considerate of you. And how much are you charging for this service?"

Resting her back against the side of the building, Nami peered through the foggy streets, hoping to catch sight of Ikkaku. "I'll cut you a break and say the cost of those four bottles of champagne we drank. Of course, you still owe me 75,000 belli per day for the rest of the time I've been providing this service, plus 300% interest," she stated, sticking her tongue out at him. Even though she knew their banter would quickly turn to flirting, she couldn't help herself. It came as naturally as breathing at this point.

"What a coincidence; that happens to be the same amount I've been charging you for room and board, plus medical expenses."

"Liar! That was never in our deal!"

"I never agreed to cover it, either. You also still owe me for your lovely jewelry," he chuckled, reaching out to run his fingers over the shimmering barrettes. "I believe that was 30,000 belli for the set, plus an additional 50,000 for the diamond hairpins. Oh, and you promised to pay me back with interest, too."

She shifted her stance so he was no longer touching her, hoping the motion was subtle enough that he wouldn't see it as a sign of weakness. For extra measure, she glared at him, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip with more confidence than she truly felt. "Well, maybe you should have brought that up after the mission."

"Give me some credit, Nami-ya; I'm not going to shake down an exhausted, potentially traumatized woman for money," he drawled as he tucked a stray lock of sunset hair behind her ear. The hot tip of his fingers brushed against the sensitive shell, and Nami fought to suppress a shiver, though she was certain from the way his smirk widened that she'd given some other subtle cue that he'd sparked her arousal.

She was really going to have to watch herself now. If Law was as good at reading her body's tells as he claimed, it was going to be so much harder to claim she wasn't interested. For the sake of keeping things professional, the Surgeon of Death needed to be kept at arm's length, otherwise the next nine months were going to be hell.

Abandoning subtlety and jerking away from his touch, she snapped, "Fine, I'll pay you when I get back to the ship. But only at 0.1% interest."

"That seems pretty low."

"I never specified, so that's all you're getting."

"Hmmm, considering how much you like to weasel your way out of things, I think I'd rather you pay me back now. And if you don't have cash, I'm happy to take another form of payment," he said, leaning his forearm against the wall above her head and grinning mischievously down at her. "I'll forgive your debt for one kiss on the lips."

Instinctively arching her back to better look up at him, she scowled defiantly. "Kisses from me are worth 800,000 belli each, so I'd be taking a loss on that. No deal."

"Kiss or pay up, Nami-ya," he teased as he caressed her jaw, his hot breath, which smelled deliciously of champagne and whiskey, dancing over the pale skin of her throat. "You should know nothing in life is free."

Luckily for the redhead, out of the corner of her eye Nami spotted Ikkaku approaching, so she ducked under Law's arm, tossing over her shoulder as she dashed off, "Everything is free if you take it without paying!"

To her surprise, Ikkaku, having heard her parting quip, laughed and grabbed her arm, leading her down a dozen winding side-streets in a dead sprint. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, she winked. "Well. I promised a rescue, but it looks like you were managing fine on your own."

"The assist was still appreciated," Nami said with a grin, bumping their hips together. "Ready to party?"

Slinging her arm around the redhead's shoulder, Ikkaku replied excitedly as she led her inside, "Hell yeah! Our long-overdue Girls' Night has come at last!"

The bar, Venus, wasn't nearly as extravagant as Ruby 8, but it was illuminated with cool blue lights that gave the place an unearthly glow, large glass tables, cushy couches, and plenty of attractive male waiters ready to serve the lovely ladies that come through the door. It seemed that, on top of being Ladies' Night, there was a two-for-one special drink called Hypnotique on the menu. This resulted in a fairly impressive turnout despite being a new establishment as several groups of girls, lured by cheap drinks and lack of creepy men, had flocked to the place.

Luckily, there was still room at the long marble bar, and Nami and Ikkaku quickly claimed a pair of empty stools. Before they could even open their mouths, a tall, pale-haired bartender pulled out a pair of martini glasses. He was well-built, had intense green eyes, and flashed them one of those boyish smiles that could easily make a weak-willed lass melt like butter. "First ones are on me," he said with a wink. "It's the least I can do for such beautiful ladies."

Giggling and fluttering her eyelashes, Nami cooed, "How gallant! Thank you!"

"Wow. Free drinks already?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously, eyeing him up with an unimpressed frown. "Bold to assume you already know what we'd like."

Nami elbowed her friend in the side. Free drinks were rarely something to turn down, and she certainly understood why any man would treat Ikkaku; the engineer looked absolutely stunning in the short, body-hugging silver dress. The curves her jumpsuit usually hid were on full display, proving that for all her tomboyish personality, she had a great figure. Dark, straightened locks fell enticingly around her shoulders, and her makeup was minimal but smokey, enhancing her umber brown eyes.

The bartender, who's ID tag stated his name was Mandōreku, didn't seem dissuaded. "Hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? When a man has a chance to win a woman as beautiful as you's attention, it'd be a crime to waste it." He leaned across the bar towards the dark-haired beauty, whispering conspiratorially, "Besides, I'm positive you'll like it; Hypnotique is my own recipe. If it's a hit tonight, the boss promised me a special bonus. So yeah, first one's free if you promise to give a good review."

Ikkaku's thin eyebrows furrowed a moment before finally nodding in agreement, far more accepting of his practical reason than his flattery. "I don't give praise lightly, so it'd better be the best damn thing I've ever tasted," she warned.

"If you're not hooked after tonight, I'll cut off my nose as penance," he said confidently before turning to finish fixing their drinks.

With the handsome man suitably occupied, Ikkaku turned to Nami with a teasing smirk. "Now that that's taken care of; spill. I want to hear all about how your date with Dr. Heart Stealer went."

"It wasn't a dat—wait. You knew about that song?" Nami asked, gob smacked. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Warn you that the boss had his own theme song or warn you about how sexy it is?"

"It wasn't _that_ sexy," she grumbled unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. So, you weren't even a little turned on?"

Pink dappled her cheeks as she recalled the suggestive lyrics and the way Law had held her close as they danced, her curves flush against him so she could feel every muscle ripple as they glided across the dance floor. "Can we change the subject? You promised me five consecutive minutes with no talk about Law tonight," she replied with a pout, hoping the blue lighting hid her embarrassed flush.

"Fine, fine. But I'm counting the past minute." The two martini glasses were placed in front of them, both containing a fruity, sky-blue cocktail with a drop of dark purple juice floating down towards the bottom like squid ink. Ikkaku took a sip and smacked her lips approvingly. "Ok, I'll admit it; this is good," she acknowledged.

Mandōreku beamed proudly. "Told ya so. Want me to bring you another once you're done?"

"Fine. You can open a tab for us, too."

"Sure thing, gorgeous," he said with a wink, walking off to attend some other customers.

As she sipped on her own drink, Nami smirked. "He's totally into you." After all the teasing Ikkaku gave her over Law, there was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to return the favor.

Unfortunately, instead of showing even a hint of a blush, the engineer merely waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. He's not bad looking, but he's only into me because of the dress. If he saw me in uniform, there's no way I'd be getting free drinks."

"Give yourself some credit—you make that jumpsuit look damn good."

"Oh, I know I do, but I prefer a guy who thinks I'm irresistible in motor oil and baggy clothes as much as slinky dresses and lipstick."

"And those are hard to come by, huh?"

"Big time." Her full lips turned up in a smirk. "You should have seen the crew when I walked down the hall in this dress. They always seem to forget what a hot piece of ass I am, so it did my ego good to see them trip over themselves. Penguin literally walked into a wall he was so distracted."

"I don't blame him. I can barely keep my eyes off you," she giggled, easily imagining the first mate's dumb-struck face. The man might have been one of the more sensible Hearts, but he was still weak to a pretty woman. "But you should give Mandōreku a chance—maybe he is the kind of guy who would go gaga over a dirty engineer."

"Please, he's flirting because it's his job—make a girl feel pretty so she'll buy more booze. It's no different from when you hit on a guy so you can steal his wallet."

"Ok, ok!" Nami laughed, conceding the point. "But you don't get to tease me about my lack of sex life if you're just as picky as I am."

"I'm not picky; I just know what I want. I know what you want, too. Tall, dark, scheming, dominating, dangerous…"

Rolling her eyes, the navigator slowly sipped her cocktail. It was fruity and tasted strongly of pomegranate and strawberries, but a sharp, sour note and the burn of alcohol cut through the sweetness nicely. "Couldn't even make it five minutes, huh?"

"Technically, I didn't bring up anyone specific. But fine, here's a question I desperately need answered," Ikkaku said, brow furrowing as she turned to face her, long legs crossed and drink in hand. "How the hell did a girl as gorgeous as you manage to stay a virgin on the high seas?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Nami hesitated before replying, "It…it was partially by choice, but mostly I just never had the time to invest in a relationship. I had to earn 100 million belli if I wanted to buy back my village. Personal relationships would have been a distraction. Plus…my captain at the time would have slaughtered anyone who so much as touched me." Even if he hadn't been determined to keep her in his clutches, Arlong's casual attitude towards killing humans would have ensured she'd avoid relationships to keep their blood off her hands. "Even a one-night stand wasn't worth the risk. I mean, what if I got pregnant? That bastard wouldn't hesitate to hold a baby hostage if it meant I'd have to work for him forever." She shuddered at the thought. Though she often imagined children in her distant future, she'd get a hysterectomy without anesthesia before letting such a monster gain that kind of power over her.

"And your captain never decided to claim you for himself?"

The thought of Arlong bearing any amount of physical attraction towards her made her stomach lurch. "If there was one good thing about being a prisoner of Fishmen who saw humans as repulsive scum, it's that sex with me was the last thing on their minds."

"You're lucky," the engineer said softly, knocking back the rest of her drink. "A lot of girls have to suck it up and take it."

Brown eyes widened as sick realization dawned. "Did you—"

Ikkaku shook her head. "Got groped a lot at my old engineering job. No matter how many times I complained about it, my boss always looked the other way; at least, until I'd threaten to bash someone's face in. Then I was the one who faced docked wages."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Couldn't afford it," she replied sadly, running her finger around the rim of her martini glass. She paused briefly as Mandōreku swooped in to replace their drinks with fresh ones. Thankfully he didn't linger, and Ikkaku continued, "It was a shit port, but the only one with any real mechanic jobs, and I guess I was just stubborn, you know? My brothers had always told me that, yeah, I was smart and knew machines better than anyone else, but a female engineer just didn't stand a chance. I wanted to prove them wrong, even if it meant putting up with creeps and assholes."

"And then you got fired anyway for doing your job right."

She smiled, eyes bright with pride. "And _then_ I joined the Heart Pirates, where I'm respected and never groped, and the boss takes my opinions seriously. Most of the time, at least."

Despite herself, Nami grinned as she raised her glass. "Sounds like we both got out of pretty bad situations and found captains worthy of our amazing talents and beauty."

"That we did. Straw Hat's a lucky man to have gotten you on his crew."

"Damn straight." Seeing an opportunity to gain some information, she asked innocently, "Speaking of lucky men, I hear you guys got to see Amazon Lily and live."

A dark aura surrounded Ikkaku the moment the words left Nami's mouth. "Yeah, the guys are lucky I didn't kick all their asses!" she snarled, fist clenched in rage and murderous fire in her eyes.

Nami blanched. Penguin had said the crew had pissed her off, but this was a much more volatile response than she'd been expecting. "Yeesh, was it that bad?" she asked hesitantly. She was faintly reminded of her own reaction back when she'd been mocked for mentioning Skypeia but brushed it off. Surely, she hadn't been nearly as bad, and that anger had been perfectly justified. After all, those drunken idiots had dared to laugh at her, all over an innocent question!

Caught up in her anger, the engineer ranted, "Those stupid bastards acted like they'd gone _years_ without seeing a woman. Fucking heart-eyes and nosebleeds everywhere! Almost got themselves shot full of arrows for it, too! I don't care that they don't all want to bang me, but fucking hell, when I pointed out that they were acting stupid, they asked if I was _jealous_! I nearly walked right off the ship and joined Boa Hancock's crew out of spite!"

Though it was probably smarter to change the subject, Nami found herself asking, "What stopped you?"

Ikkaku's boiling fury simmered down into a scalding irritation. "Bepo. Literally the only male with sense during our stay. Well, I guess Jean Bart wasn't so bad, either, but he didn't really know any of us well enough to pick a side. Either way, Bepo managed to convince me to stick around, even though I still didn't talk to the other idiots until a week after we left."

A small smile lifted the corner of Nami's lips as she noted the deliberate lack of mentioning the Heart Captain. "Ok, I'm curious, so I'll let you off the hook for this; what did Law do to piss you off? Penguin said he made a stupid comment…"

Chin resting on her fist, she sighed petulantly. "I mean, I get he was stressed with Straw Hat's surgery and trying to keep everyone alive, but the way he blew off my complaints about it reminded me too much of my old boss, you know? He even snapped at me and said if I didn't like it, I could leave."

"…Excuse me I need to go punch your jackass captain."

A laugh bubbled up in Ikkaku's throat as she caught Nami's wrist, tugging her back onto her stool. "It's fine! Like I said, he had a lot going on, so he was more sleep deprived and grumpier than usual. Straw Hat's surgery took a lot out of him, and that on top of avoiding the Marines and keeping the boys from getting killed couldn't have been easy. Once shit settled down and he realized how genuinely pissed I was, he apologized."

Crossing her arms, Nami scowled. "You let him off with just an apology? I would have made Luffy grovel."

"Oh, he knew I'd never let him get away with just a verbal admission of guilt, so said apology mainly consisted of a fancy new tool kit and a nice bonus to my paycheck; that's basically groveling for him. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if it's part of why he put us together; figured I'd be more willing to keep putting up with his shitty attitude if I had some female companionship."

A more cynical part of Nami's brain wondered if that was why Law had been so eager to recruit her, but she brushed it off. He was opportunistic and probably reassured that her presence helped appease his best engineer, but he wouldn't have taken the risk of trusting the _nakama_ of a rival pirate for such a minor thing. "I'm surprised he wasn't worried about you convincing me to run away with you."

"Maybe that's why he flirts with you so much—he knows I won't leave if there's decent entertainment."

"And the subject of Law is officially back on hold again."

Ikkaku sniggered. "Fair. But just you wait, oh blushing virgin. You can't hide from my teasing forever."

"I can try."

They finished their cocktails, and before the empty glasses even touched the coasters, the bartender had already brought new ones.

"Impressive service," Nami noted as Mandōreku darted away to attend to some other customers. She would have loved to watch him try to flirt with Ikkaku again; whether she shot him down or finally gave into his attentions, the redhead was sure it would be an amusing show. Unfortunately, it seemed that none of the men working the club had time to linger—the place was packed, so every man had their hands full, especially as the clientele got more wasted. There was a group of girls at one of the large glass tables that looked like they were having a great time ordering as many drinks as possible so they could watch the attractive waiters walk back and forth, and one black-haired beauty in particular appeared to be utterly smitten, leaning in closer every time one stopped by to drop off another Hypnotique.

"The place just opened, so they're probably hoping to generate some good buzz," Ikkaku replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Grimm's full of flash-in-the-pan, pop-up bars and clubs. Everyone thinks they'll be the ones to make it big, or it's a front to some other illicit business, but sooner or later, the owner pisses off the wrong person and gets killed or run out."

"Well that's terrifying."

"Eh, it's an island full of brothels, black market brokers, back-alley doctors, and other scum. That's why the crew enforces the buddy system. Which reminds me…" Reaching into her coat, she passed Nami her Clima-Tact and holster. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Gratefully, she took her weapon, strapping the holster around her waist. "Right. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Hey, no one's allowed to steal you away from the crew but me, you hear?"

Laughing carelessly, Nami nodded, taking a sip of her new drink. It was stronger than what she'd expect for a two-for-one special, but maybe Mandōreku added an extra shot in hopes of impressing the duo. Or getting them drunk. She wasn't worried, though; she'd out-drunk entire taverns with stronger booze than this, and she expected Ikkaku was no slouch, either.

Taking a glance at a nearby clock, the dark-haired engineer's grin widened. "Anyway, it's now been five minutes, so Law's a viable conversation piece again. I don't see any hickeys—Boss managed to control himself this time?" Ikkaku teased.

Nami's face flushed slightly at the memory of the incident. Her skin tingled as she remembered the delicious way his teeth had scraped against her vulnerable throat. "Law is so lucky I didn't slap him for that," she groused, shaking the feeling away.

"I mean, that was his payback for the sunburn prank, right? Fair's fair."

"Oh, shut up; your boss is a lecherous jerk and you know it."

"And you like the attention he gives you and _you_ know it. I don't get why you two don't just fuck and get it over with. You don't have an evil Fishman holding your life hostage anymore, so what's the holdup?"

Finger pressed to her bottom lip, Nami sarcastically pretended to think. "Hmmm, I wonder; because we have to work together, and a one-night stand could make the next nine-months-and-change awkward? Because, despite the odds, I've made it this far with my virginity still intact, so it seems a waste to throw it away for some meaningless fling? Because I want my first time to be special and with someone I fully trust and not just a guy looking to get into my pants? Because we could end up being enemies in the New World and I don't want to have to explain to my _nakama_ that I had sex with one of Luffy's rivals?"

"Do you really think they'd care about that?"

She sighed, absently playing with Nojiko's bracelet. "I don't know. I mean, they've forgiven me for a lot worse. But Luffy and Law might someday fight it out for the One Piece—you can't tell me you wouldn't feel a little guilty if you'd slept with, let's say Drake or Kid?"

"I'd feel guilty about sleeping with Drake, but only because Law's staked his claim. And please tell me you wouldn't actually think I'd be crazy enough to sleep with Eustass Kid?!" she asked, nose wrinkled in disdain.

"Ok, bad examples." Nami wracked her brain for other Supernovas. "What about Basil Hawkins?"

"If I'd actually managed seduce the world's most stoic magician, Law would be singing my praises. But I get your point." Taking a sip of her drink, Ikkaku smirked. "Here's a question; would _you_ sleep with Hawkins? I mean, imagine it's not your first time—which, I'll admit, is a totally legit reason for not giving into Law. But if Basil Hawkins came up to you and said, 'the cards predict we'll sleep together', would you?"

The question caught her off-guard, but despite herself, she considered it. "I mean, I'd never settle for such a shitty pick-up line, but if we just went by looks…" she trailed off, thinking. "He's got nice hair and he's not exactly ugly, but the deadpan expression's kind of a turn-off. Hard to imagine him as a lover."

"Agreed. He's from the North Blue, too, so we ran into him a couple times before we set off for the Grand Line, and I don't think I saw his expression change once."

"I believe it."

The Heart Pirate's grin turned salacious. "So, does this mean we're going to start rating the fuckability of each Supernova?"

"I mean, what's Ladies' Night without arbitrarily ranking men you barely know based on how willing you are to sleep with them, right?" Nami joked, glad they'd moved the conversation away from serious topics. This was supposed to be a fun evening, after all, and she was still feeling a bit raw from spilling so much of her past to Law earlier. And while she'd often indulged in late-night girl talk with Robin, it had rarely been about men; there simply hadn't been anyone who'd caught her attention at the time, and she'd felt awkward asking the archeologist about her love life considering what a private person she was. Ikkaku was definitely more inclined to share all the dirty details, whether Nami asked for them or not. "You already said you'd never lower yourself to sleep with Kid, but what about his first mate?"

"Bold of you to assume I haven't already tapped that."

The redhead's jaw dropped to the polished bar top. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Spill."

Grinning like she'd been wanting to tell the tale for ages, Ikkaku leaned forward eagerly. "Happened the third time our crews crossed paths. Usually, we try to stay out of each other's ways so our captains don't try to murder each other, but we were both after the same treasure. A freak storm came out of nowhere and Killer and I got separated from the group, and since I was injured, we opted to wait for help in a cave."

"You were hurt?"

"Just a sprained ankle. Nothing serious, but I wasn't in any condition to traipse through the jungle like that, and with all the dangerous animals about, I wasn't going to let Killer carry me around and not have his hands free in case we were attacked."

"Who made the first move?"

"Well, I ripped off his mask and kissed him, but he'd been coming onto me for _hours_ by that point. I mean, a girl can only hold back so long when a hot guy like that's rubbing her shoulders and offering to share body heat to keep warm."

Now that was an obvious come-on if ever she heard one. "How was he?"

To Nami's amazement, a red blush spread across Ikkaku's cheeks. "Surprisingly gentle, though that might have been because he didn't want to jostle my ankle. I usually like it rough, but damn, he was such a tease I didn't mind. Definitely a considerate lover; he even made me breakfast the next morning."

"Nice. A guy like that at least seems worth my time, if you're willing to share," she joked.

"I'm not opposed," Ikkaku replied with a wink. "Moving on, I'm going to pre-emptively assume that Apoo and Urogue are in the 'no' category."

"Apoo is horrifying on at least a dozen different levels, but I heard that Urouge's hobby is 'making love', so he might have some redeeming qualities."

Ikkaku nearly spit out her drink. "Where'd you hear that?!"

Chuckling, Nami recalled her own flabbergasted reaction when she'd been informed of that surprising tidbit. "Robin. If there's anyone who studied up on the pirates of the Grand Line more than me, it's her. And she always seems to know the weirdest, most obscure facts."

"Noted. So, what about Roronoa and Straw Hat? They're Supernovas, too."

Nami choked on her cocktail, the burn of the alcohol settling uncomfortably in her lungs. "I wouldn't sleep with Zoro any more than you'd sleep with Law!" Shaking her head in exasperation, she continued, "Sure, aesthetically he's good-looking, but he's dumb as a sack of hammers and has even worse directional sense." Wiping away some of the blue liquid that escaped her lips, she added, "Besides, he's like my brother, you know? He and I were Luffy's first crewmembers; if something were going to happen between us, it would have already."

"What about Straw Hat?"

Shifting awkwardly, the navigator admitted, "Luffy…look, Luffy's a sweetheart. He's fought pirates for me, climbed a mountain to get me to a doctor, saved my life at least a dozen different times…I can easily imagine a girl with far more patience than me falling in love with someone as goofy, determined, and loyal as him. But I can't imagine him having sex."

Tapping her lower lip thoughtfully, Ikkaku replied, "Yeah, I can see your point."

"Dare I ask your opinion on the matter?"

"I'd do Zoro, but if he's as dumb as you say, he'd probably have no clue what to do with an amazingly sexy woman like me. Probably isn't all the interested in girls."

"Seeing as he's the only guy who didn't spy on me in the baths, I'd say that's a fair assessment."

She sighed dramatically. "Such a tragic waste—a guy that good looking, but so utterly clueless. As for Straw Hat, I think you're right. He's sweet as pie, but not the kind of guy who'd push you up against a wall and ravish you. Unlike my captain—"

"Jewelry Bonney! Would you do her?!" Nami cut in, desperate to keep the subject off Law for just a little while longer.

Ikkaku laughed. "In a heartbeat! That chick's wild, so I can imagine she'd be up for a good time. How about you?"

"You know, I think I'm on board with that, assuming she doesn't stop halfway through to grab a snack."

"Yeah, the only eating I'd want her to do is eating me out!" Ikkaku cackled before her mocha eyes took on a devious gleam. "I already gave you my answer, but I'm curious about yours—would you fuck Drake?"

"Didn't you just say Law has dibs?"

"If it's you—and he gets to watch—I think he'd be ok with it."

Maybe it was the chance to indulge in real girl-talk without fear of their crewmates eavesdropping, but Nami felt almost giddy. Sure, talking about sex was still embarrassing, but Ikkaku gossiped about it so easily that it was hard not to get drawn in. Or maybe she was still a little aroused from her evening with Law, and she needed to let off some steam.

Taking a deep breath, Nami admitted, "I mean, before yesterday I'd say no—too stuffy and intimidating. But now…"

"He and Law got you all hot and bothered, huh?"

"I honest to god have never been so terrified and horny at the same time. Drake looked…feral."

Blushing, Nami gave her the details of their encounter. How he'd helped her through her panic attack and been such a shy gentleman, at least until he'd decided to abduct her. How, when Law had been egging him on with his lecherous comments and groping, Drake had gone from hostile to interested, particularly when asked to help teach the wayward Cat Thief obedience. How, despite the bloodlust in the air and the bad reaction to the birth control, she'd found her panties had been completely soaked through after the encounter.

Honestly, she'd never expected to be turned on by a man like X Drake, but now she was sure he'd be the star in at least a few fantasies. After all, it had been pretty hot imagining him with Law. In her mind, the pair went together nicely; Law was cool and collected but eager to tease, while Drake seemed like the sort who'd start off shy, but morph into a hungry beast when pushed too far. Now, put an eager, orange-haired navigator in the middle…

When Nami was finished, Ikkaku blinked owlishly. "Wow. Ok, I know I've been trying to get you with Law, but if you really don't want to date the Boss, I'd be happy to play wing-woman and set you up with Drake."

Shaken out of her daydream, Nami gaped at her. "He tried to take me hostage!"

"Which could lead to some pretty intense sexytimes. I mean, handcuffs and dominance are a classic for a reason."

"He's at least a decade older than me!"

"On the Grand Line, age is just a number, and older men have their charms."

"He could barely look at me when I took off the jumpsuit!"

"And yet you just admitted that, when Law basically put you on display, that shyness practically melted away." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ikkaku leaned forward until she was barely an inch from her blushing friend. "Oh, come on; indulge me! You're supposed to be a woman who can bring a man to his knees with a smile and empty his wallet with a wink. Are you saying you couldn't seduce X Drake?"

Nami nibbled on her lip as her thighs clenched, warmth from the alcohol and fantasizing settling low in her belly. Oh, what was the harm, right? It was way safer to talk about Drake than Law; the chances of seeing him again were slim to none.

"Fine, I'll play your game, but this," she pointed between them erratically, "stays between us, got it?"

"You have my solemn oath as a Heart Pirate that if I so much as whisper any of your dirty fantasies to someone else, I'll tattoo 'traitor' across my forehead in bright red letters."

Pleased with Ikkaku's sincerity, Nami leaned forward. "So, given how shy he is, I figure he'd need a little coaxing, right? But if the way he pretty much refused to look at me when I stripped down is anything to go by, I'd have to go slowly and start off dressed pretty conservatively." A wicked thought entered her mind. "I'd dress up as a Marine or something—maybe something like Hina's outfit. A nice, tailored suit that still hugs me in all the right ways."

"Oooo, nice. Be sure to accessories with some sexy high-heeled boots."

"Damn straight. Then, I'd pull every subtle trick I can think of—suck on a popsicle, 'accidentally' brush up against him, engage him in conversation just full of double-entendres, offer to help him 'relax' if he's been having a stressful day—basically, drive him crazy wondering if I even realize how sexual I'm being."

The shameless engineer sniggered. "Damn, girl, playing the innocent seductress card, huh?"

"Well, yeah. A shy guy like him needs to be pushed to the breaking point until he finally just snaps and pins me to the nearest flat surface."

"You may be just as sadistic as Law."

Red-faced but pleased with herself, Nami giggled. She was just glad Ikkaku didn't ask her to elaborate any further—she was feeling surprisingly turned on. She made a mental note to grab a shower before bed; either a cold one, or a long, hot one where she could indulge in her fantasies a little longer. If that dildo her evil roommate had given her was water-proof, she might settle on the latter. "Hey, you asked. So, any other sexual conquests you wanna share? Who else has seen past the motor oil and canvas and been blessed by the goddess Ikkaku?"

"Honey, my sexual conquests would put those books of yours to shame. I once made a guy cum so hard he literally blacked out."

Impressed though she was, Nami found herself momentarily distracted. It had to be a trick of the light, but Ikkaku's eyes looked almost blue.

"You ok?" the woman in question asked.

Nami shook her head, positive she'd just been seeing things. "Yeah, fine. The blue light's just getting to be a little much."

At that moment, Mandōreku stopped by, studying their half-finished drinks. "You ladies want me to freshen these up?"

"Actually, can you get my friend a glass of water?" Ikkaku asked.

"Water? You sure?"

The Heart pirate frowned at his failure to immediately comply. "Yeah. Water. You know, the stuff people drink to keep from getting dehydrated? You do have that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it'll have to wait until I'm done making the cocktails for those girls over there," he replied cagily, pointing to a pair of women currently making out like they could only breath air stolen from their partner's lungs.

"I think they can wait," Ikkaku said blandly, eyes narrowing when he ignored her and went to check on another customer who was practically laying across the bar, clearly having had too much to drink.

Turning to Nami, she gave her a gentle nudge. "Why don't you hit the ladies' room and splash some water on your face? You're looking a little flushed, girl. I'll make sure there's a glass of water waiting for you when you get back."

Part of her wanted to insist she was fine, but when she shifted, her thighs rubbed together and a shocking jolt of arousal shot up her spine. Maybe a quick trip to the bathroom wasn't such a bad idea…

As she got to her feet, Nami stumbled, ankles wobbling slightly as she made her way to the bathroom. Something seemed…off. She was having a hard time focusing. It was almost like being drunk, but that couldn't be the case.

"Be back in a few minutes," she told Ikkaku, though her voice sounded husky and distant to her own ears.

Her friend nodded absently, her eyes having strayed back over to their bartender, who was busy preparing another round of martinis. "Uh huh."

High-heeled feet clumsy and numb, Nami slowly made her way across the club. It was almost disorienting to step inside the bathroom, with its regular lighting and distinct lack of blue, but she could hardly bring herself to care. At the moment, she was half-tempted to slip into one of the stalls and pull off her dress for a while—she was feeling hot and bothered, and her clingy dress rubbing against her sensitized skin wasn't helping matters. It was different from how she'd felt in the jumpsuit, though—her warmed flesh wasn't desperate for cold air and freedom, but for more heat and rough touches and contact with another person's smooth skin.

For a minute, she imagined Law cornering her in the bathroom, caging her against the wall and slowly peeling off her dress, hands and mouth caressing every inch of skin he exposed, staring up at her with those piercing gold eyes. She may have been fantasizing about Drake earlier, but she knew that when it came to her own satisfaction, the Surgeon of Death was the real man for the job. When she was this ready and willing, she didn't have time to carefully seduce a shy former Marine—she needed a hot and sexy bastard like Law who knew a golden opportunity when it fell in his lap.

Clutching the sides of the lone sink, Nami steadied herself, even though her knees felt weak and wobbly. What the hell was going on? She couldn't be drunk! Sure, she'd had two bottles of champagne and the Sour Sunrise at Ruby 8, plus multiple Hypnotiques, but she'd drunk entire taverns dry without so much as a hiccup! And even on the rare occasion she had been more than a little tipsy, she'd never been a horny drunk! But right now, all she wanted was to slip her nimble fingers between her slick thighs and play with herself, or better yet, hunt down a certain captain and ride him like a prized stallion.

Gods, what she wouldn't give to be back at Ruby 8 with Law. They could close those velvet curtains to the booth, she'd climb on his lap, and he could lick champagne off her cleavage while she ground her throbbing clit against his hard cock…

To her right, there was a groan and one of the women from the large group stumbled out a stall, collapsed to the floor and curled up into a fetal position, hand buried under her skirt as she twitched and spasmed. Nami stared at her, mind sluggishly processing that she didn't seem to be in pain—her face was flushed and she was panting, but her blue eyes were rolled back in extasy.

The woman wasn't hurt—she was in the midst of an intense orgasm.

Ikkaku's advice popped into her head, and tearing her eyes away from the cumming burnette, Nami turned on the tap. Cold water was quickly splashed on her face, the shock allowing her to focus just a little bit more on her surroundings. Her head felt like it was stuffed with lead cotton, but despite the fuzzy weight she forced herself to look in the mirror, gasping in shock as she caught sight of her eyes.

Brown irises had been overtaken by an unnatural, bright blue.

The same blue as Hypnotique.

The sight cleared the rest of the drunken haze from her mind, and cold dread replaced the heat that had settled in her belly. She turned to the orgasming girl, and though the irises were barely visible, Nami could see they also had the same vibrant blue tint.

A horrible thought bubbled up, and she staggered back to the bar as quickly as she could, only to find that, throughout the club, more women were beginning to collapse to the floor with shuddering moans. Only Ikkaku seemed to be upright, though that was at least partially because she was currently being pinned to the edge of the bar by Mandōreku, the bartender's large hands holding back her balled fists. There was a smoking gun on the floor, probably the tough engineer's, but it appeared the only thing she'd managed to hit were the glass bottles.

Nami didn't have time to think—she grabbed a half-empty martini glass and flung it at the bartender's unsuspecting back, mentally cheering when it shattered between the shoulder blades, startling him enough that his hold on Ikkaku loosened enough for her to kick him in the stomach.

"You cowardly son of a bitch!" Ikkaku snarled, reaching behind the bar to grab the neck of one of the Vodka bottles, just barely missing Mandōreku when she tried to slam it into his face. "The fuck did you put in our drinks?"

"A lovely little drug called 'uranos', Miss Heart Pirate," came a sneering voice from the door.

Nami spun on her heel, fear freezing her veins as Jinzo strolled through the door flanked by his massive bodyguards. Two of them blocked the entrance, rifles in hand and determined glares on their faces.

Taking advantage of the distraction the black market broker's arrival granted him, Mandōreku grabbed Ikkaku's arm and twisted it painfully around her back, wrapping his other beefy arm around her throat, panting as she struggled helplessly, "Good timing, Mr. Jinzo. As you can see, your investment is already paying off."

Jinzo gave a pleased, yellow-toothed smile that sent a shiver down Nami's spine as his gaze landed on the orange-haired pirate. "I must say, outrageous as your prices are, I can't argue with your results. Seems your special drink was a real hit. And you even caught me the wretched Cat Thief."

"Happy to be of service," the bartender replied, nodding to the rest of the waiters. Immediately, the set aside their trays of drinks and began gathering up the barely conscious customers, carelessly tossing them onto the couches or into a heap by the bar. "Think this'll be enough girls for your new brothel?"

"For now, but I'm sure I'll call on you for a new batch once these expire."

"What the fuck did you do to us?" Nami asked, grabbing a table to steady herself, the adrenaline and danger of the situation barely holding back the unwilling wave of arousal that tried to wash over her. She chanced a glance at Ikkaku, whose face was flushed with pain and pleasure even as she weakly tried to wiggle out of her captor's arms.

Jinzo seemed amused at Nami's determination to keep her head clear despite suffering from the effects of whatever she'd been dosed with. "Oh, just a special concoction that induces inebriation and doubles as a rather powerful aphrodisiac. You see, I'm opening up a new brothel, but renovations and paying off stupid pirates mean I'm short on the necessary funds to pay employees. So, I contracted Mandōreku here to open up this little club for a special Ladies' Night to 'recruit' my first batch of whores."

"You have the money to pay for a fake club, but not to hire legit employees?" Nami groaned, forcing herself to stay focused and not give in to the pleasant haze that was trying to creep back into her mind. Staring at the sleazy man's terrible teeth helped—they were gross and crooked, just like his business practices.

"For what I spent on this whole façade, I'll recoup the costs in no time. You see, once a woman succumbs to its effects, she's completely addicted to physical pleasure. So I can cut back on unnecessary things like employee salaries because they'll have no interest in money—just a single-minded drive for getting fucked."

"Captain…won't let…away with this," Ikkaku panted, weakly clawing at her captor's arm.

Jinzo scoffed. "Please, as if someone like Trafalgar Law gives a shit about either of you. By the time he realizes you're gone, you'll both be nothing but sex-addicted, mindless whores. Maybe I'll let him buy one of you back, though I doubt you'll be good for anything but pleasuring the crew."

"Don't forget our deal, Jinzo," Mandōreku cut in. "I get to keep one chick for myself, and I'm choosing this one," he stated, twisting Ikkaku's arm a little tighter. "Feisty bitches like her tend to last longer, after all."

"Yes, yes, she's all yours. And since I've got the chance to make the famous Cat Thief my star attraction, well, I guess Trafalgar won't be getting either of you back after all," the thin man snickered, eyes locking onto Nami. "You cost me a lot of money yesterday, bitch, so it's a good thing men will be lining up around the block for the chance say they nailed Cat Thief Nami."

Unfortunately for the black market mogul, Ikkaku and Nami weren't going to let that happen. The navigator quickly drew her Clima-Tact, blasting a heavy gust of wind at Jinzo and the two armed guards by the door. Meanwhile, Ikkaku bashed her head back against Mandōreku's face; there was a sickening _crack_ as his nose crumpled against the Heart Pirate's skull. With her captor's grip sufficiently loosened, she pulled away enough to slam her heel into his groin, forcing him to fully release her. Leaping forward, she grabbed her discarded gun from the floor, shooting the two thugs right between the eyes before they could recover from Nami's attack.

"Nami, run!" she shouted, spinning around to slam the heavy hilt of the empty pistol into Mandōreku's sternum, putting him down for the count.

"Not without you!" the thief shot back, using more wind to launch a few of the glass tables at the waiters to keep them from stepping in. The drug made her legs feel cumbersome and unsteady, taking away some of her natural agility and making real combat difficult, but her determination to not be made a sex slave at least kept her head clear.

"I'm right behind you," Ikkaku assured, though it was undercut by the way she stumbled as a stray thug took a swing at her. Most of the men in the club weren't armed, having not expected much of a fight from a bunch of incapacitated women, but this one had been smarter than most, grabbing a shard of glass to use as an improvised knife. He managed to get in a lucky hit and slash Ikkaku across her ribs, the deep cut immediately pouring blood down her silver dress.

"Damn it, don't damage the merchandise," Jinzo shouted. Nami dimly realized that was why the guards weren't shooting at them, and why the waiters were so lightly armed—they wanted the girls alive and with minimal injuries to clean up. Wounded whores probably wouldn't go for much, and if Jinzo was being so stingy with money, he wouldn't want to waste his cash on medical expenses.

Using her opponent's momentum against him, Ikkaku managed to knock the heavy thug head-first into the marble bar, putting him down for the count. "Nami, get out and find Law!"

Nami refused to leave her friend, though. Turning quickly, the navigator blasted Jinzo and his goons with another gust of wind, a storm of bottles, broken tables, and martini glasses shattering in their faces. Taking advantage of the distraction, the pair of women dashed out the door, with Ikkaku pausing just long enough to grab the two dead guards' rifles.

Unfortunately, that burst of energy didn't last long, especially for the injured Heart Pirate, and they were forced to duck into a dark side-alley only a block away. "Nami…" she panted, crumpling to the ground, "find Law."

"I said—"

"Find him and bring him back," she wheezed. "It's not a deep cut, but aphrodisiacs stimulate blood flow, so if I keep running, I risk bleeding out."

"Fuck," Nami whimpered.

Forcing herself up into a kneeling position, Ikkaku rested the muzzle of one of the stolen rifles on a trashcan. "I'll hide here; pick off any sons of bitches that try to follow you. But you need to get Law _now_."

"But the drug—"

"The longer we stand around talking, the more blood I lose and the less clear your head's going to be. Now go!"

Though she hated to leave her friend to potentially fend off a bunch of vicious thugs by herself, Nami knew she was right—they needed Law, since he could remove the drug from their systems, fix Ikkaku up, and slice Jinzo and his men to bits. Casting her Mirage Tempo to render herself invisible, the navigator sprinted through the winding alleys back towards Ruby 8, silently praying Law was still there. How long had it even been since she'd left? An hour? Two?

A helpless whimper bubbled up in her throat as Nami darted down another foggy street. Could she not go one day on Grimm without some drug fucking with her system?! What was worse was that the longer she ran, the harder it became to think. The aphrodisiac's effects were becoming more pronounced, from the way heat pooled in her lower belly as her thighs rubbed together to the delicious way the soft material of her dress slid over her sensitive skin.

The cool air wasn't quite as effective at clearing her head this time—if anything, it just made her nipples pebble harder, and the slight breeze against her exposed flesh reminded her far too much of the way Law would let his breath tickle her neck and ears.

She needed to find him. Law could rescue Ikkaku. Could remove the drug from her system. Could cure the ache inside her with those wicked lips and dexterous hands—

Collapsing against a brick wall, she slapped herself in hopes of knocking that thought from her head. She couldn't let the drug distract her from her mission! She needed to get to Ruby 8 and find Law so he…

Whatever plan she'd been formulating vanished from her head the second she heard a deep, smooth voice in the distance. "It should be a couple blocks away. Haiko-ya says Jinzo's new brothel is slated to open in a few days—let's see if we can get a sneak peek and draw him out for a chat."

"We aiming to kill, Captain?" Jean Bart's voice asked.

"No. Capture him unharmed if possible. I'd hate for Drake-ya to think I have no faith in his torture abilities."

Despite the cruel words, Nami nearly cried in relief as Law strolled around the corner, the other Heart Pirates in tow. Focus solely on the dangerous captain, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her trembling figure flush against him.

Law stumbled back a few steps, clearly unprepared for an assault from the invisible woman, and Nami felt his muscles tense as he activated his _Room_. "What the fuck—"

God, even though he was pissed and ready to attack her, his voice was like molten honey. "Law," she murmured breathily, clinging to his blazer and breathing in his spicy cologne. The masculine scent made her mouth water.

"Nami-ya?" he asked, awkwardly patting where he presumed her head was. "What are you doing wandering around Grimm's back alleys alone for? Again?" he growled.

The way his chest rumbled with every word enticed her to slip her hands inside the jacket to run her palms across the taut muscles. "I was looking for you," she cooed breathily, mind fogged with lust. He sounded so _mad_. Was he going to punish her? Spank her for being a bad girl and disobeying his orders?

"Why are you invisible?"

"And where's Ikkaku?" Penguin chimed in, brow furrowing beneath his hat in concern.

Why _was_ she invisible? Law needed to see her to touch her, right? He'd _want_ to see her hot and aching for him; see that she needed him so badly. Absently, she dropped the Mirage Tempo before shifting her focus to undoing the buttons of Law's shirt. She wanted to see those tattoos up close, to trace them with her tongue—

Firm hands grabbed her wrists, yanking them away from her prize. "Nami-ya, what the fuck are you doing?" Law snapped. "Are you drunk? Where's Ikkaku?"

Why was he asking about another woman? Did he secretly have a thing for Ikkaku?

…wait, she was planning on telling him about Ikkaku, though. Something about her being with someone…

"Ikkaku's waiting for…a man," she moaned, eyelids lowered as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes to brush a kiss across the exposed skin of his throat. Her mind was fuzzy, the anxiousness she'd been feeling hard to hold onto when the man she wanted was _right there_.

"We need more information than 'a man', Nami," Penguin groused, subtly shifting closer, ready to pull her off his captain if needed. All the Heart Pirates knew Law could handle himself against one slight woman, especially since her intent was clearly more amorous than murderous, but they also knew her behavior was far from normal.

Law, for his part, softly groaned as Nami teasingly swiped her tongue across the dip of his exposed collarbone. "Nami-ya, your timing for this really couldn't be worse."

"Don't you want me, Law-kun?" she mewled, pressing her soft breasts to his chest as she rolled her hips against his hardening cock. Really, he'd been teasing her for nearly three months! If it had all been some kind of joke and he left her wanting now, she was sure she'd go mad!

"Obviously, but right now—" Law cut himself off as he finally got a good look at her eyes. Releasing one of her wrists to grab her chin, he peered down into the electric blue orbs. "Fuck. She's taken uranos."

Shachi's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Shit, Boss, you've gotta get it out of her!"

"Wait, did Ikkaku take it, too?" Penguin asked, grabbing Nami's shoulder. "Nami, did she—"

Moaning, Nami leaned into the touch. His hand wasn't as satisfyingly rough as Law's, but it still felt so good to be touched…

Her euphoria was broken as she was unceremoniously jerked away, both of her wrists captured by one of Law's large hands and yanked above her head. He took special care to hold her away from his body, basically dangling in front of him, leaving her nothing to rub herself against for stimulus. Needy and impatient, she jerked and writhed in his clutches, legs flailing to try and hook around his hips, but he clumsily dodged, determined to keep the thief at arm's length.

"Nami-ya, I'm not letting you go until you tell me where my engineer is."

"Please~" she whimpered, thrashing about, desperately trying to get any kind of stimulation. Her panties were soaked through and her breasts demanded to be touched. She imagined the hand restraining her was replaced with handcuffs—that way, he'd still have her exposed and helpless, but he'd be free to run his hot palms down her sides, caressing and squeezing her luscious curves as he got down on his knees and showed her what that wicked mouth of his could do to her dripping cunt.

"Law, we don't have time to play around! You know that stuff's addictive! If Ikkaku—"

A harsh glare from the captain cut off Penguin's complaints. "I know, idiot. We'll find her." Turning back to the captive thief, he studied her intently, though there was an anxious edge to his normally confident tone. "Nami-ya, I know you're stronger than this. If Ikkaku's in trouble, I need you to tell me."

"She's…" she trailed off, having the hardest time concentrating on anything other than the way his gold eyes shone in the dim light of the alley.

"Focus, Nami-ya. She wouldn't have let you wander around alone. _Is Ikkaku in danger?_"

Though the salacious fog encasing her brain was thick, Law's words and the sudden memory of her friend bleeding but ready to snipe down the men who'd attacked them managed to poke the smallest holes through, allowing her enough clarity to groan, "Drugged…_Jinzo_."

"I'm going to make that bastard suffer," Law growled. "Where are they?"

But the self-control the navigator had regained was washed away by a hot wave of lust. God, Law sounded so fucking _hot_ when he was mad. So powerful and dangerous. She wanted him to throw her down and growl like that in her ear while he took her roughly, make her beg and scream while he pinned her to the wall, telling her all the dirty things he planned to do with her.

"Tell me where she is, damn it!" he snapped, shaking her slightly.

Her only response was to bite her lip and moan shamelessly as she arched her back, thrusting out her chest in hopes of enticing him to lean in and wrap his lips around one of the straining peaks.

Realizing his orders weren't getting him anywhere, Law changed tactics. Carefully, he pulled her in but left just enough space between their bodies so she still couldn't get the contact she was obviously desperate for. "Nami-ya," he purred in her ear, hot lips tauntingly brushing against the sensitive cartilage, "tell me where Ikkaku is and I'll give you _exactly_ what you need."

That was an offer her aching body couldn't refuse. "Venus…cl-club…three blocks west…_please_…"

"Thank you, Nami-ya," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist as he finally released her wrists. Eagerly, Nami buried her fingers in his thick hair and yanked him down for an intense, desperate kiss, moaning in relief as his lips slanted across hers. The pleasure was short-lived, however, as a sharp jolt to the back of her neck made her body go limp and black creep into her vision.

As unconsciousness overwhelmed her, she felt Law's lips part from hers just enough to whisper, "Sorry about this, Nami-ya, but it's for your own good…"


	13. The Lesser Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Also, if you like this chapter, please comment; otherwise I wonder if anyone on this site even reads it.

The Lesser Evil

Nami awoke slowly, her fogged brain sluggishly processing her strange surroundings. A high-pitched beeping noise. Low, muttered voices. Scratchy sheets against her skin and a stiff mattress beneath her back. Her eyes cracked open only to immediately shut again in pain from the blinding white light. She attempted to shield them but was startled to find her wrists bound with thick leather straps to a metal headboard.

Memories of Jinzo and the club snapped to the forefront of her mind. Had she been captured? Was this that creep's brothel? Where was Ikkaku? Was she still bleeding out in the alley? Where was Law?!

Panicked and disoriented, she screamed and struggled helplessly until a pair of large, gloved hands firmly but gently grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down as Law's hard face blocked out the bright light, allowing Nami to finally see.

"Nami-ya, calm down; you're in my infirmary."

"What?"

He neglected to answer as he inspected her eyes, his stern expression softening with relief. "No blue in the iris—looks like I got all of the drug out. Do you remember last night?"

"Of course I remember! Law, you need to get Ikkaku—"

"Right here, Nami," a voice from one of the other beds groaned. The redhead breathed a deep sigh of relief when she saw Bepo unshackling the engineer before gingerly helping her sit up. There was an IV full of fluids hooked to her arm and she was in one of the Tang's hospital gowns, but she was alive. "Neptune's beard, I never want to see another martini again."

Nausea bubbled in her stomach as Nami recalled Hypnotique and the state she'd had to leave the other woman in. "Those men…they didn't—"

"They _tried_." Penguin's face was dark as he leaned against the wall. Tension and quiet rage radiated from every pore as he stared at his shipmate, latex gloves squeaking softly as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "We barely got there in time."

"I was out of bullets, and Mandōreku had me pinned…" Ikkaku trailed off with a shudder.

"Penguin pulled him off you," Law said quietly, though Nami could see the angry tic in his jaw as he ground his teeth and the way his tattooed knuckles were white with rage as he released the straps around her wrists. "Shot him point-blank in the family jewels."

"Did you kill him?" Ikkaku asked, turning to the first mate.

"Not right away," he replied coldly, the brim of his hat casting his eyes in shadow. "You'd lost a lot of blood and the uranos needed to be dealt with immediately, but once Law had you unconscious and in the infirmary, I took care of him."

"Good. I only wish I could have done it myself," she snarled. "Apparently, that son of a bitch was the one who spiked our drinks and supplied the drug in the first place."

"If I'd known that, I'd have let him bleed out from the hole in his crotch instead of finishing him quickly," Penguin growled. "I thought he was just a regular scumbag."

"What's important is that we got the drug out of you both in time," Law cut in as he helped Nami sit up. "Uranos basically acts as a stimulant and aphrodisiac. If not treated quickly, it can cause enough brain damage to turn even the most level-headed person into a pleasure-addicted zombie. To say nothing of how much it fucks up your liver, kidneys, and reproductive organs."

"At least your powers could get it out of us," Nami stated, remembering how he'd managed to remove the birth control from her system.

"Yes, but given how many vital parts it effects and how fast it works, it takes a lot more concentration and energy than usual—especially since I couldn't afford to treat you one at a time. I also find it's easier when the patient's unconscious; a slowed heart rate means the drug's processed less quickly, plus it lessens the amount of distracting moaning and writhing from the patient. Not that it stops entirely," he stated, nodding at the leather restraints.

She flushed. So that's why he knocked her out. She could now clearly remember how she threw herself at him, practically begging him to fuck her. God, how humiliating! And to think she'd been so overwhelmed by need that she nearly hadn't told Law about Ikkaku. If he hadn't managed to trick the answer out of her…

"Thanks for getting us, Boss," Ikkaku said, breaking the tense silence that fell upon the room.

Bepo gave her a faint smile as he rubbed her back, carefully avoiding scratching her with his claws. "Law'd never leave you two behind."

"Jinzo didn't think so," she replied sourly, hands tightening into fists. "Planned on making Nami his star attraction, and he was going to hand me over to the bartender as a bonus for his 'services'. Knew there was something off about that guy, especially when he wouldn't get us water."

"I'm sorry I left you alone with him," Nami whispered guiltily, drawing her knees against her chest. Mandōreku had seemed so nice, but behind that charming smile had been utter scum. To think, she'd even encouraged her friend to give that creep a chance!

Ikkaku shook her head insistently. "Nami, I specifically told you to go to the bathroom because I had the feeling something was up, and I wanted you safely out of the way in case things turned violent. Which they did, and you ended up coming out and saving my ass anyway, so no harm, no foul."

"What's 'foul' is the fact that that bastard had enough uranos to spike the drinks of an entire bar," Penguin snapped. Despite the girls being safe and sound, his scowl hadn't eased up, and his posture still implied that he'd like to go out and kill something. But even though anger radiated off of him, he stayed put, not moving so much as an inch from his place by Ikkaku's bed.

Gloved hand rubbing his goatee, Law nodded in agreement. "Uranos is extracted from a berry that only grows on a single island in the South Blue—Jinzo must have sunk a fortune into getting enough juice to dose a whole bar full of women. Just 15ml costs at least 50,000 belli."

"If he got the shipment in recently, plus factoring in buying property, remodeling, paying his guards, and all his other expenses, no wonder he didn't have the money to pay you and Drake," Nami said, tallying up the rough costs of everything Jinzo had likely been spending in the past month.

Frown deepening, the surgeon looked at her in consideration. "He and Kimo-ya had always done well in the black market trade, but I guess with so many upstart pirates moving on to the New World to take advantage of the chaos, he wanted a fallback in case his normal clientele dried up. It's not a bad plan, but he should never have tried to muscle in on Haiko-ya's territory; she may be married to his partner, but she's basically the unofficial ruler of Grimm's nightlife."

"Haiko's that powerful?"

"She's established quite the foothold over the past two years. Hiroshi once told me that, before she married Kimo-ya, Grimm was even worse; the dead bodies of whores were regularly found on street corners, drug lords ran rampant, you never knew if you were drinking alcohol or formaldehyde, and the slave trade was out of control. When Haiko-ya arrived, she used her influence to start cleaning things up. The first thing she did was reform the brothels; because of her, they're now run like legitimate businesses with willing employees that are treated well."

"Yeah? Jinzo seemed to have had other ideas," Nami said softly. "He had us all drugged so he could cut down labor costs. No need to pay whores if they're mindless sex slaves."

Law scoffed. "Idiot. Women who take uranos have a life expectancy of a month, tops, and that's still longer than men. Aside from the organ damage the drug can cause, being in a constant state of arousal like that typically results in dehydration, puts a massive strain on the heart, and when you're only focused on fulfilling your sexual desires, basic human needs like eating and sleeping fall by the wayside. Most wither away to nothing."

Penguin took off his hat to rub his forehead, scowl deepening. "So, even if he'd succeeded, once those girls died, he'd have to pay out again for a new batch of brain-fucked prostitutes."

Nami shuddered at the thought. That could have been them. She would have died a mindless sex slave. Despite her life of servitude and the dangers she'd faced as a woman on the Grand Line, such a fate had never even occurred to her. Even when Absalom had kidnapped her and tried to marry her, she'd never even considered it—mainly because she'd been unconscious, but also because she never doubted that Sanji or Luffy or Zoro would save her. Those three always seemed to show up when she was in trouble. But Law…

She had far more faith in the Surgeon of Death than she used to, but it wasn't the same instinctive trust that she had with her _nakama_—if she hadn't gone looking for him, would he have shown up in time to get her and Ikkaku out of there? Luffy would drop everything if he even _thought_ one of his friends was in trouble. Zoro, for all his terrible direction sense, never failed to stumble across her in the nick of time. Sanji had a sixth sense for women in danger. Even Usopp and Chopper, her fellow scaredy-cats, could be relied on to overcome their own fears if she were in trouble.

But Law had been on his own mission. The man had his own goals and priorities that wouldn't always line up with hers. She couldn't always rely on him to save her. She _shouldn't_ always rely on others.

Ignorant to the navigator's inner turmoil, Law shook his head. "You're assuming Haiko-ya would let him live that long. She already knew he was opening a brothel, so the second she caught even a whiff of uranos being used on the girls, she'd burn the place to the ground."

"Unless…" Bepo began before stopping himself. "Sorry."

"Unless what, Bepo?" Ikkaku asked curiously.

"Speak," Law ordered, eyes narrowed.

The bear looked nervous as he twiddled his claws. "Well, what if Jinzo planned on getting Miss Haiko out of the way? With Mr. Kimo out of commission, it would be a lot easier for him to take over and drive her out. Or kill her. Or," he swallowed harshly, "maybe even drug her and add her to the brothel."

It made a sick amount of sense, and Nami watched Law's gold eyes burn with understanding. "Haiko-ya probably suspected Jinzo was looking to take her out before his new business opened. _That's_ why she asked me to go after him last night." Glare deepening, Law stalked towards the door, motioning for Penguin to follow. The first mate reluctantly left his post, tossing a concerned glance at Ikkaku before leaving the infirmary.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until Nami uttered, "Bepo?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"What happened to the other girls? The ones in the club that were also drugged?"

Her fellow navigator seemed reluctant to answer, glancing around as if hoping someone would pop out to answer the unpleasant question for him. "Well…Captain's primary concern was you two, but he did order us to sedate and deliver them to Miss Haiko. Once he was sure you would be alright, he went to see what he could do for them, but given how far gone most of them looked…" He bowed his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

Nami bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared down at the white tiled floor. Given all that she'd heard about the drug, she felt overwhelming pity for those girls. What would happen to them? What kind of lives could they expect? Did they have husbands or boyfriends or families? Would they ever know the girls' fates? Were they better off not knowing?

"I'm so sorry, Nami," Ikkaku murmured, catching her attention. The Heart Pirate looked utterly devastated, tears welling up in her dark eyes. "I was so, _so_ stupid. I figured since Haiko'd been cleaning up the clubs and bars, it was safe to have a night out."

"You couldn't have known this would happen," Nami replied weakly.

Bepo nodded emphatically as he pulled his crewmate into a tight hug. "Don't blame yourself; even Law thought it was safe enough for you two to go out alone! New bars don't open without Miss Haiko's approval, after all. And with the way she's been running things, it's more dangerous to go out alone during the day than at night!"

"Really?" Nami asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. Since Miss Haiko pretty much runs the island at night, she doesn't get involved with things during the day. It's the compromise she made with Mr. Kimo and Jinzo. So, slavers and stuff are still a problem while the sun's up, but once things get dark, it's a lot safer."

"Kimo's really ok with stuff like that?"

"Yeah," Bepo said nervously, round ears drooping. "He may be more honorable than Jinzo, but he's still pretty ruthless—wouldn't be in the black market organ trade otherwise. Handing over control of the island at night to Miss Haiko was basically his wedding gift to her. Jinzo really hadn't liked that—the red light district had been his domain."

Frowning, Nami considered his words. Since arriving on Grimm, she'd assumed that Kimo was the lesser of the two evils between himself and Jinzo. But something wasn't quite right; considering all the work that went into opening a new business, Jinzo must have been planning on starting the brothel for at least a month, if not two. Yet if Kimo had handed control of Grimm's evening affairs over to Haiko, there was no way Jinzo would have dared disrespected his partner like that, right? And Kimo would have had to be completely stupid not to notice his partner muscling in on his wife's territory.

_Stupid, or in on it,_ Nami thought, eyes widening as she remembered her brief encounter with Haiko. The club owner had seemed pretty pissed about what had happened to her husband, but not nearly as distraught as one would expect from a woman whose beloved had been possibly assaulted by his long-time partner. And she'd been so quick to point the finger at Jinzo. More than eager to push a slighted Law in his direction. To step back and let someone else get their hands dirty.

It was all conjecture, and she had no proof, but Nami's gut had told her when they first met that she was the kind of woman who could slit a man's throat with a smile. And now her gut was saying Haiko was far more involved in this whole mess than she'd let on.

Lost in thought, Nami didn't realize Law had returned until she heard a low, rapid thumping inches from her face. Looking up, she jumped back like a startled cat as she found herself staring at a beating heart in a translucent cube.

"What the hell is that?!" she screeched.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Nami-ya; a heart. Specifically, Jinzo's."

"Why do you even have that?!"

Tossing the disembodied organ causally into the air and catching it with one hand, he replied, "Well, because I was a bit preoccupied with saving your life, I didn't have the time to make that bastard suffer like I wanted to. So, I took his heart and handed the rest of him over to Drake-ya." His grin was cruel and pleased, especially as the organ in his hand beat faster, clearly under some kind of distress. "When I explained the situation to him, he was more than happy to deliver _justice_ in my stead. Especially since Haiko-ya agreed to pay him the money he's owed, plus a bonus for taking care of this disgusting pest problem."

"What's Drake doing with him?" Ikkaku asked, glaring at the heart with cold determination.

"Torture. He promised to use every trick the Marines and his father ever taught him. Broken bones, waterboarding, hot pokers, acid in open wounds, bamboo shards under his nails—but he's not allowed to kill him." Gold eyes landed on Nami. "That'll be my pleasure. Unless you'd like that honor for yourself?" he asked, offering the organ to the navigator like a macabre Valentine.

She gasped in horror. "I'm not killing anyone!"

"You sure? After what he did to you? Think about what would have happened, Nami-ya; he tried to make you a sex slave. He would have profited off your body and laughed as you served every sick scumbag willing to pay. You'd be used, abused, and at the mercy of men who'd only see you as a notch on their belts and a warm hole to fuck," he sneered, grip on the fragile organ tightening unconsciously.

She shuddered. The picture Law painted wasn't pretty. Just the thought of what she would have been reduced to made her want to vomit. She and Ikkaku and all those other girls…

Swallowing hard, Nami nervously met his cold eyes. "Law, did you manage to cure the other girls?" Bepo had been doubtful, but a small part of her prayed for a miracle from the doctor.

Law ran a hand through his dark hair. "Haiko-ya's familiar with uranos—she had some anaphrodisiac on hand to hold back the effects, but not enough for everyone. Some I was able to fully cure. Others will likely be nymphomaniacs for the rest of their lives, but at least still have their higher reasoning intact. Several unfortunately succumbed to the permanent effect before I even got to them. And a few had been taking other drugs that didn't play well with the addition of uranos and alcohol—needless to say, they died."

Her throat tightened like a fist had wrapped around it. "Oh my god."

Holding the rapidly-beating heart out towards her like a rose or box of chocolates, he asked coaxingly, "So, considering the number of lives Jinzo ruined tonight, are you sure you don't want to give it a little squeeze?"

Fingers twitching, Nami was tempted to take him up on his offer. To grab that fragile organ and crush it between her fingers. To make Jinzo suffer in a way he never could have prepared for in the name of the women he'd been willing to use for his own ends.

But her conscience won out. She wasn't a murderer. Maybe if it had been Arlong's heart, she would have done it. This Fishman had spent nearly a decade pushing her to the breaking point. Hell, she'd tried to kill him at least a dozen different ways before resigning herself to the fragile glimmer of hope that he'd honor their deal and free her village.

She had no doubt that Jinzo was just as bad as Arlong, and he'd certainly wronged her and her friend, but as far as personal stakes went, Jinzo paled in comparison. So, even though he deserved it, she couldn't bring herself to kill him in such a callous, ignoble way. Luffy would never approve. None of her _nakama_ would. She didn't give a damn about honor or fair fights, but killing him like this, when the man had no chance to fight back, was a slippery slope she didn't want to go down.

Gingerly, Nami pushed Law's hand away. "I'm sure. It just…I could never…"

The Surgeon of Death seemed disgruntled that she refused his macabre gift, but he got over it quickly. "Suit yourself. Ikkaku?"

The engineer seemed to consider it, but one look at Nami's ashen face changed her mind. "Better take that somewhere else, Boss—I don't give a shit what you do to that bastard, but Nami doesn't need to see it."

Law glanced at the woman in question before shrugging and tossing the heart onto an empty bed. Casually, he checked Ikkaku's IV and stitches along her side as he said, "Fine. I should call Drake-ya first and see if he's gotten bored of ripping chunks of flesh off of the bastard, anyway. Hate to interfere with his fun. Penguin's getting your breakfast—eat up, then get dressed. The log pose has reset and we're leaving Grimm no later than sunset. This visit has been an absolute shit show." Satisfied with his engineer's condition, Law retrieved Jinzo's heart, tossing it up and down like a beanbag as he ordered, "If you have anything you wanted to pick up before we head off, this is your last chance—though you're both wearing the uniforms. No arguments."

"Fine by me," Nami murmured, refusing to look at the vulnerable red organ.

Her chin was lifted gently, and she was forced to meet Law's tired eyes. "Nami-ya, I promise the next island we land on will be much more relaxing. No black markets, drugs, or creepy psychopaths."

"That…that sounds great, Law," she replied uncomfortably.

"That's it? No complaining? No demands for monetary compensation? No insults?" His frown deepened as he took a step back, taking care to keep Jinzo's heart just out of her line of sight. "What's on your mind, Nami-ya?

She worried her lip. Haiko was Law's friend, or at least they were on good terms. Should she really risk inciting his anger by making accusations against her without proof?

Then again, Law was an intelligent man, and he knew the woman better than Nami did. If anyone could put her mind at ease and prove her theory right or wrong, it was him.

For better or worse, she'd trust his judgment.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Nami asked, "Did Haiko ever tell you what kind of accident her husband was in?"

A dark blue eyebrow raised in bemusement. "No. We were a bit preoccupied with brainstorming ways of making Jinzo pay for his transgressions. I assume it was something pretty serious, though."

"But she knows how good a doctor you are. You completely repaired Hiroshi's hands. You can pull drugs and poison out of people and find out exactly what's wrong with someone with your powers. Why wouldn't she ask you to look Kimo over and see if you could help him?"

"Because—" Law paused, quickly realizing he had no answer. "That's a very good question, Nami-ya." Brow furrowing, he stood before her in deep thought for a few minutes, idly running his thumb over the heart in his hand. It continued to beat at a dizzying speed—Jinzo was terrified, in agony, or both.

Finally, with a dark glint in his golden eyes, the Dark Doctor stated, "I'll look into it. As for you two; rest, eat, and be ready to set sail by tonight."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Ikkaku replied while Nami nodded mutely.

Without another word, Law stalked out of the infirmary, leaving the two women and the Mink alone.

Determined not to endure any more awkward silences, Bepo walked over to Nami, lifted her up like she weighed nothing, and carried her over to Ikkaku's cot. The bear sat down and pulled both women onto his lap, hugging them close like they were a pair of dolls.

"You had us all worried," he whimpered, rubbing his muzzle against Ikkaku's tangled hair. After six hours and all the craziness that had ensued during that time, the dark strands were regaining their natural curl. "I thought we were going to lose you."

Despite the stress and trauma she'd endured over the past few days, Nami couldn't help but feel the need to reassure the sweet bear. "We're ok, Bepo. You guys got to us just in time," she promised, patting his soft fur comfortingly.

"We knew you'd never let us down," Ikkaku agreed, smiling softly at the way the Mink nuzzled her.

"But what if we hadn't—"

"If you're worried, next time you're coming with us on Ladies' Night," she offered.

"Yeah," Nami chimed in. "No one would dare mess with us if we had our fierce Mink bodyguard with us!"

"I don't think you're getting a choice on the whole 'bodyguard' thing," Bepo admitted. "Law was a wreck. Pretty sure he's not going to let either of you off the ship for a while without either him or a whole entourage for protection. Sorry."

As much as Nami wanted to be annoyed at this, she couldn't blame the dark captain for such a precaution. Grimm had taught her that, if she wanted to get through the rest of the year in one piece, she was going to have to adapt to her situation better. Life with the Straw Hats had made her forget just how much danger a woman faced.

Ikkaku had said she was lucky to have kept her virginity for so long—that she had the chance to choose who to give her first time to—but she hadn't fully realized just _how_ lucky. Absalom, Jinzo, Harpin—she could have been raped by any one of them. And though she was fortunate enough to have powerful people looking after her, she needed to be better prepared to defend herself in the future. As it was, she was a liability, and she couldn't always count on others to rescue her.

Resting her head against Bepo's furry neck, she made a decision. "Hey, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you could take a look at my Clima-Tact later? Maybe see if there's a way to bulk up its attacks, or give me some tips on how to utilize it better? I…I don't want you to feel like I'd be in the way of a fight again." Usopp would probably freak that she'd let someone other than him mess around with his invention, but Nami was sure he'd understand that it was for the sake of survival.

"I didn't exactly think you'd be in the way," Ikkaku replied, though there was a hint of hesitation in her tone. "I just didn't want you getting hurt. I mean, if it turned out Mandōreku had a gun, I couldn't risk him shooting you."

"I get it, but if I'm going to stand a chance in the New World, I need to up my game. I'm never going to be a great fighter like Luffy or Sanji-kun, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to get stronger."

The engineer smiled sympathetically. "Then sure, I'll look at it. Honestly, I've been dying to study that thing for a while but didn't want to overstep."

"I appreciate it," Nami said. She meant it, too; Ikkaku might have been blunt and a bit pushy at times, but it was good to hear that she really did respect Nami's boundaries.

"If you want some combat training, I can teach you a few of my moves," Bepo offered, turning to rub his fuzzy cheek against her forehead affectionately.

"That'd probably be a good idea. Law said it was time to start some combat training, but I've been avoiding it. Guess it's time to bite the bullet."

"You want to learn to catch a bullet with your teeth?!" the Mink asked, shocked. "Not even Law can do that!"

Neither Ikkaku nor Nami bothered to correct him. Not that they could have; both women were laughing too hard.

XXX

Several hours later, Nami, Law, Jean Bart, Shachi, Ikkaku, and Penguin were loading the last of the supplies onto the submarine. The two women weren't really in any condition to do any heavy lifting, but Nami was determined to spend as much time outside as she could before they submerged, as she had no idea when she'd get the chance to enjoy fresh air again. Ikkaku had decided to keep her company while the men did most of the work, and Law had agreed to let them lounge on the docks as it allowed him to supervise the men and watch over the women at the same time.

Normally, Nami would be on edge from his scrutiny, but she barely noticed as she was more interested in the amount of attention Penguin was giving them. Or rather, Ikkaku. The first mate had come up with practically every excuse under the sun to come over to check on them, mostly under the guise of ensuring his crewmate didn't do anything to pull her stiches.

"I swear, he thinks I'm an invalid," Ikkaku scoffed as Penguin scuttled off to help Shachi load up the supplies for the greenhouse Clione had ordered. "I'm not going to tear my stiches getting a drink."

"Give the guy a break—he was freaking out when he realized you were in danger last night," Nami replied, sipping her tea as she reclined in her deck chair. Penguin had insisted on fetching them some from the galley to ward off the gloomy island's chill. It was definitely appreciated; a thick fog had settled over the Fall island since mid-morning and, combined with the chilly ocean spray, even the normally warm navigator was getting goosebumps.

"I guess. He's a good guy like that," she acquiesced with a small, affectionate smile. "He's always looking after the crew. Speaking of, how're you holding up in the uniform? You're not getting overheated again, are you?"

The navigator gave the beige jumpsuit she'd once again been saddled with a brief scowl. "I'm fine—just trying to think of ways to make this damn thing palatable without Law freaking out."

"Maybe we could modify it or something—make you a custom version. So long as it's got the Heart Pirate emblem on it, I'm sure Law wouldn't mind if we made it a bit sexier," she said with a suggestive wink. "Especially if he gets to parade you about like his very own mikan arm-candy."

Before Nami could tell her off for such an absurd suggestion, the man in question approached as if sensing the girls were talking about him. "And how are the two princesses doing?" he asked, tone teasing as he leaned Kikoku against his shoulder. "Has Penguin started feeding you grapes and offering foot massages?"

"Sadly, not yet," Ikkaku snickered. "Need something, Boss?"

"I'm going to go run an errand. I won't be gone long, but until I get back, stay close to the ship."

The two women shrugged. Law had been popping out to run various errands all day; at this point, none of the Heart Pirates gave it much thought anymore.

"Don't worry," Nami replied, waving away his concern as she sipped her tea. "If I never set foot on Grimm's shores again, I'll be a happy woman. The docks are as far as I plan to go."

"Good to hear it. Anything you two want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"Being awful magnanimous there, Boss," Ikkaku drawled, an eyebrow raising suspiciously. "You trying to butter us up? Bribe us?"

He gave an insincere, too-wide smile. "Maybe I just feel like spoiling my two most beautiful subordinates."

"And now I know you're up to something. Well, if you insist on buying our silence, you can get me a huge box of gourmet chocolates or something," she quipped, smirking up at her captain challengingly.

"Make that two boxes," Nami giggled. "One for each of us. And a case of the most expensive sake the island sells."

Law rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Greedy wench. Should have known you wouldn't settle for a coffee or something."

"If you don't like it, I take cash, too."

"Speaking of, you still owe me—"

"Nope!" she cut him off. "You said I could pay you back in cash, or with a kiss. And guess what, oh Surgeon of Death? I distinctly recall kissing you last night."

"Under the influence of a sex drug."

"You never specified the circumstances of the kiss. As far as I'm concerned, we're even."

Law let out an annoyed _tch_, and it took Nami a ridiculous amount of willpower to keep from commenting on the fact that the infamous Supernova was basically pouting. "Fine. I should be back in a half-hour. If I'm not, avenge my death."

"Will do, Boss," Ikkaku replied as she reclined in her seat, unbothered by the concept of her captain's grisly demise. Not that she had reason to be—word had quickly spread about what had happened to Jinzo, so even if any of his former subordinates wanted revenge, only the truly stupid would risk their boss' fate.

A blue bubble encased him and Law vanished before their eyes. Not wasting any time, the engineer turned to her companion. "So, you kissed him, huh?"

Nami scowled half-heartedly at her. "Because of the uranos."

"Sure, sure," Ikkaku chuckled but didn't press the topic any further. It was good that she was feeling comfortable enough to make the occasional joke about last night's debacle, but Nami could tell she didn't wish to dwell on it longer than needed. There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before Ikkaku sighed. "Damn, now that he's mentioned it, I kinda do want that foot massage. I'm getting a little cold, too; I'm gonna see if I can talk Penguin into giving one inside. You in?"

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll stay here and enjoy the fresh air a little longer. Go treat yourself!" she laughed, shooing the engineer away.

Normally, Nami rarely said no to a free foot massage, but she had the sneaking suspicion that Penguin wouldn't mind doting on just Ikkaku for a while. With all his hovering, concern, and fury towards her attacker, Nami was beginning to theorize that the first mate might just have a burgeoning crush on the beautiful engineer. And even if she was completely off-base, Ikkaku deserved a little extra pampering after the night she'd had.

As Ikkaku meandered back into the sub, Nami wandered over to the edge of the pier, giving Jean Bart and Shachi a reassuring wave when they made to get up from where they were resting atop a stack of crates. Making sure to stay in their line of sight and within shouting distance, she stood there for several peaceful moments and relished the feel of the ocean spray on her face. She hoped the journey to the next island wasn't too long—Grimm was damp and chilly and grey and an overall miserable experience, but she certainly hadn't been bored.

"You seem to be doing well."

Nami whirled around to find herself face-to-chest with Drake. Instinctively, her hand went to her Clima-Tact—Law had practically strapped it to her leg himself, though she doubted she'd risk leaving the submarine without it again.

Drake looked down at her critically, blue eyes lingering briefly upon the Heart Pirate insignia on her breast pocket before snapping back up to her face, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he realized exactly _where_ he'd been staring. He coughed into his fist awkwardly, waiting a moment for his composure to return. "I heard you ran amuck of some uranos. I suppose it's a good thing you had Trafalgar for a temporary captain. I loathe the man, but his medical skills are beyond compare," he spat as if giving Law even the slightest bit of praise filled his mouth with a foul taste.

"Y-yeah, he really came through for me," Nami said nervously, fingers twitching above her batons.

Drake noticed her disquiet and took a half-step back, putting a respectable amount of distance between them. "I'm not here to kidnap you, Miss Nami—especially not with your companions ready to attack if I so much as blink at you wrong."

Her anxiety eased up at the reminder. Glancing at her shipmates over her shoulder, she noticed Shachi glaring daggers at the rival captain through his sunglasses as he polished his rifle. Next to him, Jean Bart cracked his knuckles meaningfully. Confidence returning with the knowledge that she had good people watching her back, she returned her attention to Drake, hand retreating from her weapon to rest elegantly on her hip. "Smart man, though if abduction's not on the agenda, why are you here?"

"Partially to check up on you. I was concerned Trafalgar would want to take advantage of you in your drug-addled state."

"Law would never!" she snapped, instantly offended on the Dark Doctor's behalf. The man may have been a sadistic, flirty bastard, but she instinctively knew he had never considered using her like Jinzo had intended. After all, she'd basically offered herself up on a silver platter, and when he'd kissed her back, it had been for the sake of distracting her. Law was a lot of terrible things, but "rapist" was not among them.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Drake raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "You've certainly changed your tune. Just two days ago you told me you didn't even like him and literally begged me to help you strip off his uniform. I'd hoped you'd be smart enough not to fall for his seduction techniques so easily."

"I haven't fallen for anything—I've just realized that, even if he is a creepy asshole, he's at least got enough honor to keep me safe from other scumbags. He's the lesser of the evils out there." Biting her lip, she reluctantly brought up, "By the way, I heard that you're the one who…_took care_ of Jinzo."

With a nonchalant shrug he replied, "Normally, doing anything that benefits Trafalgar turns my stomach, but I was willing to make an exception in this case. The lesser of the evils and whatnot. That, and Haiko offered me a rather impressive sum of belli in exchange. I certainly wasn't going to turn down that kind of deal—especially when I found out what Jinzo had done."

"You…said he owed you a lot of money for something. What was it?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Piercing blue eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "You're not accusing me of selling him uranos, are you?"

"Jinzo did sink a small fortune into getting his hands on enough to drug a whole bar. Maybe it wasn't the only thing you sold him, but you did say he owed you 600 million belli," she countered, though her heart wasn't in it. Drake may have been a dangerous Supernova and attempted kidnapper but considering how he'd seemed rather shy around unclothed women, she highly doubted that he'd supply a drug that would turn girls into sex-slaves. Still, it didn't hurt to check.

His answering glower put doubt into that thought, though. "Miss Nami, I understand you've been through a traumatic ordeal, and thus I'll humor your idiotic accusation—_no_," he stated, voice barely more than a deep, threatening growl. "What he and Kimo owed me money for was a job they requested assistance on, plus I had raided a merchant ship full of uncut diamonds, platinum, and silk. And considering how you relieved Jinzo of his cash, even if I _did_ bring in the uranos, do you really think I'd hand it over without getting paid?"

Ice water ran though her veins at his tone. Drake was _deeply_ offended at her allegation. She couldn't blame him—despite the near-abduction, he'd been remarkably courteous to her since they'd first met. Besides that, even if he wasn't a Marine anymore, it was clear he was far more honorable than most pirates. But every man had his limits, and if she didn't lighten the mood fast, she might end up sharing Jinzo's fate. Backing up a half-step and holding out her hands as if to calm down an angry beast, Nami simpered, "Hey, I'm sorry! You're right—it was stupid of me to think you had anything to do with this. I-I've been through a lot over the past couple days and wasn't thinking straight!"

Drake took a deep breath, and the tension eased from his shoulders as his hands fell to his sides. Behind her, Nami could hear the safety of a gun clicking, and she suspected her bodyguards had something to do with his new calm. "I may be a pirate, Miss Nami, but I don't care for my honor being questioned."

"I'll remember that."

His stern expression softened at her obvious fear. A large hand rubbed the back of his neck with a hint of embarrassment. "I confess, though, I do now feel a bit guilty for even considering selling you to that madman. Uranos is nasty business—rumor has it that the Navy briefly considered using it as a form of torture for female pirates in Impel Down, but Sengoku shot it down."

Bile burned the back of her throat at the mere thought. "Dare I ask who proposed that option?"

"I believe you robbed his mansion last month."

A disgusted shudder wracked her body. Of course that perverted psychopath would suggest such a thing. Considering Harpin's low view of women and shady dealings, she wouldn't have been surprised if he suggested it so he could get his hands on some for his own depraved use.

"God, the Navy employs the sickest people," she groused. "How can they even look at themselves in the mirror?"

"People will go to quite the extremes in the name of Justice," Drake answered, tilting his head down so his face was cast in shadow. "You can't always stop evil by playing by the rules."

Nami bit her lip. She probably shouldn't be discussing such things with a former Rear-Admiral. Even if he had no love for his former leaders, she doubted such a conversation would go anywhere pleasant. She was trying to keep the mood light, after all. "Right. So, where are you heading next? Off to the New World?"

"No, not yet. It's still too chaotic on the other side. Perhaps in a few months, when the waves of idiots looking to make a name for themselves have all killed each other. If I hope to stand out, I can't just be another voice screaming for attention."

"Not the worst plan in the world, I guess." In fact, it was pretty similar to Law's. Perhaps all North Blue pirates were this pragmatic—it seemed they were the only ones willing to wait for the best moment to strike instead of recklessly rushing into certain death.

"So glad you approve," he replied sarcastically, though there was an amused tilt to his lips. "I may also be staying on this side for the sake of enjoying Paradise while it's unusually peaceful—it's almost like a vacation."

Just like that, the rest of the tension between them dissolved like sugar in hot tea, and Nami found herself able to relax. Drake was an intimidating man, especially when he was angry, but like Law, he didn't seem the type to cause trouble unless he could gain from it. Especially not with the Heart Pirates so close by.

That in mind, Nami gave him a small smile, intent of staying in his good graces. "By the way, thank you for…what you did to Jinzo. I'm sure getting payback on my behalf wasn't a factor in your decision, but it's good to have the peace of mind knowing he won't be coming after me again." Death and torture were never things she'd be able to condone, but it seemed smarter to praise Drake rather than condemn him.

Broad shoulders lifted in a mild shrug, but the large captain seemed pleased enough at her gratitude. "Honestly, while it wasn't at the top of my list of reasons, when I was informed that he'd drugged you, it did help sway my decision. I thought perhaps my act of chivalry might help you see sense and convince you to join me instead of Trafalgar."

A wry smile curled her lips and she jutted out her hip as she replied sassily, "Torturing a guy isn't a great way to earn a lady's affections, though points for creativity."

Drake blushed slightly at the mild teasing in her tone, pulling the brim of his hat a bit further down to hide it the damning tinge of pink. "Perhaps not my preferred way to win you over, but I work with what I have."

Intent on keeping the mood light, she teased, "Well, Captain Drake, how would you prefer to 'win me over', as you put it? A shopping trip? Candlelit dinner? A long stroll on the beach under the stars?"

"I'd rather appeal to your sense of reason—you're an intelligent woman from what I've seen, and surely by this point Trafalgar would have shown you his true colors. While he might not be the absolute worst piece of scum sailing the ocean, you're better off without him. That insane bastard will bring you nothing but trouble."

Part of her appreciated the fact that Drake seemed even the slightest bit concerned for her safety—it was always good to have allies, after all. "Law's a little unhinged, I'll admit, but still far from the worst captain I've ever served under. He's loyal and protective of his crew, and I guess that includes me now. That, and I have this sneaking suspicion that you only want me because I'm his." She blinked before smacking her forehead with her palm, cheeks burning bright red. "That didn't come out right."

Drake let out a faint chuckle as he closed the distance between them with a few casual steps. "Whether or not you meant it that way, you're not wrong. Considering all the times he's gone out of his way just to screw me over, I wouldn't mind the chance for some payback." He leaned in, his voice a seductive growl in her ear as he continued, "And what better way to do it than to steal away the woman he clearly plans to fuck?"

"Wha—"

"Back it up there, Drake," Shachi snapped as he audibly clicked the safety of his gun off again, raising the rifle meaningfully. "We cut you some slack when you badmouthed the boss, but trying to seduce our Cat Thief is a big no-no."

Nami shivered as a puff of Drake's hot breath danced against her neck when he scoffed. "Oh? Don't you have faith in her loyalty to your captain? Or do you think she'd be so easily seduced?"

"Like you said, Miss Nami's a smart woman," Jean Bart replied, once more cracking his knuckles, ready to fight. "Smart enough not to fall for such an obvious ploy from a guy who tried to kidnap her just two days ago."

"Then you boys have no reason to worry." His attention returned to the woman in question when he felt her small hand lightly press against his torso. "So, what will it be, Miss Nami? Surely such a gorgeous, intelligent woman knows she deserves a better captain than an unhinged scoundrel like Trafalgar. Someone like me. Perhaps I could convince you over a bottle of wine in my cabin."

Memories of the fantasy she'd shared with Ikkaku about how she'd seduce Drake popped into her head. She certainly hadn't imagined he'd try to beat her to the punch like this. But while his attempt was admirable, the execution was unrefined. He had the proximity and the low, coaxing tone down, but he wasn't even trying to touch her. He was smart to compliment her looks and intelligence, but he wasn't quite making her feel _wanted_. Or maybe she'd just gotten used to Law's much more patient, methodical approach. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder if Drake was trying to imitate him but wasn't quite comfortable enough to commit.

And too bad for him, when a Cat Thief like her sensed weakness, she took advantage.

"Hmm, I admit it's a tempting offer," Nami cooed, playfully running her fingers along the fur trim of his bolero. Large brown eyes gazed up at him through long lashes as she continued, "Having the famous X Drake so interested in little old me is certainly doing wonders for my ego. And what woman wouldn't want to serve under such a big, strong, handsome captain?" For extra measure, she blew a light stream of air against the bare skin of his sternum as she drew a little heart on his prominent abdominal muscles.

Drake's face turned the same shade as his hair, prompting Nami to laugh and drop the act, stepping away from him. "Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that if I ran off with one of his rivals, Law wouldn't take too kindly to it. But I'll keep it in mind."

Growling faintly in annoyance at how easily she'd gotten under his skin, Drake sought to compose himself by dusting off imaginary dirt from his sleeves. "Hmph. Well, in case you do come to your senses, just know the offer expires when I leave for the New World."

"Fair. Now, unless you were looking to say goodbye to Law…" she trailed off, suggestively wagging her eyebrows.

Any composure Drake might have regained fell away instantly. "It was bad enough dealing with that smarmy bastard over the phone," he snapped, ears burning brightly. Given what she knew of their interactions, Nami could guess that call had been utterly dripping with Law's smug, suggestive flirtations. No wonder Drake had waited until he was gone to approach her. "All I have to say to him is 'burn in Hell'!"

"Well, unless you plan on telling him that yourself, you should get going—he's due back any minute," she warned with a teasing smile. She'd never admit it out loud, but Law had been right—the best way to deal with Drake was to lean into the sexual tension to knock him off balance.

"Fine," he growled, shoving his hands into his pockets and marching away with his head held deceptively high. "One last bit of advice, Miss Nami—I know it's inevitable, but at least make him work for it before you sleep with him."

Her jaw dropped in shock and outrage. "You—I'm not going to sleep with that jerk!"

"That's the spirit," he replied dryly over his shoulder, his large silhouette fading into the fog.

Once the former Marine was out of sight, Shachi was at her side, leaning his elbow on her shoulder. "You ok, Nami?"

The red haired thief was grateful for the cool air, as it helped her blush fade more quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for having my back."

"No problem. Glad we didn't have to fight him, though. I hate to say it, but Drake's got a higher bounty than Law for a good reason—guy turns into a total monster during a fight."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Yes."

"Of course," she sighed. Not that she was surprised—she'd seen his hand become a green scaled claw back in the alley, and she'd heard rumors that he could transform into carnivorous dinosaur of some kind. "How long until we plan on leaving?"

"Probably no more than an hour," Jean Bart replied, hoisting up one of the larger supply crates. "Why? Need to get anything before we go?"

A cat-like smirk curled her lips as she fanned herself with a wad of cash. "Nah. I'd just rather we be on our way before Drake realizes he's missing a few thousand belli."

Shachi immediately doubled over laughing. "Holy fuck! When did you pull that off?!"

"When you two were distracting him with your chivalrous display," she said evenly, tucking the money into her breast pocket. Even if Drake did realize his wallet was suddenly empty, there was no chance he'd dare let his hand go anywhere near her cleavage.

"Seems you three are having fun," Law said, appearing like a specter from the thick fog, _Room_ dissipating around him. "What did I miss?"

"Just Miss Nami picking Drake's pocket," Jean Bart said with a chuckle, picking up the crate of sake that had appeared with his captain and hauling it towards the submarine.

"Dumbass tried to seduce her and got robbed for his troubles," Shachi explained gleefully, though it was replaced with a low grunt as two massive boxes of assorted gourmet chocolate were dropped into his arms. He let out another _oof_ as Kikoku unceremoniously landed on top of them.

"Drake-ya tried to seduce you?" the captain asked Nami, lips curling into a smirk. "Without my permission? I'm not sure if I should be pissed at him or proud."

"Does he need your permission to seduce me?" Nami scoffed lightly. "Maybe I should have gone with him; having an actual gentleman for a captain would make a nice change."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to appeal to your desire for a more flattering uniform."

"Wait, they have better uniforms? Drake, come back!" she called mockingly, making a show of trying to run off in the older captain's direction.

Chuckling, Law caught her arm and pulled her back against him. "Shachi, bring those boxes to the girls' room and check the cargo hold to make sure we have all the provisions we need."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Shachi replied, already halfway to the sub. He knew Law was just giving him busywork to get some alone time with the beautiful thief, but he wasn't going to argue—if Law wanted to, he could easily just _Shambles_ him to the other side of the island to get rid of him.

The Dark Doctor didn't get to enjoy that alone time for long, though, as his second mate was quickly replaced by a second redhead, though this one was far more beautiful and curvaceous.

"Hello Law," Haiko purred, her ruby lips curled upwards in a satisfied smile. In stark contrast to the sexy silver dress she'd preformed in, today she wore a smart black blazer with a tight pencil skirt, though her generous cleavage was tactically on display. "Your work last night was exemplary. I'm going to have to think of new VIP perks to give you. Maybe have Hiroshi write another song."

Nami tensed at the appearance of the seductive club owner. She still had no idea what was up with her—if Haiko could be fully trusted. Law had said he'd look into it, but had he? Or had he just said that to appease his suspicious shipmate?

"Thank you, Haiko-ya," Law replied casually, though it didn't escape Nami's notice that he placed himself deliberately between the two women. "How are Jinzo's victims?"

The assured smile fell slightly. "I sent the ones you cured home to their families. The dead will hopefully be identified and given proper burials."

"And the nymphos?"

"A few are going to try and return to their normal lives. The others…I've offered them employment at one of my brothels—if they're going to crave sex for the rest of their lives, they might as well get paid for it. And at least with me they'll be safe."

"Very generous of you."

Though she waved off the comment, Nami could see the subtle stiffness in her posture—as if she were an actress not entirely comfortable with the character she had to portray. "It's the least I can do. If I'd taken care of Jinzo earlier, none of this would have happened."

"I can't argue with that. Though he must have done a great job covering his tracks to keep both you and Kimo-ya from realizing he intended to muscle in on your territory. What will happen to the black market trade now?"

Her easy confidence returned—when it came to talking business, Haiko was clearly in her element. "Well, since I'll have my hands full keeping that from imploding, I'm entrusting Oscar with running the red light district. Hiroshi can manage Ruby 8 until things settle down. I admit, since so many of your peers have run off to the New World, the black market's taken a bit of a dip in profits."

"And with fewer pirates around, the island's entertainment and legitimate businesses must have been more accessible to citizens and other visitors."

"All the more reason to clean this town up, I suppose."

"Kimo-ya won't be happy about that," Law said casually, studying his nails.

She shrugged, though her red lips turned in a subtle frown. "My husband's a crime lord—to him, rampant rape, drugs, and murder meant that his clientele were happy. But when such a thing is the norm, it's only a matter of time before you fall victim to it yourself."

"Of course. It's easy to rule the underworld when everyone else is a good, law-abiding citizen."

Seductive smirk returning to her face, Haiko playfully stroked Law's goatee. "Oh, don't worry, Dr. Heart Stealer; you'll still have a place to sell of your ill-gotten goods, and after last night, you can expect VIP treatment at any of Grimm's fine establishments."

The Surgeon of Death flashed a devilish smirk. "Good to hear. And without the risk of drugging, rape, and kidnapping, maybe next time we visit, Nami-ya will be able to actually enjoy herself."

Pulling her hand away from Law's face, Haiko turned to Nami, green eyes apologetic. "Yes, I heard you were one of the girls Jinzo's goons drugged. It's good to see you're doing well. No one hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine," Nami replied, shifting uncomfortably. Though her concern over the thief's welfare felt sincere, she still wasn't sure if the island's new Queenpin had a hand in the island's drastic power shift, or if she was just taking advantage of the opportunity she'd been presented with her husband and Jinzo's removal. Her goals at least appeared admirable.

"If you're ever back in Grimm, you're welcome at Ruby 8 anytime. In fact, next visit your meals and drinks are on the house."

Law stepped between them again, and for a brief moment, Nami felt him run a reassuring hand over her back. "Perhaps by that point, Kimo-ya will have recovered—we can make it a double date."

"Oh, I doubt that," Haiko stated, a nearly imperceptible tightness in her jaw. "My medical staff says that with the damage he suffered, even if he does wake up, he'll be confined to his bed for the rest of his life. He took a tremendous fall down the stairs and broke his neck, you see."

"Was that before or after he was stabbed in the liver?"

Green eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

This time, Law blatantly pushed Nami behind him, looming dangerously over the older businesswoman as they stared each other down. "Well, since I seemed to be in the habit of doing you favors, I thought I'd add to my good karma and stop by your house to see if I could do anything to heal your beloved husband. He certainly has a broken neck, and the bruises and cracked skull line up with your story, but that stab wound sticks out like a sore thumb."

Haiko's stone-cold expression would put a professional poker player's to shame. "Well, the fall did break a few steps—perhaps he landed on a sharp piece of wood."

Law's own face was just as unreadable. "No, the size and shape clearly indicate that it was a knife. A small one that a lady could easily hide under her dress. I also noticed that your home doesn't have any stairs."

Her expression hardened, a fierce green fire flickering in her eyes. "Are you accusing me of harming my husband, Captain Trafalgar?"

"Haiko-ya, you're a woman I genuinely admire—you're cunning and determined, yet you still have standards higher than most of the criminal underworld. You've come a long way from that underground gin joint you started in the North Blue. You've spent years cleaning up the brothels and bars on Grimm; I'd certainly be upset to find my husband was conspiring to undo all of my hard work simply because he couldn't adapt to the changing times."

Nami held her breath as she and Law awaited her answer. This was the moment of truth.

"That's quite the theory you have," Haiko replied coolly, crossing her arms and raising an auburn eyebrow. The anger in her gaze dimmed down into a tranquil simmer. "Do you have any proof?"

"Nothing physical, nor do I really care—if you stabbed Kimo, I have no doubt it was well-deserved. Perhaps it was even an accident, or in self-defense."

"Or perhaps you're just making baseless accusations."

"Haiko-ya, it doesn't matter to me what really happened. If anything, I imagine you'll be a better business partner than either of them. I simply don't appreciate being used and lied to."

When she gave no reply, Law gave Nami a meaningful look, gold eyes flicking down to her Clima-Tact before holding her gaze intently. "Nami-ya, why don't you disappear for a bit? I think this is a conversation Haiko-ya and I should have without an audience."

Catching on, she nodded, ducking inside the Polar Tang just out of sight. While Law distracted the club owner by leading her towards the edge of the pier, Nami quickly cast her Mirage Tempo, rendering herself invisible so she could sneak back over, footsteps silent as a cat's paws. For extra measure, she crouched behind a nearby crate, peaking her head over the top so she could watch the duo's interactions.

Law casually slung his arm over Haiko's narrow shoulders, dropping his voice so only Nami could eavesdrop. "Look, I know power struggles are common in the underworld, and innocents getting caught in the middle happens. However, this little spat hurt two of my subordinates. I'm sure you understand that, if something like this were to happen again, I'd take it upon myself to wipe out both sides of the conflict in revenge, correct?"

The redhead stiffened. "Of course, Law."

"Good. Because I respect your reasons—Kimo and Jinzo betrayed you. Tried to undo all your hard work because their own profits were down. Potentially even planned to slip you a little uranos out of spite. But I won't stand for someone else's grudge putting my crew in danger. Nor do I tolerate being used—if you want me to kill someone for you in the future, I expect you to be straight with me instead of treating me like a pawn."

For a moment, Haiko stood in silence, staring out at the churning waves as they slapped against the pier. Finally, she spoke, voice tight and minutely vulnerable. "A few nights ago…Kimo came to Ruby 8 with a few of his thugs after closing. We argued about him helping Jinzo open a brothel under my nose—he said if I didn't give the red light district back, he'd burn my club to the ground and put me to work as one of the whores."

"Is that when you stabbed him?" Law asked, tone even and calm.

"Of course. Oscar and the band overheard the commotion and took care of the thugs while I ran, but Kimo followed me to the top of the stairs…"

"Well, that lines up with what Hiroshi told me. I appreciate your honesty."

"You questioned Hiroshi?" she asked, angered at the musician's betrayal.

"You forget—he _owes_ me. I guess he also figured I'd be more lenient with you if I knew how you'd been backed into a corner." Law paused, letting the tension between them simmer before he admitted, "He was right. Kimo deserved what you gave him, and if I hear he's tragically succumbed to his wounds, well, I won't shed any tears."

Haiko sighed, shoulders sagging in relief. "I wanted to trust you, but you had a profitable partnership with Kimo. I couldn't be sure whose side you'd be on—I just knew it wouldn't be Jinzo's."

"A common enemy is a good hook for an alliance—I just hope you plan to be more honest with me if you intend on maintaining our partnership."

"Of course."

A shadow fell across his eyes as he turned the woman so she fully faced him. "Did you know about the uranos shipment?"

"No. Nor was I aware that Venus would be used to distribute it," Haiko explained, looking him straight in the eye. "The owner was new but on the level; he had my full permission to host a Ladies Night to attract customers. When I went to confront him this morning, I found his body—he's been dead for at least a few days."

Nodding at her answer, Law's somber expression relaxed. "Good. Because not telling me about Kimo and Jinzo's betrayal is forgivable. Not warning me about the uranos…"

"I am truly sorry your girlfriend and engineer were subjected to that."

Nami had to physically slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming "I'm not his girlfriend!" She doubted Haiko would appreciate it if she found out she was being spied on, and Law would be pissed that she'd ruined his plan.

Perhaps he could feel her rage, because Nami caught Law's amber eyes glance in her general direction before returning to Haiko. "Pretty words aren't the kind of apology I'm interested in. I expect compensation."

Haiko's confident, naturally seductive grim returned as she leaned in, running a finger along the Heart Pirate insignia on his sweatshirt. "Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure you've already thought of something—I doubt you would have come all this way just to say goodbye."

"That I have; in fact, it's exactly why I came down here. Two weeks ago, a man named Dira tried to sell Kimo and Jinzo some items. Most of it was junk, but there were a few things that stood out. One of them was a lovely white vase."

"Are you seriously offering me a _vase_ as reparations for Nami-ya and Ikkaku nearly becoming sex slaves?" he sneered, eyes narrowing in offense. Nami bristled in solidarity. She didn't care how drop-dead gorgeous Haiko was; unless said vase was made of platinum and filled to the brim with belli and gems, she'd kick the older woman's ass for being so cheap!

"Oh, no—the vase isn't even here!" Haiko replied, smile never wavering despite the anger radiating from the Dark Doctor. "Once he realized what it was made from, Kimo turned it down and told the man to take his wares elsewhere."

"And what, pray tell, was it made of?" Law asked sarcastically, patience wearing thin.

Her manicured hands reached up to smooth out the wrinkles in his sweatshirt. "At first, they thought it was marble or alabaster, but upon closer inspection, Jinzo realized that the white was just paint. It took a little arm-twisting, but Dira admitted that the vase originated from a certain tragic island in the North Blue."

That immediately caught the surgeon's attention, and the full focus of those golden eyes was fixated on the club owner. The hostility vanished, replaced by cool intent. "Where did he go?"

"Atifakuto. None of us wanted something coated in Amber Lead, of course, but I remembered you once mentioning that you had an interest in such items. In fact, I even have an eternal pose to the island—I took my last vacation there." Reaching into her generous cleavage, she pulled out the hourglass-shaped device. As she handed it to the pirate captain, she fluttered her long lashes sweetly. "So, am I forgiven?"

"…for the most part. You'd better not be playing me, Haiko-ya," Law replied, studying the magnetic compass intently, looking for anything that might give away whether or not it was fake.

"I think I've learned my lesson about leading on The Surgeon of Death. You did me a favor, so I'm returning in kind." Standing up on her tip-toes, she brushed a kiss to his jaw. "I do hope you visit again soon. And treat that Cat Thief of yours right—maybe it's the red hair, but she reminds me of myself at that age."

"Unscrupulous and greedy?" he asked, taking her hand and pressing his own farewell kiss to her knuckles.

"And a magnet for dangerous men," she purred as she flounced away. "Safe travels, Captain Trafalgar. Always a pleasure doing business with you."

When the new Queenpin of Grimm was out of sight, Nami dropped her illusion, jogging over to Law. "Well, that was…quite the conversation." Part of her was relieved—Haiko had done some shady things, but she couldn't fault her reasons. Another part was flattered. She was a dangerous, stunning, formidable woman—someone Nami could certainly admire and wouldn't mind becoming someday. Though, she hoped she'd manage to avoid marrying someone who'd betray her.

And one tiny, sneaky part of her burned with irrational jealousy over the fact that Haiko had kissed him. It shouldn't matter—Law was obnoxious and arrogant and certainly not someone she had any intention of kissing when not under duress. But for some reason, she had been really tempted to use her Cyclone Tempo to knock her into the water.

"That it was. Seems a trip to Atifakuto is in order," Law said lowly, the brim of his hat casting a shadow across his eyes as his tips twisted in a sullen frown.

Nami's brow furrowed. She knew Law had some kind of interest in Amber Lead, but why would he want to hunt some down? "Is that our next destination?"

He rubbed his goatee in brooding thought as his eyes fixated on the delicate needle pointing towards the horizon. Nami could practically see the wheels in his head turning, an internal argument raging in his mind. His body was as stiff as a cadaver's, the tendons in his neck straining as he held in whatever powerful emotions he was feeling.

Finally, he shoved the eternal pose into his pocket and answered, "Not yet. I promised you the next island we landed on would be far more relaxing, and I need time to plan, anyway. But don't expect a long vacation; I can't let the trail grow cold."

She sighed in relief. After the horrors of Grimm, she was in desperate need of a breather. Especially if they ended up going after an artifact from Flevance; she'd only heard tragic stories about that place. How they'd once been prosperous and highly-renowned, until the whole country had come down with a horrible, incurable disease. A disease that, if Law was to be believed, hadn't been as contagious as the World Government had claimed.

Before she could ask any questions, Law pressed his hand between her shoulders, gently but insistently leading her towards the _Polar Tang_. The darkness in his expression had faded significantly, and his sly smirk was back in place. It felt phony, though—like a mask. "By the way, I appreciate you staying close. Considering what she did to her husband, I half expected Haiko-ya to stab me and push me off the pier."

"Yeah, I figured you only wanted me there so I could save your ass," she snipped, though her heart wasn't quite in it. Law had berated Haiko about being honest with him, yet it felt like he was putting up a front with her. Sure, it wasn't quite the same—Haiko had been using him, while Law seemed to be just keeping his thoughts to himself—but the slight hypocrisy grated at her.

At the same time, she couldn't entirely fault him for it. Their relationship and sense of trust in each other had certainly improved over the past twenty-four hours, but she couldn't blame him for not enlightening her to his troubled thoughts. She only hoped he'd confide in Penguin or Bepo.

"The singular pitfall of wielding the awesome power of a Devil Fruit—water is your nemesis," he replied sourly.

"Then why'd you lead her so close to the dock's edge?"

"To make her feel less threatened. Her husband attacked in her own bar. Ruby 8 is as much home to her as the _Tang_ is to us. People value that illusion of safety; when it's compromised, especially by someone we should trust, it can turn someone into a skittish, feral animal."

"Ah. Yeah, makes sense," she replied as they stepped through the submarine door. He definitely had a point—if she'd been attacked on the _Thousand Sunny_, a place she'd always felt safe and secure in, she'd probably be on-edge for months. "It was still a risky move, though."

"But a calculated one. Did you really think I'd accuse a woman as cunning and dangerous as her without a plan, or at least a basic understanding of how her mind works?" he asked, dark blue eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"No, but are you confident enough in that understanding to guarantee she's not sending us to our deaths?"

"Another reason to take a slight detour and recover our strength before heading to Atifakuto," he said nonchalantly, smirk becoming darker but more genuine. "I'm not particularly worried, though. Haiko and I think alike in many ways; she values long-term planning. She knows she only has one shot at killing me, so she wouldn't risk it all on a scheme she threw together in a day. She'd wait until I least expected it, even if it took years, all the while carefully moving the pieces into place. And when she struck, she'd get the outcome she wanted no matter how the cards fell."

"Do you…have someone you're planning to kill?" Nami asked, a hint of nervousness bleeding into her voice. "Because you sound like you're speaking from experience."

"No one you've met, and no one you'd miss," he said vaguely, his hand finally moving from her back so he could climb down the ladder to the next level. "You should worry more about getting stronger and preparing for the New World; Bepo tells me you're finally ready to start combat training."

"Let's just say Grimm's been a bit of an eye-opener," she replied, carefully climbing down after him. Her heeled sandals made a reverberating _clank_ as she stepped down onto the metal floor. "Luffy can't risk me being a liability—if I can't handle myself in Paradise, I'll stand no chance on the other side of the Red Line."

"Exactly why I'm willing to train you—I'd hate to have put in all that effort into saving Mugiwara just for his crew to bring him down."

Nami glared at him, but he ignored her all the way to his quarters. Upon realizing she'd followed him, his eyebrow arched upwards again, though this time in amusement. "Were you looking for something, Nami-ya? A private tour of the captain's bedroom, maybe?"

She blushed slightly at his suggestive tone but held her ground. "You gave me crap about keeping secrets from you, and yet you spew out the most irritating non-answers when I ask you a simple question. Your hypocrisy is infuriating."

"I gave you crap about keeping secrets relevant to your well-being," he countered easily, slipping inside his room. "Your tenure as a Heart Pirate will be long done by the time I enact my revenge, so it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, sweetheart."

Before she could reply or even get a good look at the inside of his quarters, he shut the door in her face.

Staring at the steel barrier, Nami felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.

She trusted Law. She knew he was sincere in his desire to help her train for the New World. That he would protect her until she returned to Weatheria at the end of the year.

She also trusted her gut, and it was screaming that he had ulterior motives. That this generosity, along with his rescue of Luffy, had something to do with some long-term plan.

Trafalgar Law was the lesser evil now, but how long until that changed?


	14. It's All Fun and Games

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm just a fanfic writer who loves LawNa and is motivated by reader reviews and comments.

It's All Fun and Games

The _Polar Tang's_ library was easily Nami's favorite place on the submarine. For one, it was the coolest room on the whole ship as Law had put a considerable amount of resources into developing state-of-the-art climate control equipment to keep the books in good condition. Secondly, the walls were lined with shelves practically bursting with tomes on navigation, oceanography, geography, zoology, weather, history, and, of course, every type of medicine imaginable. Thirdly, it was comfortable; there were plush chairs and couches, a peaceful atmosphere, perfect lighting for reading, and a large table where she and Bepo could work on maps and other projects.

In fact, that's exactly where the pair of navigators had been holed up over the past few days. Stacks of books on horticulture and gardening surrounded them as they furiously scribbled on sheets of graph paper, meticulously planning out the new greenhouse. With the money they'd accrued from the gala heist, Clione had managed to purchase the equipment needed for solar lights and the sprinkler system. Now it was up to Nami and Bepo to decide which plants should go where so the engineers could start the installation process. It was trickier than it sounded; due to the combination of medicinal herbs and produce, many with different watering and sunlight requirements, the room needed to be carefully mapped out for peak efficiency.

"What do you think of this layout, Nami?" Bepo asked, handing her a rough sketch. "Rough" being the key word—though there was a marked improvement over the past few months, even under Nami's careful tutelage, his drawing skills still left much to be desired.

Despite the giant sweatdrop falling down the back of her head, Nami forced a happy grin. "It's a good start! What corner are we putting the aloe plants in?"

"Well, they need a lot of sunlight, so I thought the west corner?"

She studied her notes carefully, a deep wrinkle forming across her brow. "Hmm, but that's the area that also gets watered the most. According to the books, aloe needs to be watered deeply, but infrequently; otherwise it'll rot."

"I'm sorry," he replied, round ears drooping as he hung his head, a gloomy cloud forming around him.

"It's ok! We can make a dry corner—a section that has a lot of sunlight, but no sprinkler system. We'll manually water those on a strict schedule."

He perked up at the suggestion. "Maybe we can have a chart or something next to those with specific instructions to avoid confusion? And some plastic curtains to block out the spray from the sprinklers so it stays dry?"

"Great idea!" she replied, smile much more genuine this time. With how sensitive Bepo was, she'd forced herself to adopt a more calm, motherly demeanor when working with him. He was a lot like Chopper; sweet and a little naïve but extremely intelligent in his specialized field. She wondered if perhaps, like the blue-nosed reindeer, he'd been bullied when he was young. Had people thought he was a monster, too?

"Thanks, Nami," Bepo said, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, the island we're heading to has the aloe variety that Law uses—I know we're not ready for a full greenhouse, but maybe we could pick up some fresh plants and set up one of the sunlamps in here as a tester since it's the driest room."

At the mention of the captain, Nami had to bite back a frustrated sigh. Law had been pretty much intolerable for the past week. She'd thought she'd seen the worst of his insomniac tendencies when he'd been working on the fertilizer, but this was so much worse. He stayed in his room practically all day, and on the rare occasion he emerged he'd been broody and snappish. Most of the crew had chalked it up to stress and lack of sleep again, but Nami could tell they were trying to hide their concern. This wasn't a hyper fixation like the fertilizer had been—this was an obsession over something personal.

However, she dared not press the matter—Law wasn't like Luffy or Zoro, whom she could knock over the head and nag into submission. And if his mood did have anything to do with the Amber Lead vase, she was even warier. She still distinctly remembered his rage after the gala—he'd implied that the World Government had covered up the truth that the infamous disease wasn't contagious. Maybe he wanted the vase to prove it? To spit in the eye of those who had callously doomed an entire city?

Seeing the frown on her face, Bepo sulked. "I'm worried about him too."

"I'm not worried about him," she huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

The Mink ignored her denial. "I wish he'd get more sleep. I know he's working on a plan, but he still needs his rest."

"Why don't you just drug him or something?" she asked a bit petulantly. Really, she was mostly upset that Law was needlessly troubling his crew. Didn't he realize how much they cared about him? "There's plenty of sedatives aboard the ship."

"Oh no!" Bepo cried, black eyes widening in horror. "Law'd be furious if we did that! There's too much risk involved. What if we were attacked? He'd be too out of it to fight or take care of the wounded."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she acquiesced, slumping forward and resting her chin on her crossed forearms. Chopper would probably have the same objections. Except a sleep-deprived, angry doctor wasn't much better than a doped-up one. "Still, he needs a nap or something. He's been acting like a toddler."

"Careful who you call a toddler, Nami-ya," Law's deep voice rasped in her ear, startling a shriek from her throat as she jerked upright, nearly smacking his chin with the back of her head. "And keep your voice down—you're in a library."

"Oh, go to hell, Law!" she snapped, twisting around in her chair to glare up at him. "What are you skulking around for, anyway?" Not that she should really complain—he was actually out of his room, after all.

Striding past her, he perused the history section before selecting a large, faded tome. "It's my ship—I'll go where I please."

"Well, how about you _please_ go to bed?" she argued. Screw not pressing the issue—maybe she couldn't knock him over the head like her own crew, but she could sure as hell nag, and clearly _someone_ had to. And he wouldn't attack her with Bepo around, right? "You don't want to screw up someone's medication like you did last time you were overtired, right?"

The glare he threw over his shoulder was so full of malice Nami shrank down in her chair. Though a valid point, she knew her comment had hit below the belt.

"Watch your tongue, Nami-ya, or else I'll remove it," he sneered. Even with the shadow his hat cast over the top half of his face, Nami could clearly see his eyes were bloodshot and the bags underneath were even darker than usual. "Getting that vase is going to take even more planning than the gala, and I've got less information to go on and maybe a third of the time. Even if I could calm my mind enough to sleep, I simply don't have the time to spare."

"Look, I know you're the devious schemer around here, but you're also the doctor. You of all people should know the importance of getting proper rest. If you're that worried about your plan, I can help you; burglary is literally the reason you brought me on," she argued, arms spread wide.

A deep frown marred his face as he shook his head. "No. After what you went through on Grimm, I want you to take it easy until we get to Atifakuto—that's when I'll need your help. You're lucky I'm even letting you work on the greenhouse plans." He glanced down at the piles of papers strewn across the table. "By the way, I want to look those over later."

She smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Seriously? Your own plans aren't enough to keep you occupied? You have way too much on your plate as it is. For God's sake, just take a break and get some fucking sleep!"

Long fingers gripped the book in his hands so tightly Nami could hear the leather binding groan. "Don't you _dare_ give me orders on my own fucking ship, Nami-ya."

"Captain," Bepo interrupted quietly, voice nearly a whimper, "do you promise to at least _try_ to get some sleep when we get to the island tomorrow? Even just a short nap? It'll be sunny and warm and safe—maybe your mind will settle down there."

There was a moment of tense silence as a pair of round black eyes shimmered pleadingly, desperately hoping to put an end to the argument.

"Shit. Quit being so cute," Law muttered under his breath. Narrow shoulders heaved in a sigh. Not even the Surgeon of Death could be mad at the sweet Mink when he sounded so genuinely concerned. "I promise to _try_. At the very least, I'll spend some time outside; I'm sure all this time underwater hasn't exactly helped my vitamin D deficiency. So long as no one gets any ideas about giving me another _lovely_ sunburn," he quipped, scowling at the mikan-hair woman meaningfully.

Nami held up her hands in surrender. Even though he totally deserved another prank due to his prickly behavior, it was way more important that he had enough peace of mind to get in even a small amount of sleep.

_Damn,_ she thought to herself as Law stalked out of the library. _Bepo's right; I really am worried about that idiot._

XXX

Cousteau Island was small but beautiful. By Nami's estimation, it had been an undersea volcano that had risen up less than a hundred years ago. Shaped like a fat crescent moon, the majority of the land was covered in lush jungle and lined with smooth, sandy beaches. The surrounding ocean was nearly teal, full of tropical fish and rainbow-colored coral. Fruits like bananas, coconuts, and pineapples grew in abundance, but there didn't appear to be much wildlife—mostly birds and sea turtles who had decided the uninhabited island was the perfect spot to lay their eggs due to a lack of predators.

"How did you guys find this place?" Nami asked Bepo, not bothering to keep the awe from her voice as they surfaced in the cove. "I've never heard of Cousteau Island, and it wasn't the atlas."

More than happy to tell the tale of their lucky discovery, her fellow navigator explained, "It's a summer island we found when a storm blew us off course. It's so tiny its magnetic field is hidden by Grimm's, so it doesn't show up on a log pose—we had to make an eternal pose to get back. It's also surrounded by a massive reef that'll destroy most other ships if they get close, but we found the underwater tunnel to get through. It's completely uninhabited, so we claimed it and use it as a hideout."

Glancing around, Nami could see the skeletal remains of what looked like a pirate ship wedged onto the rocks, along with debris scattered along the beach. They appeared to be several months old, however, so she doubted they'd be running into any castaways. "How'd it get its name?"

"Cousteau found the safe path to the island, so we let him name it," Law interjected bluntly, though not without a hint on begrudging affection for the diver/oceanographer. "Otherwise, it would have been 'Trafalgar Cove'."

Nami nodded in understanding, too pleased at the possibility of mapping out a brand-new island and taking a vacation to mock him for the blatant arrogance. It seemed Law hadn't been making empty promises when he told her the island would be much more relaxing. Now all he had to do was keep his promise about getting some sleep.

Upon landing, the crew spent the better part of the morning setting up chairs, umbrellas, a volleyball net, blankets, tables, and everything else they could think of for a fantastic day on the beach. Surprisingly, getting the bonfire and grill started was the easiest part; debris from the shipwrecked pirate ship, which seemed to mostly consist of the shattered remains of wooden crates and barrels, littered the shore, so there was no need to cut down trees. By noon, the last of the preparations were finished, and after a quick lunch, the crew split off into their own groups.

Cousteau and Crozier led Clione, Darter, Sgt. Pepper, Ajisahi, Tsunomedori, and Shiroruka to explore the jungle, promising to be back by sunset with fresh fruit, water, and the aloe Law wanted. Skua and Malamute, two of Ikkaku's fellow engineers, elected to stay on the ship to perform some maintenance. The rest, led by Penguin and Shachi, chose to change into bathing suits so they could all enjoy some much-needed relaxation on the beach.

"Incoming!" Nami shouted, spiking the blue and yellow beach ball hard over the net, scoring the winning point for her team.

"Nice shot!" Ikkaku cheered, high-fiving her partner.

"And that's the match!" Ermine sniggered from their spot by the grill as they cleaned the assortment fish Jude, Uni, and Seiuchi had caught for dinner, careful to keep their long brown braids free of fish guts. The cook had been thoroughly amused throughout the game—they'd never pass up the chance to watch the first and second mate get trounced by a pair of pretty ladies in swimwear. "Did you guys even score a single point?"

"Ah, shuddup," Shachi groused as he fell back onto a nearby towel, though his displeasure at losing didn't stop him from ogling Nami and Ikkaku's sun-kissed bodies. Nami had elected to don a cherry red, lace-up one-piece that tantalizingly showed off her legs and cleavage. Ikkaku's was comparatively more modest, being a sporty, black, high-neck two-piece, though the mesh across her breasts didn't hide much.

The swimwear had been a tactical choice—the moment Penguin and Shachi had proposed a game of volleyball, the girls knew there was no better way to distract them. And with such a devious plan, they of course added on a friendly wager—losers do the winners' cleaning duties for the next month.

"Man, they destroyed you," Jude mocked from his chair, black bowl cut shining in the late afternoon sun.

"Like you would have done any better," Penguin argued as he took a swig from his water bottle.

"Doesn't matter—I'm not the one with double cleaning duty."

"You're all getting extra chores if you don't quit your damn whining and let me work in peace," a dark, irritable voice called.

Law was seated a dozen feet away from the makeshift volleyball court on a wide beach blanket, Bepo snoozing softly behind him. As promised, he'd managed to doze for a short while in the sun, but it hadn't done much for his mood. In fact, it seemed that with that small bit of rest, he'd become even more determined to work on his plan instead of relax like his body clearly needed. So, despite the protests of his crew, he'd attempted to return to his work inside the ship.

However, the maintenance had proven noisy enough to force him back outside, stacks of books and papers in hand, and he'd sullenly plopped onto the blanket beside his navigator, resolute to get some work done despite the universe's clear attempts to stop him.

In Nami's opinion, he looked absurd in his black and yellow swim trunks surrounded by notebooks full of messy scribblings and huge history books. He was like a nerdy brat who'd been forced on a family vacation but opted to petulantly do homework on the beach instead of have fun.

Sure, he was a _hot_ nerdy brat, but she could also see the signs that his obsessive planning was taking its toll on his body. The definition of his muscles was starting to fade, and he looked thinner. Tan skin appeared dull even in the bright sun, and there wasn't enough concealer in the world to cover up his eyebags now.

"Ok, this is ridiculous," Nami grumbled with a scowl. She squeezed the volleyball between her hands, briefly imagining it was Law's thick skull. "Even post-catnap he's being a grumpy bastard."

Ducking beneath the net to stand beside her, Penguin nodded in agreement. "Normally I'd say leave him alone and let him deal with it at his own pace, but this is different."

"He told you what we're going after?" she asked lowly, keeping her voice down to avoid disturbing the man in question or risk him eavesdropping.

"Yeah. That's why I'm worried." Penguin gave her a sidelong glance. "Amber Lead's a touchy subject with him. Think this is bad? It was _way_ worse when we sailed the North Blue."

"What's his deal with it?"

"It's not my place to say. What's important is that we get his mind off of it. All this brooding's just going to make his insomnia worse, and it's completely killing the party mood."

"Any suggestions?"

"You could give him a lap dance."

Before anyone could blink, Penguin was on the ground, a grapefruit-sized lump throbbing on his head. "Ow! I was kidding," he moaned.

Nami cracked her knuckles. "Got any legit suggestions?" she growled, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Leave it to me," Shachi chimed in, getting up from his towel. His gait was determined as he marched over to his captain. Standing directly in the man's sunlight, he waited until Law glared up at him in annoyance.

"Move."

"Nope."

"That's an order."

"Nothin' doin'."

"If you don't move in the next five seconds, they'll be using your head as the volleyball."

"Go ahead—the rest of me will still be right here, blocking your light."

Rubbing a hand over his frustrated face, Law half-growled, half-sighed, "What the fuck do you want?"

Shachi crossed his arms over his chest. "This is supposed to be a vacation, but you're bringing down the whole mood. So, unless you want a mutiny on your hands, you're gonna play the King Game with us."

Gold eyes narrowed ominously. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Law, you've been a brooding pain in the ass for eight days. I get you're dealing with a lot of shit, but if you expect us to just sit by and let you kill yourself with planning and sulking, well, you've got another thing coming."

"I refuse to leave things to chance," Law snapped, gesturing towards the large pile of notes and books before him. "The plan hinges on me memorizing all of this. I don't have time for stupid games."

"Dude, too much stress from studying can cause brain inflammation and result in memory loss or depression. So unless you take a break, you're more likely to forget this stuff and your plan will be ruined."

"Please, Captain?" Bepo chimed in from behind him, black eyes once more shimmering with beseeching tears. He'd awoken at the mention of the King Game; it was one of his favorites, and there was no way he was going to let Law miss out.

Another sigh, this one more resigned as the stubborn captain massaged his temples. The combination of scientific facts and Bepo's puppy-dog eyes was especially effective in his weakened state. "How long do I have to play?"

Shachi grinned triumphantly. "No less than thirty minutes. Come on; it's a relaxing, easy game. Heck, you might not even end up having to do anything."

"If that's the case, it'll be an even bigger waste of time."

"Law, when have you ever considered watching us act like idiots a waste of time?"

He couldn't argue with that. "Do you promise to leave me in peace afterward?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," he said with a mock salute. "Now, is your grumpy ass going to join us, or are we coming to you?"

"Fine, fine," he growled, carefully marking his place in his books and laying Kikoku across the papers so they wouldn't blow away in the wind. Bepo hefted him to his feet despite his grumbled protests, ushering him towards the group that had formed. Jean Bart, Uni, Jude, Ermine, and Seiuchi had come to join them, plopping down onto the sandy beach in hopes of cheering up their moody captain.

"Ok," Shachi began, clapping his hands together eagerly, "does everyone know how to play this?"

"We all draw popsicle sticks. Each stick has a number except for one that has a crown. Whoever draws the crown is the 'King' and can order one or two numbers to do anything they want," Jean Bart answered bluntly.

"Within reason," Ikkaku interjected, pointing her finger at Jude and Seiuchi. "Nothing R-rated."

"Surprised you guys are so tame," Nami giggled, glancing around the circle.

"Things got a little out of hand once," Uni said vaguely while everyone else mumbled in uncomfortable agreement. "A lot of rum was involved."

"Say no more." Nami could easily imagine, with a crew of mostly men, just how insane the game could get under the influence of alcohol.

The warm dusting of pink that broke out across Penguin's cheeks confirmed her suspicions. "Anything goes so long as it's PG-13 and doesn't cause grievous bodily harm."

"Whatever," Law grumbled from his spot beside Bepo, still determined to remain sour and unpleasant throughout his prescribed dose of forced fun.

Rolling his eyes at their captain's less-than-enthused reaction, Shachi held out his fist clutching the popsicle sticks. "The sooner you start playing, the sooner we'll let you get back to your brooding, Boss."

The answering glare was ignored by the crew in favor of drawing a number, with Ikkaku cheering loudly, "Oh yeah! Guess who's the King!"

"But girls can't be kings!" Shachi teased, quickly ducking the fist he knew would be coming.

"Buddy, you're lucky I'm not royalty—otherwise I'd have you drawn and quartered for that crap," she snapped, but there was no real venom in her tone. If Nami had to guess, this was a joking argument they had every time. "But as your temporary ruler, I decree that numbers eight and five should do a handstand contest. First to fall loses."

"I'm eight," Uni stated, getting to his feet.

"And I'm five," said Jean Bart.

"This'll be over quick," Ermine whispered to Nami. "If he hadn't gone into piracy, Uni would have been a great circus acrobat. Or maybe a ninja."

Nami stared at the mysterious Heart Pirate, impressed. Perhaps she could ask him for a few tips—balance was vital when you were a burglar.

To everyone's surprise, though, despite Jean Bart's massive size, he kept his balance remarkably well even on the soft sand, managing to stay up for nearly a full two minutes until finally yielding.

"Saint Charlos would regularly make me perform for him," he explained, tone nonchalant but the tension in his shoulders betraying his discomfort. "I was basically his circus monkey."

"Crap, I'm sorry, Jean," Ikkaku replied, looking guilty. Even though it had been completely unintentional, bringing up the former slave's past was generally regarded as an unspoken taboo.

He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug, though he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "It's fine. At least this time I could stop when I wanted and didn't get beaten after."

Everyone in the circle winced. The Celestial Dragons really were a piece of work.

"Alright, next round," Shachi changed the topic as he collected and shuffled the sticks, trying to keep the party mood from turning sour and to give Jean Bart the opportunity to step back out of the spotlight.

This time, Bepo had the luck of being King. "Uh, I order number three to scratch behind the King's ears for a full minute," he said shyly, tapping his claws together bashfully. "I mean, only if they want to."

"Do I?" Nami called cheerfully, climbing to her feet and scurrying over to the cute bear. Immediately she buried her fingers in his thick fur, manicured nails scraping across Bepo's sensitive skin in quick little flicks. The Mink immediately leaned into her touch, growling happily, and she swore she saw his foot twitch like a dog's.

_So cuuuute!_ Nami thought, working her hands even deeper into the white coat. _And so soft! Almost as soft as Chopper!_ She allowed herself a brief daydream of cuddling up by a fire on a cold winter's night, using Bepo as a pillow while Chopper lay against her legs in his reindeer form.

"That's enough you two." Law's voice broke her out of her fantasy, and instinctively Nami glared at him. However, she didn't miss the brief hint of a grin that tugged at his lips at the sight of his navigator so happy. "Bepo looks like he's about to pass out."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Jealous?"

His face settled back in a scowl. "If I'm stuck playing this game, I'd rather not waste time watching my navigators fondle each other."

Annoyed, Nami gave Bepo one more pointed scratch before returning to her spot. Darn. For a second, she'd thought Law might have started to relax a bit. Instead, he was stubbornly staying too grumpy to even flirt with her, and she'd lobbed him a softball!

The lots were pulled again, with Uni earning the King spot. "Number ten must sit in number one's lap for the next three rounds."

Ermine was the unlucky one, as Bepo gingerly lowered himself onto the cook's lap.

"I'm putting you on a diet!" they groaned, voice muffled by the Mink's thick fur as their legs sank deep into the sand under the added weight of a fully-grown polar bear.

"I'm sorry," Bepo replied miserably, hanging his head.

"You're not putting him on a diet," Law snapped, glaring at his crushed subordinate. "Bepo's a healthy weight for his size and species."

Ermine didn't dare argue. Not just because trying to do so with the ship's doctor would be suicide, but because they didn't have enough air in their lungs.

"Since Ermine's a bit…indisposed at the moment, I think they should sit this one out," Penguin stated as he collected the sticks.

"Agreed," they wheezed.

Discarding one of the numbered sticks for later, the first mate held out his fist, prompting everyone to draw.

Nami was the lucky lady, and she gave a catlike grin as she considered her potential victims. Should she demand their wallets? No, they were wearing swimsuits, so they probably wouldn't have them on them. Have someone kiss her feet? Whatever it was, it needed to be devious and hilarious if she wanted any chance at getting Law to enjoy himself. The man took sadistic pleasure in other peoples' discomfort, after all.

The perfect idea came to her like a vision from God. No matter who her command was inflicted on, it would be funny, but if luck was on her side…

"Numbers two and three have to kiss each other on the lips for three seconds."

Inwardly she cheered as, across from her, the first and second mate gaped down at their numbers in abject horror.

"You know, I used to like you," Shachi groused while Penguin glared at her.

"Ha!" Ermine laughed weakly from under Bepo's furry mass. "Looks like I got off easy."

"Watch it, asshole, or I'll take my sweet time and let you suffer!"

"Nami, please reconsider!" Penguin begged, shuddering at the mere thought of kissing his best friend. "We agreed to keep it PG-13, remember?"

The Straw Hat shrugged nonchalantly, which was heavily at odds with the evil grin etched on her face. "It's just a peck—hardly anything scandalous."

"A three-second peck is still three seconds too long!"

"Aww, don't tell me you're afraid of cooties!" Ikkaku jeered, which made Penguin blush in embarrassment.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just have standards!" Shachi defended himself.

"Hey!" Penguin snapped, looking wholly offended. "Fucking excuse me, but standards? I've seen some of the women you've slept with, and I'm sure as hell prettier than your last one-night stand!"

"The hell's that supposed to mean, creampuff?"

"It means you can't attract good-looking women to save your life, barnacle-face!"

Nami rolled her eyes at the childish fight and was about ready to knock them both over the heads to put an end to the argument when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

For a second, it looked like Law's mouth had twitched upwards. It could have been a trick of the light, or he was actually amused by his friends' obvious discomfort just as she'd planned. Not willing to let the chance to get Law back in good spirits slip away, Nami pointedly cleared her throat to catch the duo's attention.

Clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes, she gave her best pout. "Please, boys? For me?"

"And me?" Ikkaku joined in, mimicking Nami's flirtatious pose.

Weak against the machinations of such beautiful women, their resolve wavered and Nami, locking eyes with Penguin, jerked her head towards his captain and gave a subtle thumbs up. Penguin seemed to catch on to her meaning, as he gave a small, resigned nod before sighing and grabbing Shachi's head to slam their mouths together for a quick, awkward kiss.

The moment his grip loosened, Shachi jerked away, spitting and sputtering with disgust. "Oh gods! My mouth! You've poisoned me!"

"Believe me, I didn't like it any more than you did, dickhead," Penguin grumbled as he furiously wiped his lips. Taking pity on the poor man, Ikkaku passed him his water bottle, though she didn't bother to repress her snigger when he swished a large gulp of water around his mouth before spitting it out.

Meanwhile, Nami peered at Law, hoping his sour shell had finally cracked. But while he wasn't glaring at them all like he was plotting how to brutally murder them and hide the evidence, his expression was still far from his normal carefree smirk.

"Good to see you're both _so_ secure in your masculinity," he sneered.

"Give me a break, Law," Shachi coughed, though there was a slight hint of red in his cheeks at being called out. "She might as well have asked me to kiss my brother. My gross, ugly-ass brother."

"Love you too, man," Penguin replied sarcastically as he collected the lots, pointedly ignoring the rest of the crew's sniggering.

The next two rounds, though amusing, were fairly uneventful; Jude got his feet kissed by Jean Bart, much to the larger man's obvious disdain, and Nami, upon becoming King again, demanded a shoulder massage, which Ikkaku was all too happy to give. The rest of the men certainly had no complaints about getting to watch the two beautiful women in sexy bathing suits pamper each other, so the round lasted nearly a full five minutes without even Law interjecting to hurry them up.

In fact, Nami could feel Law's hot gaze upon her as she arched into Ikkaku's touch. The engineer was surprisingly good with her hands and her skilled fingers even managed to coax out a few pleased sighs from the thief's lips as she worked at a knot of tension in her shoulders. Through hooded eyes, Nami noticed the tip of Law's pink tongue peek out to moisten his lips as he leaned forward, resting his chin on steepled fingers as he observed the motions of Ikkaku's fingers as they kneaded her skin.

Nami had the feeling that he was taking notes for his own fiendish use. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ikkaku managed to press down on the sensitive junction of her neck and shoulder; Law's golden eyes practically lit up when she let out a faint, involuntary sound of delight.

The attention they were getting didn't escape Ikkaku's notice, either. "God, you're all animals," she groused, rolling her eyes as she pulled away from Nami. Patting her friend on the head, she said, "I'll finish the job back our cabin, Nami. Away from prying eyes."

"Sounds good to me," she teased back despite her mild flush. She justified the sense of satisfaction she felt to the fact that, despite the show being over, some of the tension in Law's shoulders has eased as if he'd been the one getting the massage. He hadn't quite reached to point of relaxation, but it was clear the game was successfully beginning to distract him from his obsessive planning.

A few more rounds passed before Penguin had the good luck of becoming King. He rubbed his chin in thought as he considered his order. "Number eight has to do an impression of number one."

"Ooo, I got eight!" Ikkaku shouted, grinning widely. A gleam of pure mischief twinkled in her brown eyes. Across from her, Law sighed, raising the stick to show he was number one.

"Remember who signs your paychecks," he grumbled, scowl once more settling across his face.

"'Remember who signs your paychecks'," she repeated, voice dropping a few octaves as she smirked. Getting up, she struck a few poses, dramatically holding out her hands like Law did when he used his powers. "_Room. Shambles._"

The group chuckled and sniggered around them while Law continued to glare up at the engineer as if he was trying to set her ablaze with his mind. None of them felt particularly bad about cheering Ikkaku on; considering what she'd gone through on Grimm, she was probably the only one besides Nami who could get away with a less-than-flattering impersonation of the captain. In fact, Jude and Seiuchi decided to aid her impression by getting up and switching places in the circle, gasping in mock surprise at their new positions.

Emboldened by her fellow Heart Pirates' approval, Ikkaku melodramatically recoiled from some imaginary horror, face twisting in disgust. "Ugh, is that _bread?!_ So help me, I'll switch your brain and your bowels if I find so much as a crumb on my plate!"

Nami stifled a cackle behind her palm as she noticed Law's cheeks heat up just the slightest bit. "I do not sound like that," he scoffed, arms folded tightly across his tattooed chest.

Ikkaku donned a serious expression, mimicking his posture and frowning down at Law as if in the midst of a stern lecture. Their eyes locked, and an unspoken challenge was declared. "Ikkaku, you can't install lasers onto the sides of the ship because they're not yellow! I committed to this obnoxious color scheme, and damn it, you're not going to ruin it with your cool ideas!"

"I never said that."

"Ikkaku, you're the most brilliant, valuable member of my crew and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I definitely never said that."

"Ikkaku, you're fired."

"Now that I have said. Multiple times."

Plopping down onto the sand and reclining against Bepo, she cheekily flipped her captain off. However, it seemed the ridiculousness of the situation finally broke Law, as his scowl dissolved as he chuckled and returned the gesture, admitting defeat.

Whether he was overtired or he legitimately found it funny, it didn't matter; at last, the brooding captain was having a bit of fun.

Determined to keep his spirits up, the crew eagerly drew numbers again, each planning their own silly command. Seuichi had the honor of becoming King that round and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Number nine has to wrestle number six."

"In the name of every god ever dreamed up throughout history, I will make you fucking pay for this," Jude snarled at him as Jean Bart proved that he'd drawn number nine.

"Hey, Jude, don't be afraid," the gunner countered with a smirk, twirling his thin mustache deviously. "I'm sure Jean Bart will go easy on you. I mean, it's not like you had him kiss your feet recently, right?"

"Yeah," the helmsman said menacingly, cracking his knuckles. "You've _never_ done that."

Jude stared at Law beseechingly, but the captain merely smirked and ordered, "You reap what you sow. Maybe this'll teach you to be a bit nicer to your shipmates."

"This is gonna suck," he muttered as he squared off against the much larger man.

It did. Jude didn't even last ten seconds before he was put in a headlock and forced to tap out.

Next, Law drew the King stick, and that oh-so-familiar smirk finally adorned his face. "I order ten and five to worship me and declare how great I am."

Nami gave a quiet sigh of relief that she hadn't drawn either number. She wanted Law in a good mood, but a girl had her limits. Game or not, her literally worshiping him on her knees was the exact kind of thing he'd hold over her head for the rest of the year.

After Uni and Penguin finished extolling their captain's virtues for a good three minutes, it was time for the next round.

"Woo, I'm the King!" Shachi cheered as he held up the stick adorned with the little crown drawing. Behind his sunglasses, he peered at the circle mischievously. Reaching into a nearby beach bag, he pulled out a small box. "Your illustrious ruler demands that number seven and number four play three rounds of the Pocky Game."

Glancing down at her popsicle stick, Nami silently cursed her luck; the number seven was written at the top in bold, black marker. Brown eyes darted about the group, wondering who she'd have to play with until they landed on Law's wide smirk. Silently, he turned his stick for all to see, showcasing the number four neatly printed at the top.

"Holy crap," Shachi sniggered. He didn't even need to see Nami's number—her mortified expression said it all. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

Gleeful at the unexpected vengeance, Penguin eagerly leaned forward to hand her the box. "No need to be shy, number seven. It's just the Pocky Game—hardly anything scandalous, right?"

The navigator glared at him before heaving out a sigh. "Right," she grumbled, grabbing the strawberry pocky and shuffling over to sit across from Law. It was for the greater good, right? They were trying to keep the grumpy captain out of his sour bubble. It was no big deal; she could always break away before their mouths got anywhere near each other.

Smug grin widening, the captain leaned in as Nami slipped the creme-covered biscuit stick between her lips. "It's ok if you chicken out after the first bite, Nami-ya," he teased as he gently bit down on the other end, gold eyes bright with amusement.

Fire flashed in Nami's eyes. She might not mind being a coward in most situations, but this time, her pride was on the line.

Her righteous courage abandoned her quickly, though. The moment she felt his hot breath tickle her nose she jerked away, blushing in embarrassment as she realized there was still a good two inches of pocky dangling from Law's mouth.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he chewed on the crunchy treat.

"Only if you're ready to eat what's basically a breadstick," she countered, hoping to gross him out so he'd back down.

Law didn't fall for her ploy. "It's closer to a cookie, really, and those I can stomach. Especially if the prize at the end is worth it," he replied with a leer, deliberately running his tongue along his upper lip.

_Why am I even freaking out about this?_ Nami wondered as she pulled out another stick of pocky. _If we do end up kissing, who cares? It's just a brush of lips. Completely innocent. No worse than Shachi and Penguin's peck. More importantly, I can't let him psyche me out—he wants that way more than a tiny, indirect kiss._

Determination returned, she carefully balanced the thin treat between her teeth, steeling herself as Law slowly leaned in to take the other end. This time, they managed to nearly bite their way to the middle. Unfortunately, a gentle breeze blew in, causing a loose strand of Nami's sweetly scented hair to flutter against Law's nose. His nostrils twitched at the delicate tickling, and this time he pulled away, turning his head in anticipation of a sneeze that never came.

"Shit," he growled, annoyed at his ill luck.

A smug smirk curled Nami's lips. "Now who's the one chickening out?" she teased.

"I didn't chicken out. Or would you rather I sneeze all over your pretty face?"

"Yeah, that was one hell of a sneeze," she replied sarcastically. She didn't know why she was provoking him—the man was far from shy about looking for an excuse to kiss her, and her cheek basically guaranteed that he wouldn't let her off easy in the last round.

She refused to acknowledge the tiny voice in her ear whispering that she knew damn well why she was egging him on. That she got a primal thrill sassing such a dangerous man and coming out alive when so many others couldn't. Taunting Law was like playing with a tiger; he could rip her to shreds if she grew too careless, but he'd wouldn't sink his claws in so long as he enjoyed the chase.

Law stuck the final stick of pocky between his teeth, beckoning her forward with a "come hither" curl of his finger. In response, Nami rested her hands on his bare knees as she leaned in, bracing herself as she wrapped her lips around the other end. Their gazes locked, and in sync, they slowly started nibbling along the sweet, crunchy stick.

The seconds dragged by as, inch by inch, their faces drew closer. Nami tensed as she felt his exhalation warm her skin, while Law's eyes suspiciously flicked towards her hair as if daring it to interfere again. However, neither pulled away, and he pounced on the opportunity presented to him; angling his head and closing the last centimeter between them to brush his lips across hers in a chaste but teasing fashion. When Nami didn't immediately pull away, Law tested his luck further by lightly catching her plump bottom lip between his teeth before flicking the tip of his tongue to soothe it.

The action sent tingles down Nami's spine and she finally broke away, cheeks red and breath quickening minutely. It had been barely more than a few seconds—the kiss she'd given him at the gala had been longer—but the tension between them had made it a tempting, sizzling experience.

"So," Law drawled, watching the Cat Thief as she shuffled back to her spot like the hungry tiger he was, "who's up for another round?"

The pair was so focused on each other they didn't notice Shachi and Penguin subtly low-five while Bepo and Ikkaku shared a thumbs-up.

XXX

"Seriously? We leave you alone for a few minutes and you're back at your plans?" Nami sighed as she plopped onto the towel next to Law, eyeing the messy papers in his hands disdainfully. The King Game had ended not long ago with everyone in good spirits. Even Nami, despite her lingering embarrassment from the kiss, had managed to enjoy the final round where Jude had to serenade the crew by singing "Dr. Heart Stealer."

"The deal was that I would play for thirty minutes and then you all would leave me in peace," he replied, not even looking up from his notes. He'd escaped back to his makeshift workstation the moment Bepo had inadvertently caused a commotion when, tempted by the smell of fresh fish, he'd absconded with the large sea bass Ermine was preparing to grill. The rest of the crew had chased after him; some in hopes of saving their dinner, others treating it as a new game.

That left no one but Nami to confront the workaholic captain, even though she would have been happier to keep her distance for a while longer. "That deal was solely between you and Shachi as you were non-specific regarding the plurality of 'you'. You really must be tired if you missed an important detail like that."

He scowled, realizing that she was right but refusing to admit it. Changing tactics, Law tilted his head slightly, smirking down at her with hooded eyes. "If you're so concerned, I'll take another break later if you make it worth my while. Perhaps with another round of the Pocky Game?" he purred.

She flushed slightly at his suggestion but refused to let him distract her, instead turning her attention to the books before them. "You have five seconds to finish whatever you're doing before I toss those into the ocean."

Annoyed, he glared at her defiance before reluctantly activating his _Room_, teleporting the books, papers, and Kikoku safely inside the submarine. There was too much of a risk that she'd make good on her threat and destroy his work, and he also wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from cutting her to bits if she did. "That's the last order you get to give me tonight, Nami-ya," he grumbled. "I don't take kindly to being bossed around."

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she leaned back on her hands, enjoying the sensation of the warm sun on her face. Honestly, he should be thanking her. Days like these were too perfect to waste studying, and the tide was coming in—his work would be ruined anyway if he didn't get those books off the beach. "You really are such a control freak. Would it kill you to listen to the wisdom of those around you for once?"

"Are you saying you don't get caught up in your cartography?" he challenged.

"Look, as someone who used to be _forced_ to work nonstop without food or sleep for days on end, I fucking appreciate it when my _nakama_ makes me take a break."

Law grunted in reluctant acceptance, leaning his elbows on his knees as he stared out at the vibrant waves that slowly threatened to encroach his spot. "I do appreciate their concern, but they should also respect my authority as captain."

"They do, Law," Nami sighed, rubbing her temples, "but respect and blind obedience aren't the same thing. You're practically killing yourself working on those plans; are the guys supposed to just sit by and watch? And considering how…personal this all seems to be, they have even more right to be worried and tell you to take a step back."

"Yes, it is personal—that's why I can't leave anything to chance. Atifakuto is known for its museums and art auctions. If I'm to blend in well enough to get my hands on that vase, I need to be well-versed on history and art throughout the four Blues."

Ah. No wonder he'd been so intent on studying. "I get it; this is important to you, tons of preparation is needed, and a lot relies on you. But planning to the point of sleep deprivation is only going to increase your chances of messing up. You need to _sleep_, Law."

"Contrary to what you might think, it's not my work that's been keeping me awake. I _can't_ sleep—insomnia's a bitch like that. The body may crave it, but the mind has other ideas."

"You managed to catch a nap earlier," she argued weakly.

"Oh yes, because a brief doze in the sun makes up for nearly a week of nightmares."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. _Nightmares?_ Nami wondered. _What kind of nightmares could the Surgeon of Death get?_

Realizing he'd given her a nugget of personal information he hadn't intended, Law's entire expression closed off as he got to his feet. "I'm going for a walk."

"Law—"

He turned towards the eastern side of the beach, the bold face of his back tattoo smiling mockingly at her as he activated his _Room_. "I'll be back by sunset," were the last words he said before he vanished, replaced by a broken, rusted metal bar.

XXX

Law wasn't back by sunset, though the crew assured Nami that there was no reason to worry.

"Law loves to go on long, aimless walks," Bepo said as he handed her some pineapple slices. He'd managed to eat the giant sea bass before the crew caught him, but they'd stumbled upon some ripe fruit in the process, along with a bed of oysters, so Ermine had reluctantly forgiven him. "They help clear his head when he's got a lot on his mind or his insomnia gets bad. If we can't get him to sleep, this is the next best thing. At least he's not working."

She hummed in reply, still mulling over what kind of nightmares a man like Law could be having. Were they related to Amber Lead, or was it something else? The man was a renowned sadist and didn't seem to blink when it came to murder or torture, though admittedly the only people she'd seen him actually harm were utter scumbags.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Skua and Malamute, the engineers having at last come out of the ship. Their brows furrowed as they looked around at the small gathering, confused.

"Where is everyone?" Skua asked, taking a plate of steamed oysters.

"Probably still exploring the island," Ermine said with a shrug.

"It's not a big island; shouldn't they be back by now?"

"You know Cousteau; maybe he found some pond full of weird fish or something and is making everyone document their behavior throughout the day."

Malamute's brow furrowed. "I'd believe that if it were just him in charge, but you're forgetting Crozier's with him. You know, the man who survived a forced march across an island literally made of ice and rocks? That guy doesn't fuck around; if he says the crew will be back by sunset, they'll be back by sunset."

Penguin considered his words, rubbing his chin. "You've got a point. They might be in trouble."

"Or they're on their way back now," Shachi said with a shrug, chowing down on some grilled fish Bepo hadn't gotten to. "There aren't even any predators on the island, and if anyone got injured, they would have called on Crozier's mini Den Den Mushi."

The bushes behind them rustled loudly, and Shachi jerked his head in their direction. "See? That's probably them now. Or maybe it's Law, and you can ask him to _Scan_ the island for them."

Before anyone could reply, a massive boar burst out of the jungle, squealing in fury as it barreled into the camp, knocking over tables, chairs, and umbrellas. Instinctively, Penguin grabbed a burning stick from the fire and waved the hot flame at the beast in hopes of scaring it away. However, its green eyes flashed in clear anger at the threat, and, sharp tusks gleaming in the red glow, it let out another loud squeal before charging at the first mate, showing none of the instinctive fear one would expect for the man's primitive weapon.

Acting fast, Ikkaku tackled Penguin so the boar just missed them, the soft beach sand cushioning their impact. However, the beast didn't stop, using its momentum to make a U-turn for another attempt on the group.

It didn't get far, though, as Jean Bart managed to grab it mid-charge and pick it up as if it were no bigger than a corgi. As the boar squealed angrily, he chucked it up into the air, watching as it flew in a wide arch high above them before landing somewhere in the middle of the jungle.

"Where the fuck did that thing come from?" Ikkaku panted.

"The jungle, obviously," Jude groused, helping her and Penguin to their feet.

"But boars aren't native to the island," Uni pointed out. "Last time we were here, only birds and turtles had managed to make this place their home. So either it washed up on shore in that shipwreck, or someone brought it here."

Skua knelt down and studied one of the debris in the woodpile. "This looks like it could have been part of a crate. Or a cage."

Nami remembered the metal bar Law had switched himself with. "My money's on cages. Maybe that pirate ship was transporting animals."

"Do you think there are more of them?" Shachi asked as he pulled a pistol out of his beach bag.

Uni peered into the shadowy trees. "Who knows? Maybe something even worse is lurking in the jungle, waiting to pick us off."

"The last thing we need is you freaking everyone out with your ghost stories!" Ermine snapped, even as he grabbed a large carving knife to use as a machete.

Penguin frowned as the crew armed themselves with the knives and pistols they'd habitually brought along. "Ok, given the fact that we were literally just attacked by a wild animal, I say we should start looking for the others. If nothing else, if a boar was able to survive the shipwreck, then it's possible something more dangerous did, too. There may even be human survivors."

"Do we split up or stay together?" Jean Bart asked.

"Hmm, split up into smaller groups, but no one's to wander the island alone. That way we all have someone watching our backs while still covering the optimal amount of ground. That work for everyone?"

"Aye-aye!" they shouted, pairing up as they headed into the dense foliage, lanterns and weapons in hand.

"I'll catch up!" Nami called out to them, sprinting towards the small motorboats. There was no way she was going to go wandering around a jungle with so much skin exposed again; she learned her lesson after Little Garden. She also wanted to grab her Clima-Tact; Ikkaku had been modifying it that morning, so it was likely still in their quarters.

To her surprise, instead of following the others, Bepo stayed with her. "None of us should go wandering off alone, right?" he explained nervously. "And somebody should head back to the ship to call Crozier; at the very least, they need to know there's potentially dangerous wildlife around."

"Good thinking," she said, climbing onto the boat and revving the engine. It only took them a few minutes to get to the submarine, but she could tell Bepo was fretting from the way he clicked his claws together. "They'll be fine," she assured as she scaled the side ladder onto the bottom deck.

"I hope so. Maybe they ran into Law?"

"If they did, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Bepo sighed as they stepped into the comparatively cooler interior of the submarine. "I'll go make the call; meet me on deck in a few minutes?"

"Sure; I shouldn't take long." True to her word, Nami dashed to her quarters and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, boots, and a long-sleeved top. The fabric was stifling against her skin, but it was better than risking another Keschia bite. Her hand hesitated over her Clima-Tact and holster; Ikkaku had told her she'd managed to increase the power of a few things, but they hadn't been properly tested yet. Should she risk it? Ikkaku was good with machines and gadgets, but she wasn't Usopp.

_Couldn't turn out any worse than the first time, _she decided, recalling her battle with Ms. Doublefinger. If she could secure a dark horse victory with a weapon she'd never even used before, she could certainly manage with a modified one.

Weapon securely strapped to her leg and delicate skin protected from any prehistoric bug bites, Nami determined she was ready. However, as she trotted down the hall, she hesitated in front of Law's quarters.

Though her trust in Law had grown to the point where she didn't think he'd be selling Vegapunk's weapons research, she still wanted to take a look at Harpin's ledgers. Wanted to finally unravel the mystery as to why Jinbei had set Arlong loose in the East Blue. She'd noticed some of the research had centered around cyborgs; Franky could use that. Then there was the stuff on Kuma and the Pacifistas—if they needed to fight him again, she'd much rather know what they were up against. There was intel on Blackbeard, too; considering how he was the reason Luffy's brother was dead, she had no doubt her captain would end up fighting him. Any information she could give him could save his life!

She'd considered just asking Law if she could look at them. Surely he'd understand her reasons; be able to appreciate her desire to plan and be prepared. But the time was never right—he was either obsessively planning and thus rather ornery and volatile, or they were in the midst of some crisis and it would slip her mind. Besides that, she still wasn't sure why he wanted them.

_The information in those books is more valuable to me than everything in that mansion combined,_ he'd sneered during their fight. But what information was that? He'd burned the blackmail and Marine profiles. As far as she knew, he'd kept his word and not sold any of Vegapunk's weapons research. Hell, he'd been more interested in his fertilizer formula, and that was as a favor to Nami.

If the research and blackmail weren't what he wanted, why did he got to so much trouble to get those ledgers? What other information could possibly have been worth nearly getting himself and his crew killed?

By process of elimination, that left the book on the _shichibukai_, and with his control-freak tendencies and his violent reaction the last time they'd discussed it, she wasn't sure he'd be willing to part with it.

She could borrow it, though. Grab it, hide it, make a copy, then find a way to return it without him noticing.

Unconsciously, her hand slowly raised to the cold steel door handle. This was the first time the ship had been completely empty. Everyone was preoccupied on the island. Surely she could take a few minutes to grab the ledger from Law's room, right? Just a quick in-and-out. He didn't need it at the moment—it had nothing to do with his plans. He wouldn't even miss it.

Cautiously, she tried to open the door. Locked. She could easily pick it with her tools, though. She could pop back into her room, grab them, jimmy the lock, grab the ledger, pop back out…

She was wasting time. Bepo was waiting for her. What would she tell him if he saw her breaking into his captain's room? Or worse, what if Law suddenly returned? He could teleport back to the ship without her even realizing, and she doubted he'd be happy to see her there, especially when his crew was in potential danger.

If Nami wanted to get that ledger, she'd need a much better plan than some spur-of-the-moment burglary attempt.

Making a mental note to start working on that once the current crisis was over, she sprinted back to the main deck to find a worried and dejected Bepo.

"They didn't pick up."

A thousand outlandish scenarios about what could have happened to them popped into Nami's head, from cannibals to the island actually being a sentient being that had been slowly devouring the crew for sustenance.

God, she missed Usopp. At least when he was around, she had someone to blame when she got worked up like this.

"M-maybe we should stay on the ship. You know, in case they try to call us?" she said nervously, her old scaredy-cat tendencies bubbling to the surface.

"But what if no one finds Law? Even if the others return, we'll all just have to head back out into the jungle to find him. It's better to find him first, and you saw him last, right? You have the best idea where he might have gone."

Slumping, she sighed. He was right, and unfortunately, Crozier and Cousteau's team had gone West, so it was unlikely the search party had thought to go in Law's direction. "I guess you're right."

By the time they arrived on the shore the rest of the crew was long gone, so Nami and Bepo headed East towards where she'd seen Law wander off.

"Even if there are wild beasts, they wouldn't stand a chance against Law," Bepo assured her confidently as they searched, keeping to the outskirts of the jungle. The tide had washed away Law's footprints, but they were hoping to find some sort of clue or disturbance along to foliage to see if he'd ventured into the jungle. "I'm sure he's already on his way back; we'll find him in no time, and then he can use his powers to _Scan_ the island and make sure there's nothing else dangerous!"

Nami's mouth twisted in disdain. She was beginning to understand why Law put so much pressure on himself; his powers, plans, and medical abilities were everyone's go-to solution for any given problem. She wondered if Law's control-freak tendencies were because of this, or if he'd always been that way and the Hearts had just learned to pick their battles.

Regardless, Bepo had a point this time—if Law used his powers, they'd know the situation with the island and where the crew was in one fell swoop.

Life was never that easy, though. Icy dread crawled down Nami's back as she caught a flash of yellow near the edge of the jungle. Heart in her throat, she darted towards it, barely restraining a strangled sob when she realized it was the shredded remains of Law's swim trunks.

_Oh my God!_ Nami could feel sharp tears sting her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, cradling the tattered mesh in her hands. Up close, she could clearly see it had been torn apart by a razor-sharp blade or, more likely, claws and teeth. _What could have done this? There's no way it was a boar! Please don't tell me he's—_

She jumped as a set of long, sharp claws filled her vision, only to realize it was Bepo reaching for the piece of cloth.

"There's no blood," he mumbled, studying it closely.

Hope filled her chest at those simple words. If there was no blood, there was a chance Law was perfectly fine! Probably buck-naked, but that was way better than dead!

Her happy bubble burst when a strange, husky sound reached her ears. Goosebumps rose up along her arms as she realized it was a growl of some kind.

She lifted her head slowly, only to find a pair of wild gold eyes peeking out from the darkness of the jungle. The beast moved closer, and Nami found herself mere feet away from a snarling snow leopard, its white fangs bared menacingly.


	15. When Animals Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I'm simply writing LawNa fics to keep myself sane during quarantine. Also, if you like this fic, go read my Ikkaku and Law BroTP fic "Not So Easily Replaced."

(Special thanks to IAmRoxas for helping me with the medical and animal research needed for this chapter. You saved me from talking out of my ass!)

When Animals Attack

_Oh my God,_ Nami thought as the snow leopard in front of her snarled menacingly. It was a beautiful animal, for sure, with thick, luxurious grey fur, bold black spots, and aurous gold eyes, but she'd be much more inclined to appreciate these features from afar. As it was, she sat frozen stiff only a few yards away from where it crouched, sharp teeth and claws bared, its low growl sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

Beside her, Bepo murmured, "Stay calm, Nami—snow leopards aren't known to attack people. They're honestly pretty non-confrontational. If we just back away slowly…"

The big cat growled and jerked forward slightly, making Bepo wince in spite of his assurances. However, the snow leopard didn't pounce, instead meeting the Mink's eyes and jerking its head over its shoulder.

Furry eyebrows furrowed as Bepo cautiously peered around the animal, only to rise in shock as he exclaimed, "His back leg's caught in a snare! No wonder he's so unhappy!" Rushing forward, he immediately began inspecting the trap. "The knot's pulled too tight to untie like this. We'll need to cut you loose."

Nami stared, mouth agape as the leopard shuffled back a bit, revealing that there was indeed some kind of rope snare caught around its back left ankle, preventing it from moving more than a few feet. It looked like it had been trying to claw and chew its way through the heavy cord, but to no avail. In the light of the fading sun, she could even make out a few spots of blood against the silver fur where the rope must have chaffed and cut into the skin underneath. Nami would argue that, though unfortunate for the trapped animal, that was good news as it gave them a better opportunity to get away. To her surprise, however, the large feline seemed to calm down significantly at Bepo's assessment, and she wondered if the Mink could talk to animals the way Chopper could.

Her question was answered as the leopard made a few chuffing meows and Bepo replied, "The rest of the crew's searching for the others on the opposite side of the island. Crozier and Cousteau's team never came back."

The casual way Bepo spoke made Nami's pounding heart subside slightly, though confusion was quickly replacing fear. What was a snow leopard even doing on a summer island? Who had set this trap? Why was it near Law's ripped swimsuit? For the moment, she settled for asking, "Is this a friend of yours?"

To her surprise, before Bepo could respond the leopard slapped its paw over his mouth and gave a warning growl.

Pushing the massive paw aside, the Mink furrowed his brow in bemusement. "I know it's embarrassing, but would you rather she keeps thinking you're a wild animal?"

"Bepo, what are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms. She was sitting across from a potentially dangerous beast—being left out of the loop was not something she appreciated.

"This leopard—"

A loud hiss was let out between the feline's fangs, cutting Bepo off. With a sigh the Mink amended, "He's…well, he's not a normal snow leopard, ok? We should free him."

Though far from comfortable with that plan, Nami had the feeling that, friend or not, Bepo wouldn't stand for leaving the poor animal there. "Fine, but how? My Clima-Tact's not exactly designed for cutting, and I don't think your claws will do much good. We need something with an edge."

He glanced around, eyes lighting up when he caught sight of a sharp rock a few feet away on the beach. "This should do!" he called, jogging up to it. His happiness was short-lived, however, as there was the familiar sound of something crashing through the underbrush, and Bepo barely had time to brace himself before the wild boar from earlier charged out of the jungle.

_I thought Jean Bart tossed that thing into next Tuesday?!_ Nami screamed internally as she scuttled back against one of the trees. The green-eyed pig must have lucked out with a soft landing, then tracked them down to seek revenge.

The Mink's natural combat instincts allowed him to avoid getting a sharp tusk buried in his stomach. Instead, he managed to grab the beast by the snout and use its momentum to fling it onto its side, sending it skidding across the wet sand.

Acting fast before the boar could regain its footing, Bepo grabbed the sharp rock and tossed it to Nami. "Here! Cut him free while I handle this!"

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled, even as she caught the stone. The edge felt sharp enough to work as a makeshift knife, though she had no doubt it would take some time to work through the thick rope. That didn't mean she was eager to start; friend of Bepo's or not, she was naturally very leery of getting close to an apex predator without a protective Mink ready to step in.

Unfortunately, he had much more pressing matters to deal with at the boar climbed to its feet, kicking at the sand as it prepared to charge again. Bepo got into a kung-fu stance, staring down his opponent before he leapt forward, delivering a series of lightning-fast kicks to its side to drive it back away from the trapped leopard and trembling woman. "Nami, please, just do it before this pig's friends show up!"

Nami glanced nervously at the snarling snow leopard who was jerking towards the fight, fruitlessly trying to yank itself out of the snare so it could join the fray. Every ounce of common sense screamed at her to keep the hell away from such an agitated beast, but then it turned to look at her, and its gold eyes could only be described as _pleading_.

Pleading and unnaturally intelligent and oddly familiar.

_Bepo's right; it's not a normal snow leopard,_ she thought as she cautiously crawled over to its left leg, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when it stood still and didn't so much as hiss at her. "Nice kitty. Good kitty. Promise you won't bite me?" she whimpered as she placed the edge of the rock against one of the more worn parts of the rope.

To her surprise, it nodded solemnly before turning its attention back to the fight between the Mink and the boar, its shoulders tense as it forced itself to remain still while Nami sawed away at the coiled fibers. She could hear Bepo shouting "Why are you attacking us? Who are you?" and angry squeals in response from the boar.

"He'll be ok," she assured, though she felt she was saying it as much to herself as the ensnared leopard. "Bepo may look like a giant teddy bear, but he's a strong fighter. He wouldn't be a member of the Heart Pirates if he were a pushover. Heck, he can probably take care of that mean old boar all by himself!"

In response, the leopard let out what could only be described as an annoyed huff, but when she glanced up briefly Nami did note that its posture appeared slightly less anxious. It helped that she caught sight of Bepo grabbing the boar by the tusks again to fling it into a nearby palm tree, though she winced when the vibrations shook the trunk so hard a coconut came loose, the hard-shelled fruit landing squarely on the Mink's head, dazing him while the boar recovered its breath.

Nami was about halfway through the rope by this point, but her confidence at freeing the snow leopard vanished as she heard a horrible shriek from above her. Looking up, she screamed as a massive, long-maned baboon glared down at her, its fleshy top lip flipping back over its nose to display fangs as large as the leopard's. Without warning it dove from the tree branches, pouncing on top of the frightened navigator and knocking her backwards away from the snarling big cat who could do nothing but helplessly lash out with its claws, trying to catch either of them before they were out of its reach.

"Nami!" Bepo groaned, stumbling forward to aid his friend. Unfortunately, he was waylaid by a ram charging out of the jungle, its spiraled horns and thick skull bashing into the polar bear's chest with an audible _thunk_.

She would have cried out in concern had she not been so distracted by the baboon's vicious attempts to murder her. It wasn't a large animal, maybe two feet tall, but it was forty pounds of pure aggression. Its grip on her thin wrists prevented her from reaching for her Clima-Tact or even using the stone in her hand as a weapon, and she was barely able to move her head in time to avoid getting her face bitten off.

Frustrated at her struggling, it released one of her arms to slap her hard across the face. The blow dazed Nami for a moment, and the baboon seemed to laugh, the shrieking sound like nails across a chalkboard. Its attention was briefly taken by the snarls of the leopard behind them. Glancing over its shoulder, the baboon chittered mockingly, again showing off its horrible fangs.

The distraction was enough time for Nami to recover her senses, though. Lacking options, she punched the baboon in the side of the face with her free hand, her fist making a satisfying _smack_ against its cheek. Taking advantage of its stunned state, she managed to land a kick against the fleshy, heart-shaped bald patch on its chest, sending it stumbling backwards directly into the leopard's clutches. The big cat didn't waste any time as it sank its claws into the baboon's back, dragging it closer so it could bury its teeth into its neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as the ape's throat was ripped out with a harsh jerk.

Catching her breath, Nami searched for Bepo only to find him outnumbered two-to-one on the beach. The boar had managed to regain its footing while the ram continued to bash its skull into the Mink's stomach, and it was only due to the boar's injuries than he managed to dodge their combined attempt to batter him from both sides.

"I take it back—Bepo needs help!" she cried, pulling out her Clima-Tact and using the batons to send out a gust of wind towards the ram. However, she'd underestimated the power—the blast was more like a hurricane gale, encompassing both animals and Bepo and knocking them nearly a dozen feet into the ocean.

_Ikkaku wasn't kidding about the power boost,_ she thought, a sweatdrop cascading down the back of her head. _We'll have to modify that so I can aim better_.

There was a muffled growl from beside her, and Nami turned to see the leopard glaring at her as its jaws continued to crush the twitching baboon's throat. Their eyes met, and it jerked its head pointedly towards the frayed snare, its meaning clear; _cut me free already!_

This time, Nami didn't even hesitate—with Bepo outnumbered and her weapon's accuracy compromised, they needed to end this before more animals showed up. As fast as she could, she sawed through the tough rope, heart pounding as she heard frantic splashing while Bepo cried out. She dared not turn around for fear of losing focus, though, settling for mentally praying to every god she could think of that he was alright. Hell, she'd even pray to that bastard Enel if it could help her friend.

Luckily, the gods help those who help themselves, and at last the rope had frayed enough that, with a mighty lunge, the leopard was able to snap its tether and leap into the fray. Nami had to admit she was impressed with the jump—it practically soared forty feet to land squarely on the ram's back, its claws and teeth sinking into fur and flesh and holding on tightly as it tried to buck the predator off. Meanwhile, with one less opponent, Bepo was able to turn his focus back onto the boar, nailing it with a flurry of kung-fu kicks and slashing its sides with his own long claws. At long last the boar collapsed under the strain of its own injuries, though its green eyes were full of hate even as the life faded from them.

His enemy vanquished, Bepo spun around, ready to help the snow leopard, only to find the ram had succumbed to the same fate as the baboon, its trachea ruthlessly but efficiently crushed.

When it was sure the ram was completely dead, the snow leopard released its neck, flexing its jaw and using the back of one wide, furry paw to wipe the blood away from its lips. Turning to face its ally, it nodded and let out a low chuffing noise.

"Thanks. You too," Bepo panted, exhausted but clearly relieved as he collapsed onto the sand with a heavy _thump_.

The snow leopard gave two more chuffs and prowled towards the Mink, its expression stern and determined.

Fearing the worst, Nami stumbled to her feet and ran towards them, brandishing her staff. Her weapon might not have been as accurate as she liked, but she was perfectly willing to use its raw power to send the leopard flying to keep her friend from getting his throat ripped out. "Get away from him!" she shouted as threateningly as she could. The effect was ruined slightly by her knees knocking together, but to her relief, the large cat did stop in its tracks. Intelligent eyes peered at her, and the tip of its long tail twitched as it glanced between the frightened woman and the Mink.

"Nami, it's ok!" Bepo assured her, sitting up with a groan. "He's just worried about my injuries. He's going to give me a quick examination."

"Excuse me?" she stammered, mouth hanging open in befuddlement.

To her immense surprise, the snow leopard proceeded to do just that; it prodded Bepo's ribs and skull with its paws, checked his pupils, and even pressed an ear to his chest to listen to his breathing.

"I don't think anything's broken," the polar bear assured as he returned the favor by removing the remains of the snare from its foot. "My ribs are probably bruised, but aside from that I'm just a bit sore. All this fur and blubber's good for something, I guess."

The leopard meowed curtly, and Bepo hung his head. "Sorry."

The whole thing was such a ridiculous, comical sight Nami could almost imagine the leopard in a doctor's coat, conferring with Law over its prognosis. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised; her own doctor was a blue-nosed reindeer, after all. Perhaps it had eaten some kind of Devil Fruit like Chopper had? That might explain what Bepo had meant by it not being an ordinary leopard.

That didn't explain anything about the other animals they'd encountered, though. "Ok, I'm no expert, but am I the only one who finds it odd that we were just attacked by a baboon, a wild boar, and a ram? None of these animals are native to the jungle. On top of that, they were clearly working together! What the hell is going on?"

Bepo glanced towards the leopard, who sighed and gave him a nod. "Um, well, it seems there's a Devil Fruit user on the island."

"You mean one that can control the animals?" That would make sense. It was possible the animals themselves had been cargo aboard the ship and had gotten loose when it crashed upon the reef. And while she wouldn't have expected them to last very long on an island so different from their natural habitat, if there was a human who could control them, their chances of survival was much higher, especially if they could be convinced to work together to fend of predators like the snow leopard.

Her theory was disproven when Bepo shook his head. "No; according to Law, it's more like he can turn people into animals."

Brown eyes widened and then narrowed. "Law? Where is that jerk? He should have been helping us!"

Bepo shrank down a bit as the leopard sighed. "He was a little tied up…"

"So was the leopard, and that didn't stop it from saving us both!"

The leopard let out what sounded like a husky, exasperated meow, and Bepo twiddled his claws. "Law says that he would appreciate it if you stopped referring to him as an 'it'. Please."

"WHAT?!"

The leopard growled and gave what could only be described as an annoyed scowl as his ears flattened against his head at her loud shriek.

"He'd…also appreciate if you would refrain from being so loud, since his hearing is a lot more sensitive now."

Well, _that_ sounded like Law. Or at least a polite interpretation of whatever rude thing the Law leopard had more likely said. "Well, you can tell him—"

Holding up his paws to calm her down, Bepo explained, "He can understand you just fine. It's you understanding him that's the problem. Sorry."

Tempting as it was to make a comment about how Law's biggest problem was actually _listening_ to people, she forced herself to instead study him in his leopard form. Now that she knew who he really was, it was easy to see some vague similarities. The gold eyes were definitely the same. There were black rings of fur under them that bore a passing resemblance to his sleep-deprived bags. The spots and fur were certainly reminiscent of his fuzzy hat. Hidden in the thick fuzz of his ears, Nami could just make out a quartet of gold hoops. And upon noticing her scrutiny, his lips turned up into a smug expression so similar to his trademark smirk that she had no choice but to accept that this was most definitely Law in snow leopard form.

Of course, this brought up more than a few questions. Crouching down to his level, she asked, "So, someone with a Devil Fruit turned you into a big, fluffy kitty?"

He growled at the description but reluctantly nodded.

"Do you think he's the one who set up that snare you got caught in?"

Another nod.

"Why were your swim trunks ripped to shreds?"

Despite lacking the ability to visibly blush, Law was definitely embarrassed as he glanced away and grumble-meowed something under his breath. Luckily, Bepo's sharp hearing was able to catch the explanation. "He says, 'I may have freaked out a little, and they were suddenly way too tight around my waist. Plus, there was no room for my tail'."

To her credit, Nami at least _tried_ not to laugh, though she failed miserably. As a child, she remembered her and Nojiko once trying to dress up a stray cat they'd found like a doll, and it had not been happy about it. Her active imagination was quickly filled with visions of a leopard flailing around trying to emancipate himself from a pair of yellow swim trunks. The fact that said leopard was really the normally cool and collected Surgeon of Death made the notion even funnier, and she outright cackled at Law's unimpressed scowl.

"Why didn't you just _Shambles_ yourself out of them?" she giggled when she finally caught her breath. Her amusement was doused in cold water when she realized the obvious answer. It was the same reason he hadn't been able to free himself of the snare around his ankle.

Law gave her a look that clearly said "you think I didn't try that?" However, he humored her by lifting up his paw and letting out a raspy meow that Nami didn't need Bepo to interpret to mean "Room."

Nothing happened. No blue bubble, no body parts flying around, not even the sand beneath them stirred.

Law was a snow leopard with human intelligence, but no _Ope Ope no Mi_ powers.

All three of them hung their heads in despair. "This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation," Nami grumbled, sticking out her bottom lip in a miserable pout. "An uninhabited island where we could all sit back, enjoy the sun, have a little party, and for once not be attacked or drugged or threatened. Glad to see your little plan to give us some downtime has been such a success."

Law rolled his eyes and yowled in what could only be a bitingly sarcastic manner.

Bepo's ears drooped as he glanced between him and Nami. "Do I have to translate that?"

"Don't bother—I can guess what it was," she replied, glaring at Law. "And you'd better watch your mouth, mister; otherwise you're going to find yourself the latest addition to the nearest zoo!"

"Nami!" the Mink gasped, utterly horrified. "You wouldn't really, would you?!"

Cheeks reddening with guilt, she mumbled, "No." Her comment had, admittedly, been a bit out of line. At this point, offering Law to a zoo was tantamount to turning him in to the Marines for the bounty or selling him at an auction house. At the very least, she could understand why Bepo would take offense. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little frustrated. I thought we were finally getting a break, and now this happens…" she trailed off as another horrifying thought hit her. She turned to the cooling animal corpses that surrounded them. "Wait. Those animals—you don't think they were…"

She breathed a little easier when both Bepo and Law shook their heads. "They weren't our crew. The way they spoke was kind of weird, but they were definitely talking about us like we were enemies."

Law made a few growling noises, which Bepo translated, "'None of the Hearts would have ever talked about you the way that baboon did, much less hurt you'."

Despite herself, Nami had to smile a bit at the statement. She had no idea what that horrible primate had said, but she completely believed Law that her new friends would never lay a hand on her. Though they were certainly more ruthless than the Straw Hats, they'd proven themselves to be more noble than most pirate crews, and unquestionably loyal to those they cared about.

Nami would never trade her _nakama_ for them, of course, but it was nice knowing that her initial distrust of the Heart Pirates had been unfounded.

Speaking of, they still needed to be found. If there really was a Devil Fruit user running around who could turn people into animals, they were in real danger.

Bepo seemed to share her concern. Turning to his captain, he asked, "So, what should we do? Go back to the ship and try to contact the others, or search the jungle for them?"

The second option definitely didn't appeal to Nami's sense of self-preservation. "It's dangerous enough to wander randomly through the jungle at night—it's even worse when there are traps hidden everywhere." Rubbing her chin, she turned to Law. "Can't you, like, track down the person who did this to you?" she asked. "I'm sure leopards have a pretty good sense of smell—sniff him out!"

Law growled irritably, which Bepo translated, "'That's what I was trying to do before I got caught in that snare. Unfortunately, I'm a bit new to being a damn leopard—I could pick out what I assumed to be a human scent, but actually following it was trickier than it seems'."

"Ah. Ok, good point. What about you, Bepo?"

"I'm a bit better at tracking, but with all the animal scents and dirt kicked up by the battle, I'm not hopeful. It'd be easier if I had something to get their scent off of." Perking up, Bepo smacked a fist into his palm. "I know! Let's go to the landing site! I might not be able to track whoever turned Law, but I could probably find one of the other groups!"

Another cutting growl, and Bepo hung his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry. You're right; we all should have just gone looking for you."

Though she could understand his deference to his captain, Nami bristled slightly at the way he immediately deflated at the obvious reprimand. "Seriously, Law? You're the one who sulked away on his own!" she scolded, poking his nose petulantly. "None of this would have happened if you'd stayed at the party and had some fun like you were supposed to!"

Batting away her hand, Law's long tail flicked irritably as he replied with a series of deep meows and chuffs.

"Ummm, he says, 'My powers literally could have found everyone and gotten them off the island in seconds. Finding me would have been the best course of action'."

"Except you can't even use your powers right now, so it would have been pointless! Besides, your crew shouldn't rely on you for everything; situations like these prove exactly why!"

Gold eyes narrowed, and the angry string of snarls Law let out made Bepo gasp. "Law, that's mean!"

"What did he say, Bepo?" she snapped, stubbornly meeting Law's glare head-on.

The bear slouched further into himself as he mumbled, "He said 'It's situations like these that prove why I _can't_ leave you all to your own devices! Why I have to plan things out, because if I leave it to the rest of you, everything will go straight to hell'." His round black eyes glistened as his bottom lip quivered. "Are we really such a burden, Captain?" he whimpered, wringing his hands in shame.

To his credit, Law's ears drooped and his shoulders slumped as he regarded his navigator with clear guilt. Nami hoped his quiet meows were in apology and not some kind of bullshit justification, as Bepo mumbled, "It's ok, Law. I understand."

With a huff, Nami climbed to her feet. "So, we're going back to the landing site, right? It's our best shot, and maybe one or two of the other groups have returned." Turning on her heel, she began marching west-ward down the sandy beach. "Besides, if we're dealing with a Devil Fruit user, I'd much rather stick close to the ocean until we have a better plan."

After a few moments, she heard the tell-tale sound of shuffling footsteps behind her. She found it unusual that, Law at least, was opting to let her lead. Glancing over her shoulder, she confirmed that a polar bear and a snow leopard were indeed following her, and not some dangerous creep waiting to turn her into a wild animal.

It was weird, looking down at Law instead of up for once. What must it be like for him in such an alien body? She supposed she should cut him some slack—of course he was frustrated, being unable to properly communicate with anyone but Bepo, the loss of his powers, being caught in a trap, and suddenly having stronger senses but no clear understanding of how to use them. Add in the stress of an unknown enemy and the chance that his crew was in danger, and Nami supposed she'd be a bit snappish, too.

He seemed to be adapting well to his new form, though. Even over her shoulder, Nami could admire the way he prowled gracefully across the sand. His enormous feet didn't seem to sink too deeply into the fine grains, either. She imagined the beach, while quite different from the artic climate snow leopards thrived in, shared enough similarity with freshly fallen snow that the snowshoe-like paws were able to move across it almost as easily. And though he lacked his human height, Law's luminous golden eyes were surely more adept at seeing in the twilight hours that had fallen.

Wait. Low height, plus superior vision, plus walking behind a beautiful woman…

"Bepo?"

"Yeah, Nami?"

"Law's staring at my ass, isn't he?"

The Mink twiddled his claws while the leopard appeared unapologetic. "Ummm…he says he's just trying to make the best out of a bad situation."

Nami could have screamed in outrage, but for the sake of both the pirate-turned-leopard and the Mink navigator, she refrained. "Well, then he owes me a 50,000 belli sightseeing fee."

Before long, they were back at the party site, though it was clear they weren't the first people to stop by. However, given the state everything was in, it was doubtful it had been the crew. Much of the food was gone. Beach bags had been emptied, their contents strewn about as if the culprit had been looking for something. Many of the blankets and towels were conspicuously missing, too, but most surprisingly was the absence of the grill.

"Yeesh. I don't think the boar and his friends did this," Nami quipped, righting one of the lounge chairs.

"If this Devil Fruit user is a castaway, he was probably scavenging for supplies," Bepo noted as he tossed a few extra pieces of wood onto the smoldering fire to give them some more light.

That made sense. While the party had been ransacked, there didn't appear to be any undo damage done. No violent slashes across the beach umbrellas, no bloody animal remains, not even a threatening note. "Hey, Law, did you get a good look at the guy that turned you?"

Law grunted and chuffed as he inspected the area, sniffing around for his attacker's scent. "'He caught me from behind, so I only managed to catch a glimpse of him as he ran off. He looked like an older man. Messy gray hair. Tattered clothes. Skinny, probably from malnourishment'."

"Huh. Weird."

"What is, Nami?" Bepo asked as he inspected the sand for footprints. It seemed their mystery assailant was pretty good at covering his tracks, though, as there was very little to indicate exactly where he'd disappeared back into the forest.

She cocked her hip and rubbed her chin as she spoke. "Well, physically at least, he doesn't sound particularly strong. So why would he turn Law into a potentially dangerous predator? I mean, even if he'd set up traps to keep him from giving chase, that's a hell of a risk, right?" She turned to Law to gage his reaction, only to stare at the apex predator in disbelief.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Law seemed just as surprised as she was at the fact that his tail was in his mouth. He let out a muffled meow, which Bepo translated to "'I don't know. It just feels right'."

Nami was torn between laughing and smacking her forehead. On one hand, he was utterly adorable. The infamous Surgeon of Death, one of the most feared upstart pirate rookies on the Grand Line, was sitting on all fours, the tip of his fluffy tail caught gently between his teeth as he looked up at her with utter seriousness. On the other hand, it made her wonder if, the longer he stayed in that form, the more leopard-like he'd become.

"Hey, Bepo, you said those animals that attacked us sounded weird, right?" she asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could, even as her heartrate sped up in concern.

"Yeah?"

"Weird how?"

The two artic mammals glanced at each other. "Well, I guess it was kind of…primitive, almost? There wasn't a lot of proper grammar. It's kind of like when someone's speaking another language, but they aren't fluent, you know? Or when you're trying to say something, but you can't remember the right words to get your meaning across."

"And Law didn't sound like this?"

"No, he's been pretty articulate."

"Well, that's good to hear!" she said with forced cheer, plastering a smile across her face. Though she should be reassured that the mental degradation didn't seem to be instantaneous, the fact was, it sounded like it was inevitable.

However, it seemed that even in leopard form, Law wasn't easily fooled. "He wants to know what you're thinking, Nami," Bepo said, white brow furrowing in concern.

Quickly thinking up a lie, she said, "I'm just wondering where those other animals might have come from! I mean, it's safe to assume they were human, right? So, if it was obvious they could understand you, why did they keep attacking instead of asking us for help?"

Though the Mink seemed to consider her question, Law looked up at her sternly and let out a deep growl, hackles raised.

Blinking in surprise, Bepo translated, "He's saying 'While that's a good question, do you really think I'm that stupid? It's clear they've been in animal form for a while and are probably slowly losing their human minds. I already came to the same conclusion—I just didn't say anything because that's my problem, not yours'."

"Like hell it's not our problem!" Nami argued, stomping her foot in frustration. "You crew needs a captain! Preferably one that doesn't risk the chance of turning completely feral someday!"

"'I didn't want to bring it up for the same reason you didn't; to avoid panicking anyone! And it won't be a problem if we can just find this asshole and make him change me back'!"

"And how exactly do you intend to 'make' him turn you human again, Law? You don't have your powers, so you can't scare him with those. We can't risk killing him; that might just leave you like this forever!"

His eyes were steady and uncompromising as Bepo answered for him, "'Then we'll just slap him in Seastone cuffs and dunk him into the ocean until he agrees to turn me back'."

Cold dread spread through Nami's chest like frost on a windowpane while acrid bile bubbled up in her throat. She'd seen more than a few men drowned as torture and punishment during her time with Arlong. It had been something he'd found particularly amusing, as it further highlighted the genetic inferiority of humans compared to Fishmen. It had been one of the many reasons that, when Zoro had leapt into the water back at Arlong Park, she'd jumped in to save him—she'd witnessed more than enough men die in that pool.

She knew Law wasn't as monstrous as Arlong, but it frightened her to think that, when pushed to the edge, he was capable of even considering such things. Aside from turning Law into an animal and stealing some of their stuff, had this guy really done anything to warrant what was probably the most horrible thing a person could do to a Devil Fruit user?

Blunt nails dug into her palms as Nami's hands tightened into fists. Her stance widened slightly, as if ready for a fight, as she stared the Dark Doctor down. "You're not torturing anyone, Law. I don't care if this guy turns out to be a total psychopath—I'm not going to stand by and watch you torture a frail old man."

"'Do you want me human again or not'?"

Of course she did, but her conscience wouldn't allow her to go that far. Looking for reinforcements, Nami turned to Bepo. "You agree with me, don't you? I mean, how can you repeat what he just said with a straight face?"

The Mink looked dejected. "I don't like it either, but if we don't have any other choice…I mean, we can't just leave him like this!"

"Then we should try to strike a deal with him! Pay him off! Reason with him! But if you expect me to just stand by while you fucking torture another human being—"

A loud, pained yowl from Law cut off her argument as he jerked forward, his left hind leg kicking out wildly. Nami jumped back to avoid his erratic movements as he blindly tried to claw at his back leg.

"Law! Law, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Bepo cried as he grabbed his flailing body, trying to hold him still so he could examine him. However, it was Nami who noticed the odd coil of yellow, red, and black stripes peeking out from beneath the monochrome sea of spotted fur. Gasping, she realized what was wrapped around Law's back foot wasn't the remains of the snare, but a snake, its head buried in the thick fur to get to the tender flesh below.

"Snake!" she shrieked, pointing at the colorful ring that flexed against the leopard's leg.

Black eyes widened as Bepo found the culprit. Holding down his flailing captain with most of his body weight, he used his long claws to try and pry at the tightly coiled serpent, but it was so long and thin that it kept slipping through his fingers.

"I can't find its head!" he cried, panicking.

Taking a massive, unbelievably stupid risk, Nami grabbed one of the discarded fish skewers and jammed the sharp tip into the snake's flesh. That seemed to force it to finally let go as it hissed in fury and pain, its head turning to glare at Nami with eyes full of unbridled hatred. It let go of Law, but despite its wound it struck out at her, its mouth latching onto her boot.

Luckily, its fangs couldn't seem to penetrate through the thick leather, though it was clearly determined to try and chew its way through. Acting fast, Nami kicked off the boot and used her Clima-Tact to blast both it and the snake out into the ocean, where they landed with a barely-audible _plop_.

The threat taken care of, Nami turned back to Bepo, who was cradling the panting, hissing Law, petting his fur and coaxing him to calm down.

"Is it gone?" the Mink whimpered nervously.

She crawled back over to the duo, taking in the way Law's feline face was pinched in agony while his back foot continued to twitch. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it was another transformed human like the rest of them, so there could be more. How's Law?"

Swallowing hard, Bepo took a deep breath before donning a serious expression. "Do you know much about snakes?"

"No—venomous ones aren't all that common in the East Blue."

"We don't get many in the North, either, but Law taught us emergency procedures for treating snake bites before we entered the Grand Line just in case. At least, enough to get us to the infirmary so he could remove the venom himself."

"Ok, then what do we do? Make a tourniquet? Elevate his leg?"

Bepo looked horrified at her suggestion. "What? No! That'll just make things worse! What I need you to do is check the wound to see how big the fang marks are and if there's any swelling or discoloration."

"Ok, yeah, I can do that," she mumbled, though she squeaked nervously when Law instinctively kicked out at her when she tried to prod the wound.

"Easy, Law," she whispered soothingly, petting his thigh in hopes that it would help him relax. "It's just me. Bepo and I are just trying to help you. Just hold still for me, ok?" Her gentle touch combined with her coaxing tone seemed to get through to him as he managed to relax just a little, and she took the opportunity to part the thick fur away from where she'd seen the snake sink its teeth in.

The snake had been small, but smart—its fangs might not have been able to piece through Nami's boot, but it had gone for the area that the coarse snare had rubbed and chaffed. In the center of the red ring of raw, faintly bleeding skin were two tiny, barely visible puncture marks.

"I don't see any swelling. Do you think it was venomous?" she asked Bepo nervously, taking in the gasping, agonized face of Law. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in her chest as his eyes clenched, trying to block out the pain. There were a ton of deadly snakes out there—vipers, cobras, copperheads, mambas—and given how none of the wildlife had been native to the jungle island so far, or even acted like they should, she couldn't narrow any of them down!

"Given how much pain he's in, I'd say yes." Carefully, Bepo gathered his captain in his arms like a baby, lifting him up and scurrying towards the boats as quickly as he dared. "We need to get him to the ship right away; I'll take him to the infirmary while you hit the library."

"Why the library?" Nami panted as she climbed in after them, starting up the motorboat's engine.

"Because Law stands no chance at survival if you can't identify that snake."

XXX

"How's he doing?" Nami asked as she skidded into the familiar, sterile room of the infirmary, carrying _Dr. R. Monroe's Encyclopedia of the World's Known Snakes_ in her arms. It had been the largest book on snakes she could find in the zoology section, and she'd been relieved to find it included colored photographs of the specimens documented. Her knowledge of snakes was limited, but she knew there were some breeds, like the king cobra, that could kill a human in as little as fifteen minutes—she didn't have the luxury of going through every written description while Law's life surely ticked away.

On the stainless steel table the leopard captain lay, panting faintly but at least no longer writhing in pain. Whether that was because it had subsided or he was forcing himself to remain stoic so as to not worry the pair of navigators, Nami wasn't certain, but she admittedly breathed a little easier seeing him so calm.

Upon finishing wrapping a clean, cloth bandage around the leg, Bepo answered, "Aside from the pain of the bite, there haven't been any noticeable symptoms yet. Even the wound itself hasn't been swelling, though I did shave the area and wrap a clean bandage around it to avoid any infections. Unfortunately, the only antivenom we have is for jellyfish and other toxic sea creatures."

"What about the others? Any luck reaching anyone on the den den mushi?"

His shoulders sagged. "No one's answered yet. It rang and it rang…"

Plopping herself into a chair, Nami forced herself to not imagine all the reasons why no one was picking up. "We'll try again later. Someone's bound to pick up eventually. Or maybe they'll call us—animals or not, surely one of them can figure out a way to reach out to us."

Though he still looked nervous, his fellow navigator's sure tone seemed to help ease his own doubts. "You're right. In the meantime, we should figure out exactly what kind of snake bit Law. That's the more pressing issue."

"At least I caught a good look at it," Nami sighed, cracking open the hefty tome. While Bepo continued to busy himself by fussing over his injured captain, pressing for details on his condition, she flipped through the pages, scowling at every snake she passed for daring to not be the one she needed. A few chapters in, though, her heart soared—she'd found a snake with the same colored stripes.

"'_Milk snakes are constrictors, so they're non-venomous. Their temperament is non-aggressive, and do not pose any risk to humans. Milk snakes have small, hooked teeth, rather than fangs. Although a bite may hurt, getting bitten wouldn't cause any serious harm',_" she read aloud.

"Phew! Sounds like we got lucky!" Bepo said cheerfully, though Law appeared doubtful. As he stared her down critically, she began to understand his concern—could a non-venomous snake bite hurt that much? And then there was the fact that the snake had clearly been as intelligent as the others. Even if its human mind had degraded, there was no way a constrictor that size would try to attack a seventy-pound snow leopard.

None of it was adding up, and her misgivings pressed her to take another long look at the glossy picture. The snake looked…similar, but not exactly like the one she'd seen. The head was different, too—the one she'd seen had a completely black head and was a bit rounder in shape. Studying the text further, her hopeful heart dropped into her stomach. "_'Some milk snakes have a striking resemblance to the highly-venomous coral snakes, in Batesian mimicry, which likely scares away potential predators. Both milk snakes and coral snakes possess transverse bands of red, black, and yellow'._"

"…so, he could have been bitten by a coral snake?"

Dread creeping through her veins as she heard Bepo whimper, she turned the page to find a side-by-side comparison photo, and she knew she'd been foolish to get her hopes up. Unlike the milk snake, what she'd seen had displayed wide bands of red and black separated by smaller yellow ones. Flipping to the page indicated in the footnote, her fears were confirmed.

"He was definitely bitten by a coral snake," she stated, throat tightening. "According to the book, _'__coral snake venom is a neurotoxin that causes rapid paralysis and respiratory failure. It's actually the second most-venomous snake, second only to the black mamba, but it is regarded as far less dangerous because its poison-delivery system is not very effective. They are exceptionally painful bites, but their fangs are small so they cannot penetrate things like leather, and sometimes even fail to puncture human skin'._"

Black claws clutched his snout nervously. "But…Law's not human right now, and it went after his chaffed leg. How quickly does it affect snow leopards?"

Swallowing hard, she skimmed through the paragraphs of text, flipping through the pages in the vain hope for an answer. "…it doesn't say. Damn it! Whoever turned someone into a venomous snake is getting a lightning bolt straight to the chest!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Bepo cried woefully. "We never had to worry about things like this in the North Blue! Back home it was mostly frostbite and hypothermia—snakes were the least of our problems! I don't know what to do about something like this!" His eyes started to fill up with tears as he whimpered, "He's like my brother—I can't lose him like this."

Before Nami could figure out a way to comfort the Mink, Law had already sat upright and flicked his long tail across his younger crewmate's nose to get his attention. As Bepo looked at him in apprehension, he uttered a few reassuring chuffs, even patting his arm with a fluffy paw.

"You sure?" Bepo sniffed.

An affirmative grunt, followed by a few more chuffs and meows, brought a smile back to the Mink's cute face. "You're right. It'll take a lot more than a little bite to kill you, Captain." He turned back to Nami, confidence in his captain instantly drying his tears. "Leopard or not, Law should be alright while we develop an antivenom."

Though she was loathed to rain on their parade, Nami was a realist at heart, and no amount of comforting words was going the change the fact that Law currently had venom from one of the world's most dangerous snakes pumping through his veins. "But how? I blew the snake away! How are we supposed to develop an antidote if we don't have a sample of its venom?"

Nodding assuredly to himself, Bepo replied, "Antivenom isn't the actual venom of the snake; it's made by injecting small doses into lab animals, whose white blood cells create antibodies. The blood is then taken from the animal and then purified." The Mink's face lit up. "Law's an animal! We could take a sample of his blood and purify it to make the antivenom!"

"Do you know how?"

A dark cloud of gloom settled back over his head. "No. Law was usually the one to do it, since it was easy with his powers. Sorry."

Nami wanted to scream. Once again, Law doing everything himself and making his crew rely too much on his powers was coming back to bite them in the ass. He was the guy with all the plans; shouldn't he have made contingency plans for when he was out of action? Even if snake bites were unlikely, what about when he was injured, or sick? What, had he planned on pushing through a serious illness until he collapsed? Only the most stubborn, moronic, irresponsible…

Her mental tirade trailed off as she was forced to acknowledge that she wasn't entirely much better; when she'd fallen ill on the way to Alabasta, no one else knew how to use a Log Pose, forcing them to sail blindly until they'd managed to stumble upon Drum Island. Hell, at the time, she'd been the only one with any medical knowledge to boot! How much of a hypocrite was she if she berated Law for something like this when she'd made the same stupid mistake?

She was shaken from her thoughts by Bepo nervously tapping on her shoulder. "Nami, I hate to ask, but Law wants to know; what are the exact symptoms he can expect?"

Swallowing down her frustration and fear, she located the pertinent information. "_'I__t takes hours for symptoms to take effect and there is no pain or swelling of the wound itself after the fact. Initial symptoms include slurred speech, double vision, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, dizziness, and paralysis of the skeletal muscles. If it continues to go untreated, the lung muscles and heart muscles will become paralyzed, which leads to respiratory/cardiac arrest'._"

"That really doesn't sound good."

Law waved his paw in a gesture for Nami to bring the book over. Numbly she placed the tome in front of him, turning the page when she noticed that his snowshoe-like paw couldn't quite manage the feat.

After a few more moments, Law let out a few matter-of-fact meows and chuffs.

"He says 'So long as I don't move too much and keep my heart rate down, I should be alright for up to thirteen hours before I start to suffer such effects. Six if I'm doing anything strenuous. We at least have time to come up with a plan'."

Despite his reassurances, Nami couldn't bring herself to get her hopes up again. "What plan, Law? We're screwed! You've been bitten by one of the most venomous snakes in the world, you're a leopard who can't even use your powers to remove the venom or create an antidote, the crew's still missing, there are dangerous people-turned-animals out there that want to kill us, and we don't even know who turned you into a leopard in the first place!"

"He says, 'Panicking isn't going to do us any good. I have dozens of books on neurotoxins—surely one of them should have an antidote that can buy us some time. You'll stay here and see if you can find one. Bepo and I will try to track down the man responsible for my transformation; if I can become human again, I'll get my powers back, and the antivenom will be a moot point'."

Jaw dropping as he realized what he'd just said, Bepo turned to yell at his captain, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Damn right you're not!" Nami snapped, slapping her palm flat across the metal table for emphasis. "You just said moving around would expediate the effects! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Ears flattening back against his head, Law let out a series of curt growls.

Instead of translating, Bepo replied, "First of all, you said so yourself that you don't know how to properly track. Second of all, what if there are other snakes waiting to take a bite out of you? And third of all, I'm not going to let you run around in the jungle when you're injured!"

A few more growls were cut off when Bepo stomped his foot stubbornly. "I'm not carrying you, either! We don't know if there are any other enemy animals out there! You'll be a sitting duck!"

Ears flattening back against his head, Law hissed in argument.

"Just because I have faith in you doesn't mean I'm going to let you risk your own health like this! If anyone is staying here to do research, it's you; you'll have a better understanding of your medical books, anyway."

Frustrated, Law pointed at the open book before wiggling his toes meaningfully.

"…ok, so maybe turning the pages will be a problem. Fine then; Nami will stay with you while I track the old man down."

Gold eyes widened and then narrowed, and though Nami was firmly on Bepo's side—and perhaps a little impressed that the meek bear was actually standing up to his captain—she couldn't support this plan, either. "Even if you could sniff the guy out, it's too dangerous for you to go alone," she argued.

"Then what are we supposed to do, Nami? Sit around and wait for the guy to call us?"

Frowning sympathetically, she reached out and clasped one of his giant paws between her hands. "No, but we also can't get into heated arguments—we need to keep Law's heartrate down, remember."

Eyes wide, Bepo watched Law's broad chest heave as he tried to reign in his anger. Guilt immediately washed over the bear's face as he realized he'd inadvertently helped speed up his best friend's deadly condition. "I'm sorry," he moaned, pulling away from Nami to wrap his big arms around Law, hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean it! Please don't die, Law!"

The pirate in question glowered over his shoulder for a moment before finally sighing in resignation, letting out a low grunt as he allowed the larger animal to cuddle him like a stuffed animal. After a few moments, though, he started panting again, and Law lifted his paws to push Bepo away.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" the Mink asked anxiously, checking him for any obvious injuries.

A hint of a smile touched the leopard's muzzle as he chuffed in response, and after a moment of stunned silence, Bepo let out a happy chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked, glancing between the two friends. The argument was over, at least, though she wasn't completely sure this was a time for laughter.

Scratching his cheek bashfully, Bepo replied, "Sorry. Law just asked me to remind him to install the library's air conditioning throughout the rest of the ship—he now fully understands why I complain so much about the heat."

Nami frowned sympathetically. Law really did look miserable in all that thick fur, and the climate control in the infirmary didn't seem to be cooling him down quickly enough. She took out her Clima-Tact and turned it to the lowest setting, pleased when she was able to successfully produce a cool breeze to blow across him. He gave an audible sound of relief as he stuck his face right into the wind, eyes closed tightly as he basked in the invigorating cold.

"It's not much," she mumbled, more to herself than the injured cat before her, "but I can at least cool you down. I won't even charge you."

_This sucks,_ she thought to herself. _The crew's missing, Law's on a ticking clock, and the most I can do is act as an air conditioner. We should have headed straight to Atifakuto instead of taking this stupid vacation. We should have known that even an unpopulated island on the Grand Line was still too dangerous to relax on. I should have made Law stay at the party, or at least gone with him. I should have kept an eye out for strange animals instead of arguing with him on the beach. I should have—_

Nami nearly fell backwards in her chair in shock when Law crawled forward and rubbed his head against her neck and cheek, letting out a low purr. "Wha—?"

Beside them, Bepo smiled and cooed at the cute display. "Law says 'Studies have shown that a cat's purr, when it reaches certain frequencies, can lower stress levels and reduce the risk of heart attacks'."

"Do leopard purrs reach that?"

"He doesn't know, but the look on your face says it couldn't hurt."

She sighed, though her hand unconsciously buried itself in the thick, soft fur around Law's neck. "I was that obvious, huh?"

The Mink rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Just a little. We're all scared, Nami, but we'll figure something out. Law will come up with a brilliant plan eventually, and you Straw Hats always seem to pull off the impossible."

The earnest show of faith in both his captain's intelligence and her own crew's uncanny luck finally brought a smile back to Nami's face. It was like Bellemere always said; "if you can survive, happy times—lots of 'em—will come your way." Surely, they'd get through this, just like any other obstacle on the Grand Line. If nothing else, there was no point in getting caught up in a guilt spiral. She'd never been the sort of woman to accept blame for her own actions. Why should she beat herself up over circumstances out of her control?

Confidence returning and with Law still insistently butting his head against her, she gave in and started petting him, taking special care to scratch behind his large, fluffy ears. His purring grew louder as he leaned into her touch. Back on the beach she hadn't been able to fully appreciate how luxuriously soft his fur was. Her fantasy of curling up on a cold winter's night with Bepo and Chopper now included a very snuggly snow leopard sprawled across her lap.

"We'll figure this out, ok Law?" she murmured into his fur. "Just trust us."

At that moment, a _purururu_ echoed throughout the infirmary, and three heads snapped in unison towards the den den mushi that was loudly ringing. Being the closest, Bepo scrambled to pick up the receiver, anxiously answering, "Hello? Crozier? Cousteau? Is that you?"

"Hello? What's a Cousteau?" came a confused, scratchy voice on the other end. It was unfamiliar, but unquestionably that of an older man.

"Oh, sorry. He's a diver."

"Oh. Well, that's not me."

"Ok. Well, sorry to bother you."

"It's alright. Take care now."

With that, Bepo hung up. It took him a moment to register the dropped jaws and exasperated stares his two companions were giving him. "What?"

"Bepo! That had to be the guy who did this!" Nami shouted, pointing at Law, whose tail was swishing back in forth in agitation as a paw tried to pinch the bridge of his nose to hold back his annoyance.

Black eyes widened as Bepo turned back around, speedily dialing the number for Crozier's mini den den mushi.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me again. You see, you're calling from my shipmate's phone, so I was wondering if you'd seen him? Or maybe the rest of my crew?"

"You mean those pirates? Yeah, I've seen them. Turned them all into animals, then locked them in cages!" he replied almost proudly.

"You did what? You jerk!" Bepo growled, glaring at the snail phone. "Why'd you kidnap my _nakama_?"

"They were trespassing on my island!"

"Oh, sorry," he replied before remembering he was supposed to be angry. "Hey, what makes it your island, anyway? We found it months ago! Besides, that doesn't mean you can just turn people into animals, you know!"

The snail glared back at the Mink stubbornly. "Well, I like animals much better than people. Especially when those people are pirates! I hate pirates the most!"

"Sorry."

Sensing they were getting nowhere, Nami quickly shooed Bepo away from the den den mushi and said sweetly, "What a coincidence! So do I! They're just the absolute worst, aren't they?"

For a moment, the snail mimicked the look of surprise on the caller's face before emphatically agreeing, "Just awful! They're cruel and rude and just refuse to let me live in peace! I used to be a respected naturalist before they kidnapped me. Made me use my _Iki Iki no Mi_ powers to turn people into animals for them!"

_Oof,_ Nami thought with a wince. _Sounds like this guy has a halfway-decent reason to hate pirates. Better stay on his good side._ "Well, I'll tell you what; how about I take these nasty pirates off your hands? If you hate them so much, wouldn't it be better to turn them over to someone who could take them far away from _your_ island?" The man sounded a little…odd, but despite calling them, he wasn't laying down ransom demands or threats. Maybe he was a reasonable guy who'd settle for letting them go in return for being left in peace.

"Hmmm, maybe…" he mumbled, the snail flexing its jaw as he thought it over. "Wait. Can you swim, missy?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sail one of those little boats I saw on the beach?

"Yeah."

"Could you possibly get onto that wreck on the reef?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll make you a deal—you get me a few things from that ship, and I'll let the pirates go!" he said cheerfully.

Nami, Bepo, and Law all fell over in surprise. "What? I'm already doing you a favor by taking them off your hands!" she shouted into the receiver.

The snail's expression turned unexpectedly sly. "Missy, you sound like a smart young lady. Surely you're familiar with the concept of 'supply and demand'?"

"Yes," she ground out through her teeth. So much for this guy being friendly and reasonable.

"Well, I've got the supply, and you've got the demand. Therefore, if you want them back, you've gotta pay my price."

"You're not getting a single belli—"

"I don't want money! Where the hell would I spend it? I'm just proposing a fair trade; the crew for some provisions from the shipwreck. I want a pair of thick, leather boots in a size ten. A thick coat for cold nights. Cooking utensils and pots and pans from the galley. Maybe a few books, too, if you can find any that haven't been destroyed. If you can bring me all that, I'll give you back your friends."

Brow furrowing at the list of demands, Nami bit her lip. It wasn't an unreasonable request. Hell, if anything it sounded like she was getting the better end of the deal, which naturally made her suspicious.

"Why do you need me to get these things for you? What's your game?"

The snail shook its head, expression sincere. "No game, missy; I'm a Devil Fruit user, so trying to get out there myself would be suicide, even with a boat." There was a tense pause before he added meekly, "Please? All I'm asking for are some basic supplies so I can live out the rest of my days in peace. I'm not looking to hurt anybody—my powers have done that enough over the years."

Nami could hear the self-loathing in his voice and she felt suddenly sympathetic. This was definitely a man who'd been abused by his captors. "Look, I get being afraid of a bunch of pirates showing up, but your powers _did_ hurt someone. The guy you turned into a snow leopard got bitten by a coral snake."

The snail's eyes widened in horror. "He did?!"

"Yeah."

"Then even if you don't want to help me, you need to get to that ship! The pirates who used me dealt in snake venom among other things, so the infirmary always carried a heavy supply of antivenom."

"Really?!" Nami asked, flabbergasted. Out of the corner of her eye, Nami saw Law perk up, and Bepo had started quietly doing a little happy dance beside him at the good news.

"Really. Hell, that snake is why I want the boots—he can't bite through leather." After a moment, the man's voice turned compassionate. "Ok, of course your first priority is going to be getting that antivenom. I'm still not letting your crew go without a trade, but I can wait until your friend is safe. You need to administer the antivenom over several hours to be effective, and it's best to wait until paralysis has begun to set in to avoid a potential allergic reaction. How long has it been since he's been bitten?"

"About an hour."

"Alright. I can hold out until dawn, but no later. I'm on a bit of a ticking clock myself—that snake that bit you? He's one of my old captors, along with the other aggressive animals on the island. Now that there's a ship they can use to sail out of here, they'll be more determined than ever to kill me."

"Why?"

"So they can turn back into humans. Not that I'm sure that'll work, but it's a risk you can't exactly take, is it, missy? Not if you want your own pirates back to normal."

Nami bit her lip. Well, that was a bit of a problem. "How many of your old crew are out there? I was able to launch the snake into the ocean, and we killed a baboon, a boar, and a ram…"

"Unfortunately, there's still a few more out there, then, and they're even worse."

She could have screamed. Just when it seemed like it was smooth sailing ahead, another storm had to form on the horizon. "If they were your captors, why didn't you turn them into fuzzy bunnies or something?" she groused.

"Because while I can turn people into animals, I can't always control what form they take—especially if they a strong will. Making them herbivores and snakes with small teeth was the best I could manage."

Sighing, Nami ran a hand over her face. She needed to focus on the bright side—there was a supply of antivenom nearby, the Heart Pirates were alive, and their captor was willing to trade them for some pretty basic stuff.

She looked at the nearby desk clock. Low tide would be in a few hours—it would be safest to explore the wreck then. But how long would it take to get everything this weird old man was demanding? Could they risk multiple trips? Would he still be alive by the time they got back?

There were a lot of tricky variables to contend with, but it was still better than nothing.

Squaring her shoulders, Nami said resolutely into the receiver, "You've got a deal, then. Keep this den den mushi with you—I'll call once we have your things. If your old captors attack, call us so we can come save your ass. Like you said, we can't risk you dying."

The snail gave a small, shaky smile. "Be careful, missy. That ship's been out there for nearly two months; I'm not sure how safe it is now."

Glancing over at Law on the examination table, she gave him a confident grin. "Don't worry about me—I'm a Straw Hat. My _nakama_ and I always seem to pull off the impossible."


	16. Salvage

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Note: I'm putting a trigger warning for animal abuse and injury here; I don't go into too much detail, but I was uncomfortable enough writing certain parts of this chapter that I figured I should warn people ahead of time.

Salvage

As much as Nami would have loved to set out right away to get the antivenom, she knew there was no choice but to wait at least two hours until the tide was low enough to safely explore the shipwreck. From what she could observe through the binoculars, it was securely lodged into the rocks and reef that surrounded the island, but much of it was only really accessible when the tide was out.

So, with no other choice but to play the waiting game, she found herself perusing a zoology book to pass the time.

"Huh. Apparently, snow leopards can't roar—however, their tails are super mobile and are often used to send 'messages' during social encounters. They're ambush attackers who generally pounce down on their prey from above, which is easy since they're excellent climbers and can jump up to seven times their body length. They're also known as the 'Ghosts of the Mountains' in some places because they're so shy and solitary," she prattled, skimming over the description before looking up at Law, who huffed in annoyance as his tail irritably flicked back and forth.

Clearly, the transformed captain was antsy. He'd been told in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to join his companions on their salvaging mission. Naturally, he'd thrown a fit, hissing and growling and making all sorts of angry sounds—including what she now assumed was his failed attempt to roar—but the pair of navigators stood firm. It was only when Nami pointed out that, Devil Fruit powers or not, he didn't know how to swim in his current form which made him a potential liability, that he reluctantly acquiesced.

Of course, since he couldn't help and would be forced to stay on the ship alone, he needed something to keep him occupied so he wouldn't pace around the infirmary, speeding up the poison's journey through his bloodstream. Unfortunately, he was having a harder time distracting himself than Nami, as his furry paws made it impossible enjoy a book past a couple pages. Reading aloud to him was the only real option and keeping him informed of his current form's capabilities at least seemed useful. However, it appeared that there wasn't a lot of information on snow leopards due to their reclusive nature.

_As if human Law isn't mysterious enough,_ she thought, skipping to another section. "Ok, what do you want to hear about next; pandas or binturongs? Or should we switch to birds?" she asked, indicating another book by Dr. Monroe. Bepo had been nice enough to lug over the man's entire encyclopedia series, which ranged from reptiles to mammals to birds from all four Blues.

Yellow eyes rolled heavenwards as Law grumbled under his breath. Bepo wasn't around at the moment to translate, but Nami could pretty easily deduce that he was displeased with both options.

"Well, sorry Law, but I already told you that I'm _not_ reading any of your creepy-ass medical texts! If you don't want me to read to you, we'll find you a ball of yarn or something," she snapped, slamming the book closed.

Spotted ears flattened back as he gave a brief flash of his fangs before calming down, looking away with a huff. Yet despite his haughty expression, she could see the tension in his shoulders and the way his claws flexed in and out.

He was trying to hide it, but Nami could tell Law was quietly freaking out.

She sighed as she reached out to stroke his brow soothingly. "Sorry. Guess we're both a bit tense, huh?"

He grunted in affirmation but didn't pull away, instead leaning into her touch.

Deciding that petting him would be a much better distraction than reading for both of them, she began scratching behind his ears with gusto as she said, "Look, I get that this must suck for you, especially considering how used to being in control you are. I'm sure I wouldn't be much happier if I were turned into a cat. But I promise Bepo and I will be fine. It's just a quick salvage mission; we get the antivenom, plus the supplies that guy needs, and then head straight back to the _Tang_. Easy-peasy. You'll be back on your feet by dawn, and human again by breakfast."

He gave her a disbelieving side-eye before arching his neck back, silently indicating that she should direct her attentions there.

Nami rolled her eyes but followed his instruction, fingers firmly scratching under his chin. After all, when else would she get the chance to cuddle a snow leopard like a friendly housecat? That, and he seemed less inclined to argue with her when he was getting so much physical attention. "You must know you've got a capable crew, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have sailed this far with them. Sure, there are plenty of things that only you can do, but delegation of duties is an essential leadership skill. When this is all over, I want to you to start trusting your _nakama_ more, got it?" she scolded, even as she carded her fingers along his broad chest, her hands practically disappearing into the luxuriously thick fur.

She had to admit, she did kind of like him like this. He was gloriously fluffy, she could ignore his snide comments and innuendos, and petting him was oddly enjoyable. Not that she wanted Law to stay like this forever, as she would miss their verbal sparring and occasional intelligent conversations, but she found herself wondering if, just maybe, when he turned back, he could…keep the ears and tail? He'd be so cute with them!

As she scratched his chin, a smug smirk curled her lips. "You know, maybe we should keep you like this for a little while longer. It'll teach you to rely on your crew a bit more, and I gotta say, I wouldn't mind having my own pet snow leopard," she teased.

Law's eyes narrowed at the statement before a wide smirk of his own spread across his muzzle, a hungry glint shining in the gold irises. It was an expression Nami could only describe as "deviously seductive" and she was certain that if he were in his human form, she'd be pinned to the nearest flat surface.

He gave a low, almost purring growl, and she immediately inferred it to mean "enjoy it while you can, because the second I'm me again, you are in so much trouble." The message was further punctuated by the way he leaned in and inhaled against her neck, his whiskers tickling her chin.

_Do not be aroused by a cat. Do not be aroused by a cat,_ Nami chanted in her head, blushing as her imagination was filled with Law in his human form, yet sporting those ears and tail she'd found so cute. Only, it wasn't quite so adorable when paired with a feral smile and graceful, prowling movements as he caged her against a wall.

Realizing exactly where her thoughts were straying, she immediately sought to distract both Law and herself by reaching up to scratch behind his ears, earning her a series of very happy sounds from the big cat. It was hard to be seductive when you were getting petted like a big, fluffy kitty, after all.

Leaning hard into her touch, he let out a few deep meows, eyes shutting tightly in pleasure as she hit a particularly good spot.

"Umm, he just said 'If the trade fails, your job for the rest of the year is doing this. Constantly'," Bepo explained as he poked his head into the room. He carefully made his way to the bed, his hands occupied by a large bowl of water and a massive tray of raw meat while Kikoku was tucked awkwardly under his arm.

It hadn't dawned on any of them until Law's stomach had started growling that he hadn't eaten anything since the pocky game, so the bear had offered to get him some food from the galley. Despite his captain's current form, Nami had expected his order to be along the lines of onigiri, though she could now see that had been a bit optimistic.

"Are you sure this is what you're hungry for, Law?" Bepo asked, looking down at the meat dubiously. "It'd really be no trouble to cook it up for you."

Law's eyes lit up at the sight of the bloody steaks and gave a few yowls in reply, pulling away from Nami's hands to eagerly sit up.

The Mink blanched at his response. "Ew, Law! That'd technically be cannibalism!"

"What would?" Nami asked, horrified.

"Eating the boar that attacked us, since it used to be a human like him." Bepo shuddered before handing him the food. "Here. They're a little cold, but they were the only non-frozen meat I could find."

The leopard didn't seem to mind, literally tearing into one of the raw steaks with a barely-contained hunger. His table manners weren't exactly great as a human, but Nami found watching him devour his dinner like this was far worse.

Any half-hearted plans of keeping him as a leopard were immediately scrapped. If this is what feeding time would look like, it was not worth it.

Averting her eyes for the sake of not emptying her own stomach, she turned her focus to Bepo, who had leaned Kikoku against the cot. "Why'd you get that? It's not like he can use it," she asked, wiggling her fingers meaningfully.

"He knows that, but I think it makes him feel better having it around," he whispered in her ear.

"Like a security blanket?"

"Yeah."

She stifled a giggle with her hand. "Got it. How's the tide looking?"

"Almost fully out. I think it's about time to go."

"Sounds good. Think Law will be ok without us for a few hours?"

They turned to find Law on his back, batting at Kikoku's dangling tassels. Feeling their amused gazes on him, he glared and let out a growl.

"Law says, 'If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you'."

This time, Nami didn't bother to hide her laughter.

XXX

The trip over to the wreck had been fairly smooth—the weather was calm, the nearly-full moon provided plenty of light to see by, and their small motorboat managed to navigate the sharp rocks that poked out of the water. They'd grabbed a few empty backpacks to carry their loot, along with her lock picks and a lantern to light the way inside. Nami hoped they wouldn't need much more than that; their boat was designed for speed and maneuverability, not weight, so they couldn't afford to bring more than necessary.

As they pulled up alongside the ship, she was amazed at how well-preserved it was. Sure, it was definitely never going to sail again, but it was still in one piece; far better off than the ship that had fallen from Skypia that she'd made the boys salvage back what felt like a lifetime ago. Barnacles encased nearly every inch of the hull, and there were noticeable holes in the side that looked like damage from canon fire. If she had to guess, the pirates had been escaping a battle and gotten caught up in a storm, leading them to be shipwrecked on the cove. Her theory of a storm was confirmed when she got a good look at the mast—it was charred and splintered, clearly damaged by a lightning strike, and the sails were burned to black tatters.

From what she could tell, there were three levels, much like the _Thousand Sunny_. Given her experience infiltrating and robbing pirate ships in the past, she figured they'd find the galley, sick bay, and crew's living quarters on the main deck level. The captain's quarters and treasure room would take up most of the top level. Below deck would be additional living quarters, storage space, and brig.

She didn't have high hopes for the lower level—it spent the most time underwater compared to the others, so it'd likely have little to offer. Still, her time as a thief had taught her not to completely rule out a secret treasure room or safe hidden deep in the bowls of the ship, as some of the smarter crews had learned not to keep the best stuff in the obvious places.

"Ok, here's the plan," she said to Bepo as they climbed up onto the deck. The wood was slippery with kelp and algae, and she could already see several large holes where the wood had rotted through. "We need to locate the antivenom first—the sick bay's our best bet. Next, we'll get the stuff we need for the trade. Depending on the shape the ship is in, though, you might need to hang back if the floors are too rotted."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

She carefully stepped over a broken railing—the whole ship listed slightly to the left, so keeping their balance was tricky. "We need to be careful; Law's already all pissy because he couldn't come with us. If we come back with so much as a scratch, he's going to bitch about how he should have been there. This is your chance to prove to him that he can trust other people and that he doesn't need to be such a control freak."

"I'm sorry. We don't _want_ to rely on him so much," Bepo said sadly as he reached out a paw for her to take, helping her climb over some debris, "but if we don't let him get his way, he does it behind our backs, and sometimes he gets hurt because of it. At least when we let him be in charge, he'll let us go along as backup."

"Well, not this time," she reaffirmed, eyes narrowed seriously. "You need to stand up for yourself more, just like you did back in the infirmary. Doing that probably saved his life!"

"I know," he replied as they reached the entrance to the main deck. "It's just…Shachi, Penguin and I have followed him since we were kids. The three of us were lost in a big world and desperate for a leader. And sure, we're all grown up now, but he's still the one with the plans and ambitions and power…"

"Yeah, he's powerful," she agreed, gingerly testing out the floor. When it proved solid enough, she motioned for Bepo to follow her inside. She knew they had to step lightly, though—even if the rooms only got halfway submerged at high tide, it was still enough to cause significant structural damage. "That doesn't mean he's all-powerful. You guys have your strengths, too. He can't navigate, right?"

"Well, no…"

"Can he shoot a rifle like Shachi?"

"He can fire a gun, but he's no sharpshooter."

"Can he fix the engine like Ikkaku?"

"Absolutely not! Law specifically hired her because none of us could figure out the engine!"

"See? Everyone's got their strengths and weaknesses. Yes, there are certain things only Law can do, but he can't do it _all_. He's already pulling double-duty as the captain and doctor; you guys need to step in when he starts making too much work for himself."

"We stepped in on the beach," he defended as he pointed out a room at the end of the hall with a little red cross over it.

Taking the hint, Nami carefully made her way towards it, indicting to him the spots that obviously couldn't take the polar bear's weight. "It shouldn't have taken that long, though! He spent a week not sleeping, running himself into the ground—"

"Law only listens to us when things are really bad!" Bepo shouted, stamping his foot in frustration. Unfortunately, the force combined with the unstable wood sent his leg crashing through the floor.

"Whoa!" Nami cried, grabbing his arm to stabilize him while he pulled the limb out. Though that particular spot wasn't rotted, it had been flanked by splintered sections that hadn't offered much support. "Ok, you know what? Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this," she said as nervous sweat dripped down her neck. She was so used to Bepo being meek and apologetic, she'd forgotten that he was a super-strong Mink. Him losing his temper was dangerous, especially here.

He nodded quickly, paws trembling the slightest bit. "Agreed," he whimpered, his round ears drooping with shame. "I'm sorry."

She immediately felt guilty. It was one thing to give a guy a much-needed lecture, but she'd been so far up on her high horse she hadn't considered that they had significantly more important things to focus on. "It's fine. I did say you needed more backbone, didn't I?" Steadying herself, she helped him to his feet. "Let's just hold off on the subject until we're back on the _Tang_."

"Ok," he whimpered, head still hanging in contrition.

Nami made a mental note to keep an eye on the poor guy. He'd clearly been taking this whole fiasco harder than she'd thought. His captain was powerless and poisoned, his crew was missing, they had to trudge around a dangerous, rotting ship to appease a crazy old man, and Nami was basically telling him that it was his fault for not better controlling his stubborn captain.

Once this was over, she'd make it up to him. Maybe get him another giant salmon or something on the next island. Or more ear scratches. He'd seemed to like those, and it didn't cost her money.

That in mind, she cautiously opened the door to the sick bay, wincing at the moaning creak the rusty hinges gave out. The room itself was fairly standard for a pirate ship—an examination table, sick bed, desk, skeleton display (which Nami hoped was fake and for reference purposes, and not some poor soul who'd been picked clean by the fishes), small cages for lab animals, and what were probably the sodden remains of the physician's texts and notes. However, the state of the place would give Chopper a conniption fit; seaweed and algae clung to nearly every surface, the padding on the chair and cot had been ripped apart, glass from broken bottles was all over the floor, and the place reeked of decomposing wood and salt.

Of course, none of that mattered to Nami as her attention was quickly drawn to the large safe in the back of the room. It was made of stainless steel, so while barnacles and rockweed had attached themselves to the surface, there was blessedly minimal rust.

"Think that's where we'll find our antivenom?" she asked rhetorically, already examining the lock to see if it needed to be picked. It was a fairly simple one—it needed a key as opposed to a combination—and Nami immediately pulled out her lockpicks, carefully jimmying the tumblers into place.

The tiny _click_ was easily heard by both navigators, who'd unconsciously held the breaths. They both exhaled a soft "whoa" as the door swung open, revealing stacks of trays filled with carefully labeled vials. Many of them were the antivenom they sought, but there were also shelves full of the venom itself; mostly coral snake, though there were notably a few others like king cobra, black mamba, and pit viper.

"That's a lot of snake venom," Nami said with a shudder, imagining the number of snakes it must have taken to get that much stock. And they'd kept them on the ship? That sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"The old man did say those pirates dealt in it." Bepo peered at the assortment of antivenom before selecting a vial. "Here's the coral snake. Should we take any of the others?"

"Hell, take it all. It's not doing any good here, and I'm sure after this fiasco Law would want to have extra antivenom on hand just in case. Anything he doesn't want, we can sell."

"Law will like that. Antivenom goes for big money at hospitals, since it's not always easy to get access to. But the venom itself we should dump—I don't like the idea of anyone getting a hold of this much poison."

Nami couldn't agree more. There was only one reason she could think of for why anyone would want snake venom in large quantities—murder. And whether the Navy, pirates, or Revolutionaries were the buyers made no difference.

As Bepo carefully loaded up the backpack with the antivenom, she fished out the deadly vials and began flinging them out the broken window. She could hear some crash against the rocks while others plopped into the sea, hopefully lost forever. _So long, and good riddance,_ she thought, taking a bit of pleasure in imagining she was flinging away the snake that had bitten Law. She wondered if coral snakes could swim, or if the snake had drowned when she'd blasted it away into the water. She hoped it was the latter.

When she was done, Nami assessed the rest of the room. "Should we take anything else?" There were syringes, a microscope, stethoscopes, scalpels, and several other assorted medical apparatuses, though none of it was in particularly great shape.

Glancing at the waterlogged infirmary, Bepo wrinkled his nose in disdain. "No way. This equipment's nothing compared to the _Tang's_, and I doubt the sanitation of most of it after months exposed to the elements. It's not even worth selling."

Mouth twisting in disgust as she found herself agreeing with his assessment, Nami eyed the knapsack on his back. He'd loaded the trays that kept the vials upright, but they didn't completely protect them when he moved. "Are those going to be safe like that?"

"I've stacked them as best I could, but we should try to find cloth to wrap them in for extra protection so they're not just banging against each other," he replied, shifting nervously. Even with that small motion, Nami could swear she heard a gentle _clink_ of glass hitting glass.

It was tempting to suggest they put the bag in the motorboat for safekeeping, but it was too risky; an errant wave could capsize the boat and dump their precious cargo into the ocean, and it all would have been for nothing. They'd just have to be careful.

"Maybe we can find some rags or something to use as padding," Nami suggested, leading them back into the hallway. Until then, they'd absolutely have to watch their step; another crash through the floor like earlier, and they risked a backpack full of unusable liquid and broken test tubes.

Their next stop was the galley, and immediately they knew they'd find little of use there. The cooking utensils were rusted through, as were the pots and pans, and there was nothing that could convince them that opening the refrigerator would result in anything less than a biohazard. Nami braved a trip to the pantry; there was some tinned food that looked to still be in decent condition, though she decided to pass on the can opener—it was guaranteed to give someone tetanus.

_I sure hope we have better luck with the rest of the ship,_ she thought gloomily as they decided to take a chance on the upper deck, _otherwise we won't have much to trade for the crew._

"Should we go upstairs to the captain's quarters, or the other side of the ship for the crew's?" Bepo asked, pointing at the ceiling.

After dropping the canned goods into her own sack, Nami considered the question. Given its position high above the ocean and rocks, it likely had sustained the least amount of damage, making it the safest to check out. It also likely had the most usable goods, meaning that if they could find what they needed there, they wouldn't have to bother with the other rooms.

"Captain's room. If anyone on this ship owned a pair of good, hearty boots, it'd be them."

The stairs to the top deck creaked and groaned with every step, but thankfully they held together well enough, even under Bepo's weight.

The top deck held only one door, which was probably ornate before the wreck—now, the red and gold paint was chipped and faded while the etched handle was rusted over. Nami carefully tested the knob, only to find it jammed. "Bepo, would you be a dear and get the door?" she asked sweetly, moving to the side.

The bear stepped forward, taking a minute to futilely try to turn the knob himself. Nami sighed and stopped him before miming what she meant for him to do.

"Oh. Sorry," he replied before kicking in the door, the force of the blow sending it clear across the room.

"Guess you're not used to breaking and entering, huh?" she joked. A thought came to her. "By the way, how'd you get into Law's room earlier? You know, to get Kikoku? It was locked when I checked."

Bepo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why were you trying to get into his room?"

She froze. _Shit._ She needed a good explanation, or else he'd surely say something to Law, and any hope she'd have of getting in there would be ruined. "Oh! Uh, I wanted to see if he'd returned to the sub!" she lied, putting on an innocent smile. "You know, it would have been silly for us to search the island for him when he'd been in his room the whole time!"

He scratched his head guiltily. "Oh. That makes sense. Sorry I didn't think of that." Gingerly stepping into the room to ensure the floor was stable, he explained, "I have a key to his room for emergencies. I mean, he rarely has to worry about locking himself out, what with his powers and all, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

It felt wrong to take advantage of Bepo's trust and innocence, but Nami knew this was her chance to get into Law's room. "Do you carry it on you most of the time, or do you keep it in your room for safekeeping?"

"Oh, I usually leave it in my top desk drawer so it doesn't get lost."

"See? You're responsible! Further proof that Law's stupid for not trusting you more," she chirped, lightly hopping over a hole in the floor. Standing in the center of the captain's quarters, she took in what had probably been fairly luxurious accommodations before the wreck.

While the elements hadn't too severely affected the room since it managed to stay above water, two months of rain, wind, and waves coming through the broken windows had clearly taken its toll. The velvet curtains were tattered and coated with a layer of salt and seaweed. There was a leather chair that had seen better days, a fancy wardrobe sporting clear water damage, and the decorative cutlass displayed over the bed looked like it could dissolve if touched, it was so rusted and tarnished. The cherrywood desk had become home to crabs and starfish, and there was a massive bird's nest in the center of the king-sized bed. Oddly, though, there wasn't much by way of bird crap over the floor. Yet something clearly lived there, as it looked like some kind of massive bird had decided to rip apart the mounted snow leopard head with its beak and talons.

It was the polar opposite of any room Luffy would ever want, even looking past the obvious deterioration. Her captain had always preferred sleeping with his crew, roughing it in a hammock or bunk bed. He'd never even mentioned a desire for his own cabin, despite a captain having every right to one. Heck, even back in the days of the _Going_ _Merry_, the second room had been given to Nami and treated as the women's quarters, despite them at the time not knowing if there would even be any other girls.

_I wonder why?_ Nami thought to herself. _Did he just not see any reason for having a room to himself, or did he genuinely dislike sleeping alone? Maybe he and Ace always shared a room, so he slept better with company?_

It drove home just how little she really knew about Luffy's past. When they were reunited, she'd have to sit him down and get his whole life story; why Shanks had given him his hat, whether Garp and the Revolutionary Dragon were his only living relatives, tales about growing up with Ace…

Shaking herself out of questions about the past and plans for the future, she focused on the present. "Check the wardrobe for the boots and blankets—I'll see if the desk drawers are watertight enough to keep any books from getting destroyed."

Bepo nodded, shuffling over to the far side of the room while Nami set to work picking the locks of the desk drawers. Most contained sodden papers, leaking pens, a few animal claws on a string, and a waterlogged pocket watch, but nothing of real value or use.

However, inside the top left drawer was a metal box. Nami's eyes lit up with belli signs as she imagined this could be where the captain had stashed his spare cash or prized pieces of treasure. Nimbly picking the padlock, she was disappointed to find just a few belli notes and a leather-bound journal. She stuffed the money in her bra for safekeeping and cracked open the log, hoping that it would at least tell her where the crew might have kept their treasure.

_Captain's Log: February 22__nd__  
Just made lucrative a deal with a stinking-rick noblewoman who wants a whole coat made of snow leopard fur, plus a pet baby snow leopard she can show off, but it's not exactly easy to find those damn cats, especially outside the North Blue. Luckily, there's a winter island not far from here with some conservationists studying them; maybe if we make nice, they'll lead us to a few. _

_Captain's Log: April 4__th__  
We may have found our ultimate meal ticket. Why search the Grand Line for exotic animals when you have a Devil Fruit user who can MAKE them? One of the conservationists can actually turn people into animals—he's been using it to transform his fellow scientists so they can get close to the animals they're studying. He's an older man. Weak. Idealistic. Shouldn't be hard to break him in._

_Captain's Log: April 10__th__  
Doc says he can't really choose what to turn people into, but I think it's bullshit. Yesterday, he turned the cabin boy into a calf, probably so he'll think he's useless. Joke's on him, though—that veal was damn tasty. Good to know we'll always have a supply of meat on a long voyage. Hell, maybe we could open a butcher shop on the side._

_Captain's Log: April 18__th__  
You know, I used to just put a bullet in an animal's brain to kill it before skinning, but that always was such a bitch to clean up, plus it risked damaging the rest of the coat. But then Akio came up with a great idea—kill them with snake venom! It's a lot less messy, depending on what you use, and I can save my bullets._

_On top of that, Doc's still trying to rebel by turning prisoners into useless animals like mice and hamsters. Except now we've got ourselves some excellent lab rats for making antivenom. Lemons and lemonade, right?_

_Captain's Log: June 12__th__  
Doc's "training" is coming along nicely. Sure, he still begs and pleads for us not to make him use his powers, but it doesn't take much for him to give up anymore, and he's finally giving us the animals we want. It helps that Haru was able to rig up one of the pullies to his cage so if he doesn't comply, he gets a nice long dunk in the ocean to cool his head. Devil Fruit, am I right? I used to want one myself, but I'm starting to think it's not worth the price._

_Captain's Log: June 18__th__  
Had to retrain Doc today. Thought he could get one over on me by turning a prisoner into a cobra. Too bad for him I was quick enough to shield my arm with Armament Haki. I think a long seawater bath will set him straight. Maybe break his leg, too, as a long-term reminder._

_Doc really should be more grateful; it's a win-win situation. We're not killing or selling wild animals anymore, so his conservation work continues. And with all the fur, meat, and product we get out of it, we're quickly getting filthy rich!_

_Captain's Log: August 3__rd__  
Today was a huge score! We came across a lifeboat full of refugees. They were just floating there, helpless, packed in like sardines. Apparently, they'd been out there for days after their ship was attacked by a Sea King. We brought them aboard and promised we'd take them to the next island and provide food and shelter. They were so fucking grateful to be rescued they didn't even care that we were pirates. Of course, their tunes changed once we started shoving them in cages!_

_We set Doc to work right away. The weakling whimpered a bit, especially when it came to the kids, but hey, it's not like we're breaking our promise; they'll get to the next island. Maybe not in one piece, and definitely not human, but hey, them's the breaks, right? It's not like anyone will miss them, anyway._

Stomach churning with disgust, Nami couldn't bring herself to do more than skim the later entries. Going by the dates, the captain had been making a massive profit off of selling exotic animal pelts, meat, venom, and pets for nearly two years. And he'd been forcing a man who'd devoted himself to protecting animals to do it.

No wonder the old man hated pirates. Had instinctively turned the Hearts into animals; he'd probably been scared out of his mind that they'd be just like the rest, ready to abuse and exploit him again. She could certainly relate.

"Nami?" Bepo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok? You're whiter than I am!"

Shaking her head, she tried to give a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Any luck on the boots?"

He held up a pair of what were once very fancy snakeskin boots, except they were clearly falling apart in his paws. "Sorry; even if they were wearable, they're a size eight. But that book's in good shape! Think it's something we can give the old man?" he asked excitedly.

Swallowing hard, Nami stared at the leather journal. "No. I don't think he'd want to read this." If Arlong had ever kept a journal detailing all the awful things he'd done to exploit her, she'd much rather see it burn.

The Mink's ears drooped at her answer. "Nami, what are we going to do if we can't get the supplies we need for the trade?"

That was the question, wasn't it? They needed those things to free the crew and get them turned back into humans. But everything on board was garbage at best. They needed some kind of solution, otherwise Law and the rest of the Hearts could give up any dreams of sailing the Grand Line, much less finding the One Piece.

_What would Luffy do in this kind of situation?_

The answer was so obvious, she nearly laughed.

"We'll give him supplies from the _Tang_."

Bepo's black, button-like eyes widened as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?!"

"He's not asking much; just basic amenities. We can get some pots and pans from the galley. Law wears a size ten—we'll give him a pair of his boots. There's gotta be spare blankets, and the library has tons of books we can give him. Hell, according to this," she said, holding up the journal, "he was a conservationist; maybe he'd like that encyclopedia set by Dr. Monroe."

Twiddling his claws nervously, Bepo cautioned, "Law's not going to like giving the guy who turned him into a leopard any of our stuff."

"Well, if Law wants to be human again, he'll have to deal with it. We've got plenty of cash to replace them. Hell, if antivenom goes for as much as you say, we'll be making a profit from this trip, so it evens out. We're not giving him anything we can't easily replace on Atifakuto."

He blinked, surprised at her determination. "You know, I always heard you were greedy and didn't like spending even a single belli on anyone but yourself. But you're being surprisingly generous."

A deep, melancholy frown marred her beautiful face as she stared down at the journal. "That old man…he was a prisoner. His powers—_his passion_—was exploited by pirates for years. He was abused, tortured, forced to turn innocent people into animals to be sold or slaughtered…" A knot formed in her throat, but she stubbornly swallowed it down. "If all he wants is a few pots and pans and to live out his life alone, I'm willing to spend a few belli on that."

A large paw gently patted her shoulder. "Ok. I understand," Bepo replied sympathetically. "Should we go back to the ship?"

That would be a good idea, wouldn't it? They didn't need to linger. They could head right back to the _Tang_ and start administering the antivenom.

Still, she didn't want to risk anything happening to the glass vials if the ride back got bumpy. She didn't want to use the blanket on the captain's bed, though; it would disturb the bird's nest, and enough animals had suffered aboard this ship. "We'll check the crew's quarters for those rags, then head back. But I think we can leave the lower level alone."

"Ok, Nami," Bepo said, giving a reassuring smile. "Should we leave the journal?"

She hadn't realized she'd been holding the leather-bound book in a white-knuckled grip. She took a deep, steadying breath as she pried her fingers off the diary's spine, tucking it into her knapsack. "No. We'll give it to the old man—it'll make good kindling."

Knowing what kind of bastard lived in that room, Nami was more than happy to march out of the captain's quarters onto the main deck. That man was a monster. She hoped he drowned in the storm, or got turned into something truly horrible, like a centipede, or dung beetle, or—

The sound of heavy flapping caught her attention, and Nami only just managed to duck out of the way as a pair of sharp talons attempted to rake across her face.

"Eeeek!" she cried, crossing her arms across her face defensively. She could feel heavy gusts of wind beat against her as the bird missed, swooping past to land on the deck with a heavy thump.

"Nami!" Bepo cried as he ran out, growling at the enormous black vulture that glared at them both. Its head was dark and bald, and the hazel eyes were so hatefully human there was no question that it was another transformed pirate.

"Stay out of our way," Bepo said to it, taking a fighting stance. He wobbled slightly, the wood beneath him creaking and the slant not helping his balance, but his expression remained firm.

The vulture gave a drawn-out, hateful hissing sound as it spread its massive wings, indicating the ship.

"So you're the captain, huh?" Bepo replied. "Well, your ship's gross!"

Nami wanted to sigh at her friend's terrible attempt at trash-talk, but she decided it was better to lead by example. "So, the old man turned you into a vulture, huh?" she asked, getting up and assembling her Clima-Tact. "Guess it's fitting for a scavenger like you!"

The captain let out another hiss before taking off into the air, catching the wind and soaring above them, circling the ship as it formulated a plan.

Nami, however, wasn't going to let that happen. "Cyclone Tempo!" she shouted, swinging her staff and launching a gust of wind at the bird. It did the trick of knocking it off-course, sending it further into the sky, but it also blasted Nami backwards with enough force to send her crashing through a rotten part of the deck floor.

She screamed as the wood splintered around her and she tumbled through the air. Luckily it wasn't a long drop, and instead of landing on the floor she splashed into water, which was just deep enough to keep her from sustaining any major harm.

Sputtering, she stood up. The seawater reached her waist, and there were enough holes in the ceiling to let the moonlight in so she could see.

She wished she couldn't.

Nami's stomach turned as she took in the large room. There were cages everywhere. Many of them were broken and covered in barnacles after two months being submerged in salt water, but a few were still in decent enough shape that there was no doubt that the ship's lower level had basically been a prison. To her left was a huge workbench covered in bone saws, knives for skinning, whips, chains, collars, and all sorts of other contraptions she didn't care to identify.

Pirates like these reminded her why she didn't believe people like Luffy existed for so long. They beat and tortured an old man, who just wanted to protect wildlife, for the sake of exploiting his powers. Then, they forced him to turn innocent people into animals so they could be sold as pets, skinned, or otherwise extorted.

This wasn't right. Nami had no problem with animals being used for food or domesticated, but this was completely different, even if they hadn't been humans first. Those pirates had gone out of their way to be cruel if the whips and chains on the wall were anything to go by.

"I'm beginning to think the old man's inability to swim wasn't the only reason he didn't want to come back here," she whispered to herself.

"Nami! Are you ok?!" Bepo called down, poking his head into the hole she'd fallen through. His eyes widened as he took in the cages, rusted saws, and chains. She could imagine that, even after two months being washed away by the brine, he could still smell lingering traces of blood and animal flesh.

When he bared his teeth in anger, Nami knew he'd managed to connect the dots of what exactly had occurred on the ship.

"I'm ok!" she assured, looking for the exit. "I'll be right with you."

"I'll come down and get you!"

"Don't risk it!" she cried, already wading towards the stairs. She could feel the rotten wood giving way beneath her with every step. "The floor can barely hold my weight, much less yours. Keep a lookout for that vulture, though!"

"Ok—" his response was cut off by a roar of pain, and through the gap between Bepo's head and the edge of the hole Nami could see sharp talons grasping at his neck.

"Bepo!" she screamed, wading as fast as she could towards the stairs, stumbling over debris and holes and possibly even bones. She forced herself not to think about that—what mattered was getting upstairs and helping her friend!

Finally, she was able to pull herself out of the water, and the stairs cracked and broke beneath her feet as she ran up, but she didn't care. When she got to the door at the top, she slammed her thin shoulder against it, fighting the rusty lock and hinges as they tried to keep her from the outside world. Not to be deterred, she braced herself against the corner of the stairway and unleashed another Cyclone Tempo to break them open.

The doors went flying, and Nami dashed outside in time to see the vulture take off, Bepo's knapsack in its talons.

"No!" she screamed, futilely diving for the bird, but it was out of her reach. She was tempted to blast it down with a lightning bolt, but that would most certainly destroy the vials kept inside the bag. Another blast of wind would just push it further away, and her other attacks were useless.

As it flew towards the island, the vulture turned its bald head and gave a menacing hiss.

"What did it say?" Nami asked as she rushed to Bepo's side. His neck and shoulders were scratched up, but his thick fur and skin had prevented them from going too deep.

"He said…he said 'if you want the antivenom, bring us the doctor'," he whimpered, looking confused. "But why would they want Law?"

"They don't," Nami replied sadly, staring at the island. "They want the old man."


	17. Getting Hands-On

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Getting Hands-On

Neither navigator made an effort to hide the despair on their faces as they walked into the infirmary. Why bother? Law would figure out they failed the second he realized they didn't have the antivenom they'd set out for; just some canned goods and a journal describing the horrors that had taken place on the ship. That, and the bloody scrapes from the vulture's attack stood out starkly against Bepo's white fur, so even if they wanted to pretend everything went swimmingly, the doctor would call bullshit in an instant.

The large cat halted in the middle of the room, his pacing disturbed by their entrance. His brow furrowed at the subdued mood and nose twitched at the scent of blood and seawater. He gave a curt, questioning meow as he bounded over, circling the pair as he took in their minor injuries.

"I'm so sorry, Law," Bepo said despondently, kneeling down so his captain could get a closer look at the shallow cuts across his muzzle. "One of the pirates flew off with the antivenom."

"The captain's a vulture in every sense of the word," Nami sneered, tossing her own bag to the ground as she marched over to the cabinets to grab some antibacterial cream for the bear. She was wet, miserable, and trying to hide her internal panic with anger. "He told Bepo that if we want it, we need to trade the old man for it. But we can't!"

Law snorted, which Bepo translated to "'Why not'?"

Tossing Bepo the cream, she glared at his captain's heartless response. "Law, the man was a prisoner on that ship," she argued as she pulled out the leather-bound diary from her bag. "I read the captain's journal—turning him over to those bastards is the last thing he deserves, even if he did attack us." Flipping to one of the damning entries, she shoved the book under his nose. "They exploited his powers and tortured him. Made him help in what was basically slave trafficking. He had to turn children into animals to be sold as exotic pets or skinned for their pelts. Hell, I can't blame him for panicking when he saw us—I'd have done the same!" _Or worse,_ she thought to herself, remembering the cages and tools she'd seen in the cargo hold. _I'd definitely turn the captain into a bug and squash him._

Yellow eyes darted across the page, taking in the captain's cruel words before Law let out a few grunts.

Dabbing one of his cuts with the antibacterial cream, Bepo winced at his captain's harsh retort. "Uh, Law says 'The old man certainly suffered, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm literally dying because of him'."

Nami's heart twisted in her chest. Not just at how callous his words were, but at the fact that he was technically right. It _was_ the doctor's fault; if he hadn't turned Law into a leopard, or his former captors into deadly snakes, none of this would be an issue. If they didn't betray him, the venom would paralyze Law's lungs and basically suffocate him from the inside. But then again…

Teeth gritting, she bit out, "Fine. If you want a more practical reason not to turn him over, how about the fact that we need him to turn you and the crew back into humans? Did you think about that?!"

Spotted ears flattened against his skull as he growled. "'Of course I did! We're in a no-win situation; I'll either die painfully or spend the rest of my life as a snow leopard'."

Bepo's shoulders sagged further as the full weight of their hopeless situation hit him. "And who knows how long it'll be until you go completely feral? Or the others? And if we can't get you all human again, we're stuck on this island forever—Nami and I can't sail the _Tang_ on our own."

Tears of frustration welled up in Nami's eyes at that. Damn it, things really were a mess, weren't they? Nothing had gone right since the King Game! "It's not fair! That was supposed to be an easy errand for some barmy old man! Law was supposed to learn a valuable lesson about letting his crew handle things, and the Hearts to not rely on his powers for everything! This was _supposed to be a vacation!_" she shouted, kicking the examination table in frustration so hard some of the zoology books tumbled to the floor.

"Nami…" Bepo whimpered, worried about his friend, but Law held up a paw to keep him from going to her.

Yanking off her wet boots and throwing them across the infirmary, she continued to vent. "I swear, I should have stayed in Weatheria! Then I wouldn't have to deal with psychotic poachers or creepy octopus-men or underworld power struggles or any of the other crap I've run into since I agreed to this stupid deal! I'd be safe and sound with the Weather Wizards, training to be the best damn navigator Luffy could ask for!"

For a few moments, the only sound that filled the infirmary were Nami's heaving pants as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry we've caused you so much trouble, Nami," Bepo finally said, hanging his head in despair. Law said nothing, but he too looked away from her, and the way his brow was scrunched up made it clear he was berating himself for all the danger he'd inadvertently put her in.

Anger spent due to her little temper tantrum, she rubbed her forehead and collapsed into a chair. "No, _I'm_ sorry," she sighed. "This isn't your fault; danger's par for the course when you're a pirate. I'm just scared. I don't like being backed into a corner like this. It makes me lash out sometimes. It's like…it's like when I first met Luffy. I was given the choice between shooting him with an explosive cannonball, or the pirates I was conning killing me. I didn't want to die, but I couldn't kill some helpless idiot in cold blood. There was no way I could win."

"What happened?"

"One of the pirates decided that maybe I didn't know how to light a canon, so he took the matches from me, and I…I attacked him. I couldn't help myself! And then Zoro showed up and saved us both, and I stole the key to Luffy's cage while we escaped in the confusion."

"Sounds like your crew really has your captain's back," Bepo said, giving Law a sideways glance.

A tiny smile came to her face at the memory. "Heh. We weren't even a crew then—just a misfit trio. Zoro'd known Luffy for like, a day, and I'd met him that afternoon. But the three of us still managed to save a village from Buggy and his crew and get a map to the Grand Line."

Law let out a begrudging string of meows, and the corner of Bepo's mouth lifted a bit. "He says, 'If Mugiwara-ya was able to trust you and Zoro-ya to save him after just meeting you, I suppose I can show a little more faith in my crew'."

"I'd be a lot happier to hear that if there was a chance you all could come out of this alive and human," Nami sighed. "Except we're still stuck in a no-win situation."

"Maybe we could fight the pirates for the antivenom?" Bepo asked. "I know Law's supposed to take it easy and not strain himself, but we're kind of desperate. Snow leopards are supposed to be great jumpers—maybe he could snatch that vulture out of the air!"

"Or he could miss and it could fly off with the antivenom and drop it into the ocean out of spite while we're stuck fighting whatever the rest of its crew was turned into." She shook her head. "We're at a major disadvantage—we don't know what they are, their abilities, or even how many of them there are. Hell, we didn't even think to ask the doctor about any of that—we just assumed none of them would be on the ship."

Law sighed and grunted a few things, which the Mink translated. "'It was an oversight on all our parts. We should have pressed the old man for intel before going in. Our desperation made us blind to the obvious pitfalls and our ignorance allowed the enemy to get a leg up on us'."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he had an epiphany. Putting an enormous paw on Nami's leg, he gave a few growls before a smirk spread across his muzzle.

Bepo blinked before grinning happily. "He says, 'Call the doctor, Nami-ya—I have a plan'."

XXX

One Den Den Mushi call later the trio was back on the beach, waiting anxiously at the destroyed party site. Naturally, they were all cautious and alert, keeping an eye out for venomous snakes, large birds, or other animal attacks that could come charging out of the jungle. After all, the vulture might have demanded a trade, but that didn't mean he didn't plan to betray them the moment he got what he wanted.

While Law prowled the jungle perimeter, Bepo built a small fire to keep the evening chill away and provide some extra light.

"Do you smell anything?" Nami asked, shifting her weight from foot-to-foot nervously as she guarded the bags of supplies. She didn't know all of the details of Law's plan, but she was positive it would be ruined if the enemy appeared before they could spring the trap.

The two animals shook their heads. "Nothing fresh. I'd recognize the vulture's scent if it were nearby; he reeked of rotting meat. And Law says he can't see or smell anything suspicious, either. Seems we're safe."

"Well, I don't trust that to last long. They never gave us a meeting place, so they must be expecting to find us, and this is the most obvious spot."

There was a curt chuff, which Bepo translated, "'True, which is why we need to be on our guard and hope the old man doesn't take too long to get here'."

She double-checked the bags, which were filled to the brim with supplies. At the top were a pair of Law's best black leather boots and one of his long coats, reluctantly donated by an extremely grumpy captain. "Is there anything we might be forgetting?"

Law responded with an irritated growl, and Bepo said, "Um, he's a bit mad that it's mostly our stuff you're giving away and none of your own."

"Well, it's not like my shoes or clothes would fit him, Law," she said breezily. "And I doubt he'd be interested in any of my books."

"He says that everything we need to replace because of this is coming from your paycheck."

"No, it's all coming from the money we'll get from selling the extra antivenom. Do try to keep up with the plan, Law," she quipped, tossing a smirk over her shoulder.

The tip of his tail flicked back and forth crossly as he growled something under his breath. She noticed Bepo sweating as he busily set about adding more wood to the fire, his fake whistle making it clear he was simply pretending to have not heard whatever was said so he wouldn't have to translate.

Nami found she didn't mind that, mainly because arguing with Law just didn't have the same thrill when he had to speak through a third party. Nor was it as engaging without glaring defiantly up into a pair of smug eyes, watching his mouth twist into a scowl or smirk in response to her verbal barbs. And though they'd never really been shy about fighting in front of other people, having Bepo actually involved felt…wrong. Like he was unwillingly intruding on something intimate.

She shook her head, refusing to dwell on that line of thinking. She needed to focus on the plan and the task at hand, otherwise she might never get to properly fight with Law again, and that would be an absolute tragedy.

The leopard's ears perked up, and he let out a meow as he loped to Nami's side, placing his body in front of hers protectively, shoulders tense and ready to pounce should the worst happen. "'He's here. I recognize the scent'."

There was a rustling of leaves, and as predicted, an old man stepped out of the jungle and onto the beach. He was tan, gangly and thin, at least Law's height, with a tangled white beard that reached his navel. His face was thin and gaunt with prominent wrinkles across his bald head and around his sunken brown eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of tattered trousers and what appeared to be a thin cloak made of woven grass, and while he was muscular from what was likely a physically intensive lifestyle of living in the jungle, Nami could easily count his ribs in the firelight.

She could just as easily count his scars, too—lashes, lacerations, claw marks, and Nami swore she even saw faded evidence of a branding iron. It also appeared that he was missing two of his toes on his left foot, though it was difficult to be sure with the sand and shadows.

Anxiously, he glanced around as if expecting an ambush, though his attention was quickly stolen by Bepo. "I don't recall turning anyone into a polar bear," he said suspiciously, stance shifting as if about to bolt back into the jungle, "and where's that guy I talked to on the phone?"

"Oh, uh, that's me," Bepo said, raising his paw helpfully.

He gasped in surprise. "A talking bear?!"

"I'm sorry," he replied, hanging his head gloomily.

"Wait, bears can't talk, which means you must be a Mink, yes? I've heard about your kind, but I've never had the pleasure of encountering one face-to-face!" he said, eyes getting a little starry as he took a few steps closer to get a better look. "Simply magnificent! Look at those claws! And you've got actual fingers! Your coat is remarkably glossy, too! Tell me, what's your daily diet?"

Sweatdrops fell down both Nami's and Law's heads at seeing the old man practically fanboy over Bepo. That was…unexpected to say the least. For his part, Bepo was extremely shy and flustered at the sudden positive attention from a stranger.

"Uh, hate to interrupt, but we're supposed to be having something of a business transaction right now," Nami said awkwardly.

That seemed to snap the old man out of his fascinated haze and he practically leapt away before coughing into his fist. "Ah, yes, right. Do you have the goods?" he asked, eyeing the bags skeptically. He kept close to the edge of the jungle, one foot back as if he were ready to flee at a moment's notice.

Treating him like a skittish deer she didn't want to scare away, Nami carefully began removing items from the satchels, making broad, obvious movements to show she meant no harm. "Most of the stuff on the shipwreck was unusable, so we replaced them with some of our own supplies. We've got pots, pans, blankets, canned goods, a can opener, boots…"

Law growled irritably as his clothes were handed over. The old man ignored him, instead admiring the shiny leather in the firelight. "These are high-quality. Normally I'm not fond of wearing animal skin, but beggars can't be choosers." He immediately slipped them on, along with the long wool coat, sighing happily as the warmth encased him. "To be honest, I don't think I've worn real shoes in years. The most they ever gave me were sacks to put on my feet, and that was only after I lost a couple little piggies to frostbite," he said, wiggling his booted toes for emphasis.

Given what she knew of his treatment, it didn't surprise Nami, though it did further solidify in her mind that those pirates needed a harsher punishment than just being turned into animals.

"We even brought you books from the library!" Bepo said cheerfully, holding up the stack of encyclopedias. "Nami said you were a conservationist, so we thought you'd like these."

He studied the titles before wrinkling his nose. "Do you have anything else? Maybe a juicy romance novel or historical fiction?"

"What happened to 'beggars can't be choosers'?" Nami asked, a little annoyed. If he wanted a specific genre, he should have said something before they'd gone out of their way to haul a pile of thick, heavy books across the water.

Chastised, the old man shrunk back instinctually at her tone. "Ah, I suppose you're right. It's just that I simply hate reading my own writing; especially my older works."

Three jaws dropped as they connected the dots between the ragged man before them and the author of the zoology books they'd spent the evening reading. "Wait, _you're_ Dr. Monroe?"

"I am indeed, though no one's called me that in a long time," he said with a melancholy smile.

Head jerking between the old man and the stack of encyclopedias, Nami found herself both shocked and further infuriated at the pirates on his behalf. He'd been a respected naturalist, someone who'd researched and written detailed books on thousands of animals, and yet he'd been reduced to a prisoner and tool for a monstrous captain's selfish gain.

Turning the captain into a vulture was an insult to carrion birds.

"I…I've got a few novels I could give you, Dr. Monroe," she said kindly, ignoring the way Law raised his eyebrow at her. She wasn't sure if it was due to the realization that she might have a juicy romance novel to offer or that she was offering up her own stuff for free. She hoped it was the latter. "I can understand not wanting to reread your old work for the rest of your life. There are plenty of maps I've drawn that I just can't stand to look at anymore."

"I…well thank you, missy," Monroe said, genuinely surprised at her generosity.

"Heck, come check out the sub's library; you can take your pick of anything there!"

Law gave a vicious snarl in response, ears flattening and teeth bared.

"Uh, except for the medical texts," Bepo explained nervously, making it clear he was giving the significantly more polite version of his captain's outburst. "Those are off-limits."

"Oh, don't worry; medical stuff has never been my cup of tea," Dr. Monroe assured him, surprisingly less afraid of a large bear or an angry snow leopard than an annoyed young woman. Looking over the bags of supplies, he gave a grateful smile. "Besides, it seems you've held up your end of the bargain, and I admit, you've gone above and beyond what I expected. Oh! Were you able to find the antivenom?"

Nami's teeth sunk into her lip as she recalled their failure on the shipwreck. "I'm so sorry," she said, nails sinking into her palms because of how tightly her fists were clenched. "We had the antivenom, but then this vulture showed up and stole it from us—"

"The captain," he deduced sadly, visibly deflating. "He gave you an ultimatum, didn't he? You plan on trading me for it."

"Sorry," Bepo answered, hanging his head. "I tried to fight him off, but it was too risky with those glass vials."

"We don't want to," Nami stressed. "I read the captain's journal. I know what they've done to you. But Law's dying—"

Dr. Monroe held up a trembling hand to silence her. Skinny legs started to tremble while his hands shook, but his eyes were resolute as he looked at the trio. "I understand. I…I guess you have no choice, then. I'll turn you and your crew human again. A deal's a deal, and I'd like to have one last moment of moral high ground before those bastards rip me to shreds."

Quietly prowling forward, a low chuff came from the snow leopard as he looked up at Dr. Monroe with intelligent gold eyes.

Bepo gave a small sigh of relief as he translated, "Law says, 'It's good to hear you have a sense of honor. That's why we're not handing you over. Turn me human, and we won't need the antivenom. My powers will take care of it'."

"You can talk to animals?" Dr. Monroe asked Bepo, shocked and amazed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

Stars filled his eyes once more as he gazed in awe at the Mink. "Don't apologize! This is marvelous! Oh, if only I'd had an assistant like you back in my naturalist days—the discoveries you could have helped me make…"

Law took this moment to cough rudely, interrupting the scientist's daydream.

"Ah, yes, right. Turn you human. Well, if that'll save your life and keep me from being handed back over to those psychopaths, I'm more than willing to comply."

With more confidence than Nami would have expected from the old man, Dr. Monroe strode forward, gently placing his hand on Law's head. There was a shimmer in the air around him, almost like heat in the desert, before the snow leopard began to transform. As his body shifted and changed, Law stood, once again human and on his own two feet.

Human and not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Oh my god, why are you naked?!" Nami shrieked, hands flying up to cover her eyes as her face turned beet red.

"Because he wasn't wearing clothes," Dr. Monroe supplied matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you warn us first?!"

"Because on the off-chance that you really _do_ plan to betray me and hand me over to those pirates as a twisted form of revenge, I might as well get the last laugh."

Scoffing in annoyance, Law said, "Bepo, hand me Kikoku."

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" the Mink asked, though he dutifully retrieved the nodachi from its hiding place behind a tree.

"I'll take care of it once the venom's out of my system. See if you can find me something to wear once I'm done." Nami could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he added, "Don't worry, Nami-ya; your virgin eyes will be safe soon enough."

Instinctively she wrenched her hands away to properly glare at him, only for all the color to drain from her face as she witnessed Law's body parts floating around in the dome of his _Room_. As they flew about, blood was slowly being drawn out of them, and she could see little particles of what she assumed to be the venom filling the air like a mist.

"I told you not to look, Nami-ya," he scolded, though humor laced his voice.

She immediately spun around to face the jungle, feeling fairly sick at what she'd just observed. She was suddenly reminded of that time in the alley when he'd drawn the faulty birth control from her bloodstream. Was this what he'd done? She recalled feeling floaty and strange during the procedure. No wonder he'd ordered her to keep her eye closed.

"Monroe-ya," Law began, unperturbed by his audience, "though I'm not in the habit of helping people who have both massively inconvenienced me and kidnapped my crew, my navigators are sympathetic to your plight. That, and I'm in even less of the habit of giving into the demands of lesser pirates. So, I'm going to take care of your former captors, but I'll need your expertise to do it."

"Good god," Dr. Monroe said, his voice filled with horrified fascination as he unabashedly stared at the unnatural display before him. "What kind of powers do you have?!"

"That of the _Ope Ope no Mi_. Believe me, you'll see far more of what I can do before the night's over. Now, you said the pirates that are still alive are much worse than those we've already faced. Tell me what kinds of animals they are."

He crossed his bony arms, mouth set in a frown that was nearly hidden by his tangled beard. "Besides the Eurasian black vulture, there's a red spitting cobra, diamondback rattlesnake, hippopotamus, chimpanzee, and wolverine."

"A cobra?!" Nami shrieked, horrified. She didn't need one of the zoology books to tell her that was bad news.

Dr. Monroe waved his hand dismissively. "Spitting cobras don't bite; as the name implies, they spit their venom, which is generally harmless against intact human and mammalian skin. However, you don't want to get it in your eyes, as if left untreated it may cause chemosis and corneal swelling."

"Noted. The rattlesnake's bite is still dangerous though, yes?" Law asked.

"Quite. However, it's the hippopotamus you should really worry about—naturally aggressive, charges like a tank, thick skin, and powerful jaws. He's their heavy-hitter. The vulture is their leader and scout, often flying over the island to find me. Meanwhile, the wolverine is extremely ferocious for its size. The chimpanzee's vicious and crafty, and has the advantage of thumbs, so he's been able to disassemble several of my traps."

"It's a wonder you're still alive."

The old doctor shuddered, seemingly recalling the various horrors he'd endured. "I'm sure they've been dreaming of ripping me to shreds and feasting on my corpse, but up until now, it's been too risky. Even if killing me _did_ turn them human again, they'd still be stuck on this island. At least as animals, they didn't need as much food or shelter. But I knew the moment your submarine showed up in the bay, my days were numbered."

Nami could now understand why the pirates were so desperate. After all, they were on an island that wasn't on any map, had a magnetic signal that was too weak to be detected by a log pose, and was basically a death trap for most vessels; this was likely the only chance they'd have to escape before their minds went completely feral. And of course they couldn't just ask the doctor to turn them back—not after the hell they'd put him through.

Trying to think about anything besides the journal entries, Nami said, "I'm surprised that the snakes and vulture survived considering how little native wildlife there is on the island. You'd think they'd have starved to death after two months."

Dr. Monroe shook his head. "From what I've observed, they've been getting by on birds and the rats that escaped the ship, with the occasional baby sea turtle for good measure. And of course, the vulture's been feasting on the remains of his former companions."

Once more, she felt ill. She wondered if those rats were the normal kind, or the humans they'd been using for making antivenom. Then again, the journal had said they'd eaten their former cabin boy, so it probably didn't matter to them.

"What about you?" Law cut in, interrupting Nami's thoughts. "You're not as malnourished as I first thought, but you're still surprisingly skinny considering all the fresh fruit and fish the island provides."

"The crew goes out of their way to make my life difficult as a petty form of revenge and intimidation tactic," the old man groused. "I try to fish, but if I stay in one spot for too long, they find me and chase me away. Same with the fruit—the chimpanzee and baboon would steal it for themselves, or otherwise just destroy it to spite me. And of course, whenever I'd make a fire to cook or keep warm, it made finding me so much easier, so they'd typically charge in and destroy my camp."

"Wait, doesn't that make having this fire dangerous?" Nami asked, concerned. "They'll find us in no time!"

"That's part of the plan, Nami-ya," Law assured. "They think we're going to make a trade, so of course they'd expect us to make ourselves easy to find."

"Here's a pair of swim trunks, Captain," Bepo said helpfully, pulling the garment out of the beach bag he'd been rummaging through.

"Thank you," Law said, and Nami could hear rustling as he slipped into them. "You can look now, Nami-ya, assuming you weren't already sneaking peeks," he sniggered.

Despite the glare she threw at him, Nami had to admit it was nice seeing him bipedal and blessedly human again. And though she refused to say it aloud, it was _very_ nice seeing the way the firelight flickered across his taut muscles and reflected in his cunning gold eyes. The shadows cast across his lithe figure made him almost look unreal, and she found herself tempted to touch him to assure herself that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Of course, Nami had the feeling she didn't have to voice her appreciation. The way Law smirked knowingly at her blatant staring said it all.

"So, that power of yours really pulled out all the venom?" Dr. Monroe asked, full of scientific curiosity.

Law tore his attention from the feisty thief to the inquisitive naturalist. "Most of it, at least. I'll still want a shot of that antivenom to ensure I'm completely cured, but I should be out of the woods for the time being."

A sigh of relief left Nami's chest. She was so glad Law had decided to actually reason with the old doctor instead of selling him out. She was even more grateful for the fact that, despite what he'd been put through, he wasn't a malicious person—just a scared one. That had been clear enough when he'd told them about the antivenom and had agreed to wait until they'd gotten it to make the trade, but his willingness to help them even when he thought they were giving him up to his tormentors proved he deserved their help. It seemed that, while the pirates had done their best to turn him into a timid slave, they'd failed to rip away his humanity.

It was why she now had faith in Law's plan; people like the vulture and his crew never expected people to act altruistically. They'd naturally assume that all pirates were as monstrous as them. They'd never expect their enemies to talk things out like civilized people and come to a mutually-beneficial agreement.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Law continued his line of questioning. "You said you can't always control what kind of animals you turn someone into—that if they have a strong will, they can overcome it. Yet their whole plan was having you turn people into rare animals."

"Yes. Most of the time they kidnapped civilians, so it was easy to assert my will over theirs. It's a bit like Conqueror's Haki, I suppose; it can dominate weaker people, but the strong can resist it and turn into something else."

"Ah, that makes sense. Out of curiosity, what were you trying to turn me into?"

"Well," Monroe said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I was _trying_ to turn you into a spotted seal. That way, you'd be unlikely to pursue me through the jungle."

Nami could have laughed at the mental image—Law would have made a _very_ grumpy seal. At least as a snow leopard he was able to maintain some grace and dignity, kitty antics aside. As a seal he'd have to flop around on the beach and make loud barking sounds to communicate.

He seemed to notice the humor on her face as he tossed her a glare before returning his attention to the naturalist. "And you got a snow leopard instead. However, I was able to take out two of your former captors in that form. Which brings me to my plan; did you change any of my crew into creatures that might be good in a fight?"

Dr. Monroe's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah, I see; use their transformations to your advantage! Yes, several of them could be quite effective in a fight, but my camp is on the other side of the island—how do you propose we get them before the pirates get us?"

Instead of answering, Law activated his _Room_, spreading it out across the entire island, eyes closed in concentration. In a blink, the bags and debris left from the party were replaced with an assortment of animals, several looking overjoyed to see their captain again.

Before any of them could raise a ruckus to celebrate their reunion, Law held up his hand for silence. "We don't have much time; the enemy will be here soon. I was poisoned earlier, and while I've removed most of it from my system, they still have the antivenom I need to ensure I'm completely cured. They want us to trade the doctor for it, but as he's the only one who can turn you all back, we've agreed to an alliance."

Most of the animals appeared concerned at that, but Law continued, "Normally, I'd insist on you all being returned to your human forms first as a precaution, but Dr. Monroe has informed me that several of you have abilities that could be useful. So, I'm going to trust that, no matter what species you are, you're still my capable, top-notch crew who can handle these beasts. Don't let me down."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the crew roared in approval, and Nami found herself smiling at the obvious love and trust they had for their grumpy, morbid captain. Though, honestly, she wasn't quite certain about this part of the plan—sure, there was a gorilla, what appeared to be a four foot-tall bird, a mongoose, and a bear of some kind, but there were also significantly less-threatening animals like a tapir, a ring-tailed lemur, an armadillo, some kind of weasel, and a walrus.

Turning to the doctor, Law waved him forward. "I need your expertise, Monroe-ya; who should fight, and who should stay back."

Though he seemed nervous to have the attention of his former hostages suddenly on him, Dr. Monroe looked them over carefully. "Right. Let's start with the snakes—I'd suggest the mongoose take on the rattlesnake while the secretary bird handles the cobra."

Looking at the three avians in the group, which included a puffin and a tiny, aggressively-buzzing hummingbird, Bepo pointed at the tall bird with long eyelashes and impressive plumage. "You mean that one?"

"That's her. Very unique—there's no other kind of bird like them, so they have their own classification! Most importantly, she's tall enough to avoid the spitting cobra's venom, and her stomp is strong enough to snap its spine. She's like a ninja eagle on stilts!"

The bird puffed up proudly at the description and gave a hoarse croaking sound as she stood beside the mongoose who gave a little salute. Bepo grinned and stated, "Ikkaku says that she and Clione are ready for action!"

Law nodded in approval while Monroe once again looked at the Mink wistfully. "Oh, to have had you as my assistant…"

"Monroe-ya, stop fawning over my navigator," Law cut in irritably. "We only have so much time to chit-chat. I'm assuming the gorilla will be suitable enough to take on the chimp?"

"Your extremely large friend has the advantage in strength, but that particular chimp is quite clever—he was the crew's inventor, as it were, which meant he came up with most of their…contraptions," he said with a shudder. Nami could easily guess he was the one who created the mechanisms used to torture the poor man.

The silverback gorilla grunted something and pointed at a porcupine, who nodded in understanding. "Jean Bart says he's no idiot himself. In fact, he's already got an idea for taking him down with Uni's help."

"Perfect. Which leaves the wolverine." A large badger marched forward, glaring up at the doctor. "Hmmm, while a honey badger is remarkably tough, a wolverine is infinitely more aggressive, especially one as hateful as him. I'd suggest you recruit a larger animal for backup."

Nami pointed to the large bear by the fire. "How about him?"

His wrinkled face twisted in disdain. "Missy, that's a panda—lazy, stupid, and frankly the bane of my conservation efforts. Every time I requested funding, most it would go to saving them, even though they have absolutely zero survival instincts. I mean, they won't even mate! Even _with_ a human's intelligence, I wouldn't put a single belli on him in a fight."

"What poor soul got saddled with this pathetic creature?" Law asked, amused when the panda in question scowled at him.

"I believe I heard his companion call him 'Shachi'."

Law's smirk turned absolutely wicked as he approached the bear. "Are you at least still capable of doing kung-fu?"

Stubbornly Shachi tried to strike a fighting stance, only to wobble and fall straight on his ass, unused to his bulk and stubby legs. Pouting at his lack of agility and balance, he crossed his arms and sulkily growled something that could easily be interpreted as "shut up or else."

The captain's shit-eating grin showed he was less than impressed. "Oh, how frightening. What are you gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?"

"He says not to tempt him," Bepo warned, ducking as the hummingbird dive-bombed him furiously. "And Penguin says he hopes you got turned into a sloth or something."

"My first and second mate are a fat panda and a tiny hummingbird? I'm deeply shamed."

"Law, for god's sake, mock them later!" Nami groused, stomping her foot in frustration. She might have faith in his plan, but there wasn't time to waste on teasing his buddies over their less-than-impressive forms. "We've still got a hippo problem!"

Resting his nodachi on his shoulder, he smirked at her over his shoulder. "Relax, Nami-ya. I know exactly which mighty beast in our arsenal can take him out," he replied, indicating Bepo.

"Who, me?" the Mink asked as he glanced around, certain Law meant someone else.

"While I have no doubt he's strong, I'm not completely sure a polar bear would win a fight with a hippopotamus," Dr. Monroe interjected, mouth twisting in concern. "I mean, it'd be fascinating to debate with my old colleagues, but I'd rather not find out first-hand, especially with our lives on the line."

Smirk widening, Law explained, "Except Bepo's not some ordinary bear; he's a Mink. I doubt even a hippo would have much luck against his Electro technique."

"His what?" Nami asked, eyebrows raising. She knew Bepo was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but she'd never considered he might have other abilities.

"Electro. It's a power all Minks are born with," Bepo explained. "It's kind of like your Thunderbolt Tempo, except my body generates the electricity. I nearly used it against the vulture when he attacked us, but I couldn't risk accidentally frying the antivenom. But you're right, Captain—that hippo won't stand a chance!" he said excitedly.

She felt a spark of hope. When Law had explained that he had an idea for dealing with the pirates, she'd assumed he'd meant he'd fight them himself. With his powers back he could easily take down the poachers in a second, but instead he was deliberately strategizing around his crew's new abilities. He was allowing them to feel empowered after what was likely a frightening and frustrating night, while demonstrating his trust in them by letting them handle the situation.

He'd taken her words to heart, and Nami found herself oddly proud of him.

"What about the captain?" Dr. Monroe asked nervously, understandably not sharing her same confidence. "Secretary birds can fly, but she doesn't have the experience to keep up with him if he tries to flee."

"Let me worry about the vulture," Law said dismissively. "I think it's time we show those third-rate pirates who's really king of the jungle."

He turned to the rest of the crew, motioning for them to listen closely. "I know there are several of you who might feel slighted that I'm not requesting you join the battle. I did it not because I don't have faith in your abilities, but because I have a far more important job for you—protect Nami-ya and the doctor. The enemy will be gunning for him, and if he dies, none of you will ever be changed back. You're our last line of defense; I'm trusting you to put any grudge aside for the sake of the crew's wellbeing. And mine."

Though the leftover crew—which included an otter, raccoon, aye-aye, rabbit, and what appeared to be a deer with fangs—seemed disappointed that they weren't being called to arms, they immediately perked up at his order. Nami had to admit, it was a good move on Law's part; it kept the weaker and slower animals from getting hurt without damaging their pride.

Expanding his _Room_ over the island once more, Law stated, "Everyone get in position—I'm bringing the fight to us."

Nami, Dr. Monroe, and the crew only had a few seconds to comply before a bunch of seashells were replaced with a confused-looking group of animals. Just as the former naturalist had said, there was an enormous hippopotamus, a chimpanzee whose face was crisscrossed with scars, a cobra whose scales were the color of dried blood, and a brown rattlesnake with a striking black diamond pattern on its back. And of course, the black vulture stood at the front, its shoulders hunched as it focused its hateful gaze on Dr. Monroe.

It let out a low hiss as it stepped forward menacingly, only for the Heart crew to gather round their charge, with the walrus in particular using its massive bulk as a shield.

"He says, 'You know our demands; hand over the doctor and we'll give you the antivenom'," Bepo translated helpfully, even as he glared at the angry bird. He wrinkled his snout, the red cut reopening slightly at the movement, the sting serving as a reminder of the last time he'd let the vulture get the drop on them.

With a scoff, Law replied calmly, "I do know your demands. I just don't give a shit. You attacked my navigator and my cat thief; something I wouldn't take kindly to, even if you hadn't stolen the antivenom. I skimmed your journal, too—you're a real piece of work. I actually have to applaud you for your commitment to being absolute scumbags." Adjusting his grip on his sword, he gave a slow, mocking clap, his grin turning utterly sadistic as the animals glared daggers at him. "Ah, that feels good. Nothing like clapping your hands to show your contempt. Wings and paws just don't give the same satisfaction."

"Law, he's saying that if you keep doing that, he's going to peck out the soft flesh of your eyeballs."

"Is he? Well, guess who has two thumbs and would like to see him try." He stopped clapping to instead point both his thumbs at himself. "This guy."

Nami was torn between yelling at Law for his childishness or cheering him on for being just an absolute asshole to a truly deserving piece of shit. She settled on giving an exasperated sigh even as she grinned slightly.

"He's either extremely arrogant or utterly insane," Dr. Monroe whispered to her, looking far more worried. Not that she could completely blame him—he didn't know the Hearts or Law like she did, so this whole affair was much more of a gamble on his part.

Sympathetic, she patted his arm. "Believe me, Doctor, with him there's no 'or'," she stated encouragingly.

Infuriated by Law's disrespect, the vulture let out another hiss, spreading his wings in a grandiose gesture.

"He says 'You don't seem to understand the fact that we're the ones holding the power. You've heard of supply and demand, haven't you'?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. The thing is, you don't have the supply." Law held up the backpack, pulling out one of the vials to further emphasize his point.

Five sets of eyes widened as the pirates looked around, making a series of angry hisses and roars when they realized the same power that had teleported them to the beach had also snatched the knapsack right from their claws.

Realizing that they'd lost their advantage, the hippo gave a loud bellow as it charged forward, aiming straight for the doctor, determined to trample any of the animals that might try to get in its way. It didn't expect Bepo to jump in the way, though, nor for him to grab it by the snout and release a crackling electric attack, blasting it with enough volts to stop it dead in its tracks.

Chaos swiftly broke out. The two snakes attempted to use the hippo's distraction to sneak around, but the Hearts were prepared for such a maneuver. Ikkaku darted for the cobra, slamming her foot down on its back over and over, pounding it hard into the sand and ignoring its pained hisses until it was sure its spine was well and truly broken. In contrast, Clione used his agility to avoid the rattlesnake's swift lunge, sinking his teeth deep into its neck at the base of the skull so it couldn't fight back, holding on tightly while it writhed and slowly bled out.

In contrast, the chimp didn't even get that far. Jean Bart grabbed Uni and gently tossed him to the smaller ape, who foolishly reached out to catch him. The porcupine's sharp, barbed quills pierced the chimp's hands, and Uni smacked him in the face with his tail for good measure. With his opponent suitably distracted and unable to use his hands, Jean Bart grabbed the chimpanzee and put him in a headlock, his muscular arms easily choking him out.

Meanwhile, the wolverine's fight with Crozier was much less one-sided. It managed to sink its teeth into Crozier's skin which, while his thick and loose hide protected him from the powerful jaws, left him pinned. However much to everyone's surprise, Shachi lumbered over and swiped at the wolverine with his claws. On instinct the smaller mammal released Crozier, who took the opportunity to shuffle back, glancing up at the panda curiously. With a grunt that was likely some clever quip, Shachi turned around and sat down hard onto the wolverine, crushing it beneath his mass.

"Well, that was unexpected," Law stated, blinking in surprise but sounding mildly impressed at his old friend's contribution to the fight.

Seeing his comrades get taken down so easily by what should have been lesser animals clearly threw the vulture for a loop. He beat its wings, preparing to take to the air, when something small and quick shot forward. A horrific hiss of agony escaped him as Penguin furiously stabbed him in the eye with his needlelike beak.

Catching the two birds in his _Room_, Law _Shambled_ Penguin over to his side before drawing Kikoku, vivisecting the vulture.

As the scavenger bird lay on the ground in pieces, showing as much terror as a creature like him could, Law looked at Dr. Monroe over his shoulder. "Considering how he tortured you for, what, two years? I'm open to requests regarding his fate. Shall I throw him into the fire and make roast vulture? Pluck his feathers to make a hideous hat? Feed him to the sharks?"

The naturalist appeared conflicted. His chapped lips were set in a frown while his wrinkled, sunburned brow furrowed. His eyes darted across the fallen forms of his former tormentors, internally mulling over Law's offer.

"It's ok if you don't want to kill him," Nami assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dr. Monroe gave a little huff before shaking his head. "Oh, no, I want him dead. I want all of them dead. These bastards destroyed my life, killed my friends, and have put me through hell. It's just…well, I simply hate seeing an animal in pain. I'm starting to regret transforming him. I suppose I'm still a conservationist at heart."

She blanched, but she supposed she couldn't blame him. After all, she wouldn't have complained if Luffy had actually killed Arlong instead of merely defeating him. She just wouldn't have openly admitted it, either.

"Well, if you don't have any preferences, I suppose I'll just help along the Circle of Life," Law said, expanding the bubble to encase the other fallen animals.

"_Tact_."

The former poachers were levitated into the air before being flung out across the cove, beyond the reef and rocks to land with a splash into the ocean. Nami wasn't sure which would be a kinder fate—drowning or being eaten by sharks.

Either way, the battle had been won.

"We did it, Captain!" Bepo cheered, embracing him tightly. "Your plan worked perfectly!"

"Only because I had a capable crew to execute it," Law said, smiling faintly as he allowed the happy Mink to cuddle him. The rest of the crew quickly surrounded him, chattering and squawking loudly in celebration.

Dr. Monroe, meanwhile, stood at the edge of the water and stared out at the spot where his former captors had been deposited.

"You ok?" Nami asked, standing beside him.

"Sorry. I suppose I'm just trying to process everything that's happened. They…they're really gone, aren't they?" he asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

"They are. It'll take some time for that fact to really sink in, but it'll happen. I've got some experience in that department," she said ruefully.

"Do the nightmares ever go away? The memories of what you've done to survive?"

Nami mulled over whether to tell him the truth or comfort him with a lie. Eventually, she settled on saying, "Not completely, but it gets easier. What's important is that they didn't completely take away your humanity. And now you're free to live as you please."

"You're right. Thanks, missy," he replied with a small smile. "And…and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you and your friends through. You're good folk. Well, your captain's a little sick in the head, but there aren't many pirates out there that would help someone like me the way you did."

"There really aren't. I don't blame you for being scared. Hell, it took me way longer to warm up to them. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Stay here and live a peaceful retirement. Study the birds and sea turtles. I figure I've only got a few more years left, so why not enjoy it in a tropical paradise where no one can bother me?"

With a wide grin, Nami replied, "Sounds perfect for a guy like you."

They were interrupted by a low squawk, and the pair turn around to find Ikkaku looking at them inquisitively.

"I'm not gonna lie, Ikkaku, I'm wholly jealous of your eyelashes right now," Nami said, studying the bird's face. She got a playful bat of her eyes in response before she jerked her head over at Dr. Monroe, tilting her head in question. "He's ok. He's just…got some damn good reasons to mistrust pirates. I'll fill you in later."

She nodded before indicating the rest of the group, her question clear; "can we turn back now?"

"Yeah, we should take care of that before something else crazy happens. This has been the worst vacation ever."

She got a squawk in agreement, to which Dr. Monroe muttered an embarrassed apology. Nami turned towards Law, who was chatting with Shachi and Bepo over by the fire.

"You actually sat on him. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or appalled."

Bepo frowned as Shachi grunted something. "What do you mean you got the idea from me?! Law's the one who suggested it!"

The panda let out another grunt, which made Bepo droop. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Uh, guys, can we hurry up and get everyone back to normal before Bepo has to change his job to full-time animal whisperer?" Nami asked, strolling over.

"I suppose it is time for Monroe-ya to make good on his end of the deal," Law replied.

The doctor grinned. "Absolutely. You kids have done me a huge kindness. If you'd never shown up, I'd still be plagued by those bastards. Now I can hopefully live out my days in peace. I think I'm looking forward to a nice, quiet hermit life."

"Well, the sooner you change back my crew, the sooner you can get started on that."

"Gotcha. Though, I gotta say, I kind of envy you—I can't transform myself, so I've never been able to experience what it's like. And you," his eyes lit up, "were a snow leopard! One of the most beautiful and mysterious creatures I ever had the privilege to study! I sure as hell wouldn't have minded trading places with you."

"It had its pros and cons," he admitted reluctantly, eyes flicking towards Nami. "Though I'm sure I'd despise it by daybreak—all that fur on a summer island would have been hell."

Dr. Monroe's eyes widened in understanding and chagrin. "Ah! I hadn't even thought of that! You're right; we should get you all back to your human selves before any of you get heat stroke." He turned to some of the furrier crewmembers, giving a deep, apologetic bow. "I'm so sorry; I should have turned you all into animals more suited to the climate. I'm also truly sorry for keeping you in cages, and for ruining your vacation."

Shachi grunted something which made Bepo frown. "Hey, it's not Law's fault that he got turned into something cool and you didn't!"

The panda growled and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with being a bear?!"

Another grunt, and Bepo hung his head. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Watching the exchange, Law frowned at his second mate's bullying before he got a wicked look in his eye. "Monroe-ya, how many people can you change back at a time?"

The old doctor lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "As many as I can touch or can touch me. I can probably get your whole crew back to normal in a few rounds."

He indicated the panda. "Make sure Shachi's in the first wave, then. I'd hate for him to make good on his threat of sitting on me, after all."

Bepo nodded in agreement before a thought seemed to strike him as he glanced around at the crew with concern. "Um, Law, shouldn't we wait—"

He immediately shushed Bepo. "It's almost morning and they're all impatient to become human again, right? I'd say we should get a move on."

Nami sighed. She knew what he was doing, and part of her was tempted to stop him—the crew'd suffered enough that evening—but after everything that had happened throughout the night, she had to admit Law could probably use a laugh. And Shachi definitely deserved this for being mean to Bepo. So, she simply ushered Ikkaku to the side and whispered, "Don't look—trust me."

A moment later, about a half-dozen indignant yelps rang out, prompting Nami to chuckle and roll her eyes as Ikkaku looked up at her in confusion.

"I want you to remember the next time you decide you want to pull an embarrassing prank on me that I _did not_ allow you to be seen naked by the rest of your crew."

Secretary birds couldn't make much by way of shocked expressions, but Ikkaku's eyes definitely widened in understanding before nodding emphatically.

XXX

"Please tell me you're not making coffee."

Law glanced up at Nami as he reached into the fridge. "Relax; I'm making myself some warm milk to help me sleep. I've had an exhausting few days if you recall. So has everyone else, really."

She couldn't argue that. After the crew had been returned to their original forms, Nami had expected Law would make them leave right away, but he'd allowed them to spend a few more days on the island. Ostensibly it was so he could recover from the residual effects of the venom and finally collect the aloe he'd been looking for, but she suspected he was giving them all a little more time to relax considering the unexpected direction the trip had gone.

However, several of the crew had used that time to make sure Dr. Monroe was set for his much-desired new life as a free man and hermit. Upon hearing the doctor's story, Jean Bart had been especially sympathetic and had strong-armed Seiuchi and Malamute into helping build a cozy cabin and permanent campsite. Cousteau had been kind enough to donate some of his fishing equipment and Crozier had given a bunch of tips for surviving in the wilderness, though his experience was admittedly more geared towards arctic survival than jungle.

Surprisingly, the Heart Pirates grew rather fond of their former captor. He and Cousteau had quickly bonded over a mutual love of nature. When he'd seen the greenhouse plans, he'd happily given his input, as he'd worked with many notable horticulturists. By the end of the second night, Penguin was laughing while telling the embarrassing tale of how he'd been trapped under his own hat upon being transformed. Even Law had warmed to him, as they'd conferred over better ways to treat Bepo's injuries.

When they sailed away, Dr. Monroe had tearfully seen them off, though Shachi had joked that he was just sad he hadn't managed to recruit Bepo as his new research assistant.

Yes, it had been a busy few days, but instead of being snuggled up in bed, Nami found herself in the galley watching Law pour milk into a saucepan.

"Tch. We're tragically low on cookware. Ermine must have given the old man more of their stuff. I'm beginning to think recruiting you was a terrible idea—you're turning my men into a bunch of charitable fools," he said with a scowl.

Nami rolled her eyes as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Oh, hush—he more than paid for their labor with the antivenom."

"Labor and supplies. He seemed especially happy to raid my library. By the way, were you able to provide him with any 'juicy romance novels'?"

She attempted to hide her blush behind her glass. "No. Don't be ridiculous."

A midnight blue eyebrow raised along with the corner of his mouth. "Then I wonder where that racy paperback I found him gleefully reading on the beach came from?"

Pink deepened to red as she bit her tongue. Law realizing that she read erotic novels was nearly as bad as the fact that she was going to have to buy a third copy of _To Catch A Turtle Dove_. "It's a mystery that may never be solved."

"Pity. I was hoping the owner might be able to give me some advice on seducing you." He gave a long, appreciative leer at her sleepwear; a pink spaghetti-strap tank top and matching booty shorts that definitely didn't leave much to the imagination where her curves were concerned. "After all, you're looking especially tempting tonight."

"I think I liked it better when you couldn't talk," she groused, chugging her juice.

"Well, if it wasn't the stimulating conversation, what brings you here, Nami-ya?" he asked, critically glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She tried to give a casual shrug, only to wince as a twinge of pain shot through her back. "I wanted a drink. That, and I couldn't sleep," she admitted, rubbing her shoulder. "My back's sore from when I crashed through the deck of the shipwreck. Add on all the hard work from the past couple days and I've gotten kind of stiff."

"Do you need something for the pain?"

She waved off his concern. "I'm not seriously hurt and Ikkaku already got me a few aspirin; I'm just waiting for them to kick in. Sure wish she hadn't already fallen asleep, though—I'd kill for another one of her massages," she laughed. Ikkaku would probably do it, though; upon learning that her modifications to the Clima-Tact had made it harder to control, the mechanic had basically shut herself up for the past few days attempting to fix it. It was clear she felt guilty, even though Nami had assured her that there were no hard feelings.

"She does give exceptionally good ones," Law stated, reaching into one of the cupboards. While he was distracted, Nami took a moment to cast an admiring glance at his once-more human form. He really was very lithe and muscular, especially when he deigned to wear a tank top instead of his usual sweatshirt. The tattoos decorated his long arms so beautifully, too, the swirls of the hearts in particular drawing her eye. And while his fur had been wonderfully soft, she found she rather preferred the dark blue of his hair and goatee contrasting with his olive skin.

"See something you like, sweetheart?"

Grateful that she'd gotten better at suppressing her blush, she gave a casual shrug. "Just glad you're human again, though I kinda miss the ears and tail. They were so soft and fluffy," she cooed, giving an exaggeratedly wistful sigh.

"They would have been hell on my reputation, though," he said bluntly, taking the milk off the stove. "I'd be mocked or fawned over constantly, so my body count would at least double. And that's assuming there aren't any other side-effects to my brief feline phase."

As he spoke, he carefully poured the steaming milk into a saucer. Nami's eyes popped as he lifted it to his mouth and, instead of drinking it like a normal person, began lapping it up with his tongue.

_Kyaaaaaaa!_ she mentally shrieked, ready to run to the control room to demand they head back to Cousteau Island—Dr. Monroe had assured everyone that they hadn't been animals long enough for it to have affected their minds, but clearly Law had sustained some kind of kitty brain damage!

Those fears were immediately quashed when gold eyes flicked up to her, a mischievous smirk curling his lips.

"Oh, you asshole," she growled, sorely tempted to smack him over the head for his stupid prank. "You're lucky I don't have you neutered."

He let out a little chuckle at her annoyed expression, tipping back the saucer to finish off the last of the milk. "You could try, but I'd easily reattach them. That, and I can assure you, you'll want those particular…parts of me intact."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance but decided this wasn't an argument worth continuing. Instead she occupied herself with cleaning and putting away her glass, ignoring his expectant look as she refused to take the bait or get embarrassed at his suggestive teasing.

"So, Law, I hope you learned an important lesson from this little adventure?" she asked, rolling her shoulders in hopes of loosening the muscles.

"To appreciate having the use of actual hands. Never again will I take them for granted," he answered bluntly, admiring his tattooed fingers like they were the most valuable treasure on the Grand Line.

"I was going to say 'to put trust in your crew' but I guess that's true, too," she replied with a shake of her head. "I get that you're a control freak, but really, was it so hard to stand back and let someone else fight for you? To trust in someone else's judgement and abilities?"

"Are you really still lecturing me about this?" he asked, jaw twitching in irritation.

"I'll stop so long as you get it through your head that you're not some all-powerful deity that needs to watch over us weak, stupid mortals."

He chuckled slightly at her description and twirled his finger in a circle, indicating that she turn around. Curious, she obeyed, jumping slightly when she felt his calloused palms gently rest on her bare shoulders. However, any resistance she might have shown was swiftly vanquished when he proceeded to press his fingers into the tense muscles, rubbing small circles against her back to ease the hard knots he found there.

"Ikkaku may be the better masseuse, but she taught me a thing or two," he murmured as he firmly dragged his thumbs down the length of her spine. "Tell me if anything hurts."

Nami couldn't stop herself from arching her back, groaning happily as she felt a satisfying pop. His touch was warm and sure, applying just the right amount of pressure to the points of her back that had grown stiff and sore due to their last adventure. The pads of his fingers worked in tight circles along her rhomboid muscle, easing the tension that had made sleeping so uncomfortable. "Ok, yeah, I'm beginning to appreciate your hands too. Almost makes up for the talking," she moaned as he switched to long dragging motions downwards.

"I'll admit, being a snow leopard was a unique experience," he purred, rubbing his thumbs in small circles along her lower back, gradually increasing the pressure with each rotation to coax her tight muscles to loosen. "Frustrating as the circumstances were, having such heightened senses was a hell of an experience. My eyesight and hearing were keener than you could even imagine but having such a powerful sense of smell was absolutely fascinating."

"Really? I thought you were annoyed that you couldn't track scents?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as his skilled fingers began working up her neck, massaging the sensitive flesh at the base of her skull.

"That had to do with my inexperience. But the scents themselves were just so enhanced. It was like I'd gone around wearing a surgical mask my whole life, and I was taking it off for the first time!"

Nami had to smile a bit at his enthusiasm. She supposed it had to do with him being a doctor—having such keen senses for the brief period of time must have shown him just how limited humans were, and he was probably wondering if he could replicate any of it through his medical procedures.

Which, honestly, was pretty creepy, but also kind of charming in its own way.

Hot breath fanned against her ear as he murmured, "And I must say, Nami-ya, you in particular smelled absolutely _delicious_."

She blanched, remembering the way he tore into those steaks in the infirmary. "You were thinking about eating me?" she shrieked, trying to jerk away.

He let out a low chuckle as he spun her around, pulling her against him so their chests were pressed flush together as his hands rested on her waist. "Hmmm, not in the way you're thinking, though it'd be what you deserved after taking such blatant advantage of me."

She was too flabbergasted to blush. "Excuse me?"

Tongue clucking like he was scolding a naughty child, he explained, "There I was, laying on the examination table, _dying_ from a deadly snake bite, and you simply couldn't help yourself; you just had to put your hands all over me."

"I—what—you—you _nuzzled_ me!" she defended, poking him in the sternum.

"I was offering you comfort, and you took that to mean you could fondle me? For shame, Nami-ya."

She stared at him, flustered and aghast. "Are you seriously complaining? You were practically begging me to touch you!"

"I never gave you any kind of verbal consent, though."

"The way you were practically melting into my hands said plenty."

A wicked grin spread across his face, and she intuitively knew she'd walked right into his trap. Before she could attempt to wiggle away, he used the muscular length of his body to pin her against the counter.

"Let me go, Law," she snapped, though she couldn't quite hold back a groan as his skillful fingers once more worked at the tight knot of muscles that had formed between her shoulders.

"Mmm, are you seriously complaining? You're practically begging me to touch you."

"You're such an ass."

"And you're such a tease," he whispered, nipping the shell of her ear. "Don't even try to deny you're enjoying this; the way you're practically melting into my hands says plenty."

Said hands strayed down to cup her rear, giving a playful squeeze before backing up just long enough to hoist her up onto the counter, stepping between her legs so she couldn't kick out at him. "Consider it positive reinforcement. I did go out of my way to give my crew the chance to save the day, plus I helped an old man who I really should have tossed into the sea along with his captors for daring to attack my crew in the first place." Pressing his nose to her neck, he inhaled her scent. "You pet me, so I'm petting you. I'm just taking what I'm owed."

"You—"

"Or I could demand monetary compensation for all the supplies you gave away."

Her jaw dropped and she angrily smacked him on the head. "The antivenom will pay for those!"

"Yes, but not until we actually sell it," he growled, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the counter. "I should really be making you pay in the meantime. Instead, I'm being nice and letting you off the hook in exchange for sitting still while I have some fun."

The angry retort she intended to make died in her throat as he pulled her flush against him, burying his face against her neck while his hands roamed her sides, grasping and squeezing the soft flesh beneath them. The soft sensation of his warm mouth brushing against her sensitive throat made her shiver, though it turned into a full-bodied jolt when he bit down slightly and massaged the firm meat of her ass.

She prepared to strike him again, but something stayed her hand. Law was groping and mouthing at her skin, but it didn't feel sexual. Or at least, not nearly as much as it usually did. It wasn't electric and coaxing, nor was it hot and dominating. It was desperate, but not in a way that said he wanted to ravish her on the counter. It was clingy, needy. Like a freezing man seeking warmth. Or like he had awoken from a vivid nightmare and needed some kind of contact to prove he was back in the real world.

"Law, what's really on your mind?" she asked, confused and concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the chance to feel up a beautiful woman," he replied bluntly, giving her pale thighs a suggestive squeeze.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she pushed him back enough to get a good look at his face. Brown eyes met gold, and for a moment, his expression wasn't that of the smug pirate captain, but of a worn-out young man. "Bullshit. I know your style; you like to tease through subtle touches. You've only blatantly groped me when you had to put on a show for Drake or Smoker. And since we don't have an audience, there has to be another reason."

His face twisted as he internally debated giving her a straight answer versus brushing her off. She could practically see him composing a list of pros and cons. So, Nami sat there quietly, refusing to back down but not pushing.

Finally, he said with a scowl, "Maybe I'm doing it because, powers or not, getting you flustered is something I can control. And maybe I spent an evening dying of snake venom wondering if I'd ever experience human contact again."

She suddenly remembered how on-edge he'd been during his ordeal as a snow leopard. How he'd been pacing while she and Bepo had been retrieving the antivenom. Nervously checked over their injuries and snapped at them when they pointed out his limitations. How hard he pushed himself making his plans for Atifakuto because he didn't know what to expect and felt he couldn't leave anything to chance.

He wasn't touching her because he wanted to mess with her. He wasn't even flirting. Law was simply desperate for comfort but was too proud to ask for it. So he went for the next best thing.

"Being a leopard really scared you, didn't it?" Nami asked softly. The coarse hairs of his sideburns tickled the soft skin of her palm as she cupped his cheek. "I get it; not having your powers must be terrifying. Especially for someone like you Captain Doesn't-Sleep-for-a-Week-Because-He's-Obsessively-Planning. But we had your back, didn't we?"

Despite himself, Law leaned into her touch, all but nuzzling her hand. "…it's been a long time since I've felt that helpless. It was more than not having my powers. I was slowly dying, and yes there was a cure, but the last time someone put their life on the line for me like that, they died, and there was nothing I could do to save him." He averted his gaze, though she could still see the haunted look in his eyes. "When you and Bepo went to salvage the wreck, all I could think about was all the ways you two could die. If you failed, not only would I die powerless and alone, but the rest of the crew would be doomed. And there was _nothing_ I could do about it."

Hearing that, Nami found herself feeling much more sympathetic towards the Dark Doctor's obsessive tendencies. He'd experienced enough pain and hardship to make him paranoid about losing people, and took on so much because when things went wrong, he was far too likely to blame himself.

The soft pad of her thumb rubbed soothingly against his cheekbone, just under the dark bag beneath his eye. "I'm sorry, Law. I still think you're a massive control freak but…I get it." She really did. He clung to control as desperately as she clung to freedom and money. He grew up without it, lost someone he cared for because of that, and was loathed to let it go.

Without thinking, she pressed a comforting peck to his forehead before giving him a warm, gently teasing smile. "Next time you're turned into a snow leopard, I promise to be a bit more considerate."

That coaxed a wry half-smile from him. "If Monroe-ya ever does that again, I'm demanding he make you one, too. After all, a conservationist like himself could surely see how beneficial it could be to his repopulation efforts—"

"And we're done," Nami groaned, pushing him away. It was easily done, too, with Law stepping back with little prompting, making it clear that he would have let her go if she'd shown any real resistance.

Jumping down from the counter, she started towards the door, only to pause at his side. Nimble fingers wrapped around his wrist and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Get some sleep Law, ok? Your capable crew needs their powerful, scheming captain at his best."

Though there was no smile on his face, his eyes were warmer, and he seemed more at ease. "I suppose they do. You should get some sleep, too; I need my cat thief ready for the job I have in mind."

"And what job is that?"

"To help me win an auction for a vase laced with one of the deadliest poisons in the world."


	18. Keeping Faith and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. However, I am the person who came up with several different backstories for the minor Heart Pirates (except for Uni – those ideas come from Tumblr's polarurchin, who has given me permission to use them in my fic).

Keeping Faith and Secrets

_Nami bit her lip, writhing against the calloused hands that stroked along her bare skin. They were scorching hot but in the best way, the touches so soft they were more like flames licking along her skin than tangible fingers. They sure as hell urged liquid fire to pool between her legs, and she unconsciously ground her ass against the hard bulge that pressed against it. Her own hands were anchored in the soft, short strands of hair of the man behind her, leaving her body exposed and completely at his mercy._

"_Shhhh," Law purred in her ear as the tips of his fingers danced along her naked torso in a symmetrical, intricate pattern. Circling her sternum, dancing up across her collarbone, down over her ribs, before meeting an inch above her belly button and repeating the journey in reverse. The breath against her neck was as hot as his hands, and she moaned as his teeth nipped sharply at her sensitive earlobe. "Just stay still and let me have my fun. You're not scared, are you?"_

"_Shouldn't I be?" she asked, even as she arched into his touch when his fingers curled around her breasts, just passing her nipples. She whined in disappointment at his intentional neglect, coaxing an amused chuckle from him as he trailed teasing bites down her neck, across her shoulder, to finally trace the hot tip of his tongue along her pinwheel tattoo._

_He lavished it with attention for a while, clearly enjoying the helpless little noises that escaped her lips while he savored the taste of her skin. Eventually he was satisfied with teasing her shoulder and resumed his ministrations on her ear. "I'm only scary to my enemies, Nami-ya. Are you my enemy?"_

_She bit her lip, pensive despite the sparks of lust that crackled beneath her skin. "In a few years I will be."_

"_Good point. Maybe I should keep you as my prisoner," he replied, hands sliding south to grip her thighs. The very tips of his fingers brushed against her lower lips, chuckling at the molten honey that instantly coated them. "My pretty little plaything, wet and ready and all mine."_

"_I'm not yours."_

_Suddenly she was bent forward, her ass inadvertently pressing harder against his erection while her hands shot forward to break her fall. Her palms slammed against a smooth, cool surface, which she realized was a polished mirror. _

_She jerked back a bit as she saw her reflection; the pattern Law had been tracing was his chest tattoo, which now stood out starkly against her pale flesh. However, that action pressed her even closer against his bare torso, which Law took as encouragement, the pad of his index finger trailing up to circle her swollen pearl._

"_If you're not mine, whose are you?" he whispered, lips pressed intimately against the shell of her ear as his gold eyes glittered in triumph and smug superiority._

"_I'm…I'm a Straw Hat—"_

_In the mirror she saw Law's face darken before morphing into a truly wicked smirk. The hand on her clit shifted, plunging two long, rough fingers inside her cunt while his thumb stroked and flicked her little bundle of nerves. His fingers curled to press against her G-spot, making her buck against his hand while waves of lust rocked through her core._

"_All I see is a traitorous whore," he sneered, free hand sliding back up to grope her breast. He finally deigned to give attention to her hard and rosy nipple, pinching and rolling it between forefinger and thumb. "Don't even try to deny you're enjoying this; the way you're melting into my hands says plenty."_

_She mewled in both pleasure and protest, her cheeks flushed bright red as she struggled to resist him. But __**why**__ was she resisting? It felt so wickedly good, like indulging in a rich, delicious treat when she wasn't supposed to. But why wasn't she supposed to? Her foggy brain couldn't seem to come up with a specific reason, yet still she felt the instinctive need to deny him. Because somehow, despite the delicious sensations wracking through her body, deep down, she felt __**guilty**__ for enjoying it._

_Naturally, Law noticed her hesitation and straightened up, gazing down at her in disapproval before a wicked gleam appeared in his eye. "Well, if you don't want pleasure, how about punishment?" he asked, removing his fingers from her dripping core to caress the smooth meat of her ass. His other hand abandoned her breast to rest in the center of her back, holding her down against the reflective surface. "Will penitence make you feel better about enjoying this?"_

"_Penitence?"_

_Instead of explaining, he raised his hand and brought it down hard against her ass, sending a shock of pain rocking through the pliant flesh. The force sent her hips jerking forward, and a cry escaped her plush lips._

"_Ah! Law, that hurt!"_

"_Of course it hurt. You don't want me to be gentle—you want it rough and dominating so you can justify to yourself later that you had no choice, even though you loved every second of it," he sneered, using more of his weight to keep her pinned while he continued to abuse her ass, pausing for brief intervals to roll his straining bulge against her dripping center. _

_As much as she wanted to argue, she found she couldn't—partially because the sharp sting of the blows took her breath away, and partially because, damn it, he was __**right**__. The blows were harsh, but the throb left behind echoed the one between her thighs, and somehow, the pain seemed to wash away the guilt._

_Unconsciously, she arched her spine, throwing back her head and letting out a husky, rapturous moan as a particularly delicious spank sent electric pleasure through her entire nervous system. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, her cheeks flushed a wanton red, and in the mirror she could see her lips were parted and swollen._

_God, she really did look like a whore, didn't she?_

"_Don't make that face, Nami-ya," Law purred, leaning back over her to meet her gaze in the mirror. She gasped as his eyes became solid pools of gold while his skin turned alabaster white. "You're making yourself too tempting."_

Nami's eyes snapped open, chest rising and falling rapidly as she came down from the high of her wet dream. _What the fuck was that?_ her mind exclaimed, kicking the blankets off so that the cooler air of her room could shock her sweaty body back into full consciousness. Though, to her embarrassment, she found it wasn't sweat that was making her thighs glisten in the florescent lights.

A dull _thud_ made her jump, and she peered over the side of the bed to find the North Blue art history books she'd fallen asleep reading had tumbled to the floor due to her startled awakening. She dimly recalled reading about some stained glass windows and a fountain that had been commissioned in the North for one of Artifakuto's churches, but her frazzled mind could barely recall the specifics.

_And this is why Law trying to cram all that studying alone was a bad idea,_ she thought, running her fingers through her hair and massaging her temples. She was sure she'd remember what she'd read later, but for now, she had other things to deal with. Like trying to repress that dream and the implications it brought forth.

Sitting up, she glanced over to Ikkaku's side of the room, where her roommate was hunched over her desk working on a project. Her hair was up in a bath towel, indicating she must have just gotten out of the shower, though the earplugs indicated that she'd been back at least long enough to feel the need to block out whatever sounds Nami had been making. The plugs must have been really good, or the mechanic was so focused on her work she hadn't even noticed the falling books.

Feeling a little petulant, the ginger flung her pillow across the room, smacking her right in the side of the face.

"Hey!" Ikkaku cried, managing to catch the pillow before it could land on her desk and mess up her work. With a glare she pulled out her earplugs. "The hell was that for?"

"For not waking me up when I was _clearly_ having a nightmare," Nami groused, sliding off the bed and slipping on a robe in case her roommate noticed the wet spot on her pajama bottoms.

A dark eyebrow rose skeptically. "Honey, those cute little moans you were making sure didn't sound like your average nightmare."

She pouted, annoyed that she'd been called out. How dare Ikkaku not tactfully ignore that and take the blame? "Then why'd you have earplugs in?"

"Because I'm not a voyeur. That, and I was trying to work." Tossing the pillow back, she added, "I would have woken you up soon anyway; Bepo says we'll be arriving on Artifakuto in a few hours. But if you want to try and catch a quick nap to finish up, I'm willing to go back to ignoring you."

Face flushing to almost match her hair, Nami busied herself with picking up the books from the floor, choosing an outfit for the day, and grabbing her shower stuff. She definitely needed one before facing the rest of the crew. "Smartass. I hope your next wet dream is about Urogue," she grumbled, selecting a pair of blue jeans and a white crop top sweater. From what she knew, the autumn island was sunny but cool, so it was best to dress comfortably.

"Ew. No thanks," Ikkaku replied, nose scrunching up in distaste. "My sexual fantasies are very exclusive. Only top-tier hotties make the list. Killer, Drake, Zoro—"

"I thought we agreed Zoro was too dumb to care about sex?"

"Real-life Zoro, yeah, but fantasy Zoro knows exactly what he's doing," she replied with a saucy wink. "In your imagination, any man can be the perfect plaything. Or the other way around."

Despite her annoyance, Nami had to giggle. While it could be rather exasperating sometimes, Ikkaku's casual attitude towards sex did make her feel less guilty about her occasional unconscious fantasies. She was no prude, but for most of her life, flirting and sexuality had been nothing more than tools for taking advantage of targets. And sure, she'd admitted attraction towards women, but that always felt safer, whereas desiring a man, while pleasurable, felt somehow more dangerous. Like the tables were being turned on her.

Now was not the time to self-analyze her weird relationship with desire, though. Maybe some other time, when she had a bottle of wine in her and wasn't about to go on another job with the Surgeon of Death.

"Speaking of toys, how's your new one coming along?" she asked, peering over the mechanic's shoulder. On the desk was a collapsible copper baton, but the wires sticking out of the bottom revealed that it was far more than it appeared. From what she'd gleamed from Ikkaku's rather technical explanation, she'd been studying Bepo's electro powers and the Clima-Tact to make it electrical, effectively allowing her to shock enemies into submission.

Adjusting some of the screws on the handle, she said, "Just about finished, I think. I'm gonna need to pick up some sort of moldable rubber for the handle while we're ashore, though. I can't risk losing my grip or getting shocked myself. I'm just glad we had so much spare copper on board."

"I'm surprised at your choice in materials. Why not steel or something?"

"Copper's conductive, but not particularly magnetic."

"Why would that matter?"

She gave her a look that implied the answer should be obvious. "Because Eustass Kid is a total psychopath with a devil fruit that gives him power over magnetism."

Ah. That would certainly explain it. "Aren't they in the New World?"

"Yeah, but we'll be heading there eventually, and I'm not taking any chances. Killer might have a soft spot for me, but Kid…well, he's both vicious and ambitious." Ikkaku tensed slightly, a shadow fliting across her eyes. "Experience has taught me to prepare for men like that. Especially when it feels like there's trouble on the horizon."

It was a good point, but there was something in her tone that implied that it wasn't just the Kid Pirates she was worried about. Maybe one of the other Supernova crews? Or was it Blackbeard and his cronies she was thinking about?

Realizing that Nami had sensed her thoughts had strayed to dark places, Ikkaku quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of taking chances, how's your new birth control doing? I know I was teasing earlier, but if you think that dream was a side effect, you should talk to Law." There was no humor in her tone—after the mishap with the last prescription, Ikkaku had been keeping a close eye on her, checking in on her frequently to ensure there wasn't another bad reaction.

Nami shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm fine. Temperature's been regular, and Law _Scanned_ me and ran some tests yesterday. Everything looks normal."

"Good. If the boss decides he needs you to steal that vase, I'd rather you be at top strength."

"Why is he so intent on it, anyway?" she asked, leaning against the desk. "I know he's got some kind of interest in Flevance, but he's been way too vague about why. And those books didn't really answer my questions, either."

Upon accepting that he would need assistance if he wanted to pull off his latest heist, Law had given her a bunch of books about the North Blue to study as part of her cover—the Surgeon of Death was to be an art history professor doing research for a new book, with the Cat Thief as his lovely assistant. She'd scoured those books, keeping an eye out for anything related to Flevance that might give her a hint about why he was so invested, and while she'd certainly learned a lot about the once-grand city's rich history and its tragic fall, there was nothing the seemed relevant to their latest heist.

Crossing her arms and grumbling, she added, "Law's implied that the World Government covered up some important information about Amber Lead Disease, and that the vase contains a deadly poison. I don't suppose you could shine some light on things, could you?" Over the past few months, Nami had noticed that, while he cared for everyone on his crew, there seemed to be a few he was particularly close to. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were the most obvious, but he also seemed to take Jean Bart's opinions on things more seriously than others, and she swore she'd seen him actually hug Ikkaku once or twice.

And while they were his subordinates, they were quickly becoming Nami's friends, too. Surely one of them would be willing to clue her in, right? Being left in the dark was making her antsy.

Ikkaku glanced up at her, but the look in her eyes was sad and serious. "I'm sorry. I know what the deal is, or at least a decent amount of the story, but it's all stuff Law told me in confidence, and I can't abuse his trust, even for you."

She sighed, though she could respect her friend's reasoning. After all, if Luffy had entrusted, say, Ace's true parentage or some other massive secret to her, Nami wouldn't go around spilling it to anyone. And if she wanted the Hearts to respect her boundaries, she needed to do the same with theirs. "Fine. It's just annoying how he expects me to trust him when he won't even tell me why he wants a plain white vase."

"I'm sure he'll tell you once he's got it. Have a little faith. If not in him, then in me."

"You?" Nami asked, eyebrow raising.

Ikkaku flashed her a devilish smile that was oddly reminiscent of her captain's. "If he doesn't spill the beans, I'll nag the hell out of him until he does."

XXX

As she stood on the top deck of the _Polar Tang_, Nami studied the distant silhouette of Atifakuto. The skyline seemed to consist of golden domes and sharp steeples, and much of the city seemed to gleam a brilliant white. The island itself was composed of several tiers, like an enormous wedding cake, with various buildings and houses lining each level and massive staircases in between.

"Miss Nami," Jean Bart said with a polite nod. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

She glanced up, double-checking the weather. There were a few clouds dotting the blue sky, but nothing that hinted at one of the Grand Line's many sudden weather anomalies would sneak up on them. "Yeah. Should be a good day for sightseeing and whatever the hell else Law's got planned. I'm only glad I don't have to wear the jumpsuit." Law had given the order earlier that everyone who went ashore was to be dressed in plain clothes so as to not draw unnecessary attention from the authorities.

The large man chuckled and leaned his forearms on the deck railing so to better speak to her. "Mmm, make sure to bring a pair of sunglasses; Atifakuto's a painfully beautiful place. Actually makes me kind of glad I can't visit."

"Why not?"

"It's the kind of place that likes to maintain a certain image, so anyone who doesn't fit their criteria is typically run out of town. Giants, Fishmen, people of the Long-Limbed tribes, and Minks get it the worst, but even normal humans that just look a bit different are harassed by the authorities the second they step onto the island. Plus, since they pride themselves on being noble intellectuals, 'uncouth' stuff like visible tattoos and scars get you the stink-eye. Needless to say, Bepo, Uni and I will be staying on the ship."

Nami's curiosity was piqued at that. Given his description, she understood by Jean Bart and Bepo would have to keep out of sight, but why Uni? He looked normal enough to her. Was it because of the bandana? Or was he hiding something behind it?

Her thoughts were sidetracked when Jean Bart continued, "Before I forget, Captain Law wanted me to tell you that he's taking you shopping, but don't get too excited—it's for a suit for the auction."

"He sent you all this way to tell me that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a little annoyed. He had the gall to invade her dreams and grope her, but couldn't make the time to see her in person? Ass. "What, too busy putting the finishing touches on his evil plans to chat?"

A massive shoulder lifted in a half-shrug. "Probably. You seem tense. What did he do this time?" he asked, brow furrowing in mild concern. Though not quite as frequent as when she'd first started sailing with the Hearts, arguments between the sarcastic captain and spunky navigator could still be occasionally heard echoing throughout the halls on bad days.

It occurred to Nami that she was getting testy over nothing. Just because Law had gotten hot and handsy in her dreams didn't mean she should be pissed at the real him. It was like Ikkaku said; fantasy men were often completely different from their waking counterparts. Especially since Law's own touches had returned to their usual light and subtle flirtation.

So why was she annoyed? Was she just sexually frustrated? Tired? Whatever it was, she needed to reign it in before the mission. She and Law had to make their act convincing, after all, and that would be difficult if she was snappish at him for imagined slights.

Sighing, she shook her head. "No, no, nothing this time. Sorry, guess I'm just a little overtired. Had an intense dream this morning."

Jean Bart sighed in relief that the pair wasn't on the outs. "Ah. Yeah, I've had some cranky mornings after rough dreams." He went quiet for a moment, brow wrinkled in dark contemplation before changing the subject. "Just a few more hours until we hit land, right?" he confirmed.

She could only imagine the sorts of dreams that would disturb a tough guy like him. Then again, from what little she knew of his life, he must have seen some pretty horrible things. She shuddered as she recalled what that Celestial Dragon had planned to do to Camie. How could anyone be so childish and cruel? Hell, even Arlong hadn't considered feeling someone to piranhas just for the hell of it. "Pretty much, assuming a storm doesn't pop up out of nowhere and throw us off-course. Which, considering how it's the Grand Line, is a pretty high possibility."

He gave a deep, hoarse chuckle. "True, but it's the risk you take when you become a pirate. Among others."

"I guess you'd know, huh?" she replied, not quite sure what to say since the attempt to change the subject to small talk didn't take. Part of her was curious about his old life, especially since, despite his scary appearance, he seemed to be a pretty decent guy. All she knew was that he'd spent far too long as a slave and had been a pirate of at least some renown before that. But like the rest of the Hearts, she followed the unspoken rule of not pressing him for details—just listen patiently if he felt the need to share. "It must be weird, not being the captain."

"Over twelve years as a slave makes taking orders pretty easy. At this point, I'm not sure I'd even know _how_ to be a captain again."

"Give yourself some credit," she insisted, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you were a pretty decent leader during your time."

Jean Bart shook his head and gave a melancholy sigh, staring off into the distance, eyes glazed faintly with recollection. "It was my arrogance that got me captured and my comrades killed. We decided to take shelter on an island not under the World Government's jurisdiction. It was a wild place, but it had one rule—no fighting. You start shit, your ass is forfeit. Well, guess what dumbass picked a fight with a rival captain?"

Hand covering her mouth in shock, she connected the dots instantly. "Oh, god, Jean, I'm so sorry."

Though his expression was neutral, his voice was full of self-loathing as he explained, "Both of us should have known better, but we were drunk off our asses. When we came to, our crews had been slaughtered and their bodies strung up as an example to everyone else why you followed the rules. My ship was raided and burned. And me and the other captain, well, we were handed over to slavers."

Stomach lurching, Nami asked nervously, "What happened to him?"

He didn't even blink. "Worked to death. Didn't make it a year. Some days I wonder if he was the lucky one. It was Hell, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't feel like I deserved it. First for what happened to my crew, but then because I'd just been broken down to the point where I had no will to fight anymore. I was the property of a Celestial Dragon. They were practically gods. No one would defy them, at least not for a piece of dirt like me. Even if I did somehow get free, where would I go? I had nothing and no one, so why bother fighting?" His eyes clouded slightly as he recalled the horrors he'd likely endured over the years.

While she'd never been a true slave, Nami could empathize with his suffering. Blaming himself for the death of others, being worked to the bone by someone who saw him as a lesser creature, the utter despair once the last shreds of the fragile hope he'd been clinging to were gone…

Yet after a moment, his expression lightened significantly. "Then Straw Hat punched Saint Charlos right in the face and Law removed my collar, and it was like I was a real person again. I owe those two everything."

The gratitude in his voice helped soothe her own disquiet, and she found herself grinning faintly at the memory of Luffy's fist slamming right into that ugly bastard's face. "Heh. You know, that day was so crazy, I nearly forgot Luffy did that. He's such a troublemaker! I hope he's ok, wherever he is."

She suddenly felt guilty for not thinking about him as often. Perhaps she'd gotten used to his absence, but now that she was aware of it again, it was like she'd prodded an old wound, sending an ache through her heart. She missed his loud, obnoxious laugh in her ear, his too-tight hugs, his reckless thirst for adventure, his insatiable hunger for food, and his warm, reassuring presence and easy smile.

Nami had gone nearly two decades without Monkey D. Luffy in her life, but now that he was absent from it again, she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever truly _lived_ before him.

"He'll be alright." Jena Bart's deep, steady voice broke through her contemplations. He may have had the face of a thug, but his smile was kind as he looked down at her. "From what I've heard that boy's almost impossible to kill. You'll see him again. Until then, you can count on me to protect you. I may not be able to repay him for what he did but keeping his navigator safe is a start."

"Thank you." A thought came to her; a question that had burned in her mind when she'd first stepped aboard the _Polar Tang_, and since Jean Bart was in a sharing mood, perhaps now was the time to ask. "Hey, you guys were probably the last ones to see Luffy before he ran off to train. I don't suppose you know where he is now, do you?"

With a grim frown, the helmsman shook his head. "All I know is Silvers Rayleigh managed to swim through the damn Calm Belt to find us after the Summit War and took Straw Hat under his wing. We left before they even headed back to Marineford, so I couldn't tell you where they went after."

_The Calm Belt?_ Nami thought, tucking that little nugget of information away for later. That plan was brilliant and suicidal at the same time—Marines wouldn't dare follow them there, but it was notoriously dangerous to sail though, and few islands were charted due to the lack of exploration. Then again, Law's ship was probably one of the few that could manage it, relying more on its engine and propellers than sails. And despite being underwater, they rarely seemed to attract the attention of Sea Kings, so perhaps the sub had a Seastone coating to deter them.

Really, it had been damn lucky Law had decided to stick his neck out for Luffy. No one else probably could have managed to get him to safety, nor perform the necessary medical procedures to heal his wounds. To be honest, if what she'd heard about his injuries was true, even Chopper probably wouldn't have been able to keep him alive.

The question, like so many others pertaining to the Surgeon of Death, including his obsession with Amber Lead and his reason for recruiting her, was _why?_

As she stared at the approaching island, Nami couldn't help but wonder what idiot had ever claimed ignorance was bliss.

XXX

Atifakuto was packed to the brim with massive, elaborate buildings. The slate-grey cobblestone streets were lined with churches, banks, museums, libraries, auction houses, mansions, and other important-looking structures, their facades regularly adorned with Corinthian columns, balconies, stained glass windows, arches, steeples, spires, and more. Between those buildings were assorted shops and open-air cafes where various tourists and intellectuals loitered, most with their noses stuck in books or engaging in serious-sounding discussions.

It was almost painfully pristine, too. The public squares were filled with fountains and statues and neatly-cultivated gardens of monochrome flowers. Residential buildings had tall, iron-gated fences around the yards. Even the perfectly-straight trees that decorated the streets had fences around them, and the branches and leaves had been trimmed into perfect spheres. Not a piece of trash littered the street, metal tables and benches were polished to perfection, and even the few alleyways they'd passed lacked graffiti or any other signs of vandalism.

"God, everything is so _white_," Nami said, adjusting her sunglasses. Jean Bart hadn't been kidding, and she'd practically raced to buy a pair the moment they made it into the city, as the sun against the marble and plaster buildings was nearly blinding. Looking around at some of the tourists, she guessed it was a common issue.

"I've seen whiter," Law replied dully, not even squinting against the brightness.

"How come you're not in pain?" she grumbled.

"The hat helps, and the North Blue is full of snowy islands. When faced with snow blindness on a daily basis, stuff like this doesn't even faze me," he said, gloved hands stuffed in his black jean pockets. The grey button down shirt and black vest covered up his tattoos, making him appear almost respectable.

Frowning, Nami side-eyed him. Instead of his trademark spotted hat he wore a plain white fedora. The rim shielded his eyes slightly, though hardly enough to protect him from the full force of the glare. And while experience with snow blindness was a logical excuse, her gut said he wasn't telling her the full truth.

However, her head told her that it really wasn't important at the moment. While she found it odd that he'd fib about something so minor, she rationalized that it was because they were on an island surrounded by potentially nosy bystanders. Perhaps he was just paranoid about undercover Marines recognizing him. Or, as Jean Bart implied, even the normal citizens would watch them all the more closely if they didn't look quite like normal tourists or intellectuals.

"So," she said as they began ascending one of the massive white staircases that brought travelers to the island's various levels, "Where are you taking me shopping?"

"Level five of the city. There are cheaper places closer to the docks, but since we'll be at an auction where people have an eye for quality and minor details, it's better to spend the extra cash for the sake of our cover. And while my wallet would prefer that I just make you borrow Ikkaku's suit, I know you're more inclined to follow my instructions without complaint if I bribe you in some way."

"Oh, hush—we're still pretty loaded after that last job," she scoffed, waving her hand dismissively.

"We are, but aside from the fact that we'll be trying to purchase the vase legally, the _Tang's_ not a cheap ship to repair if it gets damaged, so I'd rather save some money for a rainy day. That, and your greenhouse is looking like it's going to be a pricy investment."

"You'll thank me for it when you're saving money on fresh food and pharmaceuticals."

"Perhaps. That being said, you're only getting one outfit, so choose wisely."

Although Nami gave her best pout, Law was unmoved, so she was forced to accept defeat. Then again, from the look of the various academics wandering about, she didn't really want more than one—practically everybody was wearing dull, drab ensembles made of tweed or wool. Nothing cute or sexy, and what other reason would she have to wear a suit, anyway?

It took three more long flights of stairs to get to the appropriate level, and Nami forced Law to pause while she caught her breath. Law's long legs had allowed him to take the steps two at a time, forcing Nami to practically jog just to keep up, which was even less pleasant in heels.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should throw in a pair of flats," Law observed, tone mildly sarcastic as he looked down on her. "If we need to make a run for it, you'll probably end up breaking your neck."

"Shut up," she grumbled, hands on her knees, cheeks pink with exertion. "I've made plenty of escapes in heels."

"Except you really shouldn't. Also, you'll catch your breath faster if you stand up straight," he chastised, wrapping a hand around her bicep and pulling her upright. "Being bent over like that isn't good for airflow."

Nami was suddenly aware that Law was so close she could feel his body heat, and his comment made her think of her dream and what being bent over _was_ good for, causing her cheeks to redden further. Damn it, apparently her attempts to repress it that morning hadn't done shit. The way he loomed over her, low, chastising voice in her ear, made her thighs clench in anticipation and her tongue peek out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Remembering that he was irritatingly good at reading her body's signs of arousal, she pulled her arm from his grip and turned around under the pretense of studying the architecture, though his low chuckle behind her said that she hadn't been quick enough to hide her response.

The façade of a large white church caught her eye, particularly the four enormous stained glass windows depicting saints and religious figures she vaguely recalled from the book she'd been studying last night. One appeared to be self-flagellating in penitence for something, while another was turned away from a trio of beautiful, scantily-clad women, his head held high in determination not to give into their temptations.

"Sure are a lot of churches here," Nami observed, rubbing her chin in thought. "Or at least tons of religion-inspired designs."

"History and art have always been closely linked with religion," Law explained, almost like he was practicing for his role as a professor. Resting a hand on her lower back, he led her down the street, lecturing as they walked. "Religions of all kinds have inspired artists for years, and in turn the clergy commissioned them to depict saints, stories, and gospel through their works. Those works idealize and glorify said religion while typically demonizing others. So, it's basically propaganda used to brainwash the masses in the name of a made-up deity."

Nami rolled her eyes, not in the slightest bit surprised at his cynicism. "Guess I should have pinned you as a hardcore atheist. You'd probably catch fire if you ever stepped into a holy place, anyway."

That brought a familiar smirk to his face. "Probably, but I've mellowed out from my youth. I personally think religion is worthless and its main purpose is to control people, but I can also see how it can do some good. People need something to believe in—a higher power that gives some sense or meaning to a chaotic world. And when you've got a dying loved one, it can be comforting to think they'll be rewarded for the good they've done. Or that your enemies will be horribly punished for all eternity."

They stopped at a fountain which depicted beautiful, alabaster angels and cherubs flying around, their expressions reverent and peaceful as they poured water from gold-plated jugs into the basin. The bare shoulders of the angels had what appeared to be swirling patterns carved into them, but it was hard to tell due to the glare, even with sunglasses. An engraved plaque sat at the base of the fountain, raised gold letters reading _Blessings from the White City; Commissioned and Designed by the Flevance Royal Family._

This was another piece Nami recognized from her book. It had been made during the height of the country's wealth and providence, created and donated as a gift to show off the beauty of their famous Amber Lead ore. In fact, despite Artifakuto's own prominently white motif, much of it seemed dull in comparison to the brilliant white sheen of the fountain.

A shadow fell over Law's face for a moment and his hand dropped to his side to clench into a fist. He glared at the angels, tone almost accusing as he stated, "I _was_ religious as a child. Then I saw Hell with my own eyes."

Beside him, Nami bit her lip, wondering what a god-fearing child could have endured to turn him into the dark, cynical Surgeon of Death. She knew his parents died before he was thirteen, and that he'd been terminally ill before he got a hold of the _Ope Ope no Mi_.

_A terminal illness that the world believed was contagious,_ she remembered, staring at the smooth white faces of the statues. Up close, she could now see they had gold eyes, and was once more reminded of her dream. For a moment, she considered the possibility that Law was actually from Flevance, but immediately disregarded it. From what she'd read in the books and recalled from Bellemere and Mr. Genzo discussing the news when she was little, everyone who contracted that disease would have died by the age of ten. Beyond that, war had broken out and the White City had been completely destroyed, leaving no survivors. Even if someone had gotten out, the illness was so feared in the North Blue, doubted they would passed undetected for long. _Still, he said Amber Lead Disease wasn't what people thought. Maybe the tragedy of Flevance hits so hard because of the parallels to his own life? Because that __**could**__ have been him? Though, if misinformation about the disease was being spread—_

Her train of thought was derailed when Law turned to her and asked, "Are you particularly religious, Nami-ya?"

Breaking her gaze from the fountain, she gave a non-committal shrug. "Eh, I'll pray when I'm in danger, but that's just more out of desperation than any real devotion. It's hard to believe in a divine power when most 'supernatural' phenomena end up having a logical, scientific explanation, and the last god I met got punched in the face by Luffy."

"You mean the Celestial Dragons?" he asked, leaving the fountain and idly strolling down the street, not even glancing back to ensure Nami was following. Not that he needed to; she was already at his heels, matching his languid strides as they walked and talked.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about them. No, this was back on Skypeia. Luffy beat up their god."

"…I'm going to need some context."

A small, amused grin curled her pink lips as she recalled that harrowing adventure. "The sky island of Skypeia. There was a guy named Enel who had the _Goro Goro no Mi_ and basically ruled as Kami over the inhabitants. Would use Observation Haki to find people who spoke against him and strike them down with his lightning powers. Naturally, Luffy ended up picking a fight with him."

Law stroked his goatee in contemplation. "Ah. So Mugiwara-ya's rubber body was naturally rather effective against him."

"Yup! You should have seen that bastard's stupid face when Luffy took a full blast and didn't have a scratch on him!"

"He certainly does like to stir up storms," Law chuckled, a pleased smirk adorning his face. "It takes guts to regularly challenge people who call themselves divine beings. I'm assuming Mugiwara-ya killed him and proved he was as mortal as anyone?"

Nami blanched. Once again, she'd forgotten just how much more violent Law was compared to her captain. "What? No! I mean, Luffy ended up beating the crap out of him so he wouldn't destroy Skypeia, but Enel wasn't killed; he ran away to the moon."

"…what?"

As Nami explained to him the events that occurred on Skypeia, from how they arrived at the White Sea via kick-up stream to the centuries-long hostilities between the Skypeians and the Shandia to the survival game to discovering Liar Noland's city of gold, she saw Law's expression grow more and more flabbergasted.

For a few moments, he just stared at her in disbelief, then shook his head. "You people have the craziest adventures."

"Oh, like your path through the Grand Line's been a cakewalk," she grumbled.

"Alright, fair, but I'm now expecting you to tell the crew about finding Noland's city; a lot of us are from the North Blue and grew up with that story."

By that point they had arrived at the clothing store, and Nami wrinkled her nose a bit. As much as she loved new clothes, especially when paid for by someone else, the suits were…boring, to be perfectly honest. Muted colors, tweed and wool material, and there wasn't a lot of variation in styles or embellishments beyond the occasional ruffle or fancy buttons. At least Law seemed just as unimpressed, mouth twisting in disdain at the selection as they wandered towards the women's section and began perusing the racks.

Waving off a salesman who had started to meander over, Nami glanced at Law out of the corner of her eye, suddenly curious. "What was your route like, anyway?" she asked, keeping her voice conversational and just above a whisper so as not to attract attention from the workers or smattering of other clientele.

He shrugged, though she could see amusement twinkle in his gold irises. "Well, we dominated the first half with little trouble, but then it linked up with Eustass-ya's and suddenly things got interesting."

Given what she knew of both crews, that was an understatement if she'd ever heard one. "Sounds like you two don't get along great."

"He's arrogant, rude, psychotic, and a menace to society."

"So are you!"

"Yes, but I'm attractive enough for such traits to be ignored."

A snort of laughter escaped her, and by the grin Law flashed her, that reaction had been his goal. And while she'd love to deflate his ego a bit, unfortunately, Nami couldn't even argue with his comment—he was unquestionably handsome, and even his fashion sense had grown on her. Of all the Supernovas, he seemed to be one of the few who didn't favor outrageous costumes or look like he mugged a clown.

Pulling out an olive green suit, Law held it up, envisioning it on her before shaking his head and putting it back. "Needless to say, things were pure chaos whenever we ran into each other," he continued nonchalantly. "Eustass-ya has a short fuse, so it doesn't take much to rile him up. Our crews apparently would time how long it would take before a fight broke out."

"A fight that I'm sure you instigated with jackass comments," she countered with a snort, pulling out a white, ruffled blouse that was actually quite attractive. She carefully draped it over her arm to avoid wrinkling the material, pleased that she had found something that didn't feel so starched she'd have better luck trying on a piece of cardboard.

Law pulled out a striped blazer, but upon noticing the blouse she'd selected, immediately put it back and began searching another rack. "I won't deny that, but he's tried to provoke me more than a few times with ugly insults. Like offering to buy Ikkaku for Killer-ya's pleasure."

Nami froze, both at Kid's audacity and the reminder of the naughty confession the mechanic had spilled to her at the club. She found herself at a crossroads, torn between keeping her mouth shut and telling him that Ikkaku probably wouldn't mind being Killer's lover for the night, paid or not. After all, if the Kid and Heart Pirates met again in the New World, perhaps that knowledge would help Law keep his cool and prevent another fight.

Gold eyes rolled heavenwards as he pulled out a plain grey pencil skirt. "You can lose the deer-in-the-headlights look, Nami-ya; I know they fucked."

His bluntness made her wince, and she immediately glanced around the shop, grateful that the closest salesman was preoccupied with another customer. With how much religious iconography they'd passed to get there, swearing felt a bit out-of-place. "How? Did she tell you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"My sole female subordinate was injured and alone for an entire night with a dangerous man from an enemy crew. If you think I didn't immediately give her a thorough examination to be sure she wasn't sexually assaulted, you're dead wrong."

That…made sense, to be honest. She recalled how he'd showed a similar concern after she'd had to face Harpin alone, and his violent retribution towards Jinzo when he'd found out she and Ikkaku had been drugged and nearly sold as sex slaves. It was clear he was protective of the women on his ship, and she was once more grateful that she'd fallen in with him instead of, say, Kid or Blackbeard.

Still, Ikkaku hadn't acted traumatized or anything by the incident, and she was still happy to fantasize about Killer if that morning's conversation was anything to go by. So clearly, any issue lay with their captains. "I'm guessing you don't approve?"

"I don't begrudge her the occasional plaything, and my engineer's no slouch in a fight, but I'd rather she stick to weakling civilians than pirates out of her league."

"I'm sorry, have you seen how hot Ikkaku is? No one's out of her league," Nami scolded, jutting out her hip.

"I mean in terms of strength. Don't get me wrong, everyone on my crew is well-trained and far from weak, but if she were to get in a serious fight with Killer-ya, I wouldn't bet money on her."

Puffing out her cheeks, she replied, "Hmph. Typical man. I'll bet you wouldn't act like this if the guys were interested in Jewelry Bonney."

Law looked torn between scowling and laughing before finally settling on a scoff. "On the contrary—Bonney-ya has particularly troublesome powers, and while her bounty is one of the lowest among us rookies, it'll be a cold day in hell before I underestimate a woman who was able to steal her ship from Big Mom."

"Big Mom? You mean the Yonko?!" Nami exclaimed, eyes bulging out of her skull. _Holy crap, what kind of maniac would try to rob one of the Four Emperors?_ While most of her limited knowledge regarding the pirates that ruled the second half of the Grand Line was from rumors, most had the general consensus that only fools and death-seekers intentionally angered the likes of her.

"Keep your damn voice down," Law scolded, grabbing a periwinkle blue suit that met his approval and practically dragging her towards the changing rooms. Noticing they'd attracted the salesman's attention, he asked, "Mind if my assistant tries a few things on?"

At the affirmation, Law nearly shoved Nami into the most secluded fitting room he could find.

"Nami-ya, do us both a favor and hold off from making foolish outbursts in public," he said with a scowl, all but slamming the door in her face. "A woman of your…skill set should know the importance of being _quiet_."

The thief glared at him through the door, face flushed in both indignation and embarrassment. He had a point, but the way he'd reacted had been totally out of line. "Jerk," she muttered, stripping off her clothes to try on the suit he'd practically thrown into her arms. "It's not my fault you Supernovas are all such freaks."

Still, she supposed that he did have a good reason to be so critical of his crew's sex lives. For all he knew, Killer had ill intentions towards Ikkaku, or was being put up to it by his captain. And while the guys were no slouch in a fight, the likes of Jewelry Bonney could easily take advantage of their weakness to beautiful women.

Besides, relationships between enemy pirate crews rarely had happily ever afters. Even alliances eventually ended, usually in bloodshed. Hell, Nami was beginning to realize that Law was only taking his chances trying to seduce her because he had all the power in their situation.

Nimble fingers froze at that thought. While she no longer feared for her safety with the Hearts, the fact remained that, should things take a dark turn, she was basically trapped. If Law decided to keep her prisoner, she had no means to escape, nowhere to run to, and no one she could expect a rescue from. Sure, the Weather Wizards would notice if she wasn't at their meeting spot at the end of the year, but what could they do?

Hell, even her friends on the crew were ultimately loyal to Law.

It wasn't that she thought he would turn on her, but the fact remained that Nami was the kind of person whose default to most dangerous situations was to make a run for it. She liked having some kind of escape plan at the ready. How did she know this wasn't all just some long con?

Brown eyes squeezed shut as she shook those thoughts from her head. _Law might be secretive, arrogant, sadistic, and kind of intense, but he's not looking to screw me over,_ she reminded herself. _He's a smart guy who understands business. He won't go back on our arrangement._

A little voice chimed in that Arlong had understood business, too. In fact, that was _why_ he betrayed her—she was too valuable an asset to lose. Looking back, she wondered if he'd been trying to secure her loyalty despite her obvious goal of buying her village's freedom, considering how he'd refer to her as a comrade and spew honeyed words about her being the only human he respected. He'd even begun buying her things like clothes and books, as if that would make her forgive him of his crimes.

A much louder voice, however, pointed out that Law _wasn't Arlong_. While he was sadistic and twisted and still kind of a creep, he'd also proven that he was loyal and did have a sense of honor. Arlong sure as hell wouldn't have helped Dr. Monroe get rid of his tormentors. Wouldn't have bought jewelry from a poor merchant woman to feed her kid. Wouldn't have fixed a musician's hands or forgiven a woman for using him to deal with her back-stabbing husband. Yes, Trafalgar Law could be cold and cruel, but she had faith that his secret good qualities would always keep him from sinking to Arlong's level.

Even if he did have ill intentions towards her, his crew was also different from the Fishmen. They actually liked her. Yes, while they were loyal to their captain, Nami had no doubt that they wouldn't stand for him betraying her. They were friends, after all. And even if that weren't the case, unlike when she was basically a prisoner at Arlong Park, now she had people who would do anything to rescue her. Perhaps the Weather Wizards couldn't do much in a fight, but they could get the word out that she'd been taken by the Surgeon of Death. Surely one of the Straw Hats would hear, or perhaps one of their other allies would set out to save her. Hell, Vivi had a whole army at her disposal!

Moment of crisis over, Nami finished buttoning up her blouse and slipped on the tight pencil skirt and matching jacket, admiring herself in the full-length mirror. The muted blue went surprisingly well with her vibrant orange hair, and the peplum the blazer sported made her waist look even tinier. The ruffles of the blouse cascaded daintily over her chest, making her look much sweeter and softer to the unwary.

Though she'd already decided that Law would be buying it for her, she stepped out of the fitting room to show off, pleased when he gave her a long, appreciative look and nod of approval.

"You're…surprisingly good at picking out women's clothing," she said, orange eyebrow raised questioningly.

A tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. "Who do you think Ikkaku nagged into taking her shopping when she needed a suit of her own?" When Nami continued to stare at him, he sighed. "My mother…she was a doctor and always dressed very professionally. After she died, I fell in with a group that had a woman with frankly the most atrocious taste imaginable. So, I basically just consider who would wear what and choose accordingly."

"So, you dressed me like your mother?"

His expression morphed into a dark glare. "Don't. I already know you're going to imply some weird fetish or complex, just like you did with the uniform."

Well, he wasn't wrong, and while she had planned on teasing him a bit, she could tell she was dipping a toe in dangerous waters. In all fairness, she'd be just as offended if he indicated that she had a thing for her dead mother. Chastised, her hands raised in surrender, dropping the subject. She may have been curious about his past, but she had no intention of mocking old scars. "Alright, alright. I'll hold off on any accusations of an Oedipus complex. I'm just glad your tastes were more strongly influenced by your mom than that other lady."

Law took a deep breath as if to calm himself before nodding and giving her a wry smirk. "So am I. Trust me, 'tacky' would be the nice way of describing that bitch's fashion sense. Then again, the whole Family had questionable tastes." For a moment, Law looked like he might say more, but simply turned on his heel and walked off. "Get changed and bring those to the front. We're done here."

_Ok, he has to know that dropping little hints like that and then saying nothing more makes people __**want**__ to pry into his life, right?_ Nami thought, slipping back into her normal clothes. _If he doesn't start fessing up soon, I might just have to teach him a lesson about dangling secrets over a girl's head._

XXX

The air was crisp and refreshing when they got outside, though Nami scrambled to put her sunglasses back on as the blinding glare of the white buildings struck her eyes like a punch to the face. The shopping bag with her new suit swung merrily back-and-forth as they walked, a few extra items carefully tucked between the garments.

"So, how many accessories did those sticky fingers pick up?" Law asked, clearly amused.

She gave a little half-shrug. "Eh, just a few broaches and a wristwatch. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if the owner's some kind of genius; his stuff's so boring it's barely even worth stealing."

"Pity. For what that suit and blouse cost me, I'd have preferred you'd gotten my money's worth."

Nami expected them to head back towards the ship, or perhaps scout out the auction houses in search of the vase, but Law led them to a small pharmacy. Even more surprising, instead of expecting her to follow him inside, he pointed at a bench across the road.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes—Uni asked if I could pick something up for him while I was out."

"Why?" she asked, confused and a little annoyed. It wasn't like she actually had any reason to go in—it was that he was leaving her outside like some kind of dog, expecting her to sit and wait patiently for her master. "I know there's apparently some prejudice against people that don't look 'normal', but it can't be that hard to hide whatever his deal is, right?"

Gold eyes rolled heavenwards at her defiance, though he really should have known she wasn't the type to do his bidding without an explanation. "Nami-ya, have you ever seen someone covering half their face and thought 'yeah, they're not hiding anything'?"

"Well, no, but if it's just scars or tattoos, that's not enough to get him run out of town."

"Oh, if only it were as simple as that." He didn't elaborate, merely pointed at the bench. "Sit. I won't be long."

"I'm guessing this item you're getting is as big a secret as what's under his bandana?" she asked, jutting out her hip and crossing her arms, making no move to follow his directions.

The slight tightening of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes made it clear that he was losing his patience. "Not really, but it's a private matter, and I respect his wish for discretion. Considering how much of a fuss you gave about telling the crew your own secrets, I would have thought you'd be more _understanding_ of such things."

Her jaw dropped and her cheeks went red, mortified that he'd pointed out her unthinking hypocrisy so blatantly. Before she could justify herself or apologize, his _Room_ sprung up and she found herself on the other side of the street in front of the bench. Across the way, Law merely smirked and strolled inside, pleased that he'd gotten the final word.

The few people that had noticed the phenomena looked around, confused and a little panicked, wondering what had happened and where the blue bubble had come from and disappeared to. A few of them glanced at her, blinking in surprise, trying to figure out if she had really just disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

Well, that was all the justification Nami needed to not just sit around and wait for him. They were supposed to be avoiding drawing attention, after all. It was his own fault, really.

"Besides, if he seriously thinks he can just go 'Sit. Stay. Good girl,' to me, he's a bigger idiot than Luffy and Zoro combined," Nami grumbled under her breath, strolling towards a nearby newsstand as if nothing had happened, hoping her nonchalance would make the gaping bystanders doubt what they'd seen. Despite her anger she knew better than to completely run off, lest she run into someone dangerous like on Grimm, but the little kiosk was just far enough away for her to be able to make a point and hopefully remain inconspicuous.

She didn't even make it that far, though, as the familiar voices of Shachi and Penguin reached her ears from a nearby alley. Curious, she went to investigate, cocking her head to the side when she found the plain-clothed first and second mates hunched over a newspaper, arguing in harried whispers.

"We can't let her see this," Shachi said, red hair for once not covered by his orca hat while familiar dark sunglasses perched on his nose. He looked anxious, his brow furrowed as he kept rereading the newspaper article in his hands, fingers gripping the page tightly.

"We can't hide it forever, though," Penguin argued. He too was without his trademark hat, his chestnut brown hair almost shocking to see out in the open while his pale grey eyes remained hidden behind yellow sunglasses. His arms were crossed over his chest, and while she could tell he was also concerned by the tension in his shoulders, his tone was much more even as he argued, "And keeping her in the dark could be putting her in even more danger."

"I _know_ that, but you remember how things went the last time we ran into that bastard!" Shachi shot back. "If we tell her, she might run off to find him—"

"Law won't let that happen," he said sternly, tone leaving no room for argument. "Look, we both want to keep her safe, and the best way to do that is to make sure she knows she's in danger in the first place. Keeping it a secret will only cause trouble."

"Oh, this crew already keeps plenty of secrets," Nami interrupted sarcastically, strolling into the alley. "What's one more, right?"

"Hi, Nami," Penguin greeted, unsurprised by her sudden appearance.

Her eyebrows bunched together, bemused at his nonchalance. Even in heels, the cat thief was completely silent when sneaking around, and he and Shachi had been pretty involved in their argument. So how had he known she was there?

Tucking that question away with the many others she had about the crew, she decided to focus on the most pertinent one. "What are you two up to?" Nami asked, eyes narrowed at the pair.

"We could ask the same about you," Shachi pointed out, looking around in apprehension. His tone was slightly scolding when he added, "Shouldn't you be with Law? You didn't run off on him, did you?"

Perhaps she was just annoyed at being left out of the loop so much, but Nami was not having any change of topic. That, and it sounded suspiciously like these two were planning on keeping even more secrets from her. What was in that article? More bad news? Information about her _nakama_? They seemed certain that she would run off, so surely that must be it! _If you jerks have news on my captain and are trying to hide it from me,_ she thought with a thunderous scowl, _there's going to be hell to pay._ "He's busy running an errand for Uni. He won't tell me what for, just like how no one will tell me why he's so obsessed with Flevance and this stupid vase, or where you guys took Luffy after Marineford. And from the sound of things, now you're trying to keep even more secrets from me!" she snapped, short temper rearing its ugly head.

"Whoa, Nami, we're not—ok, yeah, we've been keeping a few secrets from you, I'll admit—"

"I get I'm not always the most trusting person, but I'm sick of being kept out of the loop! Tell me what you were planning on hiding right now, or I'm not helping Law with his little scheme tonight," she whispered harshly. It was a bluff, really, but it was all she had at the moment, and she just wanted to know if they were keeping intel about Luffy's whereabouts a secret because they didn't want her running off to find him.

Penguin, ever the more sensible one, held up his hands to halt the argument. "Ok, I can already tell this is turning into a big misunderstanding." He waved Shachi over and pointed at the middle section of newspaper article they'd been arguing over. "Here. It's basically about how the Navy's stepping up their game against piracy; drafting people, harsher punishments, all that jazz, but we're mostly worried about the fact that they're pulling their forces from the other Blues and pooling them into the Grand Line and New World."

Slightly mollified that they weren't trying to hide anything about Luffy from her, Nami skimmed over the beginning of the article before focusing on the section Penguin was pointing at.

_Commodore Ushi, who had been serving in the West Blue, commented, "This madness has gone on long enough. I've seen far too many innocents suffer at the hands of these monsters. The so-called Supernovas in particular must be brought to justice, as they just might be the harbingers of an even worse age of piracy."_

_Having grown up in the North Blue, which is famous for producing some of the strongest pirates, Commodore Ushi already knows exactly who he wishes to stop first. "While I'm proud of the work I've done in the West, part of me has always wondered if I could have done anything to hold off the damage caused by the likes of the Drake Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and especially the Heart Pirates."_

_Meanwhile, it has been announced that Commodore Smoker, who recently had a run-in with Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates, has opted instead to transfer to the G-5 base in the New World. Both he and Base Commander Vice-Admiral Vergo have declined to comment on this decision, but this particular branch of the Marines is known for their extreme cruelty towards pirates. Rumors abound about their torture methods, from feeding captured pirates to sharks to burning them alive, though some claim it's a necessary evil in these uncertain and dangerous times. _

Nami shuddered at the mental image of her crew burning at the stake or being dangled over a pool of sharks, but despite the horror of the description, she found it difficult to imagine Smoker would ever do such a thing. Sure, he was determined to capture most pirates he came across, but she still remembered how gruffly honorable he'd been at the gala, and even back at Rain Dinners in Alabasta. He was never going to be a friend of the Straw Hats, but she had faith that, even after a year-and-a-half of being stationed with a bunch of insane sadists, he'd maintain his moral compass.

That comforting knowledge in mind, she glanced up at Shachi and Penguin. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm going to see this as good news. If Smoker's in the New World, it means we've got one more Marine off our tail," she said with a confident grin.

For their part, the two men didn't look as reassured. "What? No, the Smoker stuff's honestly a relief," Penguin agreed. "And it's not you we're trying to hide stuff from. Hell, if you all lay low, the Navy might even think you Straw Hats are dead by the time you meet up again, so you're pretty much in the clear."

"So, you're freaking out because somebody's declaring war on you guys?" Nami asked, more confused than ever. Sure, it was pretty scary that the Navy seemed to be focusing their efforts on stopping them and other powerful rookies instead of, say, Blackbeard and his crew, but she didn't see why they were so concerned. Was it because they were some of the only rookies staying in Paradise?

Anticipating her unasked question, Shachi pointed at the paragraph above Smoker's. "We're freaking out because _this_ particular Marine asshole is Ikkaku's oldest brother," he said with a barely-contained snarl.

Orange eyebrows shot up in shock. She knew her roommate had brothers, but she rarely did more than allude to them. "Ikkaku's related to a Marine?"

Penguin nodded. "Well, technically two of her brothers joined the Navy, but the other one's not a soldier as far as we know. Ushi, on the other hand, is a real bastard."

"Had the displeasure of meeting him once," Shachi explained, "back in the North Blue. He wanted to kill her so the higher-ups wouldn't know he was related to a pirate. Threatened to break my arm and shoot Penguin, too. All because he was worried about being passed over for a promotion."

"Apparently it's not the first time he'd tried to kill her, either," Penguin growled, teeth clenched hard and eyes narrowed beneath the shadow of his hat. "If it hadn't been for Drake, I've got no doubt he would have murdered her in cold blood."

"Drake?" Nami asked.

"It's a long story. The fact is, even though he didn't specify the Hearts, you can bet your ass he's going to come after us. And Ikkaku…" he trailed off, brow furrowing as he glared at the article.

Shachi regarded Nami over the top of his sunglasses, lips pursed and eyes intense. "Let me ask you something, Nami—have you ever seen Ikkaku genuinely scared? Even back on Grimm when dealing with Jinzo?"

Thinking it over, she replied, "No. No I haven't." Her stomach twisted as she sensed where this was going.

"We hadn't either until that bastard showed up. Him, and the freaky myths from her home island, seem to be the only things that genuinely scare her."

"Shit," the navigator whispered. It was hard to imagine her roommate, who was usually so vibrant and sure, scared, much less of a single man. This guy must be a real piece of work, Nami thought. Why hadn't Ikkaku told her about Ushi, though? Was it a simple oversight? Something that hadn't seemed important for her friend to know? Didn't think it was relevant because he was supposed to be far away in the West Blue?

Or had she kept it a secret because she didn't trust her? Would judge her for being related to a Marine?

She shook her head. Whatever her reason for not saying anything, Nami wasn't going to let her get hurt by her own brother. She had the feeling that, whether or not the engineer had seen the article, she knew something was coming, kind of like how Nami could sense a storm before it even appeared. Maybe it was instinct, or maybe she was reading the signs, but either way, she was preparing herself for trouble.

Nami looked at Shachi and Penguin, eyes beseeching. "You're gonna tell Law, right?" As irritated as she was at his constant secret-keeping, if someone was after his subordinate—especially some asshole Marine relative—he needed to know. This was the time his overprotectiveness was actually justified, damn it!

"Of course we are," Penguin said, as much to Shachi as to her, his tone leaving no room for argument. "We're just worried about dropping this on him when he's got other things on his mind."

"Like Amber Lead."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but can either of you tell me why he's so fixated on the stuff?"

The pair stiffened, and her initial thoughts were confirmed—they weren't going to tell her anything.

Her irritation must have been clear on her expression, as Penguin said, "Look, you know how you were really secretive about your past because some pretty awful shit has happened to you? Well, Law's that times ten. I'm sure he'll tell you eventually, but…well, people have had a pretty negative reaction to that part of his life before. There was a lot of false information spread around. I get that it's a pain, and we don't _want_ to keep you out of the loop, but…for now, just have a little faith, alright?"

"At least wait until after this is all over before demanding he give you his life story, ok?" Shachi added, running his hand through his ginger hair. The interrogation, combined with worry over Ikkaku's brother, was clearly stressing him out. "We've all got our secrets. You of all people should respect that, right?"

Heaving a sigh, she nodded, more annoyed at being called out on her hypocrisy for a second time than anything else. That, and she was beginning to realize that there was still so much she didn't know about her temporary shipmates.

Then again, there was still a lot they didn't know about her. Law and Penguin probably knew the most, but only scraps mixed with their own assumptions. But the sum of the crew's secrets still far outweighed hers, and once more, she noticed an uncomfortable imbalance of power.

Whether it was paranoia or greed, Nami did not like people knowing more about her than she did about them.

Still, at the moment, she needed to pick her battles, and the Amber Lead mystery was clearly going to be unsolved for a while yet. "Fine. I'll leave it alone. But you know, Jean Bart's the only one that's really opened up to me about his life before the Heart Pirates. Maybe you guys should have a little faith that I'm not going to run away screaming if you give me more than a few crumbs of your life stories," she sighed, looking down at the ground forlornly.

The pair glanced at each other, Penguin frowning in disapproval while Shachi leaned in close, hands raised to his mouth as if to keep what they were about to say from prying ears. "Ok, if it'll make you feel better, and you promise not to tell anyone we said anything, we'll tell you what Uni probably asked Law to get for him," he whispered.

For a second, the corner of Nami's mouth twitched upwards in a victory smirk before settling into a solemn frown. "I swear on my mother's grave."

Though her statement hardly seemed to appease the First Mate, Penguin turned away to give himself some kind of plausible deniability. Meanwhile, Shachi divulged, "Cream for some pretty nasty facial scarring. The kind that you do need to be a licensed doctor to get."

"Uni's scarred? Is that why he wears the bandana?" the reason seemed obvious, but Nami was hoping that, in confirming this information, she could glean why it was consider such a big secret in the first place. Scars were common enough among pirates, after all, but she was certain she'd never seen him take off his bandana in her entire time on the ship—not even during meals or on the beach.

"That's _one_ of the reasons he wears it. The other is unfortunately what got him those scars in the first place."

"The assholes of his home island didn't like how his face looked," Penguin threw in, the tightness around his mouth indicating that he'd like to go back there and teach them a lesson.

Nami frowned, logic filling in the blanks herself. She wondered if Uni was anything like Chopper; rejected and attacked for being different. People were always most afraid of what they didn't understand.

Which, she supposed, was a good reason why the crew kept so many secrets. Perhaps they worried that she just wouldn't understand. That she would judge them or be frightened off.

A stupid concern, really. She was _nakama_ with a talking reindeer, a reanimated skeleton, a woman who'd been declared an enemy of the World Government at age eight, and a rubber boy who was the son of the world's most wanted man. If those weirdos hadn't scared her away, the Hearts had nothing to worry about.

As much as she wanted to point that out, she had the feeling such a flippant reply wouldn't endear her towards any future life stories. From the set of his shoulders, Penguin already seemed upset that they'd spilled the beans on two of their crewmates without permission.

"You should get back to Law, Nami," he said, grabbing Shachi by the scruff of the neck and marching him out of the alley before he said anything else. Glancing over his shoulder, the ginger gave a wave goodbye, leaving the navigator behind.

Wandering back towards the bench, Nami pondered the information she'd discovered from her little run-in with the guys. There were still too many secrets for her liking, and she didn't like some of the implications of why they were keeping them, but for now, she was mollified. They trusted her enough to give her something, however reluctantly, because they wanted her to trust them in exchange.

That was good. Their desire to appease her could helped put the power back into her hands.

A shadow fell across her, and she looked up to find the Surgeon of Death looming above her, blocking out the white glare of the surrounding buildings.

"Good, you didn't move," Law said, pleasantly surprised to find her sitting where he'd left her. "Sorry I took so long. The cashier was painfully slow, and I had to convince them of my medical credentials. But at least Uni will be set for a while." Holding out his hand to help her up, he asked, "Ready to go? I think we're just about set for tonight. With luck, one of the guys will have found out exactly which auction house our prize is in."

Taking his hand, Nami decided that, if he didn't tell her exactly why he was putting so much effort into getting this vase and why he was so obsessed with Felvance, he'd have no one to blame but himself if she decided to start investigating on her own. After all, he should know by now that trying to keep things—even secrets—from Cat Thief Nami was pointless.

Knowledge was power, and she was determined to finally tip the scales in her favor.

"Great!" she said, pulling herself onto her feet. Her grin was as blinding as the fountain in the square. "I can't wait to get my hands on it."


End file.
